HARRY POTTER, THE LEGACY CHRONICLES: VOL 1
by Anna Brelin
Summary: CHRONICLE 1: BEGINNINGS. Note: This story had been re-edited no later then Chapter 14. A mysterious woman visits Harry in the night as the mystery of Snape's whereabouts and The War Of Wyverns One begins to unfold. Keep watching for further installments of this Harry Potter fan-fiction series.
1. Chapter 1

**HARRY POTTER - THE LEGACY CHRONICLES: CHRONICLE 1 - BEGINNINGS  
><strong>

(**Disclaimer:** The use of places, objects, characters, etc. of the Harry Potter saga is the property of J.K. Rowling and Warner Brother Inc. No infringement intended, for entertainment purposes only. All original characters, objects, places, etc. are the property of SeverusGirl360.)

PROLOGUE: A STRANGER COMES CALLING

**EXT. GODRIC'S HALLOW - EVENING (AUGUST 17TH, 1998)**

As the last rays of sunlight began to fade into the red, blue and amber hues of early twilight, evening began to draw its curtains around the sleepy English village of Godric's Hallow. Located in the West Country of England, it was a quaint little village; its streets lined with street lamps and quaint little cottages. Though it had a village square, a few retail shops, a small pub, a church and a post office, its streets were unusually quiet and empty for a late summer's eve night.

Ever since the village had been damaged in the Battle of Hogwarts nearly four months ago, parts of the village were still being rebuilt and new cottages and shops were being added, including a small wand shop. Near the village square at the center of the village was a small inn known as the Three Lions Pub and Inn, which was owned by a Muggle innkeeper named Dorothea Windbellows and her wizard husband, Alexander Burr.

In a second floor bedroom of this inn, Harry Potter tried to fall asleep after a long day house hunting while his soon-to-be fiancée Ginny Weasley was away playing for the Holyhead Harpies Quidditch Team. But the oppressive summer evening heat and the terrible memories of his past which seemed to haunt Harry's every waking moment refused to give him any comfort or peace of mind.

Hanging in the open window of his bedroom there was a set of shimmering sliver wind chimes that had been infused with a special protective spell. This special protective spell caused the wind chimes to ring only when something or someone magical entered the room, an early warning sign to Harry if he needed to fight off something sinister or some evil dark magic of some kind.

Out in the street beyond this inn the streets were silent and barren, with not a soul or creature in sight. Unbeknownst to Harry however, his restlessness was soon to become ever more restless when out on the street below Harry's shuttered window, a mysterious, pale and beautiful witch walked slowly up to the front of the Three Lions Pub and Inn.

Dressed in her iridescent dark blue robes and holding her wand in her left hand, she continued to walk closer and closer to the inn silently. Suddenly in front of the inn, she stopped and then looked up towards Harry's bedroom window. She then lifted her wand over her head and spun it around, producing a brilliant streak of blue light in the air above her and encircled around her.

"_Expecto_..._Patronum_!" the woman uttered forcefully as the streak of blue light transformed into the ethereal image of a wolf which started to howl and then run across the sky before entering into Harry's bedroom through the open shuttered window. As the streaking blue light entered through Harry's bedroom window, the wind chimes ran out, causing Harry to leap up in his bed and grab up his wand from off the dresser nearby.

"What is it? Who's in here?" cried Harry, pointing his wand out in front of him and staring around nervously. From the vantage point on his bed, he began to look cautiously all around into the darkened space surrounding him, seeing nothing but the wind chimes ringing and the four walls of his bedroom. Seeing and hearing nothing, Harry cautiously lied back down in his bed again but with his ears and eyes wide open and his wand held closely to his chest as if trying to listen for something or someone moving about in the darkness of his bedroom.

Harry had a nagging and biting suspicion that whatever magic had entered his bedroom wasn't there to engage in petty small talk. As Harry continued to listen cautiously and silently, the room began to get quieter and quieter as Harry became more and more cautious and alert. Then a strange howl entered Harry's ears as if it was coming from someplace very far off.

Harry then felt the compulsion to look down at the end of his bed and near his feet, where a misty cloud of blue light suddenly appeared out of thin air, transforming into the ethereal image of a wolf before it leapt onto the end of Harry's bed. Harry quickly sat up in bed and began frantically backing himself up on his hands and wrists towards the wall behind him as the ethereal image of the wolf suddenly howled and charged towards Harry, enveloping Harry in shrouds of ethereal blue light.

Alarmed, Harry tried in vain to knock off the spectral as it continued to howl and run circles around him. Then after a few seconds more, the ghostly wolf suddenly leapt off the bed and flew into the air, dancing around Harry's bed a couple times before flying out the window from which it came, howling sorrowfully and trailing wisps of ethereal blue light behind it as it left. Harry quickly got out of his bed and ran towards the open window, trying to see where the beast had gone.

With his hands firmly to the window sill Harry leaned out the open window and looked down at the street below, where his eyes soon met the eyes of the mysterious woman, who looked up at him mischievously and smirked. Without hesitation Harry quickly rushed out through the door to his bedroom and quickly ran down the second floor staircase, then out the front door of the inn.

Once out onto the street he began looking around intensely for any sign of the woman, but all he saw was an old hag pushing along a cart full of Wizard wares across the street and could hear nothing but a gentle breeze blowing and the wind chimes ringing softly in the window above him. The mysterious woman and the ghostly spectral was seen no more.

CHAPTER 1: SNAPE'S FUNERAL

**EXT. HOGWARTS CEMETARY – AFTERNOON (SEPT. 17TH, 1998)**

Over five months had passed since the Battle of Hogwarts claimed the lives of hundreds of wizards, witches and magical creatures, including the life of Severus Snape. Even now the memories of the battle continued to haunt and linger in the minds and hearts of those who survived and remained.

In the small cemetery which lied within the looming shadows of Hogwarts Castle, a group of people watched and listened as a black casket was lowered into a grave on ropes and a man of the cloth continued to recite from a small bible over it, with the sounds of quiet sniffling and gentle sobbing lingering in the air around it. This however was no ordinary funeral as this was the funeral of one Severus Snape; a wizard, former teacher and former Headmaster of Hogwarts School. Severus Snape was also a former and much loathed teacher of Harry's.

Unaware to those who were present at Snape's funeral, Verena, who had ran into the Boathouse and saved Severus Snape over five months earlier was now hiding herself behind a large oak tree that sat on the Hogwarts School grounds. The large oak tree stood just beyond the entrance of the small cemetary and the old, vine covered wicker fence which surrounded it. Verena watched on closely and silently as the funeral progressed, looking out from behind the tree at everyone who was there and at everything that was happening.

Standing in the front of the group amongst the other students, teachers and onlookers who were present at Snape's funeral, there was Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Seamus Finnegan and Neville Longbottom, dressed in their finest funeral clothes and robes.

Neville had recently become the new Herbology teacher at Hogwarts and was taking some time away from his class to be at the funeral. Neville had also recently got engaged to a young woman named Hannah Abbott, who was soon to become the new landlady of an old wizard's pub known as The Leaky Cauldron.

As Snape's funeral was nearly concluded, Harry and his friends continued to watch and look on silently with glaring looks of sorrow in their eyes as two men entered and climbed to the bottom of the grave in order to guide the casket down into it, placing it upon the floor of the grave.

Suddenly, Harry felt a soft tug upon the right sleeve of his robe. Looking over, his eyes soon fell upon the sight of a young girl in long and flowing school robes. She appeared to be no older than 13 years old, with long black hair, gray eyes and with a light complexion. With her green and sliver striped scarf and her robes bearing the insignia of a snake, it was clear to Harry that she was a student of House Slytherin.

"Yes?" said Harry softly, as though trying not to disturb others at the funeral. Hermione and Ronald however could hear Harry talking to the young girl and looked around Harry to see who he was talking to, wondering who she was and what she wanted.

The young girl suddenly spoke softly to Harry, "Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley? I'm sorry, but I've been ordered to collect you three from the funeral."

"Whatever for? We haven't done anything wrong," said Harry, who was trying to keep one eye on the girl and one eye on Lucius Malfoy, Lucius's wife Narcissa and their son Draco, who were also present at the Snape's funeral. It was no surprise to Harry to see Lucius and Narcissa there, as they were two of the very few friends that Severus Snape ever really had in life. Draco on the other hand was simply there to keep his parents company.

"Please, sir," said the young girl gently, "You, Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley must come with me immediately. There's someone who wishes to see you…follow me."

Apprehensively, Harry, Hermione and Ron began to follow the young girl away from the funeral and towards Hogwarts Castle, walking through the main entrance and into the castle beyond it. They didn't know who the young girl was or why they were being brought into the castle. But never the less there had to have been a reason.

**INT. HOGWARTS CASTLE, FIRST FLOOR CORRIDOR – AFTERNOON (SEPT. 17TH, 1998)**

Upon entering the castle, the young girl quickly led them down a long and narrow hallway, with its stone walls covered with portraits and flanked by lit torches on both sides. Those moving within the enchanted portraits continued to look on, talking amongst themselves and looking around the edges of their picture frames at Harry, Hermione and Ron, who were led towards a small room which sat at the end of the hallway.

"Merlin's beard! Is that...the famous Harry Potter? Going into Groset's office?" said one of the portraits of an old wizard, who was sitting in an armchair and staring out.

"Yes, I think it is! That's Hermione Granger...Ronald Weasley." said the neighboring portrait of a woman, who was sitting in an armchair accompanied by a border collie that was sitting and panting next to her.

The woman in the neighboring portrait soon got up from her armchair and walked into the portrait of the old wizard and stood behind him, leaning over him and pointing. Her border collie followed her into the portrait, sat down on his haunches next to the old wizard and panted, whimpering softly.

"That is the famous Harry Potter...Yes it is...those are his friends…They're going into Groset's office." said other neighboring portraits and another portrait of a wizard, who had a yellow canary in a hanging sliver cage sitting behind him.

The yellow canary fluttered its wings and tweeted disagreeably as a black and gray spotted cat in a neighboring portrait jumped off a window sill that was decorated with a vase of flowers and preceded into the portrait that the yellow canary inhabited in.

The cat then reached up and began batting at the cage of the yellow canary with its front paws, causing the yellow canary to flutter and tweet even louder. Undeterred, Harry and his friends quickly walked through the door of the small room at the end of the hallway and vanished inside, the door slowly closing shut behind them.

**INT. GROSET'S OFFICE/STUDY – AFTERNOON (SEPT. 17TH, 1998)**

Inside, Groset's study was flanked by elegant glass windows framed with long emerald green drapes, which were quickly pulled open by the young girl in order to let sunlight in from the outside.

Amongst the fine wood paneling and the wooden bookshelves full of old, dusty books and parchment, there was a lit marble fireplace and three armchairs, which sat on top of an elegant, finely woven rug which sat in front of a long rosewood desk covered with other books and other old parchment. There was a small unlit lantern on the desk, which was quickly lit by the young girl. The young girl then walked towards the door to the room, walking past Harry, Hermione and Ron in the process.

"Wait here, please." said the girl softly, closing the door behind her and vanishing back into the corridor beyond it. Harry and his friends soon sat down and waited.

After a brief moment, Harry and others stood up from the armchairs upon hearing the sound of a man entering the room and closing the door behind him. The man appeared to be in his mid 30s and was tall, skinny and with light skin and an average build. He had dark brown hair and gray eyes and wore the black suit which was hidden underneath long and flowing dark gray robes. Moments later, the man was sitting behind the desk talking to Harry, Hermione and Ron, who were once again sitting down in the armchairs that sat in front of the desk. The man had a silky and eloquent voice which was both not that dissimilar, but was yet unfamilar from Severus's voice.

"My name is Edward Groset. I am the new Potions Master and the Head of Slytherin House. First of all I must express my deepest condolences upon this most terrible day. I know I speak for many when I say that Severus Snape was a courageous man and a great wizard." said Edward as he was leaned back in his armchair, glaring on and fidgeting with his fingers.

"Thank-you, sir, I'm sure Professor Snape would have liked that." said Harry with an innocent smile running across his lips while Hermione and Ron looked on silently, though on the back of Harry's mind, Harry knew that Severus would have thought otherwise since getting praised by someone on any level had never really been Severus's cup of tea as far as Harry knew.

Then again what would Snape be thinking right now if he knew of all the praising and apologies that he was getting now? Would Snape even accept their apology for not realizing what he was doing and for not trusting him? Or even accept Harry's own apology for that matter?

In truth however, Harry really couldn't speak for Snape even while Snape was still alive, though Harry always wondered if Snape would have ever wanted him to speak for him in the first place since they never really got along. But after seeing the memories that Snape had given him inside the Pensieve, Harry now had a much greater respect and deeper understanding of Snape.

Severus Snape however was more than capable for speaking for himself without anyone else's help, so whatever Snape would have thought about all the praising and apologies was well beyond Harry's words and comprehension for the time being.

Edward leaned forward, clasping his hands and sitting them on his desk as he continued, "I also must apologize for the secrecy of this meeting, as it is a bit of a delicate matter. I told my daughter to bring you here so that I may talk to you in private."

"It's alright," said Harry, "There's obviously a good reason for why you've brought us in here."

No longer able to contain her silence, Hermione began to speak, looking on in utter confusion, "I'm sorry but why are we in here?"

Edward paused slightly and began to glare briefly at Harry and his friends before he spoke once more, "As all of you are here to know, I am the holder of some very important documents and items that Severus had left in my possession just before he died. It was Severus Snape's last wish that I should give what was left to Harry in Severus's last will and testament."

A still silence suddenly fell upon the room as Harry, Hermione and Ron looked at one another, shocked by what they just heard.

"I'm sorry...What?" said Hermione, stunned.

"Professor Snape left some things in his will...for me?" said Harry, unsure of what to think.

"Blimey Harry, you're in Snape's will!" said Ron with a surprised look upon his face.

"We never even knew he had a last will and testament." whispered Hermione at Harry, looking over at him and then back at Groset again. Harry looked at Hermione and Ron in utter astonishment and silence once more before looking back at Groset again.

Edward began to speak once more, "I know this comes as a bit of shock to all of you. But as Severus's will holder it is my duty to give to Harry what Severus has left for him in his will."

"But sir, we thought that all of Snape's personal belongings had been placed in the casket since his body is still missing from the Boathouse." said Harry puzzlingly.

There was a brief moment of silence as Edward paused and glared coolly at Harry and his friends before he slowly leaned back in his armchair once more.

"Apparently not, Mr. Potter." said Edward softly and coolly as a small sneer upon his pale pointed face quickly turned into a curling smile of mischief. Harry and his friends continued to look on and at each other in defining silence.

**INT. THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC, SORINSLEY'S OFFICE – MORNING (MAY 3RD, 1998)**

"_This_ is an outrage!" screeched Alistair Sorinsley, the Head of the Department Of Mysteries at the Ministry of Magic, as he held up the morning edition of the Daily Prophet newspaper in front of him to the man who was standing in front of his desk.

He showed the article as follows, with the enchanted title of the article pulsing red and an enchanted picture of the inside of the Boathouse beneath it, which showed the place where Snape had died:

**_BODY OF FALLEN HOGWARTS TEACHER MISSING!_**

'_According to the investigation done by The Hogsmeade Police, they concluded upon examining both the inside of the Boathouse and in the examination of the outside grounds that the body of former Hogwarts teacher and former Headmaster of Hogwarts, __Severus Tobias-Liam Snape__, had been taken from the main room of the Boathouse sometime before 5:18am of the morning of May 2, 1998._

'_It had been reported earlier by three students, whose names will remain anonymous, that Severus Snape had died in the Boathouse earlier that morning from fatal snake bites to the neck._

'_According to the students who witnessed the death of Severus Snape said that Severus Snape, just before his death, had given some of his memories to one of the students who witnessed his death just before he died. These memories were later examined by this student and later by the Hogsmeade Investigations Unit by use of a Pensieve._

'_Severus Snape's body was originally left to be recovered later by members of the Hogwarts School faculty. The student who had examined these memories has recently spoken out about what he had seen in these memories._

'_Upon entering the Boathouse, members of the Hogwarts School faculty went to where the body of Severus Snape was supposedly left to be collected. There, they found no sign of either Snape's body or trances of his blood. With no eye witness accounts to verify the whereabouts of Severus Snape's body or to tell who or what could have taken it, the case has been officially closed pending further investigation...'_

Sorinsley slammed the newspaper down upon the desk in front of him, revealing the face of a light skinned man with dark brownish blond hair and hazel-green eyes. Sorinsley wore a dark brown suit that was hidden underneath brown and gray robes. He was a man of average height and average build, but was also skinny. From the look on Sorinsley's face, the man Sorinsley was talking to clearly knew that he was cross.

"What is wrong with your department these days?" hissed Sorinsley, who continued to glare angrily at the man in front of him, whose name was Chief Inspector Harold Treston, the Head of the Hogsmeade Investigations Unit.

Of course, Sorinsley had a reason to be cross since he was Deputy Head of the Ministry of Magic while the newly appointed permanent Head of the Ministry of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, was away on duties elsewhere. And with Snape's body missing from the Boathouse, Sorinsley had great concerns as to what may or may not happen if Snape was found to still be alive.

Treston, who was best discribed as tall, dark and handsome, with light skin, black hair and blue eyes, also had some weighing concerns, though nowhere near as many as Sorinsley had. Unlike Sorinsley, Treston, in his snappy black suit and dark gray and green robes, appeared calm and unaffected by the situation as he stood in the middle of Sorinsley's office with his hands behind his back.

As Treston stood in front of Sorinsley's desk, a couple enchanted quill pens on either side of Sorinsley hovered and moved about on their own, scribbling away on some parchment that was on top of Sorinsley's desk. It was as though they were writing down everything that was being heard and said in the room.

Sorinsley's office looked like any other office that would be seen in a government run establishment. But apart from Sorinsley's desk, the armchair that Sorinsley was sitting in, a large skylight in the ceiling above and a half hidden away coat rack, the room was virtually blank and empty of furniture. The walls were covered with nothing but filing cabinets from the floor to the ceiling, filled with almost nothing but files.

Some of the visible filing cabinets were locked while other filing cabinets were tucked away behind secret spaces hidden within the walls, containing various secret files and other confidential information. The top of Sorinsley's desk, apart from a couple oil lamps, was covered with short stacks of files, several books, some parchment and a couple ink wells filled with two different colors of ink.

"The body of the most wanted man in the Wizarding World ever since the recent demise of Lord Voldemort?" hissed Sorinsley as he was staring down Treston, "The body of the man who killed Albus Dumbledore, one of the greatest and wisest wizards that this world has ever known? Missing? And no one in your department seems to have any idea as to where his body could have gone!"

It was at this moment that one of the enchanted quill pens stopped and pointed its nose at Treston while the parchment it was writing on flipped over to the side, revealing a blank piece of parchment underneath. The enchanted quill pen quickly dipped its nose into one of the ink wells and then went back to writing on the parchment that was sitting in front of it again.

"We've looked everywhere sir. All throughout Hogsmeade, The Shambles, the local trade villages," said Treston calmly, "We even looked thoroughly throughout Hogwarts School to see if he might have found his way back up there somehow. We've found nothing sir...it's like he's just disappeared."

"_Disappeared_?" snapped Sorinsley as he slammed his fist once on the top of his desk. "_Disappeared_, Treston? The body of a wizard doesn't just disappear into thin air without leaving some trace of magical presence behind! Magical traces will last for at least 48 hours embedded within the local ether before they vanish completely! Surely you should have picked up on something by now! And where on Earth is Snape's wand? Surely you could have found that!"

"Sorry sir, but we've found nothing," said Treston calmly as he paused briefly and then continued to stand in front of Sorinsley's desk with his hands behind his back, "Perhaps magic wasn't involved in the removal of his body sir? Perhaps his body was carried away by some other means and taken somewhere to be buried in secret. Or perhaps he is still alive somehow and is now being held for ransom."

Soon the other enchanted quill pen was doing the same thing that the other enchanted quill pen had done just moments earlier and also soon went swiftly back to writing on the parchment that was sitting in front of it again. Both enchanted quill pens continued to write frantically while Sorinsley and Treston continued to speak to one another.

"Conspiracy? Blackmail? Oh, for heaven's sake, Treston!" said Sorinsley, "What would possibly be the point in that?"

"Well he_ is _as you say the most wanted man in the Wizarding World at the present time. Perhaps someone thinks they will be well paid for hunting him down and then holding him for ransom. Perhaps the local bounty hunters are involved in this. They do fly past Hogwarts and the Boathouse on their dragons now and again and manage to get word of such things before everybody else does. Or perhaps the Accusers are involved sir." said Treston.

"The Accusers? God I hope not!" shuttered Sorinsley, who glared at Treston with a brief look of dread upon his face, "God help us if we have to deal with _them_! Those creatures are just as bad as Dementors if not more so! Thank heavens we don't use Dementors anymore. And I wouldn't even imagine having the Accusers involved in something like this, not even the reformed ones!"

"Being that Accusers are half-Dementor/half-wizard sir, being involved in such matters is there specialty despite any disapproval or loathing that other wizard folk may have against their methods and uses. Though I can see why they would want Severus Snape. He is after all a former Death Eater," said Treston, "Though God help him if he has been caught by them. Would the Accusers, if they have caught him that is, hurt Severus in any way?" asked Treston.

Sorinsley scoffed, "I wouldn't know with those creatures and their warped sense of justice, though God knows what they would do with Severus if they have caught him," said Sorinsley, who leaned in towards his desk, "But what I do know Treston is that Severus Snape _must_ be found and caught before all hell breaks loose! If he is not found, dead or alive, God knows what will happen!"

"I _can_ imagine sir and hopefully nothing will happen. And I do have your best interests at heart," said Treston calmly once more, "But you do realize sir that after talking with those who witnessed Snape's death and after having reviewed the information that was given to us about Snape by the Pensieve, it is clear that Dumbledore was suffering from a deadly curse and ordered Snape to kill him. I believe sir, that if Snape is found alive, he should be commended and seen as a hero of the Battle of Hogwarts rather than as a dangerous wanted criminal."

Sorinsley narrowed his eyes, standing up as he leaned in closer, leaning over the top of his desk, "If Snape _is_ found alive Treston, he will be treated and brought to justice like any other dangerous wanted criminal," hissed Sorinsley, "And I don't care if Severus Snape had saved the bloody whole Wizarding world! Find him...now! Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir, as you wish," said Treston, glaring at Sorinsley coolly, "But don't expect him to be given the same type of justice and treatment that you are seeking out for him...Good day sir."

And with that, Treston nodded his head respectfully at Sorinsley, turned and walked out the door of Sorinsley's office as Sorinsley slowly leaned back and sat back down in his armchair, looking into space towards the door. Sorinsley was now left alone, hearing nothing but the harsh, frantic scribbling of his enchanted quill pens.

**CONTINUED…CHAPTER 2…**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2: THE MAN IN THE PORTRAIT

**EXT. HOGWARTS REAR COURTYARD – AFTERNOON (SEPT. 17TH, 1998)**

Harry and Hermione sat next to one another on a long wooden bench that sat underneath a large oak tree. The oak tree lied in the center of the round cobblestone courtyard which led to the back entrance to Hogwarts Castle.

In his lap, Harry held a black leather book with a sliver hinge lock, a book that Snape had left for him in his will. The front and back covers of the book were decorated with an elegant sliver pattern and with a black silk ribbon sticking out of the bottom. Hermione looked down at the book with unbearable curiosity.

"Are you going to open that book?" said Hermione, looking down at the book and then back up at Harry.

Harry continued to gaze out across the courtyard with a look of distance in his eyes, speaking to Hermione without looking over at her.

"How can I?" said Harry, "It has a hinge on it and it's locked. Groset didn't give me the key to it."

"Let me look at it," said Hermione, who held out her hands, gesturing to Harry to give her the book.

Harry looked over at Hermione and handed the book over to her, who then placed the book on her lap and began looking it over as Harry spoke once more, with a hint of agitation in his voice, "Why would Severus Snape ever leave me anything in his will Hermione? We never really got along well, even after Snape had saved me in the Quidditch match of my first year. He was always so hard on me and the other students. And then we had to go and find out after he died that he had been on our side all along. The truth about what he had done, about how he felt about my mum and about why he killed Dumbledore. It all came out after he died. We wrongfully hated and misjudged him because we never even knew what he was doing."

"I know, Harry." said Hermione, "We all felt bad about how we thought about Professor Snape after we found out what he had done to protect us and the Wizarding world from...you know."

"I know, Hermione." said Harry, still sounding mildly agitated. "I just _feel _so bad...about how I treated him."

"I think we all feel like that right about now." said Hermione sadly, as she wrapped her right arm around Harry's left arm and held his hand. It was as though she was feeling the same sadness and guilt that Harry himself was feeling ever since he had found out the truth about Severus Snape.

"I suppose I'll never get the chance to ask for his forgiveness," said Harry sadly, "I've been waiting to for so long."

"I know, Harry." said Hermione, "But Snape's portrait has been hanging in the castle for over five months now and it still hasn't moved. Not all wizards and witches who die will return to the world of the living and take up residence inside their portrait."

"I know, Hermione. Not all dead wizards and witches will do that," said Harry, "I almost thought that my mum and dad wouldn't return until two weeks after the school had hung a portrait of them in the third floor corridor. It's a shame that Snape's portrait is not in the Headmaster's Office where it should be. It seems as though they have forgotten it."

Suddenly, Harry's and Hermione's ears caught the sound of clothes rustling from the entrance to the courtyard. Looking over, they caught the sight of a beautiful and pale woman, looking over and staring at them.

The woman wore a tightly fitting buttoned dark blue waistcoat and a long, flowing dark blue gown with long and tightly fitted sleeves, all of which lied hidden underneath long and flowing iridescent dark blue robes. The cuffs of the long sleeves were frilled and the sleeves were flanked by dark blue buttons which ran down the entire length of the forearms on the outward facing side, ending just behind the elbows. Her entire outfit showed off her slender frame and elegant curves.

Unbeknownst to Hermione, Harry remembered seeing this woman before when she was standing in front of the Three Lions Pub and Inn in Godric's Hallow exactly one month earlier. Harry began to glare at the woman in such a way which told her that although Harry recognized her from seeing her before, he was not at all pleased about seeing her again.

Unknown to both Harry and Hermione however, this woman was Verena Witchazel, the woman who was hiding behind the large oak tree and watching the funeral out of sight. A cold and contemptuous expression wore upon Verena's face as she walked up to Harry and Hermione then stopped in front of them, her cold and fathomless blue eyes staring down at them in a most ill-natured and spiteful manner.

"_Keep _your emotions safe, Mr. Potter," said Verena in a cold and elegant voice.

"Is that supposed to mean something?" said Harry, who was starting to get vibes from Verena that were far from being of a warm or friendly nature.

"It is what it means, Mr. Potter," said Verena calmly and coolly, "Your emotions can deceive you if you do not keep them safe."

For a brief moment, Verena looked at Harry coldly before speaking once more, her cold dark blue eyes peering out past the long and flowing dark amber colored hair which framed her face in curtains. Verena began to glare icily at Harry, cocking her head to one side as though she was looking deep into Harry's mind.

A wicked sneer began to run across Verena's thin lips and after a brief moment Verena brought her head up straight again and once again looked coldly at Harry and Hermione, her beautiful and pale face wearing a most cold and ill-natured expression.

"How very..._interesting_..." said Verena curtly.

"What is?" said Harry.

"You're crying."

"What?" said Hermione, looking up at Verena.

"_Crying_? Over Professor Severus Snape, Mr. Potter?" said Verena coolly and softly, "Oh, how very..._touching..._Since when does the great Harry Potter, Snape's least favorite student, ever crying over him?"

"What are you talking about?" snapped Harry as he narrowed his eyes at Verena. "I'm not crying!"

"Yes...you _are_." said Verena softly and sternly, "I am an experienced Occlumens, Mr. Potter. You are certainly crying...on the inside. I wonder how Severus Snape would think if he saw you crying over him like this, especially since you and him never really..._got along well._"

"How would you know _anything _about Professor Snape?" snapped Harry, "Who are you?"

"My name is Verena Witchazel. And I know far more about Severus Snape then you could possibly ever imagine, Mr. Potter." said Verena coldly, "And everyone knows who _you _are. Even those of the Prince family who were at Severus's funeral earlier knew who you were."

"The Prince family?" said Hermione.

"Harry knows who they are," said Verena calmly, briefly looking over at Hermione and then back at Harry again. "They are all of what's left of Eileen Prince's family, Severus's mother. You should have given your condolences to them Mr. Potter as they were so _longing _to meet you."

"I didn't notice them there, otherwise I probably would have!"

"Naturally, Mr. Potter. Though you we're too busy watching Severus's hard earned possessions going down into the ground to even notice them there." said Verena coldly once more, "Feeling sorry for not having been nicer to Severus when he was alive Mr. Potter? You haven't even begun feeling sorry!"

"How very dare you!" hissed Hermione harshly, coming swiftly to Harry's defense. "You have no right to scold Harry like this!"

"Don't I, Ms. Granger? I have every right in the whole Wizarding world! And I need not explain myself to you, for what I say is true and Harry knows it!" snapped Verena coldly, crossing her arms and looking over at Hermione bitterly and scowling at her for a couple seconds more before looking back at Harry again.

Even with Hermione shouting angrily at her, Verena continued to maintain a calm and cool demeanor, unaffected by Hermione's harsh words. Looking on, Verena stared coldly and silently with a sneer, staring at Harry and Hermione in such a way that was all too reminiscent of the way that Severus used to stare at them.

Verena continued on, "Then again why should I bother pointing out something that Harry already knows? Harry knows what he has done and now he must live with that guilt forever...unless of course he finds a way to ask for Severus's forgiveness. Though I am sure that would be a long time in coming if ever at all."

At first neither Harry nor Hermione knew what to say next. Neither did not remember seeing Verena at Snape's funeral nor was she in any way familiar to Hermione. It was as though Verena had come out of nowhere, like a sort of stranger who had wandered in from the wide open wilderness out beyond the walls of Hogwarts.

It had long been a known rule at Hogwarts that no one from the outside was allowed to come onto the grounds of Hogwarts or come into Hogwarts itself except by permission, visiting during the Quidditch matches or if they belonged there, such as a teacher or a student. This of course made Harry and Hermione grow ever more suspicious of Verena and her reasons for being there.

For a brief moment Harry felt the urge to pull out his wand and curse Verena but stopped himself, for he knew that what Verena was saying was true. Strangely, Verena was speaking to Harry and Hermione in such a way that it was as though Severus Snape himself was standing there scolding Harry for not having been a better student or for not treating him with more understanding and with a better sense of why he was the way he was.

Verena even seemed to remind Harry of Severus since she was expressing the same cold, bitter, calm, sarcastic and spiteful demeanor that Severus Snape himself would almost constantly express. Overall Verena was as though she was in a sense the mirror image of Severus Snape but as a woman with dark amber colored hair, dark blue eyes and dark blue robes to match, which seemed to haunt Harry to no end. Suddenly Harry and Hermione noticed Neville Longbottom and Seamus Finnegan running into the courtyard towards them. Verena looked over at them coldly, listening but saying nothing.

"Harry! Hermione!" shouted Neville, "You've got to come quickly!"

"Professor Snape's portrait is moving now! The other teachers and the students are looking at it right now! Come quickly!" shouted Seamus.

Suddenly, Harry and Hermione leapt to their feet and started running towards the back entrance to Hogwarts Castle with Seamus and Neville in toe. Verena stepped closer to the bench under the tree and stopped, sneering and looking on shrewdly as she watched Harry and his friends leave. Unknowingly, Hermione had left the book that was given to Harry from Snape on the bench. After a brief moment Verena looked down at the book coldly and sneered, briefly flaring her eyes.

**INT. HOGWARTS CASTLE TO FIRST FLOOR CORRIDOR – AFTERNOON(SEPT. 17TH, 1998)**

Harry and his friends hurried down the first floor corridor near the entrance to the Great Hall. A group of students and teachers were soon seen gathered around Severus Snape's portrait, which hung on the wall nearest to the door to the Great Hall. A loud chatter of voices talking to each other filled the air as Harry pushed his way through the crowd of students and teachers alike. The students were adorned in their long and flowing student robes. There, Rubeus Hagrid, Minerva McGonagall and other members of the Hogwarts faculty were standing there and looking up at Snape's portrait as the students looked on in excited anticipation.

Rubeus Hagrid was a half-giant. He was built large and stood over 8 feet tall. He had light skin and had straggly long black hair, a shaggy long black beard and black eyes. He was wearing a pair of mud spattered brown pants, a large tan colored jumper, a dusty brown buttoned path work coat, heavy buckled leather boots and a large belt buckle.

Minerva McGonagall also had light skin and was an average built, mature woman about 5 feet tall. She had short gray-black hair and green eyes. She was wearing a long emerald green gown with a waistband and a black buttoned blouse underneath long and flowing emerald green robes. She was also wearing a tall emerald green pointed hat on her head and a glittering gold medallion that hung down on a gold chain which was around her neck.

And there, on the wall in front of Harry and with Hermione and those looking on, was the portrait of Severus Snape. Severus was sitting quite still in an elegantly fashioned armchair with elaborate and elegant stitching all over it and was facing the left side wall in the portrait. Surrounding Severus in the portrait there was fine wood paneling and built-in bookshelves that were full of books as well as a narrow wooden library ladder, the kind that had wheels and rolled on rails attached to the wall.

There was finely carved wooden shelving full of magical mementos and strange enchanted objects on the back wall as well as an elegantly fashioned coo-coo clock which was mounted just above the shelving. There was a small four post bed with black hanging drapes decorated with a glittering sliver pattern in the far corner of the portrait. But other than that it was nothing but tables, armchairs, oil lamps and books; walls of books from the floor to the ceiling. The table next to Severus was covered with a couple oil lamps, small stacks of parchment, a couple ink wells and a couple broad pointed quill pens.

But among all this, Severus's black eyes continued to glisten dangerously as a subtle distant look fell upon Severus's face. He was doing nothing but staring at the left wall that sat in front of him and saying not a word. It was clear to Harry and to everyone there that Severus was acting quite distant, staring on blankly into space. Severus Snape's appearance was all as Harry and the others remembered; the same gaunt and pallid face, the same cold black eyes, the same straight, shoulder length black hair which framed his face in curtains and the same long and sweeping black robes.

Then Severus began to speak softly, his eyes narrowing in subtle and suppressed confusion, "She knew...All this time for as long as I've known her, she knew. How could she have known? I never told her, how could she know?"

Strangely it was clear to everyone that was there that Snape was reacting to something emotionally but in a most subtle and subdued way. Though subtle and barely noticeable as it was, it was only the second time for Harry but the first time that anybody else had ever seen true emotion coming from Snape apart from the occasional flare up of anger which Harry would often find himself in the crosshairs of while Snape was still alive.

Though Harry didn't really know what to think as Snape bantered on, "She forgave me and then she let me go! How could she let me go?" - Snape widened his eyes briefly as he continued to stare into space.

"Professor Snape?" said Harry looking on concernedly as he slowly walked up to Snape's portrait and stopped.

Snape continued, looking into space, "Doesn't she realize how much I loved her? How could I possibly ever love someone else?"

"Professor Snape, you're talking to yourself. What are you on about?" Harry said. But Snape was not reacting to Harry at all. Severus just sat there staring blankly into space, paying no attention to Harry, who was trying to snap Severus back into reality and get his attention.

Snape continued, "I loved her. For the longest time I loved her. The other one. She loved me and she never said a word. Why didn't she say a word to me? We've known each other since we were in school together. Surely she should have said something."

"Severus Snape!" yelled Harry, finally raising his voice to where everyone in the hallway around him could hear.

Suddenly noticing Harry Potter talking to him, Severus Snape turned his head to the right and stared coldly at him, slowly leaning back in his armchair. Severus sneered, his pale and gaunt face wearing its familiar cold and ill-natured expression, "Mr. Potter," muttered Severus curtly, "What do you want?"

"You're in a portrait, Professor Snape," said Hermione stepping closer to Harry. "We were beginning to wonder if you were ever coming back."

Severus shifted his cold and alluring black eyes from one side to the other before looking back at Hermione and speaking again softly, "Did you..._hear_ me just now?" - Severus paused briefly.

"Yes, Professor Snape," said Hermione, "You were staring into nothing and talking to yourself. Is there anything wrong? Are you back for good? We'd like you to be."

Severus glanced around briefly before looking back at Hermione once more and staring on dangerously. Hermione and the others could tell that Severus was back to being his calm, sarcastic, bitter and sneering self that they had always known him as in life as Severus narrowed his eyes and sneered coldly out through the front of his portrait.

"Yes, Hermione. Snape is definitely back." Ron gulped, wearing a look of dread on his face as he looked over at Harry and Hermione before looking back at Snape again.

"No," said Severus curtly, looking out at Harry and his friends through the portrait.

"No what, Professor?" said Hermione looking back at Snape.

"There is nothing wrong," said Snape silkily. "I am..._fine..._and why would you ever want to worry about me? I would much rather worry about myself then ever worry about you or anyone else for that matter."

Hermione narrowed her eyes and scowled at Snape. Even in death Snape had not changed one bit. Of course there was one nagging question on Harry's mind that he was aching to ask as Severus looked on, brooding and sneering. But Ron was the first to speak.

"We were missing you," said Ron apologetically, "We didn't realize what you were doing until after you died. I know I speak for most that are here that we feel so bad about how we treated you in life. We're sorry!"

Harry of course wanted to be the first to say what Ron had just said. But it appeared that Ron was the first to speak before Harry could even utter a single word. Severus's face suddenly wrenched sharply before he gave a bitter look of disgust, as though what Ron was saying to him was burning his ears. This reaction from Snape was not at all surprising to Harry as feelings such as these seemed to irk Snape to no end especially when directed _towards_ him.

Snape then spoke again softly in his most dangerous voice, "How pathetically touching, Mr. Weasley. Perhaps you should direct your apology to someone who cares."

"But we _do_ forgive you! Even for killing Professor Dumbledore! And we know that you care!" said Ron. Again Ron was speaking what Harry was thinking before Harry could say anything as Severus scoffed bitterly.

"We know you want to be forgiven Professor Snape. Even though you won't admit it," said Hermione looking up at Snape concernedly. "It's alright, Professor. You don't have anything to worry about anymore. You can go see and be with Harry's mum now. She's in a portrait here at Hogwarts."

"I am already aware that Lily Evans is in a portrait here in the castle and I've already met with her." hissed Severus, sneering and looking on dangerously. "Now if you are all quite done glaring at me and acknowledging my presence for the moment I would very much like to be left alone to spend my eternity in peace!"

"But Professor Snape! We've been waiting to ask you," said Harry who finally spoke up before Ron could speak for him again, "Where did you go after you died in the Boathouse? We went there to collect your body after the battle but your body was not there. Not even a trace of your blood. Where does your body lie now? Where is your wand? We have to know this so that we can find you and bury you properly."

"Neither is it your concern nor is it something that you need to know at the present time, Mr. Potter." snarled Severus, "I am where I belong! Now run along!"

"But sir!" protested Harry. Harry wasn't the only one there who wanted to know what happened to Snape's body. But it appeared as though Severus was not going to give away that information so easily.

"_Run...__along._" said Severus dangerously once more, staring at Harry in a way that Harry remembered all too well.

Harry narrowed his eyes, looking at Snape severely before turning away and walking off with Hermione and Ron towards the front entrance to Hogwarts Castle. The loud chatter of many voices continued as Professor McGonagall narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips briefly at Snape, who acknowledged her by giving a cold and calculating stare in return and sneering.

Though everyone else had long since forgiven Snape for killing Dumbledore, it was clear that Minerva had yet to forgive Snape and to be convinced that Snape was someone who no longer needed to be judged at face value. Cautiously, Minerva turned towards the students and began gesturing them off.

"Everyone must go back to their classes. Back to your classes all of you, no doddling...run along now." said Minerva.

Before leaving Hagrid walked up to the front of Snape's portrait and spoke. Though Hagrid was trying to be friendly, Severus continued to look on icily and saying nothing.

"I'm just wanting to welcome you back to Hogwarts, Professor Snape," said Hagrid in his familiar cheerful manner, "We were actually startin' to miss you around here. I hope you will be settlin' in nicely with the rest of the portrait struttin' folk. Hope to be seein' you in the dinnin' room portrait in the Great Hall soon...Good evenin' then."

But Severus said nothing, looking on with a bitter stare and curling his thin lips. And with that Hagrid gave a nod to Snape, turned and walked on down the hallway with Professor McGonagall and the rest of the school faculty. After a brief moment staring down the halway past the frame of his portrait, Severus's brief moment alone was cut short by the coming presence of Verena, who had been in the courtyard talking to Harry and Hermione just minutes earlier.

Verena suddenly appeared in the portrait with Snape, holding the book left behind by Hermione in her right hand and standing behind Snape and the armchair he was sitting in. Not turning to look at Verena behind him, Snape opened and closed his mouth before he began to smirk in a sly and vindictive manner, silently acknowledging her when she placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Is everything alright, Severus my love?" said Verena nonchalantly and smiling gently, leaning down and putting her head up against the side of Snape's head in a cool affectionate manner, crossing her arms over his chest.

"Yes," said Severus softly, shifting his eyes to the side of his head to briefly look at Verena in mild affection and then shifting them away again placing his left hand on her right forearm. "I suppose we have succeeded in satisfying their curiosity...for now."

And with that, they both looked at one another with stares of mischief and smiles of cunning mild affection.

**CONTINUED...CHAPTER 3...**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3: OLD FRIENDS AND NEW ENEMIES

**EXT. FRONT ENTRANCE TO HOGWARTS TO HAGRID'S HUT – AFTERNOON (SEPT. 17TH, 1998)**

Angered by Snape's harshness towards him, Harry was about to leave Hogwarts on his godfather Sirius's motorcycle and go back to Hogsmeade, where his soon-to-be fiancée Ginny was waiting for him. He was followed closely by Hermione and Ron.

"Don't let it bother you, mate." said Ron trying to cheer up Harry. "You should have known Snape wasn't going to be polite or nice about it. Professor Snape never changes."

"Really, Ron? I hadn't even noticed," barked Harry spitefully almost sounding like Snape whenever he would bark at him.

"I should have known that this was going to happen," said Hermione, "That's why Ron spoke for you just now Harry. Because we knew that you were going to act like this if you tried apologizing to Professor Snape. Professor Snape was mad at you when he was alive and he is still mad at you. This was to be expected."

"You don't understand, Hermione!" hissed Harry angrily looking back at Hermione and Ron as he stood next to the motorcycle. "Professor Snape doesn't want me to apologize to him! He's being bitter and cruel...again."

Hermione shook her head briefly then spoke, "Do you know nothing of the feelings of Occlumens Harry? You don't get anywhere with them directly like the way you were doing it just now. You need to approach the matter gently and level with Professor Snape. Cause the way you were doing it..."

"..._We_ were doing it," said Ron as Hermione looked over at him and scowled.

She then looked back at Harry and continued, "...it's almost like you were forcing him to accept your apology. Occlumens such as Professor Snape need to be approached differently then most other people when it comes to such matters. Because..."

"Because he's angry...and complicated," said Harry calmly, sounding as though he had suddenly gotten over his little spat with Snape. "It's not going to be easy having a heart to heart with Snape because he always does a good job hiding his emotions and how he really feels. When I saw his memories in the Pensieve right after he died, I remember seeing him holding my mum's body. The look on Snape's face was a look I had never seen on his face before. A look like..."

"Sorrow," said Hermione.

"A bit more than that."

"Tortured?" said Ron.

"A bit less than that."

"Anguish?" said Hermione.

"Maybe that might be it."

"You could try for all of the above mate," said Ron scoffing.

Suddenly, a loud shriek rang out through the sky above Hogwarts Castle. Looking up, Harry and his friends spotted a large winged black mass fly overhead almost brushing the top of the upper most tower of the castle before landing just behind it. Curious as to what could have flown over them, Harry ran towards the back of the castle with Ron and Hermione in toe. Harry and his friends soon followed the roars and shrieks to the top of the low sloping hill which lied behind Hogwarts Castle.

The slope was covered by lush green grass and a loose gathering of large black boulders, overlooking a large open field surrounded by the Dark Forest on one side and a range of mountains and high hills on the other. The slope had a narrow winding cobbled path which led from the top of the slope and all the way down to the doorstep of Hagrid's Hut, which lied near the base of the slope.

Ever since Hagrid took up the position as Gamekeeper at Hogwarts School long ago, Hagrid's Hut had been visited by many students over the years. Even Severus, who normally kept to himself and away from such places couldn't seem to stay away from Hagrid's Hut when he himself was a student.

Hagrid's Hut was always a friendly and interesting place to visit, just as Hagrid who lived there made for friendly and interesting company even at night when the students were normally supposed to be in bed and sleeping. The front of Hagrid's Hut had a set of wooden stairs which led up to a large wooden door that had a large metal ring for a door handle. Behind Hagrid's Hut there was a small back garden surrounded by a tall wicker fence draped in ivy.

On the outside, Hagrid's Hut was a single story eight sided structure made of cobblestone and wood topped with a pointed sloping roof made of black and blue gray shingles. The hut had elegant stain glass windows, one facing the back; one facing the center right and one facing the center left.

The roof was flanked by small round stain glass skylights, one on each side that were built in the roof, allowing light from the outside to filter in from above. Inside there was a single room with an oak wood floor and a complex latticework of large wooden support beams throughout that were holding up the roof and the sides of the hut. There was also a wooden staircase which led up to a loft area and a large mantled stone fireplace just underneath it. Inside the fireplace, a large black cauldron hung, boiling full to the brim with a thick and bubbling stew.

In the far corner of the room there was a large oak wood bed with a large patchwork quilt covering over it while a large wooden table with large wooden chairs sat in the center of the room just in front of the fireplace. A variety of animal skins, metal cages and other strange and interesting items hung from the wooden rafters above.

"Oye now, Moesdolor! That is no reason for you to get all huffy over this! I'm sure yer goin' be alright without him."

Looking down at Hagrid's Hut below, Harry and his friends could hear Hagrid talking to something that was standing in back of the hut off in the distance before a great blast of blue fire and smoke shot up into the air followed by another loud shriek and a long hiss.

"Moes! _Moes_!" said Hagrid sternly, trying to get control of whatever he was talking to. Harry soon ran down the cobbled path and to the back of Hagrid's Hut, followed by Hermione and Ron.

"Hagrid! What in the world is that hideous noise coming from?"

"Oh, hello Harry, Hermione and Ron. It's nothin' much really," said Hagrid, sounding as though he was hiding something huge in the forest edge behind his hut. "Just me talkin' to an old friend of mine."

"An old friend, Hagrid?" said Hermione blatantly, "It sounds like your old friend is some kind of monster."

"Oh, you heard that did you? Sorry he's just a little bit suspicious about strangers. Can't really blam'um though since he used to be belongin' to Professor Snape."

"Come again?" said Harry as another loud shriek bellowed out from the forest edge nearby. Harry and Ron suddenly looked over at Hermione, who had walked up near the forest edge and began looking into it, slowly raising her hands up in front of her.

"It's alright," said Hermione gently, "We aren't going to hurt you. We're your friends."

There was a hiss and a low lengthy growl carrying in the air as the sound of footsteps began to shake the ground beneath Hermione's feet.

Suddenly the shape of a large black dragon, known as Moesdolor, emerged out from the shadows of the forest edge and onto the ground beyond. He had huge black and leathery bat-like wings, an arrow shaped head and a long sleek body like that of a cat, covered with shiny black scales. He had large, yellow eyes like that of a snake, long slender whiskers like that of a catfish and a long slender tail which ended in a teardrop-shaped bony club.

A spiny and tampering frill ran down the entire length of his back, starting from the top of his head and ending halfway down his tail. His neck and flanks were ablaze with narrow, broken and glowing bands of yellow-white, which started from the top of his head and ended near the end of his tail. His snapping gaping maw was filled to the brim with long needle-like teeth like that of an angler-fish, which folded back into his mouth like snake's fangs when his mouth was closed. He had two sets of straight black horns sprouting from its forehead, one set longer than the other. The toes on his front and back feet were tipped with long razor-sharp claws, which could easily slice through almost anything. Moesdolor was not only beautiful to look at but also dangerous if rubbed the wrong way.

"Professor Snape owned...a dragon?" said Harry.

"That's not just any dragon, Harry. It's a Hungarian Nox-Wing!" said Ron, who was glaring up at the beast as if he was a small child opening up his first ever Christmas present, "There one of the sleekest and fastest dragons in the whole Wizarding world! Their rather picky about who they make friends with though. They usually pair up with Occlumens."

"His name is Moesdolor," said Hagrid, "He came back here rather suddenly just after Professor Snape died. I haven't seen Moesdolor since I sent him off to Romania years ago."

"But, Hagrid...a dragon! Since when did Professor Snape ever own a dragon?" said Harry as Ron kept his eyes firmly on Hermione as Moesdolor stopped and stood in front of her, looking down at her closely.

"_Owned_ him? Professor Snape practically _raised_ him from an egg. He was Snape's familiar, like Hedwig was to you. Kept rather close company with him while Snape was a student. Even fought off the Marauders for Snape a couple times until the school found out about him of course. Then I had to send him off to Romania."

Moesdolor brought his head down closer to Hermione's face as Harry continued, "Hagrid! You knew that Snape was keeping Moesdolor? A dragon? On school grounds?"

"Well of course I knew about Moesdolor. Snape even let me take care of him while he was away from school. I never did come to knowin' where Snape ever got Moesdolor as an egg. I just knew that he had him. I was one of the only ones that did know about him apart from Severus's closest friends: your mum Lily, young Victor Scabior, young Lucius Malfoy and young Ms. Witchazel of course."

"Witchazel?...Verena Witchazel?" said Harry, who suddenly came to the realization that Verena Witchazel, the very woman that had been standing in front of him and scolding him in the back courtyard earlier was the same Witchazel that Hagrid had just mentioned. For some unseen reason that was yet to be understood, Moesdolor began to react to the mentioning of Verena's name, spreading his wings out to the side and stomping his front feet, very nearly shrieking into Hermione's face.

"Yeah, that's her. Ms. Verena Bella-Adela Witchazel. Her friends called her Veri, except Snape of course. He often called her Belladonna." said Hagrid.

"Like the plant Hagrid?" said Ron suddenly, who was starting to get nervous about Hermione being so close to Moesdolor, who was starting to spiral out of control again.

"Yeah, the very same. Anyway, Verena took a fancy to young Snape while he was in his second year at Hogwarts and as far as I know she first met him when she followed him all the way to the Crying Ruins after the Marauders tried to bully him. They were nearly inseparable as friends after that. Until the little wand battle between Ms. Witchazel and your mum Lily. Then Snape had a fallin' out with Witchazel. Told her never to see or speak to him again."

Harry glared over at Hagrid angrily as though he felt entitled to know more about what Hagrid had just told him.

"Perhaps I shouldn't have told you 'bout that. Anyway, I don't know why Moesdolor is here now except probably to see Ms. Witchazel. But haven't seen or heard of young Witchazel round'ear in a long time."

Suddenly Moesdolor calmed down and became quiet as he began stepping up and over Hermione, walking around Hagrid's Hut and up towards the back of the castle. The eyes of everyone who was there followed Moesdolor as he hissed softly and walked to the base of the slope.

Hagrid then realized why Moesdolor had suddenly walked off towards the slope, "I say, who's that up there on top of that there hill?"

Harry and his friends looked up towards the top of the slope, where a familiar figure stood, glaring dangerously and bitterly down at him and his friends, with her arms crossed over her chest.

"It's her, Hagrid...It's Verena Witchazel," said Harry, giving an equally cold and bitter glare back at Verena in return. "And Moesdolor just noticed her."

Moesdolor then roared and shrieked up at Verena from the base of the slope, causing Verena to look down at him and smile gently. Moesdolor then began walking up the slope with his wings folded back, hissing and shrieking loudly until he was standing in front of her. Verena then brought her hands up in front of her, putting her hands on the sides of Moesdolor's face as he brought his forehead down to greet hers.

Moesdolor and Verena began gently rubbing their foreheads together as Verena began wrapping her arms around the base of Moesdolor's neck, "Hello, old friend...it has been to long," said Verena softly, smiling gently as Moesdolor purred softly and sadly with a trickle of tears welling up in Verena's cold blue eyes and rolling down her pale cheeks. "Come, there is someone who's been _nagging_ to see you."

Moesdolor then lifted his head up as Verena continued to cling onto the base of his neck, pulling her up and away from the ground below her. It was at this moment that Harry began to realize that Verena wasn't exactly like Snape when it came to her attitude and demeanor as she was clearly more open about showing off her feelings then Snape ever was. This also brought him to the realization that no one could ever be exactly like Severus Snape even if they are an Occlumens themselves. There was and would only ever be one Professor Severus Snape and he was now dead.

Watching from a distance Harry and his friends continued watching the interaction between Verena and Moesdolor as Verena quickly crawled her way to the back of Moesdolor's head and sat herself on the back of his shoulders before Moesdolor shrieked and spread his wings, flying off into the clear blue sky far beyond the sprawling battlements of Hogwarts Castle. Harry began to smile gently as though he was beginning to understand how Occlumens thought and felt.

"Harry," said Hermione softly as Harry turned his head and looked at her. "I just realized something. Do you know what the name '_Moesdolor_' means?"

Harry shook his head as Hermione and Ron looked on.

"It's a combination of the Latin words _Moestitia_ and _Dolor_. It means s_orrow._"

Harry smiled softly and nodded, then looked back towards the direction where Verena and Moesdolor were going. Harry soon realized what the look on Snape's face meant when Snape was holding Lily's body in his arms so very long ago. It meant what the dragon's name meant, which was not at all surprising to Harry as he knew that Severus Snape had loved Lily, though unrequited but unconditionally.

**EXT. THE DARK FOREST TO THE GNARLED OAK TREE – AFTERNOON (SEPT. 17TH, 1998)**

Unbeknownst to Harry and his friends however, was that a strange creature had been hiding and watching high in a tree that was nearby Hagrid's Hut. Though the small creature looked like something crossed between a black cat and a spider monkey it had the pale face of a human being, with small pointed ears and large innocent looking eyes. It had long bony limbs, a long whip-like tail and small sunken hands with sharp pointed fingernails.

The creature's name was Grispell, an Animagus and Death Eater who had been punished by his master after he was caught spying for the Ministry Of Magic. For this reason, Grispell was cursed with being stuck in a hybrid Animagus form between human and two animal forms. However, Grispell's master was not his former master Lord Voldemort but was another dark and sinister figure who was almost just as bad, if not a little more so. Grispell, even now, still had the Dark Mark upon his left forearm, a strong reminder of the man he once was.

Grispell began bouncing up and down on his perch before jumping off to the ground and running away on all fours further into the Dark Forest. He ran straight through and out the Dark Forest, running over a couple large open fields and a small band of low lying hills beyond it. He jumped over three rivers and crossed over two sets of waterfalls before reaching the edge of yet another darkened forest. And as large black storm clouds began to grow in number and strength overhead, Grispell climbed his way up the side of a large oak tree which appeared gnarled, twisted and barren of leaves. It stood on the edge of a narrow winding river where within it flowed dark crimson colored water.

**INT. THE GNARLED OAK TREE, CHAMBER – AFTERNOON (SEPT. 17TH, 1998)**

"Is that you, Grispell?" said the cold and eerily calm voice of a woman as Grispell pushed over the small wooden door that was carved upon the side of the oak tree, crawling through it and into the oak tree before pulling it closed behind him.

"Yes my Lady Mapheria. It is me. I have brought you some news," said Grispell nervously as he crawled through the darkness towards the source of the voice, "The Witchazel woman has returned to Hogwarts."

"Good. Let us hope that our confidence and trust in our beautiful young spy will not be betrayed, without that blasted Witchazel woman getting in the way of our plans. Our beautiful young spy will find for me what I have been searching for after all these long years in this cursed and _unbearable _exile...We will be expecting some news from her very soon Grispell."

Grispell soon came into the light of a large chamber underneath the oak tree where a large and elaborately designed throne atop a raised portion of the gray and white marble floor sat at the far end of the large, circular room. The chamber was flanked by a line of pillars which were half embedded in the wall and looped around the entirety of the room. Crimson colored see-through drapes hung down from the ceiling above, creating walls of fabric between Grispell and the throne beyond them.

Sitting upon this throne was a dark and hooded figure, its face hidden within the darkness of its large hood. Though its face could not be seen it was clear from seeing its hands that it had pale skin. The figure wore a long and flowing purple hooded cloak which hid underneath it long and flowing dark purple robes. From these robes hung glittering sliver strings of tiny sliver bells which jingled softly and ominously whenever the figure moved around. The figure had its right arm resting near the back of a male Egyptian Mau cat sitting on its lap while the figure's left arm was resting on the left armrest of its throne, its long and pointed fingernails tapping ominously on the end of the armrest.

"I trust that you have brought me the item that I sent you out to get for me didn't you?" said the cold voice of a woman.

"Wha...what do you mean, my Lady?" stuttered Grispell who slowly walked on all fours through the walls of drapes and stopped at the base of the staircase which led up to the throne beyond them.

"The book Grispell you dunderheaded fool...Do you have it?" said the woman's voice softly and coldly, which was coming from a seemingly unseen source in which Grispell addressed as either my Lady or as Lady Mapheria.

"I'm afraid the Witchazel woman took it before I could steal it away, my Lady."

"Intolerable you are, Grispell! I need that book if we are to succeed in our ultimate goal!" snapped Mapheria, revealing the source of the woman's voice when she leaned towards Grispell and pounded her left fist once on the armrest of her throne before slowly leaning back in her throne and speaking calmly once more. "A pity it seems. What a shame that the book has managed to allude you once more, Grispell. When I have been waiting so long to read from it. Perhaps I should teach you to be more aware of your shortcomings."

"Please, my Lady. Don't hurt me! I am doing the best that I can!" said Grispell fearfully as he began cowering and rolling into a ball at the bottom of the staircase. Mapheria then pulled out her black and twisted Alder wand from out of her right robe sleeve. Pointing it towards Grispell she said calmly and ominously, "_Crucio..._"

Suddenly, Grispell began to writhe and shriek out in pain. Along the edges of the chamber dark shapes began to appear out of doorways and enter into the room. Then after a moment more Mapheria pointed her wand away from Grispell, causing him to become still and begin sobbing and whimpering.

"You're pathetic and intolerable, Grispell. Quite unworthy to be a Death Eater," said Mapheria as she stuffed her wand back in her right robe sleeve and began tapping her fingernails on the armrest again. "I am growing impatient with you Grispell. I did not send you out to tell me that the Witchazel woman has come to Hogwarts."

"But the book is in her possession, my Lady!" said Grispell nervously, unrolling out of his ball and getting back on all fours again. "And the wizard Snape's whereabouts remain unknown."

"Severus Snape is dead, Grispell. He is no longer my concern."

"But he is the son of your greatest enemy, my Lady! The wizard Snape is one of the most powerful wizards this Wizarding world has ever known!"

"Yes, and he was also the son of my greatest love. But that doesn't sway me from achieving my goal. With Lord Voldemort now gone there is nothing to stop me from fulfilling the task in which Lord Voldemort himself has so obviously failed to complete. A storm is gathering Grispell and without _that_ book we will be unable to complete the task that is currently at hand.

"Since Lord Voldemort no longer has any control over his remaining Death Eaters and the Wizarding world has stopped using Dementors, I have since become the new master of both. Dementors and Death Eaters can be quite useful when it comes to achieving one's goal and destiny." said Mapheria as Death Eaters both masked and unmasked began to appear throughout the chamber and walk around Mapheria's throne.

"But what if the wizard Snape _is_ still alive, my Lady? He would hunt you down and fight you if he knew that you were still alive. You did kill his parents and his family, my Lady...long ago. He would seek nothing but revenge from you."

"_If_ the rumors are true Grispell and Severus Snape is indeed still alive, than he shall have the chance to fulfill the revenge that he has so desperately seeked upon me...that is if he knew that I was alive. But he would never get close enough to me...to fulfill it." said Mapheria. Above her a group of Dementors looked upon the scene below them as other Death Eaters and sinister fowl beasts entered the room and surrounded Mapheria and Grispell.

Suddenly, Mapheria lifted her right arm and pulled back her hood, revealing the pale face of a beautiful but sinister looking woman with long dark brown hair and sinister black eyes.

"The Battle of Hogwarts may be over, Grispell...But The War of Wyverns One has just barely begun." said Mapheria as a wicked smile formed upon her face and she began laughing quietly and wickedly.

**CONTINUED...CHAPTER 4...**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4: LUCIUS'S TREASURE

**INT. BORGIN AND BURKES, KNOCKTURN ALLEY, LONDON - MORNING (SEPT. 1ST, 1992)**

Note:** Adapted from scenes from the entire Harry Potter Saga.**

The year was 1992, during a time when Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were only in their second year students at Hogwarts. In a dark, narrow alley which branched off of Diagon Alley known as Knockturn Alley, there were a variety of small shops which specialized in the selling and trading of wares and goods devoted to the Dark Arts and all manner of Dark Magic.

Usually only the most unusual and dangerous dark wizards and witches lived and shopped here. One of these shops was called Borgin and Burkes, which specialized in the selling of objects that had curious and strong magical qualities. Having misspoken the words _Diagon Alley_, Harry Potter had accidentally found himself in Knockturn Alley and was now standing in the middle of Borgin and Burkes.

After looking around briefly at all the strange curios and dark magical items which sat upon the dark walls and the shelves of Borgin and Burkes, Harry soon walked up to a fireplace mantle. There his eyes soon fell upon a severed and withered grey hand sitting on the mantle which was mounted on a small wooden pedestal. Attached to the hand there was a small card which Harry picked up and read quietly.

Sitting the card down he began to touch the enchanted object until suddenly the hand clamped down on his wrist, causing Harry to panic and start struggling to break free from its grip. As Harry continued to struggle with the hand he soon noticed Draco Malfoy, a rival and fellow student of Hogwarts, looking in through the Borgin and Burkes's shop window.

Just before Draco could see Harry, Harry broke free from the hand's grasp and found the nearest place that he could hide in - an empty mummy's casket. Draco soon entered holding a small box as his eyes caught the sight of a nearby wooden statue and began touching it. His father Lucius soon entered, wearing a black half-cape, a collared black shirt, a black waistcoat, black pants, black leather shoes and a long high-collared button-down jacket.

In his right hand he held a black cane with a sliver snake's head. Noticing Draco touching the statue, Lucius swiftly used his cane to hit at the top of Draco's fingers, causing Draco to quickly pull his hand away.

"Don't touch anything, Draco." Lucius said sharply.

Draco answered, "Yes, Father."

As Harry watched from the safety of the casket, Draco brought up a small box containing items Lucius had brought from home. Borgin didn't see much of interest in the box until he got to one particular item that he had pulled out of the box, his eyes widening as he spoke and looked upon the item, "Look at this..."

Borgin soon pulled from the box a small and shinning round sliver tin with inscriptions all over it and 7 small, circular holes set in a circle within the top of the lid. Noticing the object the Borgin pulled out, Lucius quickly placed his hand over it and pulled it away.

"_That_...particular item...is not for sale."

"Well, I understand. It has unique qualities. One wouldn't want to see it falling into the wrong hands."

After a minute or so after, Lucius and Draco soon left, allowing Harry to climb out of the casket.

**EXT. THE ENTRANCE TO KNOCKTURN ALLEY, LONDON - MORNING (SEPT. 1ST, 1992)**

Out in the street at the entrance to Knockturn Alley, Lucius handed Draco over a letter and some of the money he had obtained from Borgin, "You know what to do, Draco. Give Torvellos this letter and the money I gave you. And if Torvellos gives you any trouble you come to the Dragon's Hearth Inn and tell me. Otherwise you may go back to gathering your things for school."

"Yes, Father. I will," said Draco holding out his hand and taking the money before stuffing it in his left robe pocket and walking off down Diagon Alley. Lucius then looked around for a moment before walking away and down Diagon Alley in the opposite direction, unaware that someone in a hooded cloak had been watching him the whole time.

Like Knockturn Alley, Diagon Alley was a narrow cobblestone street flanked by small shops and a wide assortment of magical venues that were completely hidden away from the Muggle world. Though unlike Diagon Alley, Knockturn Alley was no place for a wizard of Harry's age to be wondering about in alone. As Lucius walked towards the inn, Hagrid walked past him, who was going towards the entrance to Knockturn Alley. Hagrid ran into Harry soon after.

**INT. THE DRAGON'S HEARTH, DIAGON ALLEY, LONDON - MORNING (SEPT. 1ST, 1992)**

The hooded cloaked figure that had been watching Lucius and lingering at the mouth of Knockturn Alley, watched Lucius as he passed by them and soon began following Lucius as he hurried his way into the inn and sat down at one of the tables nearest to the door. Inside the inn, called _The Dragon's Hearth_, there were old wooden tables placed throughout the main room and a warm fire crackling in a large corner fireplace. It was a place where those wizards and witches who were forgotten by time would come and drink away there sorrows.

With the air filled with the sounds of glasses clinking, boisterous laughter and the occasional loud weeping, Lucius sat quietly as a fair skinned woman in pale maroon robes walked up to him and smiled, "What are you havin' then?"

"I'll have nothing for the moment, thank you. I wish only to speak to your landlord."

"As you wish," said the woman as she looked towards the front counter and called out, "Hey Aldrik! Your old friend Lucius wants to talk to you!"

The woman then walked off towards the other waiting tables. From behind the front counter a large and light skinned man with long stringy black hair and ghostly blue eyes soon popped up and walked around the front counter. His name was Aldrik Von Brarin, a large and lumbering half giant. He was much like Hagrid was, only Aldrik was slightly taller and larger. He was also from Germany and spoke with a strong German accent. He wore a large jumper, a patchwork button coat, a pair of dark brown pants and heavy metal boots which clanked loudly where ever he walked.

Aldrik grunted loudly as his heavy footsteps slowly thundered across the oak wood floor towards Lucius, who stood up to greet him, "Lucius my old friend. It has been to long," grinned Aldrik as he gave Lucius a hug and sat down with him at the table.

Aldrik was an old friend of Lucius who had gone to Hogwarts School around the same time Lucius did. Like Lucius, Aldrik was a close friend and fellow Death Eater, often confiding in him whenever they had something confidential to discuss with one another.

"Well now, what is it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"_This_," said Lucius as he pulled out the small and shinning sliver tin and sat it down in front of Aldrik.

Aldrik's eyes widened, smiling mischievously as he looked at the silver tin and spoke, "Ah, you still have it I see. Such a shame that you still haven't figured out how to open it."

"I know. And I very nearly sold it to that wretched Borgin just now. God knows what would have happened if I hadn't pulled it away from him in time."

Aldrik picked up the sliver tin and held it in his hand, "You need to be more careful Lucius, my old friend. If The Ministry of Magic knew you were in possession of this they would do just about anything to take it from you. The sliver tin which holds within it the key to the most dangerous book in all of Wizard creation is a very dangerous item to be in possession of indeed."

"What the Ministry of Magic doesn't know won't hurt them."

"Oh indeed, certainly, unless of course you plan on using it against them. Then the Ministry of Magic would have you strung up by your wrists and ankles before giving you a one way ticket to Azkaban. Do you have any idea as to what might happen if the Dark Lord knew you had this and had ever gotten his hands on that book? He would..."

"Yes I know, Aldrik. He would kill me. But due to his untimely absence many years ago my loyalty with the Dark Lord has been somewhat loose as of late, just as it has been with you. I'm not about to give anyone the key to the one thing that will make them invincible when I have every chance on my own to claim the book for myself."

"Strong ambitions as always Lucius. No wonder that Witchazel girl found you so irresistible when you and her were in school together. She was always flirting with you whenever she had the chance to."

"_That _Witchazel girl which you speak of no longer resides in my memory. Anyway, I came to you with it because I know you're trained in the art of reading Ancient ALPs Scriptures. Can you by any chance tell me what the inscriptions written upon it say?"

Aldrik held the sliver tin in both of his large manly hands and began to read the elegant inscription: "_He who finds its seven eyes will find the key to ageless youth and everlasting life. The eighth eye waits while the other seven wander. They wait for their master's return..._"

"I know that part. What about the locations of these so-called seven eyes? Does it say anything about that?"

Aldrik looked down at the item again, "_To find its seven eyes you must first find its seven tails. Only then will it lead you to the eighth eye that you seek..._that is all that it says. Suppose the inscription is a riddle Lucius?"

A woman's voice spoke suddenly, "Yes it is...a rather easy riddle to solve in fact if you knew what to look for that is. But I'm afraid you won't have a chance to solve it."

Standing next to the table and near Lucius was the figure in the hooded cloak, who had been following Lucius from the mouth of Knockturn Alley and had then followed him inside. Startled, Aldrik stood up and pulled out his wand from his right coat sleeve while Lucius pulled his wand from out of his cane, aiming it towards the hooded figure. This caused some of the people in the inn to look over and see what was going on.

The hooded figure spoke, "Come now. I only wish to join Lucius here at the table for some peaceful polite conversation. Run along, Aldrik. Your services are no longer required."

"Who do you think you are nosin' into things that don't concern you? And what makes you think that you know anything about what we're talking about?" spat Aldrik staring down the hooded figure in a threatening manner. The hooded figure briefly looked away from Lucius and looked up at Aldrik before looking back at Lucius again. The hooded figure, presumed to be a woman, did not flinch or move away from where she stood as if neither threatened nor undeterred by Aldrik.

Lucius then spoke, "Now, now. Let's not get to hasty. If you wish to speak with me then I suppose you don't care to take this outside the inn shall we? I wouldn't wish my friend's only source of livelihood to be destroyed on account of a little thing like this. Do you mind Aldrik? I wish to have a moment alone to deal with this..._person..._please leave the item won't you?"

"On your head Lucius," said Aldrik as he placed the sliver tin back on the table and slowly walked off back towards the front counter, keeping his eyes on the hooded figure as he left.

"This way please," said Lucius as he picked up the item and stuffed it back into his right pocket, walking to the door to the inn and out onto Diagon Alley beyond it. The hooded figure followed.

**EXT. DIAGON ALLEY, LONDON - MORNING (SEPT. 1ST, 1992)**

Out in the street the hooded figure turned to face Lucius, "Do you mind putting that wand of yours away Lucius? I do not wish to fight with an old friend."

"An old friend?"

Looking down towards the ground the hooded figure pulled back her hood, revealing the face of Verena, who then looked up at Lucius and smiled. Lucius glared in silence for a moment before hiding his wand away in his cane once more.

"Verena?" said Lucius quietly.

"Hello, Lucius. It's been ages. I was hoping that I would run into around here since we are after all old friends," said Verena as she walked up close to the front of Lucius, bringing her head up next to his and whispered in his ear, "And I'm very glad to see you too." - and gave an affectionate kiss on his cheek.

Lucius scrunched his nose and pushed her off, looking at Verena bitterly. Verena stepped back and smiled at Lucius. "Still sore about the little chat we had in the back courtyard long ago are we? I didn't mean to do you any harm you know."

"You broke my heart, Verena. You knew I had feelings for you and you never gave me the chance to act upon them."

"You were Narcissa's flame Lucius, not mine. Oh certainly I had an interest in you. Though not the same interest that you had for me," said Verena coolly as she began walking around Lucius. "It's been so long, Lucius...How I miss delighting in giving you '_the look but not touch_' treatment, always flirting with you when Narcissa wasn't around to watch me. Narcissa thought the world of you Lucius, even while we were in school. And I am sure she still thinks the world of you now. How is Narcissa by the way? Is she as splendid as I remember her as?"

"_More..._Anyway what is it that you want? I have a great deal of work to do."

"You know what I want Lucius. I want you to give back what is rightfully someone else's...the key to the book!" said Verena as she stopped in front of Lucius and faced him once more. "Do you delight in stealing one's wanted property without them knowing it Lucius? Or do you find it in your best interest to annoy me for not allowing you to possess me?"

"The key belongs to me now...!"

"It belongs to no one but the Guardian of the Eighth Eye. You stole it from Severus Snape while we were in school together. He is your friend Lucius. You had no right to do so. It is a dangerous item to be in the hands of a Death Eater as loyal to the Dark Lord as you are."

"You're a Death Eater too Verena, despite the fact that you are of House Ravenclaw. You're no more trustworthy to possess it then I am."

Verena brought out her wand and pointed it at Lucius once more, "Must I take it by force Lucius? I really don't want to. I like you to much to do any real harm to you."

"Do it...I _dare_ you to!" snarled Lucius who once again pulled out his wand and pointed it at Verena. After a long tense pause Verena and Lucius both cried out, "_Expelliarmus_!" - causing both to be hit by a bright blast from their wands and be thrown backwards at the same time. Verena laughed weakly as she got up, grabbing up her wand next to her before pointing it back on Lucius. Lucius then got up once more and pointed his wand at Verena once more.

"Just like old times isn't it, Lucius? It seems that the great Lucius Malfoy is losing his touch." said Verena mischievously.

"How dare you!" Lucius growled as Verena turned and began to run off towards a nearby alley. Lucius soon took up chase.

**EXT. A BRANCHING ALLEY, DIAGON ALLEY, LONDON - MORNING (SEPT. 1ST, 1992)**

In a narrow alley flanked by blank gray brick walls Lucius spotted Verena at the end of the alley, who turned and smiled gently at Lucius just before disapparating away in front of him. Lucius held his wand out in front of him, looking around him cautiously as he walked down the alley.

He listened as Verena's voice echoed off the walls of the alley from an unknown source, "_There was an old wizard so handsome and bright, who fell for a witch to her greatest delight. She found him so agile so graceful it seems, she could not help but flirt with him..._Do you know what this means?" said Verena who was hiding on top of the nearby structures and looking down from above at Lucius and down into the alley below.

"Where are you, Verena? I'm far from being done with you!" yelled Lucius. Verena laughed vindictively as she continued disapparating and apparating from roof top to roof top before apparating near Lucius. "For shame, Lucius. You know me well enough to figure things out without my help."

Suddenly, Verena apparated right behind Lucius and grabbed onto his cap, pulling it over his head as she ran circles around him. With his head and face completely covered by his cap Lucius began to flail his arms around and mumble indistinctly as Verena placed her hand in his right coat pocket and quickly pulled out the enchanted sliver tin.

She then ran off towards the opposite end of the alley and spoke back to Lucius, "You lost this time Lucius, old friend, perhaps some other time when your ambitions don't get in the way of your morality."

Verena smiled wickedly at Lucius once more then turned and ran off, disappearing back into the crowd beyond. Lucius pulled back his cap and looked around for any sign of Verena before he stared around and clinched his teeth angrily. He then heard his son calling for him from the opposite end of the alley. Lucius calmed down again and quickly straightened out his cap and coat before he turned and joined up with Draco.

"Are you alright, Father? Who was that woman you were talking to just now?"

"It's none of your concern Draco. It is over and done with for now. Come along, we're going to the bookstore," said Lucius as he and Draco walked off and vanished into Diagon Alley. At the bookstore, Lucius soon met Harry Potter for the first time.

**EXT. TO INT. VERENA'S HOUSE – MORNING (MAY 3RD, 1998)**

Hidden within a long and deep ravine surrounded by the thick forest and underbrush of the Dark Forest, a lone structure made of wood, glass and dark gray cobblestone looked out and over a long and winding river which flowed on the bottom of the ravine. It was a three story five sided structure lying half buried on one side and sitting halfway up the side of the ravine.

The walls which faced outwards towards the ravine had large brightly colored stain glass windows, so large that the windows literally _were _the walls, being more window then cobblestone. It had a pointed sweeping roof made of emerald green and aquamarine dragon scales and a single smoking cobblestone chimney. Small round skylights were built within the roof which allowed for natural light to filter in from above.

Inside and to the right there was an arched doorway which entered into a large and extensive study. The walls on the left side of the study were made up by the windows while the single wall on the right was covered entirely by one large sweeping bookshelf covered in books of all manner and color, jetting upwards through the opening in the ceiling and going up through the floors of all three stories until reaching the loft above. A series of narrow railed balconies and rolling bookshelf ladders allowed access to every book and every part of the bookshelf wall. An elegant spiral staircase stood in the farthest corner of the study which led to the floors above.

The spiral staircase had openings on all three stories, allowing access to each story and to each balcony. Within the study there was an old wooden desk, several armchairs and lamps, as well as a long sofa that stood in front of a small fireplace which sat near the center of the study. Upon this old wooden desk there was a small stake of parchment, a couple books, an unlit oil lamp and a single broad pointed quill pen and ink well.

Within the highest point of the structure there was a small entrance just off the spiral staircase which led into a long, large and sweeping loft. Along the entire length of the loft wall on the left side there was a vast multitude of small square-shaped drawers which held within them many magical and non-magical herbs as well as vials and small glass bottles filled with all manner of potions and elixirs. Each drawer was marked by a specific number and color, allowing one to find a particular herb, ingredient or potion.

In the farthest corner of the loft there was a small four post bed shrouded in white see-through drapes. Upon this bed, Severus Snape lied slumbering half naked and on his stomach, the right side of his head buried in a feather down pillow and his left arm dangling over the edge of the bed. Sleeping quietly and with his eyes closed, Severus appeared cool and content, his pale gaunt face appearing calm and void of any real expression. Suddenly Severus began to stir and slowly open his eyes. Then quietly and quite suddenly he gasped. Severus soon realized that he was completely blind.

"What? Where? Where am I? I can't see...why can I not see?" said Severus, his soft and silkily voice filled with a hint of anxiety and fear, bringing his hands up to his eyes as he quickly turned himself over and sat up in bed. "I see only darkness...my eyes...why can I not see?"

Suddenly, his ears caught the sound of footsteps coming up the spiral staircase beyond the loft entrance, "Whose...whose out there?"

With his eyes open but seeing nothing Severus soon felt his way off the bed and began walking towards the sound of the footsteps, his arms stretched out in front of him and moving about as if trying desperately to find the source of the footsteps. Outside the entrance to the loft, Verena could see Severus stumbling blindly towards her, his hands feeling their way along the length of the loft wall. In her arms she held a rag and a shallow bowl of water.

Verena gasped, "Severus, no! Sit back down on the bed this instant!" she barked coolly, "You shouldn't be standing up right now. You'll only get yourself hurt!"

Verena quickly sat down the rag and shallow bowl on a nearly table and ran up to Severus, grabbing onto him before he could tumble to the floor. Realizing that he was in Verena's arms he anxiously felt around her shoulders until grabbing onto her forearms.

"Verena?" he said softly and anxiously, "Verena, I'm blind...!"

"I know, Severus. You need to stay calm."

Placing her right arm around his left arm Verena calmly led Severus back to the bed, turning him around to face the entrance to the loft before sitting him back down on the bed again. Placing Severus's hands in his lap she turned and went back to gather the rag and the bowl she had left near the entrance.

"Verena, why am I blind?"

"It's alright, I'll tell you in a moment...you need to stay here and lie back down."

After a brief moment Verena returned with the shallow bowl in her hands and sat it on the table next to Snape's bed as Snape lied back down again.

**INT. THE LOFT, SEVERUS SNAPE'S BEDSIDE – MORNING (MAY 3RD, 1998)**

"It is a side effect of the Resurrection Potion that I was unable to fix before I gave it to you. Blast it all I knew that this was going to happen." said Verena softly as she rang out the rag and started dabbing it on Severus's forehead, sitting down next to Severus on the bed.

"Where am I?"

"You're at my house hidden in the Dark Forest. I dragged you all the way back here from the Boathouse last night. You were barely conscious. So many fires were burning everywhere around us I almost thought that the Boathouse had caught fire. If it did good riddance, all I see are bad memories of that place now. How are you feeling?"

"Like a herd of Thestrals stampeded over me," groaned Severus, his eyes barely open. "It feels like every part of me is aching. And my eyes...what if I never see again?"

"Stay here and don't move. I'll be right back." said Verena as she sat the rag down near the bowl and stood up from the bed, walking off towards the loft wall. After opening and closing a drawer in the loft wall she soon returned with a vile of dark reddish liquid and a small eye dropper.

Severus could hear Verena open the vile as she sat back down on the bed next to him, drawing out some of the red liquid up into the eye dropper. "Now bend your head back and open your eyes."

Without another word or hesitation, Severus quietly did what he was told, as if he had suddenly placed his full confidence and trust into Verena and what she was doing. She then leaned in over him and brought the eye dropper up to his eyes, placing three drops of the strange red liquid into one eye and then into the other. She then pulled the eye dropper away and watched as Severus blinked his eyes slowly a couple times.

After a few seconds Severus began to see a glimmer of light enter his eyes, growing in strength more and more until his eyes could see the blurred image of Verena's face. Then as suddenly as he had lost his sight he could see again, clearer than he had ever seen before.

He then looked up at Verena, who was slouched over him and smiling gently, "What was that?"

"It's anti-blindness potion," said Verena softly as she sat up straight again and smiled down at him gently. "It permanently fixes blindness and whatever other sight or eye problems you may have. I managed to make some of it in fear that you would lose your sight after I brought you back from the dead. It's not easy to make either. It takes a lot of patience and a lot of rare ingredients just to make one small vile of it."

"Anti-blindness potion? I've never heard of that," said Severus as he sat up in bed once more, looking at Verena and Verena looking at him.

"Of course not, it's a potion from the ALPs, the Ancient Lost Practices. A Potions Master you are Severus, but even you wouldn't know anything about those potions."

**INT. VERENA'S STUDY – MORNING (MAY 3RD, 1998)**

In Verena's study, Severus was now fully dressed in his stark black robes, sitting down on the sofa in front of a small fire in the fireplace, his cold black eyes staring into the fire as if he was deeply wrapped in thought. Verena then walked into the room and up to the sofa cradling a large brown leather book close to her chest.

"You're being rather quiet. Whatever is the matter? I brought you a potions book that shows all the ALPs potions. Perhaps you want to learn from it, yes?" said Verena softly, looking down at Severus.

After a long pause Severus uttered only one word softly, "..._Lily..._"

He then fell over onto his side with a mighty flop, left to languish sadly and silently on the sofa. Verena didn't have to say another word. Verena looked at Severus with a withering stare and let out a long sigh before lying down the large book on the coffee table nearby and sat on the floor next to the sofa with her legs tucked underneath her.

Looking up sadly at Severus, Verena softly spoke, "Why, Severus? Why did you make me give you the potion? Why did you...let Voldemort and Nagini kill you?"

Severus suddenly saw a flashback of the very moment when he was in the Boathouse looking down at Nagini just as she first struck him. He then looked away towards the fire and said softly, "I didn't want to be alone..."

**CONTINUED...CHAPTER 5...**


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5: THE TALE OF TOBIAS AND EILEEN (PART 1)

**EXT. TOWN OF COKEWORTH, SPINNER'S END – AFTERNOON (APR. 18TH, 1958)**

In the large industrial town in the north of England known as Cokeworth, everything was as normal and uninteresting as any other English town of the Muggle world was. The town of Cokeworth was located in Lancashire, Northern England, near the towns of Salford and Manchester. It sat along the edge of a dirty winding river known as Cokewell River, which was an obscure branch of the River Ribble. The whole town appeared to be run down and uncared for with several dozen cobblestone streets lined with neglected, seemingly deserted and identical terraced gray brick houses, ill-treated row houses with broken out windows and broken streetlamps.

Bits of torn cloth hung on the outside of some of the buildings while pieces of abandoned clothing hung out on mildew stained clotheslines which were stretched out over the cobblestone streets below. The streets were lined with all manner of Muggle made garbage; broken bottles, rusted bikes, oily greasy bits of metal and broken car engines, bits of scrupled up newspaper and dirty parchment were scattered throughout. Hanging from the door of one of the empty row houses was a wind chime made of string and bits and pieces of wood, metal and torn cloth, which jingled and blew about in the gentle spring breeze.

**EXT. COKEWORTH, COKEWORTH MAIN SQUARE – AFTERNOON (APR. 18TH, 1958)**

Though much of the town appeared deserted and dead, the main square was always alive with street venders covered by loosely hanging tarp roofs, shops, pubs and other Muggle infused venues. At the center of the large circular cobblestone square, there was a large marble stone fountain, full to the brim with water and colorful water plants.

At least things here were clean and inviting, unlike the rest of the town. There were children flying kites, people walking their dogs and groups of people chattering amongst each other while looking at some of the wares which were spread out over the tables of some of the street venders.

Despite all the bustling activity and chattering that was happening within the main square, a young man by the name of Tobias Alistair Snape had other more important things on his mind as he walked quietly down the street and past the main square, looking everywhere and at everything that was going on around him, except at what was in front of him.

"Ouch!" cried a young woman as Tobias accidentally ran into her as he walked, causing her to drop the books that she cradled in her arms.

The pale but beautiful young woman had long straight black hair which framed her face in curtains and cold mysterious black eyes. She was wearing a gray beret on her head and was wearing a long hooded black cloak and a tightly fitted black and gray waistcoat over a white long sleeved button shirt. A long and flowing black skirt covered her legs and feet, highlighting her slender frame and graceful curves.

Being handsome, fairly rich and outwardly charming, Tobias Snape was a light skinned man with a pointed face and a large hooked nose. He had dark bedraggled shoulder length brown hair and fathomless blue eyes. He usually wore a black suit and owned a small and successful workshop known as _Snape's Snappy Furnishings And Co. _which specialized in the making of drapes and selling fine hand-made wooden furniture.

Tobias also worked as a part-time professor at the local school. As a graduate of Oxford College, Tobias was one of the smartest people in town. He was usually a smooth talker, persuasive and often knew exactly what to say when it came to the customers who would visit his workshop. However, he knew next to nothing when it came to talking and approaching a woman.

"Oh, sorry!" said Tobias apologetically as they both leaned down to pick up the fallen books, accidentally knocking their heads together. "Oh, I am so sorry! I don't know where my mind was just now. I really should learn to be less clumsy."

"It's alright. It's quite alright," said the young woman softly as she knelt down and started to pick up her books. "I accidentally spilled ink all over a librarian's head earlier. Being clumsy is relative."

"Relative? Yes, I suppose," snickered Tobias as he placed the last book that the young woman had dropped back in her arms.

"Thank you, Mr...?" said the young woman with a gentle smile, barely speaking above a whisper.

"Tobias, Tobias Alistair Snape. You can just call me Tobias, Oh and you're quite welcome, And you are?" said Tobias, who was clearly sounding nervous and excited all at the same time.

"Eileen Marie-Janine Prince. You can just call me Eileen." said Eileen.

"Eileen. What a beautiful name! Forgive me, sorry! I've got to go. I need to get to work before I'm too late." said Tobias excitedly once more. As they try to walk around one another, every time one of them went one way the other one mirrored. Soon they both stopped in front of one another and stared at each other as Eileen began to laugh softly.

"Oh dear," said Tobias with a big excited smile on his face, "Perhaps you should go first and then I'll go after?"

"Or maybe you should go first," said Eileen calmly with a smile.

"Good idea!" said Tobias as he grinned and took one step over to the right and walked around her. "Good-bye!"

"Good-bye." said Eileen smiling softly as Tobias turned and began walking backwards briefly to stare at Eileen before turning back around again, grinning from ear to ear. Eileen watched Tobias leave and smiled at him briefly before turning and walking on down the street.

**EXT. A PARK, COKEWORTH, NORTHERN ENGLAND – MID-DAY (MAY 11TH, 1958)**

Walking down a narrow brick path and past well-tended green lawns and flower patches flanking its left side, Eileen, who was wearing a dark emerald green waistcoat and a long black gown, walked underneath a tree and looked up. Above her, sitting out on a thick tree branch that was stretched out over the brick path below, there was a young man who was looking out over the park on the other side of the brick path with a pair of binoculars to his eyes.

It was a cloudy and dreary day with a thick fog hanging in the air, which made the forest which flanked the right side of the narrow brick path appear to be veiled in a magical ghostly gloom.

"Looking at birds are we? And I don't mean the kind with feathers." Eileen smirked coolly. Suddenly the young man shrieked, causing him to fall out of the tree and land flat on his back in front of Eileen, dropping his binoculars in the process. It didn't take long for her to realize that this was the young man that she had run into weeks before, Tobias Snape.

Tobias began groaning and rubbing the back of his head before looking up and seeing who it was that was talking to him. Seeing that it was Eileen, Tobias got up onto his feet as fast as he could, grabbing up his binoculars and then quickly stuffing them into the canvas satchel that he had hanging down from his left shoulder.

"It's you!" said Tobias excitedly as he glared nervously at Eileen and began to blush while Eileen glared back at him coolly. "Um sorry, I was just busy watching...um...Yeah, I think you just caught me there."

Eileen scoffed and rolled her eyes, "Men. You are all the same! If it's not football you are into it's chasing the skirts of defenseless young women!"

"Oye! Not all men do that!" said Tobias, sounding mildly offended by Eileen's comment, though only for a very brief moment.

"Really? And you don't?" asked Eileen, who narrowed her eyes at Tobias disagreeably.

"Well, no not really, no..." said Tobias, grinning nervously from ear to ear.

"Phbt! Seriously. Out of all the men that I had to run into in the middle of the street..." scoffed and muttered Eileen as she turned and began walking away from Tobias.

"No wait! Please wait!" yelled Tobias as he ran after her.

**EXT. A STREET, COKEWORTH, NORTHERN ENGLAND – MID-DAY (MAY 11TH, 1958)**

As Eileen began to turn a corner going around a battered brick house with a vine covered iron fence, Tobias ran up to her and began flanking her like some giddy and excited school boy, walking backwards and facing her as she walked.

"Go away, Tobias! Stop following me!" hissed Eileen narrowing her eyes at him.

"No please! I want to know! I need to know! Will you please come out on a date with me?" asked Tobias excitedly.

Eileen scoffed, "The nerve of you! Asking a woman that you know nothing about out on a date! I have no interest in going out with the likes of you! Now please go away!"

"Please! Just let me take you out one time! Just one time! Do you have an address?" asked Tobias as he leaped out in front of her and faced her, causing her to stop briefly and look up at him.

"I do, but I'm not telling you! Now go away before I call a policeman! Go and find some other young woman to cast your charms onto needlessly!" hissed Eileen once more before stepping to the left and walking around Tobias, who turned and stared at Eileen excitedly as she left.

"I'm going to find out where you live, Eileen!" yelled Tobias grinning.

"Never in a million years, Tobias!" yelled Eileen, who continued to walk away and look forward without looking back at Tobias.

"And then I'm going to continue charming you needlessly!" grinned Tobias, "You haven't seen the last of me, Eileen!"

Tobias turned, grinning from ear to ear and singing a happy tune to himself, doing a happy tap dance with his feet as he turned and walked on down the street.

**EXT. COKEWORTH, NORTHERN ENGLAND, A STREET – AFTERNOON (JUNE 15TH, 1958)**

Loud thunderclaps broke over Eileen's head as the skies darkened and rain began to pour down in sheets.

"Oh no! My parchment! I can't get it wet!" cried Eileen as she covered her head and ran down the street trying to find a place to shelter herself and get out of the rain, trying to hold her precious bundle of parchment as close to her chest as she could.

She soon found herself running towards a small park where a narrow cobblestone bridge stood. A tunnel and a narrow path went underneath it. Once underneath the bridge, Eileen placed her back up against the wall of the tunnel and panted as she slid down the wall until she was sitting on the dusty cobblestone path with her knees close to her chest.

At that moment, Eileen looked down at her bundle of parchment, only to realize that it had gotten wet. In her anger and frustration Eileen screeched loudly and stomped her feet before she stopped and began to sob softly, running her fingers through her hair and hanging her head.

"Cor blimey, can you screech!" echoed a man's voice into the tunnel. Eileen looked up and stared down to the far end of the tunnel. There she saw Tobias Snape, standing and leaning up against the wall of the tunnel with his arms and ankles crossed. Tobias spoke once more, "I could probably even hear you all the way from Floosnarrow!"

Realizing who the man was, Eileen narrowed her eyes at him as she stood up, adjusted her long flowing skirt and cradling the bundle of wet parchment near her chest. Once again it seemed as though she couldn't get away from Tobias, who seemed to be shadowing her every move.

"What is it with you?" hissed Eileen and narrowing her eyes at Tobias, "Why do you always keep following me? I've already told! I don't want to go out on a date with you! Go away!"

In his confusion Tobias raised an eye brow briefly before he broke into boisterous laughter. Eileen on the other hand didn't seem so amused.

"Wait, you think I've been following you?" said Tobias, "I thought you were following me!"

"What?" said Eileen, "Why would I ever want to follow _you _around?"

"Because you like me...and because I like you," said Tobias as he moved away from the wall and walked up to Eileen with a big smile on his face, letting his arms fall to his sides, "And also because you think I'm handsome...no you think I'm gorgeous!"

Eileen narrowed her eyes at Tobias and scoffed, "Phbt! the nerve of you and your relentless charm," said Eileen softly, "And why are you even here anyway if you're not following me?"

"I always come this way when I'm going home," said Tobias with a smile, "And as far as I can tell you do as well. Is that parchment that you are holding?"

"It was. But now it's ruined," said Eileen sadly, looking down at it, "And I don't have any money on me to buy anymore. If I knew that it was going to rain like this I would have brought an umbrella."

"Well, I don't think it has been ruined. In fact if we dried it out a bit I think it would be just fine." Tobias smiled as he got up closer to Eileen and they both looked down at the parchment and then looked up at one another again.

"I know that it's ruined," said Eileen sadly, "And besides, why are you so interested in helping me anyway? You hardily even know me."

"Because I know when a beautiful woman like yourself is in distress and is in need of help. And besides, you need someone with an umbrella to get you out from under this bridge and take you somewhere where it is dry." said Tobias looking back up at her with a smile.

"Really? And _where _may I ask is this place that you speak of?" said Eileen as she glared at Tobias and smiled mischievously.

"About three and a half miles back that away," said Tobias with a smile as he gestured towards the direction that Eileen had just came from. Tobias quickly opened up his coat and pulled out a large black umbrella.

He then opened it up with his right hand and held it up over Eileen's head, "Well, then. Since we are having such a hard time keeping away from one another," said Tobias while Eileen looked over at him as Tobias walked up to her side and offered his left arm to her. "Perhaps we should get out of this rain and find someplace where we can dry out properly. Shall we walk together, Ms. Eileen Marie-Janine Prince?" Tobias smiled.

At that moment Eileen smiled softly at Tobias and sighed before turning around and taking Tobias by the arm. With both now underneath the umbrella Tobias and Eileen smiled at one another as they began to slowly walk off side by side into the direction they were facing and out from underneath the bridge as rain continued to fall and thunder continued to crash overhead.

"I'm never going to get away from you am I?" said Eileen with a sigh.

"No, I don't think you will." said Tobias softly.

**INT. THE SNAPE FAMILY HOUSE (TOBIAS'S HOUSE) TO A SMALL PARK IN COKEWORTH, SPINNER'S END - EVENING (SUMMER, DATE UNKNOWN)**

As the weeks passed, Eileen and Tobias's friendship grew. And as the warm summer days wearily went on, their friendship began to form into something more. Then one warm and rainy summer night, Tobias's and Eileen's relationship took a much more intimate turn. At first, it started off as an average night on the town, with Tobias and Eileen sharing stories and sharing much welcomed company. Eileen had recently moved in with Tobias and everything was beginning to fall into place for the newly acquired couple. Once again, Tobias and Eileen found themselves stuck out in the rain and were once again forced to find their way back home to where it was dry.

But this night was long to be remembered as the first night in many nights to come after, when Tobias and Eileen would quickly found themselves naked in bed together, sharing a night of passion and intense love making. And as their love making became more and more intense, Eileen, for the first time in many years, did not feel as alone and detached from the world as she once did. She felt needed, wanted and greatly desired by the man she had fallen in love with. It was in these times when she was the most happy with herself and with life itself. And it was then, during the first weeks of their lives together that both Tobias and Eileen had found true happiness and knew that they would be together forever, even when death would befall upon them.

Not long after, Tobias knelt down upon his knee and proposed marriage to Eileen, sure in both his mind and in his heart that he had found the woman that he would spend the rest of his life with. And the special day, when Tobias and Eileen would be married, would come sooner then they'd ever realize.

**NEW SAINT CHARLOTTE CATHEDRAL, COKEWORTH, NORTHERN ENGLAND – AFTERNOON (AUG. 23RD, 1958)**

Majestically overlooking the long dirty Cokewell River below, the bells of New Saint Charlotte Cathedral rang out joyously. They were sounding the start of a new life for a newly married couple. The large wooden doors of the cathedral burst open to a crowd of several dozen onlookers which were mostly made up of the newly married couple's friends. They began to cheer and clap joyously as the newly married couple, Tobias and Eileen, walked out through the doors. They then stopped and stood together arm to arm at the edge of the marble cathedral staircase and in front of those looking on before them.

The staircase led down to where the onlookers were standing and towards the street where a pair of white horses and a white carriage decorated with bright sliver ribbon and white flowers waited for them to take them to the reception.

Tobias wore a top hat and a black suit with a bright white lily flower pinned to the lapel. He stood looking on as he brandished a black walking stick with a long blade in it, grinning and looking happier than he had ever been before. Eileen on the other hand was less expressive in her happiness, smiling gently and serenely.

Eileen was wearing a long and flowing white gown with long sleeves and had bright sliver ribbon and white lily flowers braided and woven in her hair, holding a large bridal bouquet of white lily flowers and bright sliver ribbon in her right hand.

"Bravo, Tobias and Eileen, Bravo!" yelled Edward Snape, Tobias's younger brother from the crowd, grinning and clapping joyously. One of Tobias's cousins shouted, "Hurray for Tobias and Eileen Snape! Hurray!" clapping and whistling.

Other members of Tobias's family were also giving their praises, whistling and yelling "Hurray!" as Tobias and Eileen suddenly ran down the cathedral staircase and ran through the crowd towards the carriage with rice flying everywhere around them. Tobias opened the carriage door closest to the cathedral doors as the crowd of onlookers gathered around them.

Tobias quickly helped Eileen into the carriage and then closed the door before going around to the other side of the carriage and getting in himself. The carriage jolted forward as Eileen threw the bouquet into the crowd behind her, who began to wave them goodbye as they left, riding off down the long cobblestone street to the reception.

**INT. RECEPTION HALL, COKEWORTH, NORTHERN ENGLAND – EARLY EVENING (AUG. 23RD, 1958)**

The scene was incredible as Tobias and Eileen entered through the doors to the Reception Hall. They were greeted by cheering and clapping all around them as their eyes fell upon a long and sweeping hall that had been lavishly decorated in a dazzling display of light, crystal chandeliers and evening gowns. Rows of round wooden tables sat side by side on both ends of the hall with a long narrow path covered by a long narrow white carpet placed between them.

The tables were covered with white silk tablecloths and were elegantly arranged and decorated with white flowers, champagne glasses, sliver ware and plates of the finest quality. It was everything that a newly married couple could ever dream of and more. After everyone was settled, Eileen and Tobias went and stood in a circle with Tobias's younger brother Edward and several other members of the Snape family.

"I can't believe our parents gave you the money to pay for this reception! And I would have thought they would have let you pay for it yourself." said Edward jokingly as Tobias laughed and Eileen looked on quietly.

"I know! I don't think I've ever seen our parents be so generous before...not!" said Tobias jokingly. Everyone in the circle laughed except for Eileen, who felt content by just smiling and glaring on quietly, her eyes glittering joyously.

"Where are our parents anyway?" asked Edward looking around. "First they missed the marriage between you and this lovely lady here and now they're missing out on the reception."

"I don't know where they are," said Tobias as he and everybody else in the circle began to look around before looking back at each other again.

"This is the first time that the Snape family has gotten to meet Eileen ever since you two met." said one of Tobias's cousins, "Seriously Tobias, why did you have to wait until you two were married before we could meet her?"

"I didn't want to spoil the surprise," said Tobias grinning, "And besides. I was afraid that someone else in the family was going to take my beautiful lady away from me. And I wasn't about to let that happen."

Edward scoffed and muttered, "Really, Tobias."

Everyone in the circle laughed once more as Eileen smiled softly and Tobias grinned.

Suddenly, an uproar from the doors to the reception hall bled in from the hallway beyond them. It was the voice of Tobias's father, Edmund Snape. He was a pale man with shoulder length black hair and blue eyes. Those in the circle and in the circles of people around them turned and looked over to see what was happening.

"You people and your meddlesome witchy ways!" cried Edmund angrily as he charged into the reception hall followed by Tobias's stepmother Irene, who had short, brushed over brown hair, light skin and hazel-green eyes.

Then a light skinned gentleman and woman wearing long flowing hooded cloaks entered the reception hall. The handsome strange gentleman was Lethbridge Prince III, Eileen's father, who had a pointed face and had shoulder length bedraggled black hair and cold black eyes. Eileen's mother, Cathaline Prince, was a beautiful older woman, who had Lethbridge by the arm as she walked in with him. Cathaline had long and straight blondish-brown hair which framed her face in curtains and green eyes. For a brief moment there was a mild garble of many voices in the air, as no one in the reception hall had never seen these people before and were wondering who they were.

"How dare you not tell us who you and your daughter were!" screeched Edmund, so loudly that the whole reception hall could hear him. "If Tobias had known what your daughter was then he would have never married her! I would have forbidden it!"

"Please Edmund, control yourself! You're disturbing the entire reception! Just hear us out," said Lethbridge calmly.

Among all the confusion and loud voices, Cathaline suddenly noticed Eileen looking over at her. Cathaline smiled and stared over at Eileen before Eileen smiled and stared back. As all this was going on, Tobias and the others with him glared on in confusion, unsure of what Edmund was angry about. However the look on Eileen's face suggested that she knew exactly what Edmund was angry about and was acting as though she was quietly tense and on-edge.

"We were going to tell you before the wedding but we thought it best not to until we were on neutral ground," said Lethbridge, "And besides, with your family's long and unusual history you should have realized that your family would be marrying back into it eventually."

"I would have never allowed it!" shrieked Edmund, "Serinus Snape didn't leave the old Snape family for no reason! He left because your meddlesome people's witchy ways destroyed him! He didn't want any more to do with your kind of people after the scandal! Now my son will suffer!"

"Edmund, please, don't do this!" said Cathaline pleadingly, "Let them live happily together and let go of this hatred! Can't you see that they are in love? And besides, your son probably knows already! Please just leave it at that and leave it alone!"

"I don't care!" said Edmund angrily, "I'm going to tell him now before any children come of this!"

"Edmund, no!" shrieked Cathaline.

As Edmund turned away angrily and was about to walk over to Tobias, he suddenly went quiet and froze in place, staring into space towards Tobias and Eileen as though in a daze. He then suddenly dropped to the floor, unconscious.

"Father!" yelled Tobias as Irene shrieked and ran up to Edmund, kneeling down and grabbing onto him. Tobias then ran up and knelt down over his father as others in the reception hall began to gather around them, Eileen glaring on nervously.

"Father! Are you alright? Father, wake up!" said Tobias as he placed his hand on his father's forehead. Tobias looked up behind him concernedly, "Edward! Darline! Christine! Come over here and help me get our father up off the floor! Someone bring a chair and glass of water!"

As this was going on, Tobias's stepmother got up and held onto the person nearest to her, sobbing and with a look of dread upon her face. Lethbridge and Cathaline however calmly walked over and up to Eileen and stood next to her, staring over at Eileen as she looked on nervously. After being pulled up onto a chair, Edmund began to stir and move as Tobias tried to wake him up.

"What? What's going on?" muttered Edmund suddenly. "What happened?"

"You froze and dropped to the floor like a stone. You were unconscious. Are you alright?" said Tobias.

"Was I? Oh sorry about that. It must have been the champagne that I drank earlier. The bubbles go right straight to my head," said Edmund cheerfully as he stood up from the chair and brushed himself off, acting as though he was unfazed by what had just happened to him. Edmund began looking around him to get his bearings before looking back and smiling at Tobias.

"What was that all about just now?" asked Tobias, "What were you so angry about that you wanted to tell me?"

A look of dread suddenly fell upon Eileen's face as though she was about to hear something from Edmund's lips that she was secretly begging not to hear. But Lethbridge silently reassured Eileen that everything was alright by gently grabbing and holding onto her arm. Instead of telling Tobias what he wanted to tell him, Edmund looked up at Tobias puzzlingly as though he didn't have any clue as to what Tobias was on about.

"I say, what are you on about my dear boy? Oh I know, it must be because of the wedding that has got you asking such silly things isn't it?" said Edmund cheerfully, "Anyway it's time that we all gathered to the front of the reception hall and celebrated your wedding day with the new Mrs. Tobias Snape! Come along now, everyone! It's time to celebrate! Dine, dance and be merry!" said Edmund shouting happily to everyone around him as he placed his right arm across Tobias's shoulders and began walking down the path with him to the far end of the reception hall.

Though Tobias was grinning and relieved that his father was alright, he continued to be confused. But Eileen calmed and sighed softly, looking as though she had been spared some manner of dread and misery.

Though most of those in the reception hall were still confused as to what had happened to Edmund, Eileen's parents looked at one another mischievously as though they knew precisely what had happened to him. He had forgotten everything that happened just before he went unconscious. Whatever Edmund was going to tell Tobias was now remaining a secret for now.

**EXT. OUTSIDE THE RECEPTION HALL – EARLY EVENING (AUG. 23RD, 1958)**

Eileen had broken away from the reception and was now sitting at the bottom of the staircase outside the reception hall, with tears falling on her wedding dress as he sat balled up and holding her arms. But then a familiar voice from behind her suddenly fell upon her ears. It was Eileen's mother, Cathaline. She had walked out of the reception hall and was now looking down at Eileen from the top of the staircase.

Eileen turned and looked up at her with tears welling up in her eyes, "Mother," said Eileen softly, her voice cracking slightly. "I very nearly lost my husband tonight."

Cathaline slowly walked down the stairs towards Eileen as Eileen looked away and spoke softly again, "Why did you and Father tell Tobias's parents that I was a witch? They were never supposed to know that."

"We didn't tell them, my dear. And Tobias's mother doesn't know," said Cathaline as she sat down next to Eileen with a soft smile on her face. "Edmund walked in on me and your father while we were using our wands. The look on Edmund's face when he saw what we were doing. It could have made anyone die of a heart attack from where they stood."

"Oh, don't tell me," said Eileen, wiping the tears out of her eyes and looking over at her mother with a withering smile. "You were taking each other's clothes off with your wands again weren't you?"

"You do _know _us, don't you?" said Cathaline with a mischievous smile, sitting calmly and listening to her daughter.

"Mother!" scoffed Eileen, opening her mouth and narrowing her eyes as Cathaline started to laugh under her breath before Eileen closed her mouth again.

Eileen continued, "What is it with you two at weddings? Every time someone in our family gets married you run off somewhere and play shag charades with father! Phbt! really mother."

"Can I help it that your father gets warm at weddings?" said Cathaline calmly.

"Phbt! It's more than just warm with you two! No wonder you two weren't at the wedding earlier." said Eileen grumpily under her breath.

"I heard that! And besides, we came to see you and your new husband," said Cathaline taking Eileen by the arm and holding her hand. "And to tell you the truth I think you two will be quite happy together. He does seem to be quite the handsome charming fellow."

"And you're not angry that he's a Muggle?" asked Eileen.

"Muggles," scoffed Cathaline softly before looking away for a second and then back over at Eileen again and smirking. "They're hardily no different from us just as we're hardily no different from them! It's just that some Muggles don't see it that way. Like Tobias's parents for example. Ever since Serinus Snape broke off from the old wizard Snape family a long time ago it's all been the same thing. _'Stay away from wizards!_' Serinus would say, _'Don't marry a wizard and don't interact with them! They will bring you nothing but torment and misery!_'...I disagree with Serinus's words of course. Some people just don't understand."

Cathaline smiled as she turned to face Eileen and placed her hands in hers, "But you my dear, can see the good in anyone and anything. Unlike some Muggles can. And I know that you love Tobias very much as I know that Tobias loves you very much. Just give it time my dear and I'm certain that Edmund and his wife will change their tone eventually. Of course, you will have to tell Tobias eventually, whether or not you tell him yourself or if he finds out through other means like Edmund just did with me and your father. You won't be able to keep it a secret forever, my dear. He will find out eventually."

"I know, Mother. But I can't," said Eileen, "I don't want to ruin our marriage before it gets started. I love him too much too burden him with such knowledge."

"Then _don' t _tell him until you feel that it's time to tell him," said Cathaline, "Of course I know of one way that could quite possibly heal the wounds of the past and end this intolerable hatred that Edmund has for wizards."

"Which would be _what _exactly?" asked Eileen calmly.

"A child born between you and Tobias of course," said Cathaline, "The child would be half-blood, of course. But that doesn't really matter in our family. We will love them just the same."

"Of course, why didn't I realize that?" said Eileen as she looked away and then back again with a smile. "Thank you."

"For what, my dear?" asked Cathaline.

"For erasing Edmund's memory," said Eileen smiling softly. "It would have been the death of me and my marriage had Tobias found out _that _way."

"It wasn't my idea, dear. It was your father's. He's the one that secretly used his powers to knock out Edmund and erase his memory. But enough about that for now. Come, let's get back to the reception hall. You're husband his looking all over for you. He really has grown quite attached to you!"

"Yes, he has! I can never get away from him!" said Eileen, grinning and laughing with her mother as they stood up together and turned, walking back up the stairs and into the reception hall.

**CONTINUED...CHAPTER 6...**


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6: VERENA'S DEMISE

**EXT. A FIELD OF TALL GRASS NEAR THE DARK FOREST – EVENING (AUG. 19TH, 1987)**

In a large field of tall stalked grass near the edge of the Dark Forest, a furious wand duel was taking place. "_Expelliarmus_!" cried Verena, shooting a blast of blue light from the tip her wand towards a figure in a purple hooded cloak. The hooded figure quickly ran away and vanished into the tall grass, barely missing being struck by Verena.

"AAARRRRAAAAGGHHHHH!" shrieked Verena in anger, her eyes burning with rage as she clutched her wand and ran into the tall grass after the hooded figure. Inside the field of tall grass, the hooded figure pulled back its hood, revealing the face of Mapheria, looking around her anxiously for any sign of Verena then vanishing once more into the tall grass again.

Verena ran through the tall grass until reaching a small clearing within it. She stopped and looked around her, her wand pointed out in front of her and her forehead drenched in sweat. As an Occlumens, Verena normally expressed her feelings in a calm and subtle way. But the look of rage and frustration that was upon her face and in her eyes made it clear that her powers of Occlumency had temporarily fallen to the wayside.

"Mapheria! I know you're hiding in here!" shouted Verena out into the tall grass around her, "I want you to come out and face me, you coward!"

Suddenly, a wizard jumped out of the edge of the clearing and charged towards Verena, screaming and with his eyes wild with madness and rage. Verena swiftly incapacitated him with a spell cast from her wand, knocking him to the ground unconscious.

"That's not going to stop me from killing you, Mapheria! You know why it has come to this!" shouted Verena angrily, yelling at the top of her lungs and looking all around her, "You killed my parents, Mapheria! My whole family! You left me alone to watch them die! _Me_! a scared little eight year old girl with nowhere to go and no one left to take care of her! I want revenge for my parents, Mapheria! Revenge for my whole family! Where are you? Show yourself!"

But Verena's cries were being unanswered as she listened closely for any sign of movement. But all she could hear were small animal shrills and the grass blowing in the wind. Suddenly, Verena heard Mapheria cry out, "_Immobulus_!" – and a blast of blue light hit the ground behind Verena, causing her to quickly turn around and cry out, "_Avarda Kedavra_!" sending a bolt of green light from her wand towards the source of the blast, missing her target once more. Verena then ran towards the edge of the field and began looking around her once again.

Mapheria then spoke, "How dare you hurt my guard, Verena! You are going to pay dearly for that!"

"Show yourself, Mapheria! I want you to face me when I kill you! Come out of there and fight me!"

Mapheria then jumped out of the tall grass behind Verena. Verena turned quickly to face her as Mapheria began sending curse after curse towards Verena. But each time Mapheria sent a curse or jinx towards Verena, Verena deflected each one away from her one by one. Charging angrily towards Mapheria, Verena aimed her wand and countered, crying out, "_Immobulus_!" – Mapheria deflected it – then, "_Reducto_!" – Mapheria deflected it once more – then, "_Avarda Kedavra_!" – Mapheria deflected it again.

Then, just as Verena was barring down upon her, Mapheria quickly disapparated, laughing wickedly as she ran away and vanished out of sight. Verena then stopped where Mapheria was standing only seconds earlier and began looking around her cautiously, her wand pointed out in front of her once more.

Mapheria then stopped laughing and started apparating and disapparating in circles around Verena, causing Verena to follow her anxiously with her eyes.

"Your bloodlust is absolutely delightful, Verena," said Mapheria gleefully, "Perhaps in a different time we might have become friends. You could have even become one of my best spies...but no more. Is it because I also killed Severus Snape's parents and family that you are so keen on killing me yourself? How touching."

Suddenly, Verena turned and cried out, "_Avarda Kedavra_!" sending another blast of green light from the tip of her wand towards the last place Mapheria had disapparated. Mapheria then apparated behind Verena, aimed her wand and cried out "_Crucio_!" – causing Verena to stop, fall to her knees and cry out in pain, dropping her wand to the ground in the process.

With her twisted Alder wand firmly pointed on Verena, Mapheria swiftly barred down upon Verena and loomed over her, kicking Verena's wand away before Verena could grab it. Mapheria then pointed her wand away from Verena, causing Verena to go silent and start panting and exhaling sharply.

"You're pathetic, Verena!" said Mapheria quietly as she pointed her wand back on Verena and silently cast _Crucio_ once more towards her, causing Verena to cry out again.

Mapheria then pointed her wand away again, causing Verena to fall from her knees and tumble flat on the ground, groaning and crying out in agony. Looking down at Verena, Mapheria began to briefly walk around her, smiling wickedly as the tiny sliver bells hanging from her purple robes began jingling ominously. The woven braid of tiny sliver bells in Mapheria's long dark brown hair then jingled as Mapheria stopped walking around Verena and kept looked down at her.

Panting and sweating profusely, Verena looked up at Mapheria with defiant burning eyes and spoke, "You will never escape your fate, Mapheria! If you kill me, others will take my place. I will have my revenge, Mapheria! And I will have revenge for Severus! You are a murderess, Mapheria. Just as you are a coward!"

Angered by Verena's words, Mapheria pointed her wand on Verena again and cried "_Crucio_!" – causing Verena to shriek and cry out in pain once more. Verena's body twisted and contorted upon the ground as Mapheria continued to torture her. It was clear that Mapheria was slowly torturing Verena to death. Verena then twisted onto her right side as Mapheria pointing her wand away once more, stopping her attack on Verena again.

"There will be no revenge for you today, only your death. You will be with your parents and family soon, Verena." said Mapheria coldly, looming over Verena's tortured and trembling body, her twisted Alder wand pointing down upon her.

Then, looking up in front of her, Verena noticed a pair of yellow and large innocent looking eyes staring nervously out at her from the blackened edge of the Dark Forest nearby.

Looking towards these eyes, Verena's eyes widened, exhaling sharply as she whispered, "Treevole...help me...use the potion...you know the words...please...save me."

And with a final cry of "_Crucio_!" – Mapheria continued to torture Verena until eventually, all was silent and still. Verena had died in the worse way imaginable, from being tortured to death and without any mercy from Mapheria. Mapheria then hid her wand away back into her robes and squatted down next to Verena's lifeless body.

"The woman who died with her eyes wide open...Phbt! Pathetic." said Mapheria quietly as the wizard that Verena stopped earlier walked out of the long grass and stood behind Mapheria.

"Are you alright, my Lady Mapheria?" said the man looking down at her.

"I am fine, Torvellos. But I'm afraid the former Ms. Verena Witchazel is not." said Mapheria coolly, looking back at Verena again, "A pity. She was such a relentless and worthy opponent. Now she is just meat for the crows to feed upon."

Mapheria then stood up again and faced Torvellos, "Come, Torvellos. We're leaving. We have much work to do." and began walking off towards the Dark Forest with Torvellos in toe.

"You are delightfully wicked, my Lady Mapheria...delightfully wicked." said Torvellos gleefully with wild maddening eyes.

"Thank-you, Torvellos. Your loyalty to me will be well rewarded in time." Mapheria then disapparated, followed by Torvellos, disapparating seconds after.

Seeing that no one was around, the yellow large eyes which had been watching from the safety of the treeline slowly moved and walked out into the moonlight, revealing the face of a small, light skinned humanoid, 3 feet tall with large, bat-like ears and long, boney limbs. It was wearing a torn and tattered piece of dark gray cloth and a pair of old tattered sandals. The humanoid, named Treevole, was a House-Elf and an old childhood friend of Verena's.

Treevole looked around cautiously and nervously for a moment before jumping out from the tree line and running towards Verena's lifeless body, picking up Verena's wand in the process. He then ran up to Verena and quickly jumped onto Verena's chest, looking down at her nervously. He then pulled a vial of blue liquid out from under his tattered cloth with both hands and pulled off its cap, prying open Verena's mouth and pouring the blue liquid into it. He then dropped the vile and pushed Verena's head back so that the liquid could be swallowed. He quickly jumped off her chest and stood back, aiming Verena's wand towards her lifeless body.

With a small squeaky voice, he spoke, "Body, breath and serpent's sight, bring this now dead back to life!"

Seconds later, the still silence of the field and forest around it was broken by the sounds of yelling, groaning and screaming.

**INT. VERENA'S HOUSE – MORNING (AUG. 20TH, 1987)**

"Arrgh!" cried Verena, suddenly sitting up in the sofa in her study. She had frightened herself awake. Looking around her anxiously, she then heard the hurried footsteps of Treevole as they came down the spiral staircase.

Looking up and seeing Verena sitting up and awake, Treevole yelped nervously, nearly dropping the bowl of water he had in his arms.

"Mistress Verena is awake! Treevole is so happy that he was able to save Mistress Verena in time!"

"Treevole," said Verena softly, shifting her eyes and looking around her before looking back at Treevole. "How did you get me back to my house?"

"Treevole had help from his brother Dobby," said Treevole as he sat the bowl of water down and jumped up onto the sofa, sitting down next to Verena and looking up at her, "Treevole's brother Dobby helped Treevole bring Mistress Verena home. Then Dobby had to go home."

Verena then brought her left hand up to her eyes, "I...I can see. How am I able to see right now?"

"Mistress Verena must not be mad at Treevole. Treevole disobeyed Mistress Verena by going into her loft of herbs and potions. Treevole found the anti-blindness potion and put some in Mistress's eyes just before Mistress woke up." said Treevole nervously in a high squeaky voice, pointing briefly at Verena's eyes then bringing his hand down again. "Treevole even took the liberty of braiding Mistress's lock of white hair. Mistress Verena has the Mark of the Once Dead in her hair now."

"What?" said Verena softly, noticing the lock of pure white hair in her hair which was not there before, braided neatly in her long amber colored hair. She fingered the white braid briefly and then looked back at Treevole, "You did it, Treevole...you saved me."

"Treevole only did what Mistress Verena asked," shrugged Treevole, smiling nervously, his large yellow eyes looking up at her innocently. "Treevole will always be loyal to Mistress Verena, just as Treevole was loyal to Mistress's family long ago."

Verena gave a withering stare at Treevole, then brought her right arm out and wrapped it around Treevole, bringing Treevole up closer to her as if giving him a hug.

Treevole then gasped, "Mistress Verena is hugging Treevole! Mistress has not hugged Treevole since Mistress was a child!"

"Thank-you, Treevole. You did..._splendidly_." said Verena softly, looking down at him and smiling gently. Treevole looked up at her and grinned nervously.

**INT. VERENA'S HOUSE, LOFT – AFTERNOON (AUG. 27TH, 1987)**

After spending a few days recovering from her resurrection, Verena was now ready to set her attention back on finding Mapheria. Standing up in the loft, Verena prepared a round wooden table before turning to look at Treevole standing next to her.

"Treevole, bring me the Searching Bowl," said Verena calmly as Treevole nodded his head nervously and ran off towards the spiral staircase. A minute later, Treevole returned, carrying an empty shallow bowl made of black volcanic glass and with elegant inscriptions all over it. He then slid it up on top of the table in front of Verena and stood back. Verena then pulled out her wand and waved it in the air over the bowl, producing a bubble of shimmering blue water which slowly dropped into the bowl and settled.

She then sat her wand down on the table and leaned over the bowl, looking into the water inside it. "Mapheria might have eluded me but she can't elude the Eyes of Mortusembera. Even if she were to try and elude me by traveling to another time, they will still find her." Verena whispered, her eyes glittering dangerously as seven spots of glowing white light formed a glittering circle within the water. Verena watched calmly, her eyes fixed upon the various images which flowed within the shallow bowl.

Suddenly, her eyes fell upon various images of Severus Snape, Hogwarts on fire and The Boathouse. Unsure of why the bowl was showing images of Snape, she looked on quietly in subtle confusion. Then, suddenly and quietly, she gasped.

"No," said Verena, falling into in a state of anxiety and dread, her eyes widening as she looked into the bowl, "No! It can't be! It mustn't be! Our unbreakable vow! No!"

Suddenly, Verena turned and fanatically ran out the door to the loft with Treevole following soon after.

**EXT. VERENA'S HOUSE – AFTERNOON (AUG. 27TH, 1987)**

Following Verena, Treevole soon noticed that the front door to her house was open and cautiously walked out through it. Looking over the ravine and the river below, he soon noticed Verena, who was lying rolled up into a ball next to the river's edge at the bottom of the ravine. Treevole ran down to the bottom of the ravine and stood next to her. He soon noticed that Verena was sobbing quietly, her face buried in her arms and tears pouring down her face.

"What is wrong, Mistress? Why did Mistress run away?"

"He's going to die, Treevole, _my_ Severus, my love. He's going to die eleven years from now." said Verena quietly through her tears.

"Mistress saw this in the Searching Bowl? Mistress Verena should not have seen that."

"But I did see it, Treevole. Severus Snape will be killed by Lord Voldemort and Nagini, Lord Voldemort's pet serpent. Nagini will bite him and kill him."

"Perhaps the Searching Bowl lied to Mistress."

Verena shook her head weakly, "No, Treevole. The bowl does not lie. The Eyes of Mortusembera never lie. _'Whatever the Eyes see is what it will be'_. The inscriptions on the bowl say this. Severus's fate is sealed."

Treevole then walked up closer to Verena and used his hands to part Verena's arms, peering past them at a face wet with tears.

"Mistress does not understand," said Treevole, "Just because the Eyes say it _will_ be does not mean that it _has_ to be."

Suddenly, Verena stopped crying and glared at Treevole as if he had just spoken the answer to her problem. Verena quickly unfurled herself out of a ball and sat up. She then wiped off her eyes and face and stood up.

"I'm going to need a moment alone to think," said Verena softly, looking down at Treevole. "Go back to the house and wait for me. I will join you shortly."

And with that, Treevole nodded his head nervously and ran back up the side of the ravine to the house. Inside the house, Treevole jumped up onto the sofa and sat down, waiting for Verena to return. Then, 45 minutes later, Treevole heard Verena walk through the front door and stop at the entrance to the study.

"Finding Mapheria will have to wait." said Verena, her eyes glittering in the light of the flame in the fireplace.

**INT. VERENA'S HOUSE, LOFT – AFTERNOON (AUG. 27TH, 1987)**

"I can't let Severus die like that, Treevole. I must go and warn him." said Verena, leaning over the Searching Bowl and gazing into it once more.

"Mistress can do that easily!" said Treevole excitedly, "All that Mistress must do is go to Hogwarts School and warn the wizard Snape."

Verena shook her head, "No, Treevole. Not right now, it's too soon. I'm going to have to go into the future, to a time closer to when it will occur. And besides Treevole, it is likely that Snape will be most displeased to see me."

"But why, Mistress?"

"It's too long of a story to explain to you right now. What I should be thinking about now is figuring out where in the future to meet him. It can't be too late or too soon. Time is a delicate thing to mess with, Treevole. One false move, one reckless act and everything will fall into chaos. I'm sorry, Treevole, but you're going to have to stay here until I summon you. Go find your brother and stay with him for a while. You'll get a message when I wish for your help again. Till then I want you to bring me the Jaded Box..._immediately_."

"Yes, yes, Mistress, I will get it for you." stuttered Treevole as he ran off towards the entrance to the loft. Minutes later, Treevole returned, holding a small dark green box with a rusted copper hinge lock on it. Verena took out her necklace of small keys and used one of them to unlock the box and then opened it.

Inside, there was a strange oval-shaped pendant with a tiny hourglass inside it and elegant inscriptions all over it. She pulled it out and showed it to Treevole, "Do you know what this is?"

"A time-turner, Mistress."

"Not just any time-turner, Treevole. It is a Diviners' time-turner. It's able to send anyone or anything to any point in time and any place in time. All I have to do is clutch it in my hand and tell it where to go with my mind's eye. It will then take me to anywhere and anytime I wish. It can only transport one person or thing at a time, which is why you must stay here for now. But first I need to consult the Searching Bowl one last time."

And with that, Verena turned back to the Searching Bowl and looked into it. She then hung the time-turner around her neck and grabbed onto the pendant. In an instant, the pendant began to glow a brilliant white light and make a high-pitched ticking sound. Verena then vanished in a sparkling haze and burst of white light. Once gone, Treevole looked around briefly before jumping onto the table that the Searching Bowl sat upon and looked into it.

**INT. SNAPE'S STUDY, HOGWARTS CASTLE – EVENING (SEPT. 1ST, 1991)**

After having dinner in the Great Hall and when all the new students had settled into their Common Rooms, Severus Snape went back to his study, his long flowing black robes breezing back behind him. Tomorrow was to be the first day of school for all the new students who had come to Hogwarts, including Harry Potter, the only son of James and Lily Potter. But seeing Harry Potter finally at Hogwarts had stirred old memories in Snape, memories that he would rather forget then remember.

But there were some memories that Snape could have never forgotten – the memories that he had for one Lily Potter. Lily Potter, who was Lily Evans at the time, was a student at Hogwarts School at the same time that Severus Snape had been a student there and had become the only woman in his life that he had ever felt any feelings of love or affection for.

Severus Snape had very few close friends while he was a student at Hogwarts and even fewer friends now as Potions Master at Hogwarts. But out of all the friends he ever had, Lily had been his closest and his dearest. But there was a time while in school when there was another friend of his that was once considered for a time to be just as close and as dear to him as Lily was. Her name was Verena Bella-Adela Witchazel, though Snape would often call her Belladonna.

Although Verena was of House Ravenclaw, there was something different and interesting about Verena that stood her out from all other Ravenclaw students during Snape's time as a student at Hogwarts. In truth, Severus had once felt a great deal of kinship with Verena, for she was just like he was. Just like Snape, Verena she was an Occlumens and just like him, she had the same bitter, sarcastic, brooding and sneering attitude that Snape had always and continued to express.

Then one day, Verena did the most unthinkable thing that any friend of Snape's could have ever done. She got into a fierce wand duel with Lily over Snape, claiming that Snape was spending too much time with Lily and that Lily was stealing him away from her. Upon hearing about this fight, Severus Snape broke off all connections and friendship with Verena, warning her never to see or speak to him again. With his memories and feelings for Verena pushed far back into his mind, he had all but forgotten about Verena, leaving only his memories and feelings for Lily.

"You're still awake I see," said a familiar voice at the door to Snape's study. Severus looked up and saw that it was Dumbledore, who was standing just outside the door to Snape's study with his arms behind his back.

"Headmaster?" said Severus softly with a withering stare, "I couldn't sleep. What are you doing wandering the halls at this hour?"

"I was on my way to the school library. It appears that a few books have gone missing from there and came to tell Filch and his assistants to watch over the library and the corridors tonight. Many of the books that were stolen came from the restricted section. Hopefully by the end of tonight, Filch and his assistants will find out who has taken them and put the books back where they belong."

Suddenly, a pair of footsteps came running up to Dumbledore. It was one of Filch's assistants, Sirus Alderot, appearing in the doorway of Snape's study and looking at Dumbledore. Sirus was one of Argus Filch's assistant groundskeepers and had dark brown bedraggled hair, black eyes and light skin. Like his superior Argus Flich, he was a squib, a person who was born to a wizard family but did not have magical abilities.

Sirus wore raggedy old work robes laden with mud and dust and like all of Flich's assistant groundskeepers, he was rarely ever seen or noticed by the students or the teachers and was never allowed to show himself unless Filch said otherwise or if he was sent by Filch.

Severus looked on silently as Sirus spoke to Dumbledore, "Sir! Filch told me to tell you that some of the books have suddenly reappeared."

"Already?"

"Yes, sir. They reappeared out of nowhere, sir. They nearly fell on Filch's head from above," said Sirus with a small smile as though he was amused by the sight of books falling on Filch's head. Though Filch was his superior, Sirus had very little respect for Filch and instead was more loyal and respectable to Dumbledore. "...but three of the books are still unaccounted for."

"Then I suggest you and Filch continue to look for them."

"Yes, sir. Forgive me. But is it possible that some students from House Slytherin could have taken them? You know how mischievous and troublesome Slytherin students can be."

"...And you forget whose door you're standing in front of," said Severus, narrowing his eyes and hearing every word that was being said from his desk.

"Forgive me, sir. But your House has a rather infamous reputation for being quite meddlesome," said Sirus as he looked into Snape's study at Snape then back at Dumbledore again. Snape opened his mouth and closed it again without saying anything.

"That is quite enough out of you, Sirus. Now go back to Filch and continue your search."

"Yes, sir. Thank-you, sir," said Sirus as he nodded his head respectfully at Dumbledore, then turned and ran back down the corridor.

Dumbledore then turned back to Severus, "You mustn't hold that against Sirus, Severus. There are some members of the school staff that are never given the proper respect and credit for the things they do. A pity really."

"You are Headmaster of this school, Dumbledore. Surely you could tell Filch to be less hard on his assistants."

"If I told him to do that then I would have to tell you to not to be so hard on the students. And I rely on yours and Filch's methods far too much to do that. Filch may be hard on his assistants at times but me and the other teachers here respect and rely on his methods enough to tolerate them though not necessarily agree with them. Much like the case with you, Severus."

Dumbledore walked further into Snape's doorway and smiled as he spoke once more, "But if you must know, I do quite often give Filch's assistants extra money and advice now and again so that working under Filch would make it worth their wild. That is why they respect me and are more loyal to me than they are with Flich. But everyone here has to take on some manner of burden now and again."

"I have noticed, Headmaster. And what will you be doing now that some of the books have been recovered?"

"Me? I'm more worried about what _you_ will be doing, Severus...good night." said Dumbledore as he stepped back out into the corridor, turned and walked on. Severus shifted his eyes and silently began to ponder.

**CONTINUED…CHAPTER 7…**


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7: HARRY POTTER FINDS A CLUE

**INT. HOGWARTS CASTLE, SNAPE'S PORTRAIT – AFTERNOON (SEPT. 17TH, 1998)**

**Note:** An extension of Snape's portrait scene in **Chapter 2: The Man In The Portrait**.

"Why is _that_ book doing here?" said Severus, looking down at the book in Verena's hand.

"It seems that Ms. Granger accidentally left it on the bench in the back courtyard," said Verena softly and elegantly, holding the book up and looking at it. "She really needs to be more careful about where she leaves this book. Why did she have this book anyway, Severus? It's your book. I didn't follow Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger all the way from the Gryffindor Common Rooms for nothing, Severus. I saved the book for you."

"I am aware of that, Verena, but I gave it to Potter in my last will and testament," said Severus coolly, his face showing a most ill-natured expression, "It's his responsibly to keep it now, not mine."

"Interesting how you changed the back and front covers of it and put a sliver lock hinge on it, Severus. I can hardly recognize it," said Verena as she held the book up to her chest.

"Yes and you are to give it back to Potter the next time you see him. I have no use for it anymore," said Severus, his eyes glittering vindictively.

"But why, Severus? Don't you realize what is in this book? It's bad enough we have to deal with keeping hidden but also being seen at the same time, we don't have to worry about someone misusing this book as well. If they knew that you were still alive, they would..."

"I know, Verena. They would most certainly send me to the Ministry of Magic or worse, send me to Azkaban. I've never been to Azkaban and I never will."

"But Severus, you've had this book for as long as I can remember. What could possibly make you give this book to the Potter boy? You two have never really gotten along well."

Severus paused and then spoke again, "Do you know of my aunt who raised me after I lost my family? Adelaide Prince?"

"Of course," said Verena with a withering stare, "She always came to Hogwarts to visit you at Christmas. I met her once as I remember. What about her?"

"Well, it seems that my aunt's maiden name was Potter."

"Potter?" said Verena, glaring at Severus.

"Yes, Verena. Adelaide Prince, my aunt, was Adelaide Potter, James Potter's youngest aunt."

"Good lord, Severus. When were you going to tell me that?"

"I didn't know until recently."

"Then that makes James Potter, Harry's father, your cousin?"

"Only by marriage, not by blood," said Severus coolly, narrowing his eyes and looking out through the front of his portrait briefly before looking back at Verena again.

"But didn't your Aunt Adelaide have any children?"

"Three, with my estranged half-uncle, Nathalius Prince. That is who she married. I grew up with them after I lost my family and I never knew until recently."

"Then that makes Harry your...?"

"Second cousin I think, I'm not sure. But only by marriage."

"By blood to, I think, since your aunt and uncle had children."

Severus narrowed his eyes, scowled and looked away, acting as though he didn't want to admit that he was related to Harry in that way. On one hand Severus was glad to have discovered that he had a connection to Lily, while on the other hand he was appalled by the thought that he also had a connection with James Potter. The thought of it all was certainly not sitting well with Severus.

Verena spoke again, "The great Severus Snape and the infamous Harry Potter...cousins? What is the Wizarding world coming to?"

Severus chuckled quietly then looked back at Verena, flashing a conniving smile, "Oh that isn't all. I also recently discovered that one of Potter's ancestors, Scead Potter, had an affair with one of my ancestors, Evelina Snape, and later married her. They also had children."

"Pbht, good grief! You and Harry are more tangled then I thought. No wonder you gave him this book. Is there anything else about your family you've recently found out?"

Severus went back to brooding again, "Yes. Though suffice it to say, it has nothing to do with Potter."

"I'm listening."

"Xenophilius Lovegood. Do you know of him?"

"Luna Lovegood's father? I certainly should. We went to school with him, but what about him?"

"It appears that Xenophilius has a brother and sister whose father was my father, Tobias."

"What?" said Verena, glaring at Severus.

"My father had an affair with Xenophilius's mother, Josanna Lovegood. She later gave birth to a son, Damerius, and a daughter, Lorthia. It was a brief affair though, lasting only a few months. Not that I blame Josanna for loving my father. He was quite pleasant to the eyes and ears of women. Of course, he was with my mother Eileen and Josanna with Xenophilius's father during all this."

"Good lord, Severus. Did anyone find out about this? Your mother or Josanna's husband?"

"No. It was a quiet affair. Though I suppose there was some suspicions that something was going on between my father and Josanna. But that is all in the past now."

Suddenly realizing something, Verena gasped softly, "Wait! I remember now. I remember these two students in Ravenclaw House that looked allot like you when you and me were students in school. I didn't realize till just now. They were your half-brother and half-sister."

"As Xenophilius is my half-brother. Though no one but you and I know of all this."

Verena then smiled and glared at Severus in astonishment, "Severus Snape, no longer an only child...remarkable."

And with that, Verena turned and walked off. Severus turned his head to look, "Where are you going?"

Verena turned and spoke softly, "To give this book back to Mr. Potter. He is after all, part of your family."

"Yes...do that. I'll wait here," said Severus as he looked out through his portrait at a couple students who were looking up at him as they past. Verena then smiled, then turned and left.

**(extension ends)**

**EXT. THE ROAD TO HOGWARTS CASTLE TO THE FRONT OF HOGWARTS CASTLE - MORNING (OCT. 30TH, 2000)**

Using the Diviner's time-turner, Verena went two years into the future, on the day before All-Hallows Eve. Harry was once again traveling to Hogwarts to teach and discuss DADA, as he always did several times a year. Harry drove down the road on his godfather's old motorcycle, the road which now led straight to Hogwarts Castle. Now a fully realized Auror, Harry now carried the authority to capture and arrest any wanted Dark wizards or wanted Dark witches that he came across, no matter the exception or the excuse.

As he motored his way down the road, he soon heard a loud flapping of wings and shrieking overhead. Looking up briefly as he drove, he saw that it was Moesdolor, who was flying along above Harry and calling down at him. Harry smiled, for he knew that whenever Moesdolor was around, Verena Witchazel was sure to follow.

Parking the motorcycle in front of Hogwarts Castle, he watched as Moesdolor vanished behind Hogwarts Castle and landed behind Hagrid's Hut, roaring and hissing as he went. Then, silence. Seeing that he had time to visit Hagrid for a few minutes, He walked down the cobbled path to Hagrid's Hut.

**EXT. TO INT. HAGRID'S HUT - MORNING (OCT. 30TH, 2000)**

"Hagrid!" called Harry as he came to the back of Hagrid's Hut, only to discover that Hagrid was in the mists of a Tug-O-War with Moesdolor.

"Now, Moesdolor, give it to me, you can't have it," said Hagrid, who was holding one end of a long chain while Moesdolor had his mouth on the other end, pulling it as hard as he could.

"Hagrid! What's going on?" said Harry running up to Hagrid with his wand drawn.

"Oh Harry," – Hagrid was jerked forward briefly, then pulled himself back –"Woah!...it's Moesdolor. I fished out somethin' from the nearby river just now and Moesdolor's tryin' to take it from me for some reason. I don't be knowin' what it is yet."

Harry walked up to Moesdolor and spoke sternly to him, "Moesdolor! Let...it...go!"

But Moesdolor refused to let go and continued to hiss and growl defiantly at Harry and Hagrid. Moesdolor nearly had the chain out of Hagrid's hand until Harry walked up closer to Moesdolor and pointed his wand right into Moesdolor's face, causing Moesdolor to freeze and drop the chain out of his mouth. From out of Moesdolor's mouth came a small wooden chest with a large heavy lock on it.

Moesdolor then let out a long disagreeable hiss as if he was not at all pleased at getting bossed around by Harry.

"There you go, Hagrid," said Harry smiling, "You just needed to be a bit more firm with him that's all."

"Good job there, Harry. Now I can see what is bein' on the end of this here chain."

"It's an old waterlogged wooden chest with strange inscriptions on it." said Harry kneeling down to look at the chest closer.

Hagrid thudded over and kneeled down next to Harry while Moesdolor suddenly stepped back a few feet, hissing angrily. "I be recogizin' those markings. It's the ancient Aeyuel language."

"The Aeyuel language?" said Harry puzzlingly, looking over at Hagrid.

"Oh, it's a very old wizard language, Harry. Older then you or me even. I only ever saw it once before in an old potions book."

"But what are they supposed to mean?" said Harry as he ran his fingers along the inscriptions which were on the front of the chest.

"I recon I don't be knowin' that, Harry. And I don't be knowin' of anyone who can read them either. Perhaps Professor Teppit of Ancient Ruins can help us. He likes solvin' these sort of things."

"Or perhaps _I_ can help, Hagrid?" said a woman's voice behind them.

Moesdolor raised his head up and looked over Harry and Hagrid as they turned to look at who was behind them. Behind them, staring down at them coolly, was Verena.

"Verena Witchazel?" said Harry.

"Mr. Potter," said Verena staring coolly at him.

"Blimey, where did you come from Ms. Witchazel? I haven't been seein' you here in a long while."

"I've been busy, Hagrid. And so has our young Mr. Potter it seems. A fully realized Auror now, Mr. Potter? How very _embarrassing _for you."

"That's what you think. And how do you know that I am an Auror?" said Harry, scowling at Verena.

"I know a lot of things, Mr. Potter, just as I know what is written on _that_ chest." said Verena as she stepped up to the chest, knelt down and began running her fingers across the inscriptions.

"_The one who found this chest will soon learn the ways of moving without touching_...a curious inscription indeed."

"You can read that? Blimey, since when do you be knowin' how to read Aeyuel, Ms. Witchazel?" said Hagrid.

"Indeed, Hagrid," said Harry, "But it sounds strange. What does it mean by '_moving without touching_'? It doesn't seem to make that much sense."

"_That_ I'll leave to you, Mr. Potter," said Verena, sounding as though she knew the answer but was unwilling to tell him. "After all, it's _your_ clue."

And with that, Verena climbed up onto Moesdolor's back, "...And I have to take Moesdolor for a feeding."

"But if you know the answer Verena, why won't you tell me?" said Harry, looking up at Verena.

"Because it's _your_ clue, Mr. Potter, _you_ solve it...think on it a while and see if you can figure it out. Until then, I shall see you both later." said Verena nonchalantly, her eyes glittering dangerously once more.

And with that, Moesdolor spread his wings and flew up into the sky, flying beyond Hogwarts Castle and over the Dark Forest beyond. Inside Hagrid's Hut, Hagrid placed the chest onto the large oak table as Harry sat down in a chair next to it. Hagrid walked away to get some tools, then came back with them.

"This lock is too rusty to be usin' magic on to open it. This calls for specialist equipment," said Hagrid as he began fidgeting with the old rusty lock. But every time he tried to get one of his big hands around it, the lock kept moving around as if refusing to let Hagrid grab it.

"I say, what be goin' on with this here lock? It must be havin' a spell on it."

"It does, and it obviously doesn't want you to open it." said Harry glaring at the lock. He then realized something that Verena had said. '_It's your clue, Mr. Potter...you solve it._'

Thinking on this, Harry reached out to grab the lock, which instantly placed itself into Harry's hand and unlocked.

"Cor blimey, Harry. How did you manage to do that?"

"It wanted me to open it, Hagrid. Because it is _my _clue," said Harry as he pulled the lock off the chest and opened it up. Inside, Harry found old wizard's robes, a lantern, a couple old wands, a book and a small jewelry box. As Harry's hand got near the jewelry box, the jewelry box suddenly began to shake before it stopped and stood on end, jumping out of the chest and landing on the table.

Following the box with his eyes and with his wand drawn, Harry watched as the box made a metallic zinging sound as it moved, jumping down from the table to the floor and then jumping across the floor and landing up onto the mantel above Hagrid's fireplace.

"Blimey, Harry. That thing has a mind of its own!"

It then stopped and then tipped itself back on all fours, becoming silent and still.

Slowly and silently, Harry walked up to the jewelry box, wand drawn and pointed at it. Then with a burst of red light, the top of the jewelry box flung open, revealing a small sliver eye-shaped rock.

"Blimey, what is it, Harry?"

"It's a rock of some kind. But I've never seen a rock like it before." said Harry looking over at Hagrid and then back at the box.

Suddenly, the rock stood on its end, tapped the bottom of the jewelry box three times and then suddenly began to spin, faster and faster until it lifted itself out of the box and began to hover in place. As it spun, the rock made a high-pitched humming sound as an aura of red light began to form around it.

Then Harry noticed something strange around him. Various objects around him and Hagrid began to lift off the ground and hover in mid-air. Objects of all shapes and sizes began to fly through the air, flying past Harry's and Hagrid's head. Even the small animals in the nearby cages and the large heavy oak table began to lift off the ground and hover.

Then Harry and Hagrid found themselves off the ground, hovering in place as the stone glowed brighter and hummed louder. Fearing that something was going to break or hit him at any moment, Harry pointed his wand towards the stone and cried "_Immobulus_!", causing the stone to stop spinning and fall back into the jewelry box, with everything else hovering and flying around dropping to the floor at the same time with a mighty crash. Harry then ran up and grabbed the jewelry box, closing it quickly.

"Blimey. What just happened, Harry?" said Hagrid, who slowly pulled himself back on his feet and brushed himself off.

"I've never seen anything do that before. Now I know what it means by '_moving without touching_'. It levitates and moves anything that's near it!" said Harry, holding the box shut so that the stone couldn't get out of it again. "There is some truly powerful magic involved in this, Hagrid. I'm going to have to take it back to the Ministry of Magic."

"Oh no, you will not!" said a woman's voice from the front door. Looking up at the front door to Hagrid's Hut, Hagrid and Harry soon saw Verena with her hand on the handle of the door and staring dangerously at them. "I go away for a few minutes and come back to find Harry and Hagrid flying through the air. And what is in that box you are holding?"

"Um, it's nothing...really, it's nothing," said Harry, gripping onto the box tighter.

"I can see it in your eyes, Mr. Potter," said Verena softly, "There's something remarkable in that box. And I know what it is. Taking it to the Ministry of Magic is simply out of the question."

"Why not?"

"There are demons in the walls there, Mr. Potter. And they would spare no expense in getting their hands on what is in that box. Now if you don't mind..." said Verena as she walked up to Harry and brought out her hand,"...I shall now take that from you."

"No, you can't have it! Whatever it is, I must take it to the Ministry of Magic. _You_ have no right to take it from me!"

"And _you_ have no idea what is in that box. Be reasonable, Mr. Potter. I don't wish to take it away from you by force."

"Never!" said Harry.

Verena then brought her hand down and smiled wickedly, "Do you mind stepping outside, Mr. Potter? Cause I really don't want to destroy Hagrid's Hut over this. Let us continue this..._outside._"

Verena turned and walked out the door to Hagrid's Hut, stepping out onto the ground beyond it. Harry then followed, only to find Moesdolor walking around to the front of the hut and right up behind him as he stepped out. As if spurred on by some unheard command, Moesdolor chomped down on the back of Harry's coat and lifted him off the ground, causing Harry to drop his wand in the process. Harry began to thrash about in protest.

"Oye! Let me go! Let me go this instant!"

"Bring him down closer to me, Moesdolor. But don't let go of him," said Verena as Moesdolor suspended Harry closer in front of her. Harry then took a swing at Verena with his fist, but missed as he tried to break free from Moesdolor.

Verena then pulled out the book that Hermione had left on the bench and spoke as she held it up in front of Harry, "Recognize this? Your friend Ms. Granger left it on the bench in the back courtyard long ago."

Harry stopped thrashing and glared, "Where did you get that? That's Professor Snape's book! He gave it me, it's mine!"

"Indeed. And it can be yours again," said Verena flashing the book in front of him. "All you need to do is give me that box. It's a fair trade, Mr. Potter, cause frankly you'll find more use in the book than in the stone. The stone is useless to you and quite dangerous when in the wrong hands. But I know what the stone is and I will do anything to keep it out of the hands of those who are evil and not worthy of its power. Now give it to me, please."

Verena brought her hand out again. Reluctantly, Harry handed Verena over the box. Verena then walked up closer to Harry and stuffed the book into his coat before stepping back a few feet. Verena then looked up at Moesdolor and nodded. Slowly, Moesdolor sat Harry back down on his feet and let go.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Potter. But it is too soon for you to discover the secrets which lie within this box. The book on the other hand, you already know...at least, when it was in another form."

Unbeknownst to Verena and Harry however, Grispell had been watching from the roof of Hagrid's Hut the whole time and promptly jumped down onto Harry from above. Harry yelped as Grispell placed his hand in Harry's coat and pulled out the book. Grispell then jumped off and ran towards the Dark Forest, the book held close to his chest.

"Hey! Stop! Come back!" yelled Harry as his followed after Grispell, picking up his wand and holding it out in front of him. Verena however did not move, smiling wickedly as she watched Harry vanish into the Dark Forest after Grispell.

"Oh dear." said Verena with a sinister smile and looking up at Moesdolor, who looked down at her and purred softly. "Someone will be most displeased when they find out what's in that book."

Harry Potter followed Grispell into the Dark Forest, only to loose track of him when Grispell crawled into a hole in the ground near the edge of the forest, using his own time-turner and vanishing into a cloud of white mist. Harry was left to look around and ponder.

**INT. THE GNARLED OAK TREE, CHAMBER – AFTERNOON (SEPT. 17TH, 1998)**

Once back in his own time, Grispell quickly found his way to the gnarled oak tree and Mapheria's chamber.

"Mistress!" yelled Grispell, running into Mapheria's chamber under the gnarled oak tree, the book held close to his chest with one arm. "I am back from the future, my Lady! I have the book. It is ours now!"

Mapheria instantly stood up and ran down the stairs, meeting up with Grispell at the bottom as other creatures and Death Eaters looked on. "Excellent Grispell! Give it to me quickly!"

Grispell lifted the book up to Mapheria with both hands and was snatched up instantly. Grispell then stepped back and watched Mapheria as she used her wand to open the book. She opened it and began reading.

"Finally! The book which gave Lord Dianphor the power to control Morfyrath! The book that holds the key to bringing back my..."

Mapheria suddenly stopped in mid-sentence. Grispell thought that he would finally be able to change back into his human form, the form that he had missed for so long. Then a pair of burning eyes peered over the edge of the book. Mapheria's face had gone brick red.

"Grispell," said Mapheria through her teeth, "Do you realize what this book is?"

"The book you wanted, my Lady?" said Grispell nervously.

Mapheria slammed the book shut and shrieked, "You idiot! You worthless, intolerable, pathetic, poor excuse of a Death Eater! This is Severus Snape's old potions book!" - and threw the book at Grispell, causing him to yelp. Grispell quickly grabbed up the book and started running towards the entrance to the chamber. Mapheria instantly drew her wand and started shooting curses towards Grispell's feet as he ran out the chamber.

Enraged, Mapheria then shook her fists in the air and cried, "AAAARRRAAGGGHHH! I want that book!"

And with that, Grispell escaped the gnarled oak tree and ran, running towards Hogwarts Castle and listening to Mapheria's shrieks of anger and rage as he left.

**CONTINUED…CHAPTER 8…**


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8: THE STORY WITHIN (PART 1)

**EXT. HAGRID'S HUT TO HOGWARTS CASTLE, COURTYARD - MORNING (SEPT. 2ND, 1991)**

In an empty field next to Hagrid's Hut, a loud crack and a burst of light caused Hagrid to awaken from his slumber in the large oak chair which sat in front of his hut.

"What was that? Was that lightening?" said Hagrid, groaning as he stood up from his chair to look in the direction from which the light flash came from. Looking over the field towards the edge of the Dark Forest and around the sides of the hut, he could see nothing but crows flapping their wings and pecking at a dead animal carcass and could hear nothing but a gentle autumn breeze blowing through the branches of the trees nearby.

Seeing that there was nothing out of the ordinary, Hagrid shrugged his shoulders, turned around and vanished through the door of his hut. Unbeknownst to Hagrid however, Verena was hiding behind his hut and flattening herself against the outside wall. Realizing that she had just missed being seen by Hagrid, Verena let out a quiet sigh of relief before looking around a brief moment and then walking off towards the back entrance of Hogwarts Castle, keeping herself out of Hagrid's sight.

She found her way to the small back courtyard which lied very close to the outside entrance and led to the dungeons underneath the castle. All around her she noticed students of all Houses scurrying about and trying to get to their classes. They were all dressed in their proper school robes and with parchment and books cradled in their arms. Verena couldn't help but remember a time when she once did the same thing while she was a student at Hogwarts, which brought back both warm memories but also some less admirable ones as well.

"What year is this?" she said to herself, looking down at the time-turner in her hand. "It's the day after Harry Potter's sorting, his first day at classes. This is the right time then. Severus will be walking through here any minute."

Verena began looking around her as if she was searching for someone, namely Severus, who she knew would be walking through this courtyard on his way to the dungeons before getting to potions class. Looking all around her, Verena walked across the round cobblestone courtyard towards a long cobbled open air corridor, her long and flowing blue robes gracefully blowing in the air around her.

Standing within the threshold of an entrance to the corridor, Verena watched coolly and closely as students walked past her, a few of which began to look over at her with vacant puzzled expressions. It was as if she had no reason or purpose to be there. She was not a known teacher as far as the students knew and she was clearly too old to be a student, therefore her presence there was unknown if not a bit unsettling.

"What? A stranger here?" said a Gryffindor student, Jeremy Pipel, who was standing in a small group of Gryffindor students nearby, noticing Verena looking around.

"I know," said another Gryffindor student, Marian Fletcher, looking over at Verena. "Someone find a teacher. She's not supposed to be here. Otherwise she would have entered through the main courtyard, not through here. Someone go over there and ask her what she wants."

"Not me. I'm not going anywhere near her!" said yet another Gryffindor student, Garrick Tristil, in the group, "She creeps me out! I mean look at her! The look on her face...and her hair! What does _that_ look and _that_ hair remind you of?"

Marian gulped as if suddenly hit by a scary image of Professor Snape in her mind.

"I know what you mean," said Jeremy once more, "She has that same gloomy and bitter disposition that Professor Snape has as far as I can tell. You would even think that she was Snape's younger sister or something even though she doesn't look anything like him in the face. You're right about not going over there, Garrick. I know that I'm not going anywhere near her."

Jeremy then noticed a Hufflepuff student walk past him, a student that he knew as Thomas Mordell, "Hey, Thomas!" said Jeremy calling over to Thomas.

Thomas walked up to him, "What do you want, Jeremy? I need to get to potions class before Professor Snape catches me late to his class again. I last time I was late to potions class, Snape made me spend detention cleaning off all the splatters of smelly boggeroot sap that were on the windows in his office...twice! Do you have any idea how hard it is to clean that stuff off windows which are that large? Not pleasant I tell you, not pleasant at all!"

"Forget about Snape for a moment," said Jeremy, placing his left arm over Thomas's shoulders and leaning in closer to whisper in Thomas's right ear. He then pointed over towards Verena, who was still standing and looking around with her eyes. Thomas looked over at Verena and then looked back at Jeremy.

Thomas then scoffed, "What's wrong with the lot of you going over there and asking her why she's here? She doesn't seem all that frightening. Strange maybe, but not frightening. You are all such cowardly yellow bellies, I'm telling you! Forget it! I'm going to class!"

Thomas then broke away from the group and walked on, getting mildly disappointed glances from Jeremy but nervous stares and cringing from the others. As Thomas walked past Verena, Verena noticed him and stepped out in front of him, stopping him in his tracks.

"You...boy!" said Verena coolly, her eyes staring dangerously down at Thomas, "Where's Professor Snape? I heard he walks this way to morning potions class. Have you seen him anywhere?"

Thomas took one look up at Verena and froze. He looked at Verena with wide and intense eyes, as though he was seeing Snape looming over him and staring him down coldly.

Verena narrowed her eyes and scowled, staring bitterly at Thomas, "Well, speak up boy! Where is he? I know you must have seen him somewhere!"

Thomas remained frozen in place, unable to speak a word. He then gulped and began to stutter, "I...I don't know, Madam. I haven't seen him since...since yesterday...in the Great Hall. He...he does come...this way...but, but..."

"Yes?" said Verena coldly, her eyes continuing to stare dangerously down at Thomas, who stood steadfast with fear and yet felt the need to run away as fast as he could.

Thomas spoke once more, "I'm...I'm sorry. But...but I need to get to potions class...I...need to go...sorry...sorry...I don't know where Professor Snape is...sorry!"

And with that, Thomas turned around and ran towards the entrance to the dungeons, stumbling as he left. Verena scoffed, rolled her eyes and thought to herself as she turned and looked around her once more, '_That boy was no help at all. And why was he stuttering like that? Perhaps it's because I am so much like their brooding sneering potions master that I scared the poor boy out of his wits! Professor Snape must cause all the students to act strange like that in some way. Blast it all where is he?_'

Verena found her way back into the back courtyard again and sat down at the bench that was underneath the large oak tree in the center, the same bench that Verena would find Harry and Hermione sitting on years later. After a few minutes the courtyard and the corridor began to empty of students, who started vanishing into the dungeons, until all but Verena was left to brood under the large oak tree. After a few minutes more, the silence of the courtyard was broken by the sounds of shoes walking down the open air corridor and beyond the courtyard.

Verena stood up and walked once again over to the entrance to the corridor. Sticking her head in, Verena looked down to the far end of the corridor. There, walking menacingly towards her was Professor Severus Snape, his black shoes tapping loudly on the cobbled surface and his long flowing stark black robes bellowing back behind him. He was all that Verena remembered him as: his cold black eyes; his pallid skin; his black shoulder length hair which framed his face in curtains and his cold, calm and sarcastic demeanor.

Even the way he walked was all as Verena remembered: that confident don't-get-in-my-way type of walk, as if he was without any fear or any manner of hesitation. Only Severus was in his early 30s now, though still just as handsome if not more so than when he was in school with Verena long ago.

Verena suddenly placed her hand on her chest. It was as if butterflies had gotten into her heart and were now flying around in it. Even now, Severus brought up feelings in her that only he could stir in her and no one else. Not even Lucius could have stirred such feelings in her even though she was quite fond of him while they were in school together as students. But Lucius was no longer a target of her affections, at least not in the way that Severus still was.

Noticing him coming closer, Verena brought her hand down and quickly stepped away from the entrance of the corridor, walking back to sit on the bench underneath the large oak tree again. She would wait underneath that tree until Severus came close enough for him to hear her out in the courtyard. Severus had just placed his hand on the handle of the dungeon door when he heard, "Severus Snape? Is that you?"

Severus froze and turned his head towards the source of the voice. Looking out into the back courtyard he noticed Verena, who was still sitting on the bench and looking down at the ground underneath her feet. Cautiously and silently, Severus placed his hands behind his back and turned on his heels before stepping out into the courtyard, walking over to where Verena was now sitting with her hands lying in her lap.

Severus was soon standing over Verena, silently looking down at her coldly and scowling. Verena lifted her head up and looked up at Severus, giving a gentle mischievous smile, "Tell me that this is the same stringy pale boy whom I chased to the Crying Ruins after the Marauders scared him off?"

"What are _you_ doing here?" said Severus softly and coldly, his eyes glittering dangerously down at her, "I told you never to talk or speak to me again! You have no purpose being here at this time or any time for that matter. Leave now before I use my wand and force you out!"

"Come now, Severus. There's no need to be like that towards me. I am your friend." said Verena smiling, who was not at all intimidated by Severus. Verena stood up and began slowly walking in circles around him, looking him over. "I say, Severus. You are looking exceptionally handsome these days."

"You know perfectly well that flattering me won't help you. And we are no longer friends!" said Severus as he followed Verena with his eyes. "You are not supposed to be here. When I told you that I didn't want to see or speak to you again I meant it. You could have hurt Lily in that duel you had with her. All because you thought that Lily was taking me away from you. But I was never yours in the first place! You acted like some spoiled brat fighting with another over a favorite toy that was never yours to begin with!"

"Please Severus, let's not fight anymore," said Verena, who then stopped walking around Severus and stood facing him. "We don't need to fall out over this one small stupid mistake. I'm sorry for the way that I acted then and I want to make things right between us. Even with Lily. I knew how much you loved Lily and I couldn't help but feel jealous of her then. But not anymore. And besides, have you forgotten about our unbreakable vow? I vowed to you that I would protect you and watch over you even after all physical ties between us were broken. I'm still keeping my part of the vow to you, Severus. Will you do the same?"

"Neither do I need your protection or your company, Belladonna!" Severus spat bitterly, "We are no longer friends if you recall. I no longer want to have anything more to do with you! Now get out of my sight and leave me alone!"

"I love it when you call me Belladonna," said Verena with a smile of mischief, "But I expected this to happen, Severus. But no matter the state of our relationship or the way you feel about me, we are bonded for life, you and I. An unbreakable vow such as ours is never broken...not even by death."

"We have no relationship and there is nothing between us! Now go away and don't come anywhere near me again!"

And with that, Severus turned around and walked back towards the door to the dungeons. Watching Severus leave, Verena looked away, sighed and then looked back. She then pulled out her wand from her right robe sleeve. "I didn't want to do this, Severus. But you leave me no choice."

Verena rolled up her right sleeve, revealing her Death Eater mark. She then placed the tip of her wand on her Death Eater mark and spoke a spell silently. At the instant she did this, Severus began to double over and grab onto his left forearm, falling to his knees. He began to cringe and clinch his teeth in pain as he quickly unbuttoned and rolled up his left sleeve, revealing his Death Eater mark and an ethereal burning white ribbon wrapped tightly around his left forearm.

Whatever was happening to Severus wasn't causing any pain to Verena as she put her wand away, walked over to him and got down on her knees in front of him, "You stubborn, stubborn fool..." said Verena softly and nonchalantly, "You won't ever admit it will you? You know you have to keep your part of the vow even though you won't accept it. All because I fought with Lily."

"Stop...please...stop...enough..." stuttered Severus through the pain as he began to shiver and sweat, cringing and clinching his teeth, looking up at Verena pleadingly and then back down at his forearm.

"Forgive me, Severus. But it seems you needed reminding. I vowed to you, Severus, on that day you saved me from Mapheria. Just as you vowed to me. And I intend to keep my side of the vow despite whatever protest you may have. You're going to be seeing more of me from now on so get use to it or suffer the wrath of our vow! Anyway..."

Verena pulled out her wand once more, grabbed up Severus's left forearm and placed the tip of it onto Severus's mark, "_Ecto Impairio_!" said Verena. The ethereal burning ribbon faded and then vanished into a cloud of mist. Verena then let go of Severus's forearm and looked at him apologetically. Severus on the other hand, narrowed his eyes and scowled as he rubbed on his left forearm for a brief moment. Saying nothing further, he got back up on his feet, walked around Verena, then walked angrily off to the door to the dungeons.

"See you later, Severus." said Verena softly, following Snape with her eyes. Severus did not answer back as he grabbed onto the handle to the dungeon door, opened it and then slammed it shut behind him, rolling down his left sleeve and re-buttoning it as he walked. Verena stared on sadly and sighed softly as if she felt bad about what she had done, "Oh Severus, how that pained me to do that to you. I just hope I won't have to do that again."

And with that, Verena stood up and walked over towards the entrance to the back courtyard. Verena had missed her first chance to warn him of his death, but felt that it was still too early to warn him. After his encounter with Verena, Severus was so angered by the fact that he had to put up with Verena's presence that he kicked open the door to the room where potions class was taking place and walked irritably past the tables of waiting students who followed him with their eyes.

He spoke as he walked past the tables and stepped up onto the raised section of the dungeon floor, then turned to face the class, "There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class!"

This was Harry Potter's first ever potions class, which would end up with Severus taking five points from Gryffindor House for Harry's cheek remark.

**INT. HOGWARTS CASTLE, THIRD FLOOR CORRIDOR (1991)**

Severus ran out the door to the third floor corridor and slammed it shut behind him, leaning up against it and panting. He had just been bitten by Fluffy the three headed dog that was guarding a magical object known as the Sorcerer's Stone. Now Severus was bleeding from a wound on his right lower leg where Fluffy had bit him. Severus just began limping over to the staircase to the second floor, when the sound of hurried footsteps running up the stairs caused him to stop at the top of the staircase and look down it. Upon looking down the staircase, Severus noticed a pair of cold familiar blue eyes staring up at him.

It was Verena and she had been looking all around the castle for Severus after she heard about the troll that had been set loose in the dungeons, thinking that Severus might have gone to confront it. But instead, Severus had gone to face Fluffy for some strange reason that was unknown to her.

Verena stopped on the staircase and looked up, "Severus! Where have you been? I've been worried that something aweful had happened to you! I thought that troll that I heard was running about the castle might have gotten a hold of you!"

"You? How did you come in here? If the other teachers knew that there was another Death Eater within the walls of Hogwarts they will begin to question my intentions. I can't have you running about the corridors when there is a troll wandering about! You need to get out of here now!" said Severus as he limped down the staircase past Verena, grabbing hold of her left arm in the process, pulling her forcibly along with him.

"Concerned of me being inside the castle than are we?" said Verena mischievously, "How pathetically sweet of you. And here I was coming to _your_ rescue."

"That will be quite enough out of you! Come on!"

Just as Severus reached the bottom of the stairs and turned a corner with Verena, he noticed Minerva McGonagall and Quirinus Quirrell galloping towards him.

"What's the matter Severus? You seem a bit tense right now. That is very unlike you," said Verena, smiling mischievously.

"I need to hide you someplace before they spot you!" said Severus as he noticed a nearby broom cupboard and pulled Verena over to it.

"No wait! What are you doing?" protested Verena as the smile on her face vanished and a look of subtle concern fell upon her face.

"In here now!" said Severus as he then opened the door to the broom cupboard and quickly shoved Verena inside it, much to Verena's protest. Just before Severus closed the door, Verena noticed that he was limping and bleeding.

"Stay in here and don't come out until I've gone!"

"No wait! Severus you're wounded! No wait! Arrgh!"

Severus then slammed the door behind him as Minerva and Quirinus ran past. "The troll came this way, Severus!" said Minerva running past him. Severus followed soon after.

Severus, Minerva and Quirinus ran into the girl's bathroom, where the troll was last seen, only to find that Ron, Harry and Hermione were there, standing over the large, fowl and unconscious beast. As Minerva talked at Hermione, Harry noticed the wound on Severus's right leg, which was swiftly covered up by Severus's robe when Severus noticed Harry looking down at it. Severus stared at Harry and Harry stared back.

**INT. HOGWARTS CASTLE, SNAPE'S STUDY (1991)**

Inside Snape's study, Severus brought his wounded leg up onto a nearby chair and began looking it over. He then noticed footsteps near the door to his study. Looking up his eyes instantly fell upon Verena, who had walked in holding a leather skin bundle in her arms.

"That doesn't look as bad as I thought it would be," said Verena looking down at the wound on Severus's leg, "But I still need to look at it."

"Where do you keep coming from, Belladonna? Get out of here! I'd rather have Madame Pomfrey or Argus Filch tending to it rather than have your filthy little hands all over it! Go away!"

"I'm actually not surprised you didn't go to Pomfrey or Filch. And that will be quite enough out of you, Severus." said Verena softly and coolly as she walked up to Severus and went down onto her knees next to the chair, looking over the wound and tucking her legs under her.

"Touch that wound, Vile Gloomhazel, and you will regret it!" spat Severus. But Verena wasn't deterred by Severus's hallow threat and instead narrowed her eyes up at him and scowled.

"Can it, Snivellus Snapeius or I'll remind you again!" snapped Verena as she pulled out her wand and threatened him with it. Severus opened his mouth and gawked for a moment then closed his mouth again without saying anything. He then narrowed his eyes and crossed his arm in disagreement, looking away and snorting.

"And besides. If you didn't want me to treat it, you would have gone to Pomfrey or Filch a long time ago. But you didn't. I'm treating it and that's that!" said Verena coolly, hiding her wand away once more.

She then lied the leather skin bundle down on the ground next to her and rolled it out, revealing several vials of potions, a few herbs, a vile of alcohol, some bandages, some cotton balls, some cloth and some items for stitching up deep wounds. Severus continued to watch and look down as Verena began to tend to his wound, cleaning it up before taking out a vile of essence of dittany and a cloth. She then opened the vial, pouring some essence of dittany onto the cloth and then placed it over the wound. Severus wrenched and clinched his teeth as she wrapped the cloth around the wound and tied it.

"Oh, my poor Severus. Wounded by that wretched three-headed dog. Why did you go near that dog anyway?"

Severus glared at Verena a moment, wondering how she found out about Fluffy, then he spoke, "_That_ dog is guarding something for me at the moment. I was making sure that no one had taken it. The fowl wretched beast grabbed onto my leg. I had to use a spell to break free of him."

"Does this have something to do with the Book of Resurrections, Severus?" said Verena softly and not looking up at him.

"How did you...?" said Severus, who began staring at Verena shrewdly.

"I know all about it, Severus. Your family has been guarding it ever since the Snape family broke in two due to that ancient family scandal of yours. But that dog isn't guarding the actual book though is he? He's guarding one of the Guiding Eye Stones and not just the Sorcerer's Stone underneath that trap door."

"How do you know about...?"

"I know enough," said Verena lifting her head and looking up at him with a gentle smile on her face. "Don't worry, Severus. I'm not going to tell anyone. I care about you too much to get you into trouble. But you must promise me that you will tolerate my presence for as long as I am here. I have a more than adequate reason for being here and soon you will know that reason yourself. But it's too soon to tell you about that right now." said Verena as she rolled up her leather skin bundle, picked it up and stood back up again.

Verena spoke once more, "You're going to have to get use to limping for a couple days until that wound has healed. I'll come back later."

As Verena was about to turn away, Severus spoke up, "You know, you could have used my healing spell. I did invent it afterall and you do know it."

Verena glanced at Severus and smiled softly, "Yes, Severus. But that spell is to be used only as last resort, when you have no other means of tending or healing a wound. That bite on your ankle doesn't require such a dramatic solution."

Verena then turned and walked off to the door to Snape's study. Snape looked away a moment and then said softly, "Wait."

Verena stopped and looked back at Severus. Severus then limped over to her and turned to face her, standing in the doorway to his study with her. Severus sighed, bowed his head and closed his eyes, looking down towards the ground.

"Forgive me," said Severus quietly, looking up at Verena again."I shouldn't have been so stubborn back there in the courtyard earlier. I guess I couldn't admit that I was glad to see you again. I know I should keep my part of the vow and stop being so angry at you for dueling with Lily. But I loved her so much that I was acting out in selfish anger against you when I found out about it. You know I didn't mean to though...forgive me."

Verena looked at him and smiled, "I'll come back later and re-dress that wound of yours."

Verena then brought her head up next to his and kissed him on the cheek, speaking into his ear, "And you're forgiven. And I hope you forgive me to...for earlier."

"I do," said Severus softly, "And you were right. I did need reminding. We need to watch over one another and protect each other for as long as we are together. Wouldn't you agree, Verena?"

"Yes, Severus...always." said Verena kissing him on the cheek again."I'll see you later." said Verena as she smiled softly at Severus and then turned to look on down the hallway beyond Snape's study, walking off down the hallway towards the main entrance to the castle with Severus looking on.

**INT. TO EXT. HOGWARTS, THE GREAT HALL TO QUIDDITCH PITCH – MORNING (1991)**

Harry was sitting at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, poking at a piece of bacon with his fork.

"Take a piece a toast, mate." said Ron.

"Ron's right, Harry. You're going to need your strength today." said Hermione looking at Harry. Severus then limped up behind Harry and stopped. Severus didn't know why he felt the need to wish Harry luck, apart from the fact that seeing Verena again had gotten him into a pleasant mood or at least as pleasant of a mood as an Occlumens would normally be in, which involved blank stares and gaunt faces.

"Good luck today, Potter." said Severus as Harry looked up at him. Severus gave a brief shrewd smile and spoke, "Now that you've proven yourself against a troll, a little game of Quidditch should be easy work for you...even if it is against Slytherin."

Severus then shifted his eyes to the left briefly before looking forward and walking off again, saying nothing more and limping as he went. Harry and the others looked on.

Walking out the back door to the Great Hall, Severus caught sight of Verena, leaning up against the wall of the castle.

"I say, Severus, what brought _that_ on? It's not like you to wish any student luck. Particularly one _famed _Potter, that wretched boy." said Verena as Severus walked up to her and stopped next to her.

"And that will be quite enough out of you, Belladonna...Come! Walk with me to the Quidditch match. I know you came to see it and not just me." said Severus as he offered an arm to Verena.

Verena stared a moment before turning around an accepting his arm. Verena spoke once more as she and Severus began walking, "Let's just hope no students see you walking with me or they might suspect something."

"Oh, the scandal _that_ might bring. Perhaps I will take off points from which ever students see us walking together or shove you into the bushes if any teachers see you walking with me." said Severus jokingly.

Verena giggled quietly under her breath, "Oh no, Severus. We should do more than that. Perhaps we shouldn't sit together at the Quidditch match. One might suspect that we two reformed Death Eaters are up to no good. They mustn't ever see us together or they might think we're dating or something." said Verena jokingly.

"Perhaps you're right," said Severus looking over at Verena and then scoffed. "Dating? Phbt! The nerve of you. I wouldn't even dream of it! Dating? What nonsense out of you." said Severus jokingly, smiling softly.

Verena brought her hand up to her mouth and began giggling softly as Severus spoke, then spoke after him, "Oh, Severus. It's just like old times with you and me it seems."

"Like old times indeed, Verena." said Severus softly, wearing a subtle grin on his face and looking over at her, then looking back forward again. Verena and Severus walked arm to arm together towards the Quidditch pitch, smiling gently at one another and snickering softly.

**CONTINUED…CHAPTER 9...**


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9: A MEETING OF FRIENDS AND LOVERS

**Note: **Adapted from scenes from the entire Harry Potter saga.

**EXT. HOGWARTS, QUIDDITCH PITCH (1991)**

At the Quidditch match, Severus and Verena separated and sat on opposite sides of the Quidditch pitch but stayed well within each other's sights.

Quidditch was a popular semi-contact wizard sport that was often played by both students and adults alike. It was also in every way a dangerous and often violent sport which involved the use of brooms and bats as well as a large ball called a Quaffle, two smaller balls known as Bludgers and an even smaller golden colored ball known as the Golden Snitch.

The Golden Snitch was a tiny golden colored ball that flew around on tiny feathery golden wings, zipping and flying around in a way that was akin to a hummingbird. Though small and extremely hard to catch, the Golden Snitch was worth the most points in a Quidditch game and was an extremely fast ball when it zipped through the air. Each Hogwarts Quidditch team had one Seeker in charge of catching the Golden Snitch and whichever Seeker caught the Golden Snitch in the game first would win the game for their House and their team.

As a sport of aerial skill, the Quidditch pitch was flanked by seating which sat at high vantage points with the seats lying in tall wooden towers which stood fifty feet above the ground. Each of the four Houses of Hogwarts had their own tower that was decorated with the flags and colors of their assigned House.

The large oval shaped Quidditch pitch which was surrounded by the tall towers was where all the Quidditch games at Hogwarts took place. On both ends of the pitch there were the goalposts, which featured a set of three large rings which were used to toss balls through and score points in the game.

This was Harry's first ever Quidditch match and Verena was quite keen on seeing what the infamous Harry Potter was capable of as the Seeker of the Gryffindor team. Both Verena and Severus had played Quidditch when they were students, as did all Hogwarts students during their time at Hogwarts School.

However, their rolls on the team had changed while they were students, which was often the case for some students who played it. Verena was first a Seeker and then later a Beater for the Ravenclaw team. Severus was first also a Seeker but then eventually became Keeper for the Slytherin team.

As the Quidditch game commenced, Severus gave a brief glance over across the Quidditch pitch to see where Verena was sitting. Noticing him staring over at her, Verena smiled and stared mischievously at him. Severus than smiled softly back before focusing on the game again.

Verena watched contently as the two Quidditch teams of Gyffindor and Slytherin battled it out on brooms overhead. Among the causalities of the game, there was the Keeper of the Gryffindor team, Oliver Wood and another Gryffindor player, Angelina Johnson, in which Verena's face wrenched upon the sight of both accidents along with other onlookers looking on and reacting.

After a moment more, Verena noticed other onlookers looking up and pointing towards something. Verena looked up and noticed that Harry was being thrashed about by his broom as if his broom was bewitched by an outside force and was now trying to knock him off. Verena stood up and pulled out her wand, pointing it towards Harry who was perilously close to getting knocked off his broom.

She was about to help Harry when she glanced over and noticed Severus with his eyes fixed on Harry and muttering a spell quietly. Mildly dismayed, Verena opened her mouth and closed it again without saying nothing and looking back and forth between Severus and Harry, unsure of what to do next. Seeing that Severus had things well under control, Verena stopped looking back and forth between Severus and Harry and smiled, hiding away her wand and keeping her eyes on Harry for a moment.

Verena then noticed that Severus's robe had caught fire, causing her to suddenly focus on Severus once more before running down the steps next to the seats and going towards where Severus was sitting. Finding her way to where Severus was sitting, Verena ran past Hermione, unaware that Hermione had caused Severus's robe to catch fire. Verena was nearly where Severus was when she noticed that Severus had managed to put the fire out and was now shifting his eyes slightly and looking on suspiciously. Verena then shifted her eyes, looking on coolly and all around her.

**INT. HOGWARTS, SNAPE'S STUDY - EVENING (1991)**

"Good show, Severus. Stopping young Mr. Potter from falling off his broom. Your devotion to protecting Lily's son in her memory is a most admirable quality." said Verena nonchalantly as she sat looking down at Severus's burnt robe and patching it up.

"I have to," said Severus softly, who sat next to Verena in an armchair and watched her patch up his robe. "He's the closest thing to being near Lily at the moment. I miss being in Lily's presence."

"You miss being with Lily period. I understand, Severus. I'm not a fool. Lily was my friend too you know, so that makes two of us. It's a shame really, never getting the chance to be forgiven by her for the way I acted to her that day." said Verena as she finished up her patch job on Severus's robe and setting it aside.

"That makes two of us," said Severus looking over at her.

"Oh?" said Verena softly, looking over at Severus. "Did you have another falling out with her because she dueled with me? You must have scolded her or something."

"Yes," said Severus softly, "But I shouldn't have though. She didn't deserve it."

"I understand, Severus," said Verena, "You cared about her so much that you feared for her being hurt in the duel and scolded her for having taken part in it. But you can't help it when two teenagers like the same boy and want to fight over possession of him. That's just what teenagers do. And you're right, she didn't deserve it."

Severus scoffed and looked away as Verena looked at him. Severus spoke once more, "I could never forgive myself for the way that happened. But I suppose I will be forgiven by her someday."

"I suppose we both will...someday." said Verena smiling softly at Severus as Severus looked at her. She glanced towards the walls at all the jars of slimy green somethings that were sitting on the shelves around her and then looked back at Severus.

"It's a shame were not in your spare office instead of the one in the dungeons," said Verena as she looked around the room and then up at the ceiling. "At least that other one has large windows where we can look out at the stars, like old times."

Knowing what Verena was driving at, Severus looked up at the ceiling and then back at Verena and smiled. Verena smiled back.

**EXT. HOGWARTS, HILL BEHIND HOGWARTS - EVENING (1991)**

On top of the hill overlooking Hagrid's Hut, Severus and Verena sat back on their arms looking up at the night sky that was filled with thousands of white twinkling stars. So dark it was that they could see the long thin trail of light which made up the Milky Way Galaxy.

"It's a lovely night, Severus. Perhaps we should go to Hogsmeade together the next time the opportunity arises and see if I can get you to try some of that Noxspark licorice that Honeydukes has been selling."

"Candy...?" said Severus scrunching his nose and sneering.

"You always liked candy. You use to like to eat those chocolate covered gingersnaps and drink the peppermint tea Hagrid offered you at Christmas time. I remember that you know, when you were just that stringy little boy who would hide away at Hagrid's whenever the need hit you."

"Yes. Then you'd come and collect me for class."

Verena scoffed, "Yes, whenever you managed to find your way there now and again. You always delighted in hanging out there even though you were Slytherin and worried that other Slytherins would find you there talking to Hagrid. But it was obvious that you didn't care what they thought. You just wanted to hang out there. Not that I blame you though. Most of the students we knew liked hanging out there, even me. Not Lucius though, he was never into making friendly with Hagrid."

"Indeed...and it was always so easy for you to find me, especially since you knew where I would hide out to get away from the Marauders."

"I know," said Verena smiling gently and looking at Severus. "It was hilarious the way I caught you that one Christmas stuffing your face with Hagrid's chocolate covered gingersnaps and then you going all mortified when your Aunt Adelaine asked me to come visit her house that one time. Why didn't you want me visiting your aunt's house anyway, Severus? Were you embarrassed to have me there or something?"

"No, not of you, of my cousins Jack, Joseph and Janine. They were the embarrassment."

Verena glared and laughed quietly, "Embarrassed? Of your Aunt Adelaine's children, Severus? For pity sake why ever for?"

"It's a long story," said Severus as Verena continued to laugh quietly, unaware that Hagrid was walking up behind them carrying a lantern.

Hagrid spoke as he approached, "Now why would you two be sittin' up on this here hill at this time of night?"

Realizing that Hagrid had found him sitting on the ground with Verena, Severus faced forward and froze, his eyes widened as his face turning an even brighter shade of white. Severus was looking mortified as he opened and closed his mouth, glaring into space without looking up at Hagrid.

Realizing that Severus was discovered out of his element, Verena looked over at Severus and smiled mischievously before she stood up and turned to face Hagrid, "Hello, Hagrid. It's been a while."

Hagrid raised his lantern to look at Verena. Hagrid's eyes widened, "Why if it isn't young Ms. Witchazel. Sittin' here with Severus Snape."

"I'm not that young anymore, Hagrid. And yes, I'm glad to see you too," said Verena once again looking down at Severus, who was still froze and glaring forward, completely petrified.

**INT. HAGRID'S HUT – EVENING (1991)**

"I must say that I'm rather surprised to be seein' you here again, Ms. Witchazel." said Hagrid as he poured a cup of lemon tea for Verena, who was sitting at the large oak table inside Hagrid's Hut.

"Don't be, Hagrid. I am here to visit with Severus."

"Well, that's nice," - Hagrid then stared over at Severus and spoke towards him, "I see that you two have made up for that little duel Verena and Lily had long ago. It's so nice to be seein' you two back on speakin' terms again."

Severus looked at Hagrid and smiled uncomfortably before looking away again. Severus however was keeping himself just outside the door to Hagrid's Hut, brooding and looking in at Hagrid and Verena.

Verena looked over at the door at Severus, "Will you stop brooding over there and come in here? It isn't like you've never been in here before or anything."

"I do not engage in petty cheerful conversations over tea, Verena. You know me well enough that I don't do that sort of thing. And I am quite content by just standing here listening to you two chattering oafs banter on." said Severus looking on coldly and sneering, looking away once more. Verena narrowed her eyes and scowled at Severus before looking back at Hagrid.

"I wouldn't be wastin' your breath on that, Ms. Witchazel," said Hagrid sitting down at the table opposite of Verena. "Ever since Lily passed on he's been avoidin' this place like it was bein' the bloomin' plague. All because this was young Lily Evan's favorite place to be visitin' when she was a student here at Hogwarts."

"I don't blame him, Hagrid." said Verena softly, looking melancholic and let down, "I probably wouldn't visit here to if my one love in life had died and left memories of themselves scattered all around the place. It would probably be too painful of a memory for me to even be here. But we should at least brighten up the situation a bit. Even if only for a brief time."

Verena looked over at Severus and then looked back at Hagrid, smiling mischievously, "Are you thinking what I am thinking, Hagrid?"

"I reckon I might be thinkin' the same as you," said Hagrid looking mischievously over at Severus and then back at Verena, smiling. "I reckon that our Professor Snape here is bein' in much need of some cheerin' up. Don't you be agreein' with me, Ms. Witchazel?"

"I couldn't have said it better myself," said Verena as she and Hagrid looked over and smiled at each other mischievously. Suddenly, Hagrid and Verena walked over to the door and grabbed onto Severus by the arms, dragging him back first into the hut.

"What! What are you two doing? Arrgh! Let go of me you great big miserable oaf! What is the meaning of this?" said Severus kicking and thrashing about.

"You'll be alright, Severus old friend. We aren't gonna be hurtin' you." said Hagrid closing the door and locking it behind him.

**INT. HOGWARTS CASTLE TO SNAPE'S STUDY (OFFICE) – LATE EVENING (1991)**

A few hours later, Severus and Verena stumbled back into Hogwarts arm to arm, both laughing and heavily drunk from Hagrid's stash of alcoholic drinks. "Oh lord. Look at us, Severus." said Verena drunkenly, "We are so smashed!"

"I have not had this much fun in ages. Oh dear, I think I am going to fall over," said Severus tipping over to one side, only to have Verena pull him up again. Verena and Severus stumbled forward again, pointing and laughing at one another.

Finally making their way to the entrance to Snape's study, Snape attempted to be a gentleman by trying to stand up straight and gesturing drunkenly for Verena to go in first. "You first, Veri."

Verena struggled to keep her balance as she smiled at Severus and walked in. "We are so drunk, Severus. What are we going to do with ourselves? I can not go home like _this_, I would not make it!"

Suddenly, Severus stumbled over to Verena, facing her and grabbing onto her by the waist, pressing her up close to him, "You are so beautiful, Belladonna. I could bang you all night long."

Verena shook her head drunkenly, turning her face away and putting her hand on Severus's face, pushing it away from hers and gently shoving Severus off her, "Oh no, you will not. Get your hands off me, Severus. Get off me, you are drunk. You are not in your right mind."

Verena stumbled over to Severus's desk and began walking around it, trying to get away from Severus. Severus started to drunkenly chase Verena around the desk, keeping his balance by keeping his hands on the desk.

"Come on, Belladonna," said Severus following and stumbling after her, knocking over at couple books in the process. "Let me do you. I want you to make me sing like a nightingale and bang me all night long. Come, I want you to." said Severus, grabbing onto Verena once more.

"No, go away you. Your breath stinks of drink," said Verena, gently shoving his face away from hers again. "I do not care how much you want too. I am not going to have you when you are drunk like this. You are not in your right mind. We are going to end up doing something that we will both regret. Get off me you." Verena pulled him off her drunkenly once more and stumbled away, standing near the end of the desk and facing him.

Suddenly, Severus began to sob drunkenly, struggling to stay standing where he stood in front of the desk, "Why do you reject me, Verena? I am so lonely and hurt. I just want someone to love me. I just want to be loved, not hated."

Verena looked at him drunkenly and sneered, "Oh please, Severus. I can't, not when we are like _this_."

"But I want you to have me, if only just this one night. I am so lonely. I need to be in your arms and be loved by you. I want you to be with me tonight, to stay with me tonight. I miss Lily and can only dream of being with her. But you are here with me right now. I want to be loved. Please, love me...just tonight."

"But we are both drunk and out of our minds, Severus." said Verena looking at Severus and glaring at him sadly. "It would not be right when we are drunk like this."

"I do not care, Verena. I want to be loved by you, at least this once, just this night." said Severus, sobbing into his sleeve. "Please, have me, love me, just for tonight...please."

Through Verena's eyes at this moment, she saw a man that was on the edge of falling apart. The same man that she had fell in love with many years ago but never dared admit to loving him. This had only been the second time that Verena had seen Severus in such a state, the last time being after Lily had married James Potter, Harry Potter's father. Verena understood all too well as to how hurt, angry and lonely Severus really felt, unlike the rest of those he knew and worked with him.

Occlumency had been Severus's only shield against feeling the hurt and the loneliness. But now that his Occlumency powers had broken down, he was now expressing how he truly felt deep inside. Verena wanted to cheer up Severus by getting him drunk at Hagrid's Hut, but now it was proving to have an effect on Severus in more ways than originally excepted.

Standing there and seeing Severus's true feelings were becoming more then Verena could bear watching without wanting to do something to help him. It was true that she did love Severus greatly and she did after all come into the future to save Severus from his death.

Perhaps she could save Severus in more ways than just in the ways that are seen. Perhaps she could heal more than just the physical wounds that were inflicted on Severus, but also the mental wounds and the torment that were scared upon his aching heart, just as like the mental wounds that were scarred upon Verena's heart. Perhaps they could heal each other.

Verena knew how much Severus loved Lily, but knew that if she didn't watch over him and protect him from such anguish, it would be just as bad as if she had physically went against the unbreakable vow that she and Severus shared. Verena could not bear leaving Severus feeling like this, especially when she was set to leave tomorrow and go further into the future.

Normally, Verena would have not thought once about making love to Severus without thinking about it first. But now, the time never felt more right to her, despite the fact that she was drunk and would likely have only vague memories of the incident afterwards. But Verena didn't care. Now that Severus was in a state of pure anguish and mental torment, she was going to help Severus and in more ways than she could possibly ever imagine herself doing.

Unable to control her emotions anymore, Verena looked at Severus grievingly and began to sob, with tears welling up in her eyes, "Oh, Severus, I do not care either."

And with that, Verena walked over to Severus and they both wrapped their arms around each other, sobbing into each other's shoulders. Severus then began kissing on Verena's neck. Verena kissed on his neck in return before they both began kissing each other on the lips. He then picked her up and carried her precariously through the door to the room nearby where Severus slept while he was away from home, closing the door behind him with his foot.

**INT. THE GNARLED OAK TREE, MAPHERIA'S CHAMBER – EVENING (1987)**

"So," said Mapheria petting on the back of her pet cat, "Our beautiful and willing spy has gone into the future has she?"

"Yes, my Lady," said Grispell nervously cowering near the foot of the staircase in front of Mapheria's throne. "I have been watching her like you told me to. Everything is going to plan, my Lady."

"Is she doing what I sent her out to do then?"

"Yes, my Lady. You will most certainly be pleased with the process she has made so far."

"Quite excellent, Grispell. Perhaps after all this is over, I will change you back into your true form once I have gotten hold of the Book of Resurrections and the power needed to bring back the one I love. I am certain that you would find pleasure in that."

"Yes, my Lady. Yes, I would." said Grispell, wringing his hands excitedly.

"Then find the book Grispell and find it soon. If our spy doesn't hold up to her side of the bargain, I am going to have to find someone else to kill Severus for me. But I need not fear of that at the moment, for she is loyal and well within a position to kill him."

"But why, my Lady...?"

"Why...Grispell...?"

"Why do you want her to kill the wizard Severus? The wizard Severus is your only remaining link to your family. He is your cousin Tobias's only son, my Lady. The only family you truly have left in this world."

"How dare you mention that in front of me!" said Mapheria angrily, "He is nothing to me you understand? Nothing! Except my enemy. Now get out of my sight and get me that book!" said Mapheria pulling out her wand and sending a curse towards Grispell's feet, causing Grispell to shriek and bolt off through the entrance to Mapheria's chamber and vanish beyond it. As Mapheria watched Grispell scurry away and leave her chamber, she quickly hid her wand back in her robes and leaned back into her throne, her long pointed fingernails of her right hand tapping on the end of the right arm rest of her throne.

**INT. SLEEPING QUARTERS, SNAPE'S STUDY, HOGWARTS CASTLE - LATE EVENING (AUTUMN, 1991)**

Inside the room where Severus often slept while away from home, Severus and Verena began pulling off each other's clothes, sitting on the bed that Snape slept on. Now naked, Verena and Severus slid themselves underneath the large thick blanket on Snape's bed and began kissing on one another. Verena lied on her back as Severus soon crawled up between her legs and lied on top of her, her head resting comfortably on a soft feather down pillow.

She then wrapped her arms tightly around Severus, burying her long pointed fingernails into Snape's back as their love making began to get more and more intense. For the first time in their lives, Severus and Verena were experiencing what it meant to be intimately connected to one another. And although they were drunk, Severus and Verena could still feel one another, the closeness and the affection they had for one another. Indeed, this had been the closest that Severus and Verena had ever been to one another and it made them feel happy and warm inside, like a fire burning on a cold autumn night.

And for the first time in ages, neither Verena nor Severus felt lonely, sad or unloved. At this moment, they both felt truly alive and truly human, with emotions raging through them like a wildfire. It was a feeling that neither had felt in a long, long time.

**CONTINUED…CHAPTER 10...**


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10: THE STORY WITHIN (PART 2)

**Note**: Adapted from scenes from the entire Harry Potter saga.

**INT. HOGWARTS CASTLE, SNAPE'S STUDY - EVENING (SEPT. 1ST, 1992)**

A year had passed since Severus last seen Verena on that crisp autumn day so long ago. Severus had gone to visit Lily's grave a few times since then, thinking about all the times that he and Lily had shared together. Even though Lily was long since dead, Severus still thought of Lily and wondered how it would have been if she had survived and had not married James Potter.

He imagined being married to Lily and being in Lily's arms, spending all the long years together in his house in Spinner's End. He imagined watching his and Lily's children being born and then holding them in his arms. He even imagined watching his and Lily's children grow up and have children of their own, then seeing himself grow old with Lily and dying with her by his side. But these were images in Severus's mind that would never come true, for Lily was in love with James, which made Severus's heart feel heavy with sorrow.

But Severus now had more than just Lily on his mind. Filled with the memories of that night when he and Verena had made love, Verena had brought out feelings in him that he had not felt since ages gone by. Though he was never willing to show these feelings to anyone but Verena or even admit that he felt that way about Verena. At least not when he was not making love with Verena. During that time whenever Lily was around him, Severus secretly felt warm and pleasant feelings of love and affection for Lily, though he would never show these feelings in public or even dare admit to Lily that he loved her, for fear of being rejected by her.

And ever since the tragic night of Lily's death, Severus had intended to protect her son Harry at all cost and devote himself to her memory as well as to the love he had for her. Before that night with Verena, the only woman that he ever loved was Lily and his only thoughts of love were that of Lily. But now his feelings of love and affection were being torn between the memory of the woman he still loved and the woman he loved now.

In his main study down in the dungeons, Severus held up the front page of the Evening Prophet newspaper in front of him at Harry and Ron.

"You were seen, by no less than seven Muggles!" spat Severus as he threw down the newspaper on his desk and looked bitterly at Harry and Ron while Filch stood nearby and looking on. "Do you have any idea how serious this is? You have risked the exposure of our world! Not to mention the damage you inflicted on a Whomping Willow that's been on these grounds since before you were born!"

"Honestly, Professor Snape. I think it did more damage to us!" said Ron trying to defend his and Harry's actions.

"Silence!" snapped Severus as he suddenly stood up and began walking around the side of the desk to the front, keeping his hands upon the desk as he got up into Harry's and Ron's face. "I assure you, that were you in Slytherin and your fate rested with me, the both of you, would be on the train home...tonight! As it is..."

"They are not," said Dumbledore out of nowhere. Severus, Ron and Harry looked over at Dumbledore and Minerva, who were standing there near the door to Snape's study and looking on with Filch.

"Professor Dumbledore...Professor McGonagall..." said Harry.

A half hour later, after his little spat with Harry and Ron, Severus returned back to his study, only to find someone clinking glasses and rummaging around in his store of potions that it had kept in a small cabinet nearby.

"What do you think you're doing?" said Severus as he pulled out his wand and was about to use it on whoever was rummaging through his potions.

Calmly, the person poked their head out from behind the cabinet door and looked at Severus. It was the familiar face of Verena, staring at Severus, "Well, if that's how you're going to be, I'll just have to rummage in here some more and try to make you truly angry. You're an Occlumens though. You pride yourself at keeping an icy calm demeanor."

Verena then stuck her head back into the cabinet once more. Finally realizing who it was, Severus sighed quietly and spoke softly, "Verena."

"Good evening, Severus," said Verena as she looked around the door to the cabinet and smiled softly at Severus. "I hope you don't mind, but I am looking for a couple ingredients that you might have in this potions cabinet."

Verena went back to looking through the cabinet as Severus sneered and hid his wand away back into his left robe sleeve. Severus looked over at Verena and narrowed his eyes as he walked over to his desk silently and sat down. Verena then pulled herself out of the cabinet, holding a couple small bottles of potion ingredients in her hands.

"Grounded Snake Eyes and Tainted Unicorn's Blood. These are what I was looking for," said Verena as she held up the bottles near her chest, looking over at Severus and smiling at him.

"Those are two of my rarest potion ingredients. What do you need those for?" said Severus looking at Verena from his desk chair.

"Well, I'm making an extra special potion with some very special and rare ingredients. These two items are included in it. I wonder if you have any more ingredients I need for the potion." said Verena turning back to the cabinet again and rummaging again.

"Get out of there," said Severus sounding mildly agitated and watching. "Those are some of my most dangerous potion ingredients in there. I would hate to see you get hurt from them."

"Oh, how sweet of you, Severus," said Verena nonchalantly, pulling out two more potions from the cabinet and turning to look at Snape. "Worried about me already and I haven't even got you in bed yet. You drink driven stallion you."

Severus opened his mouth and exhaled sharply, looking like a man that was set for another sultry night with Verena. Verena giggled softly as she turned and walked over to Severus, finding her way onto his lap and wrapping her left arm over his shoulders and began running her fingers through his hair with the other hand.

Severus closed his eyes and smiled softly, enjoying every second of Verena touching him. He then opened his eyes again and looked at her shrewdly, "Why are you really here again, Verena?" said Severus looking at her. "You certainly didn't come here for just mere potion ingredients."

"Of course not," said Verena softly, looking on calmly and with an alluring look in her eyes. "I came to visit with you again...I missed you."

"But you've been gone for nearly a year, Verena."

"I know, forgive me. But it's hard for me to come and visit you when I am almost always making potions, testing my magical archery skills and wandering about finding new potion ingredients as well as rediscovering old potion ingredients."

This of course was a partial lie. Verena had not been gone for a year like Severus believed. In truth, Verena had gone into the future once again, having seen Severus only minutes before, on the morning after the night her and Severus made love. Though Verena would not tell Severus this, for if she did, she would have to tell Severus of his coming death. Which to Verena, it was still too soon to burden him with such information.

Verena continued, "I practice the ALPs, Severus. Such a practice requires almost constant attention. My life is my work. Just as your job here at Hogwarts is yours. So I just so happened to be coming this way and decided to stop and give you this," said Verena pulling out the sliver tin that she had acquired from Lucius earlier from her right robe pocket.

Severus gasped quietly upon seeing the sliver tin held in Verena's hand. Severus then spoke, "It's the sliver tin that holds the key to The Book Of Resurrections. Where did you...?"

"Our old friend Lucius Malfoy stole it from you while we were in school together. He kindly asked me to give it back to you the next time I saw you." said Verena calmly, though Severus knew that she was lying.

"No, he didn't," said Severus, taking the silver tin from Verena's hand. "I know Lucius. He never asks kindly of anyone to do something for him. Demandingly polite maybe, but not kindly. That's simply not his style at all."

"Well of course he didn't ask me kindly, Severus." said Verena, "I had to fight him for it. But don't hold that against him, Severus. His curiosity simply had gotten the better of him when he stole it. And I hope you don't argue with him about it when we meet him next weekend to walk with him to the Quidditch match together."

"You invited him to go to the Quidditch match with us?"

"Well of course I did, Severus. He is still our friend, whether or not he wishes to be so anymore. And besides, us Death Eaters always delight in being in the presence of other Death Eaters despite where ever their loyalties might lie."

"Indeed," said Severus softly, realizing what Verena had done. "All the birds flock together despite wherever their divided loyalties may lie. But Lucius is loyal to the Dark Lord, Verena. If Lucius had figured out how to open this tin he would have surly given its secrets to the Dark Lord. Then the Dark Lord would be truly unstoppable. Not even Dumbledore would be able to stop the Dark Lord from achieving his goal, over before it even started. You did well."

"I do my best and all for the greater good," said Verena softly, smiling gently at Severus. She then looked at Severus sadly and looked down at the potion ingredients in her hand, looking back at Severus as if she was about to tell him something that would be hard for her to tell him, "Severus, I did have another reason for coming here. Not just to visit you or give you the tin and these potions ingredients. You see the potion I'm making, it isn't no ordinary potion. It's an ALPs potion, very old, that turns whoever drinks it into an immortal."

"Immortal?"

"Yes, but that's not all it can do. If applied at the right moment, it has the ability to bring someone back to life after they have died very recently. It also age locks them, stopping them from aging and keeping them in an ageless eternal youth. Never dying, never aging, as long as they take the potion every eight years." said Verena looking away and then back at Severus again, who began looking at her shrewdly, listening closely.

Verena continued, "You see, Severus. I died...five years ago."

"Died? How?" said Severus quietly, looking at Verena with a subtle look of shock on his face.

"Mapheria killed me. I chased her down one day. I wanted revenge for her killing my parents and my family. But I not only wanted to kill her for me. I wanted to kill her for you as well, since she also killed your parents and family."

Severus gasped slightly, then spoke, "But why would you...?"

"Let me finish..." said Verena as Severus opened his mouth and closed it again without speaking.

Verena continued, "I was so angry and sad, but I enjoyed every second of it. Fighting with her, inflicting torment upon her. It almost felt like a fulfillment of my revenge upon her. But in the end, she won the duel and tortured me to death."

"But how did you...?"

"Come back to life? My House-Elf Treevole was there. He gave me the potion and so I survive. But I am now cursed, Severus. Cursed with ageless youth and everlasting life. I can never die...at least not while I continue to take the potion."

"Then stop," said Severus quietly, taking Verena's hands and the potions in them into his and looking subtly concerned at her. "Stop taking the potion. Stop taking it and let yourself become mortal again. It's only right. No one deserves to live forever, not when it is cursed."

"It isn't that simple, Severus, it really isn't. I died five years ago. And even if I do stop taking it, the potion that remains within me will still stop me from aging right away. And I fear, Severus. That if I do stop taking the potion, I will end up dying alone. And I don't want to. I want someone to age and die with me. I fear death, Severus. I fear of what may happen to me if I die alone." said Verena as she looked away, her voice cracking slightly as tears began to well up in her eyes.

"But you've already died once. Surely it doesn't scare you anymore."

"But it does, Severus, when in fear that I may die alone. I want someone to be there, Severus. Someone to be there at the moment when I die. But there is no one here to be there for me. No one...except you."

"Verena, I..." breathed Severus, who suddenly realizing what Verena was driving at, looking on concernedly as Verena placed her hand up to his mouth, smiling at him softly and speaking calmly again.

"Shhhhhh...Silence for now Severus, my love. I know. It is a bit much for you to take in. But it is all true every word of it. I speak truth...like my name means truth. You don't have to give me an answer now. All I want you to do now is take me to bed and think about the here and now. Tomorrow, we can spend the day together and worry about what will happen next later."

And with that, Verena got off Severus's lap and stood up again, walking towards the bedroom and placing the potion ingredients down on the desk next to her before looking back at Severus, smiling. Severus followed her into the bedroom soon after, closing the door behind him.

**EXT. HOGWART CASTLE, BEHIND HOGWARTS TO QUIDDITCH PITCH - AFTERNOON (1992)**

Severus and Verena walked out the back entrance to Hogwarts and greeted Lucius in the back courtyard.

"Lucius, my old friend!" said Verena in a coldly cheerful manner, grinning and walking up to him and outstretching her arms as if going to embrace him.

"Oh good lord, How disgustingly cheerful of you, Verena." said Lucius glaring at her coolly.

"Not cheerful at all, Lucius, I'm just glad to see you," Verena brought down her arms and stood next to Lucius as he stood facing her and as she stared mischievously at him. "What's the matter, Lucius? Can't stand being beaten at your own game?"

"_That _silver tin was mine, Verena. And you stole it from me!" hissed Lucius angrily, looking at Verena disagreeably.

"No, you stole it from _me._" said Severus coolly, walking up to Lucius in a calm but threatening manner, facing him and getting into Lucius's face. Severus's eyes glittered dangerously as he looked bitterly at Lucius, while Lucius's looked on nonchalantly as if undeterred by Severus's threat. It appeared as if they were about to fall into a huge argument, but Verena quickly stepped in between them.

"Now, now you two. I didn't bring us all together to have an argument over this," said Verena getting in between Severus and Lucius, looking at them nonchalantly. "We came here to spend the day together as friends, like old times. Now will you two lovely boys escort me to the Quidditch match?"

"Yes," said Severus stepping back but still looking at Lucius coldly.

"Of course," said Lucius looking over at Verena and presenting an arm to her.

Saying nothing, Severus then narrowed his eyes briefly at Lucius before looking calmly at Verena and presenting an arm to her. Smiling softly at both of them, Verena took Severus's right arm into her left and took Lucius's left arm into her right and pulled them up close to her.

"Oh look at us, you two," said Verena mischievously, "What more could a woman ever ask for? A special day with old friends and having my two beautiful boys by the arms escorting me? Lovely."

And with that, Lucius and Severus stared mischievously and smiled at one another as they began walking with Verena to the Quidditch match.

At the Quidditch pitch, Verena broke away from Lucius and Severus and went to sit in her usual place while Lucius and Severus went to sit up in their usual seats together. As Severus and Lucius went up the stairs of one of the spectator towers together, they gave calculating stares at each other as they passed one another on the stairs, saying nothing.

"Now behave you two. I'll meet up with you two later." said Verena, looking back at them and speaking from a distance.

"If you're so concerned about us behaving, then why don't you come and sit between us and make sure that we _do_ behave?" said Severus calling over at Verena as Lucius looked over at her and smiled before looking away and continuing up the stairs to his seat first.

"I can't. If you've forgotten, I mustn't be seen with you, especially since Lucius is there. Seeing me, a fellow Death Eater, with two other well-known Death Eaters would start making others question our intentions. But I promise you. The next time Slytherin and Ravenclaw battle it out on the Quidditch pitch, I will sit with you then. But for now I'm sitting in my own seat." said Verena, turning away and walking off. Severus stared shrewdly and then looked away, following Lucius to a seat soon after.

As the Quidditch game between Gryffindor and Slytherin commenced, Lucius and Severus watched the new Seeker of the Slytherin team, Draco Malfoy, Lucius's son, battling it out on a broom with Harry Potter for possession of the Golden Snitch.

From her seat on the opposite side of the Quidditch pitch, Verena smiled over at Severus and Lucius, who glanced over and smiled at her briefly before looking back at the match. Soon, Harry was once again in a state of peril, trying to fly away from a rouge Bludger that was chasing after him. Verena stood up and leaned over the side, looking where Harry was going, the crowd reacting to what was happening.

Soon, Draco and Harry were flying side to side, flying underneath the towers through the rafters, chasing after the Golden Snitch flying out in front of them but also trying to avoid the rough Bludger that continued to chase and attack them. Then Draco's broom hit one of the wooden support beams underneath one of the spectator towers, instantly flinging him off his broom and crashing, landing on his groin and knocking the wind out of him.

Severus leaned to look over the edge of the seats with the other onlookers, while Lucius stayed in place and stared on mildly concerned, shifting his eyes and looking around slightly and saying nothing.

**EXT. HOGSMEADE - EARLY EVENING (1992)**

After the Quidditch match, Verena, Lucius and Severus walked on arm to arm to Hogsmeade, walking down the brightly lit streets past all the quaint little shops and thatched roof cottages that lined the street on both sides, with wizards and witches of all types busting about around them.

"Look where we've found ourselves you two, Honeydukes." said Verena, looking over to the left side of the street where a shop stood with large brightly lit windows and a colorful display of all manner of chocolate threats, candy liquors and other types of wizard loved sweets. Verena pulled Severus and Lucius over to the windows, all looking in through the windows. Verena pointed at a small jar near the end of the display, "And look there, Severus, Noxspark Licorice. Just what we need to have a pleasant night out."

"Candy..." said Severus as Verena broke away from him and Lucius and walked into the shop.

"Come along then. Let's get some candy," said Verena, gently pulling Severus into the shop with Severus looking at Lucius uncomfortably, who smiled at him and followed in soon after.

"I say. That can't be the lovely Ms. Verena Witchazel invading my candy shop with Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy now is it?" said Trevor Bobscandal, the current owner of Honeydukes, who was looking up and talking to Verena as she came up to the front counter.

Trevor was a light skinned man with brownish blond hair and stormy gray eyes. And like several other boys during Verena's time at school, Trevor found Verena remarkably attractive. Though only Severus ever managed to gain Verena's affections completely. He was also an old friend and fellow school mate of Verena's that was also from House Ravenclaw.

"Hello, Trevor. You old scown you. Still trying to win me over with your good looks and relentless charms are you?" said Verena as she stopped and stood in front of the front counter with Severus, looking over all of what candy was displayed on the counter in front of her and smiling at Trevor softly.

Trevor leaned over the top of the front counter and brought her hands into his, looking and smiling at her, "Verena my dear, your beauty is as intoxicating as a rose's fragrance after an early summer's rain. And it's been ages since I've seen a woman as lovely and alluring as you."

"That will be quite enough out of you, Bobscandalous. Perhaps you fail to realize that Verena is with me." said Severus icily, sounding mildly defensive.

"Well if it isn't my old friend, Snivel Snapius," said Trevor looking over at Severus and smiling, undeterred by Severus's icy remark.

"Trevor," said Severus coolly, standing with his hands behind his back, "It has been a while."

"Indeed, Snivel. The last time I saw you here was when we were students and when you were here with Lily. It's been to long," said Trevor, looking back at Verena and smiling.

"Yes. And it will be _never_ when you have me," said Verena, looking coolly at Trevor and scowling, brutishly pulling her hands out of his and putting her hands back behind her.

"Awe, Verena. You're no fun. I know I can please you. I've got plenty of money and I own Honeydukes," said Trevor mischievously, putting his hands down on the front counter and leaning towards Verena, giving sly and conniving looks at her. "I can give you anything you want. Buy you anything you need. So tell me, you up for a bit of dinner at my favorite pub, say around 9pm or somewhere about there?"

Severus narrowed his eyes, scowling and clinching is teeth slightly at Trevor and feeling the urge to take out his wand and curse Trevor. But Verena already knew what she was going to say to Trevor.

"Oh, I am so sorry, Trevor. But I already have someone else in mind to be with tonight."

"Awe, Verena. Now who could have possibly won over my lovely Verena's affections?" said Trevor looking on and smiling mischievously. Trevor looked over at Severus, who was saying nothing and looking bitterly at Trevor, scowling at him. Severus was having a hard time keeping his cool. Verena then noticed how Severus was reacting.

"Now, Severus. It's alright," said Verena as she grabbed onto Severus's right arm with both hands. "You know Trevor does that to all the girls he fancies. He's always chatting up women..." – Verena then looked over at Trevor and spoke at him coolly – "...though none of them ever take him up on his offers."

"Hey, I try." said Trevor.

"Come on, let's go this way and look around the shop," said Verena, looking back at Severus and pulling on his arm as Severus stared angrily at Trevor once more before he looked away and followed Verena further into the shop with Trevor following them with his eyes, smiling mischievously. Lucius followed soon after.

"Just like you tried with Narcissa, Trevor...and it never worked," said Lucius, looking at Trevor and Trevor looking at Lucius, with Trevor giving a cold and contemptuous look and saying nothing as Lucius passed then looked away forward again. Trevor then sighed and looked away towards the door to the shop. Trevor soon noticed a beautiful light skinned woman with long black hair looking around her as if she was lost. Trevor glared over at her through the door to Honeydukes and smiled mischievously.

Minutes later, the trio came back up to the front counter with a few items and looked around for Trevor, only to find him standing out in the street, facing and talking to the black haired woman and kissing her on the hand.

Verena scoffed and smiled, "I say. Would you look at that, Severus. The old scown has done it again."

Noticing what Trevor had done, Severus glared and smirked in mild disbelief. Lucius just looked on mischievously and sneered.

Verena looked back at Severus and smiled, "You see, Severus. It never pays to get all worked up when Trevor tries to woo me. He just goes off and finds someone else to do that to. That's just how Trevor is. Chatting up woman and engaging in smooth talking is his specialty."

And with that, Verena looked back at Trevor chatting up the black haired woman and smiled while Severus brought his hands up to his eyes and shook his head slowly. Lucius looked at Severus and smiled.

**CONTINUED…CHAPTER 11…**


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11: BEAUTY SHOWS ITS TRUE COLORS

**Note:** Adapted from scenes throughout the Harry Potter saga.

**EXT. HOGSMEADE TO PARK – LATE EVENING (AUTUMN 1992)**

Trevor laughed as he walked down the main street of Hogsmeade on the arm of the beautiful black haired woman he met in front of Honeydukes earlier.

"I had so much fun tonight, Trevor. You really know how to give a woman a good time."

"Anything for a beautiful and vibrant woman such as yourself, Morgana Tavarti," said Trevor turning and facing Morgana, bringing her hand up and kissing it as Morgana giggled with glee, a huge grin on her face.

They then walked side by side again towards the park near the end of the main street. Walking down a narrow cobbled path, Trevor and Morgana came upon a small group of musicians playing waltz music in the park nearby.

Upon hearing the music, Trevor placed one arm around Morgana's waist and began waltzing with her to the music, "You're incredibly beautiful Morgana, my dear. More so than all the other women I've wooed before."

Morgana giggled as she danced with Trevor, "That's a lie, Trevor. You like that blasted Witchazel woman. You're always chatting her up whenever you see her."

"And how do you know about her?" said Trevor, dipping Morgana and then pulling her back up again.

"I just do. I know about you and your fondness for Witchazel. Seriously Trevor, am I really more beautiful than her?"

"Just," said Trevor. The music then stopped as Trevor dipped Morgan and brought her back up one last time and then stopped. Trevor and Morgan looked at each other and giggled.

"I had such a good time with you. Suppose we should this again sometime."

"Indeed. How about the same place, next weekend? I'll take you someplace very special then." said Trevor as he took Morgana's hands into his and grinned from ear to ear.

Morgana giggled and then smiled, "Oh you are such a handsome charmer, Trevor. And I can't wait," said Morgana, placing her hands on Trevor's shoulders and leaning in to kiss Trevor on the cheek.

Trevor gasped quietly and glared, "Oh wow! Oh, my heart...oh, Morgana...oh, my poor heart." breathed Trevor, grabbing onto his chest and feigning a heart attack as he began swaying and feign stumbling away down the cobbled path. Amused, Morgana squeed and giggled, watching Trevor as he left. Once Trevor was out of sight, Morgana walked off towards the Dark Forest.

Once out of sight of any other onlookers, Morgana's smile vanished and began looking about and shifting her eyes cautiously as she pulled out a small round amulet that looked like a monocle on a glittering sliver chain. In reality, it was a round monocle-sized mirror surrounded by a sliver frame. Morgana held it up in the palm of her hand in front of her and spoke quietly, "_Oro Appellio_ Mapheria!"

Suddenly, a crimson red light began to dance around inside the mirror like glowing embers. The light then moved to the edges of the mirror as a moving image of Mapheria appeared in the mirror and looked out.

"My Lady Mapheria," said Morgana bowing her head respectfully at her and then looking up again.

"Morgana! You should have reported back to me ages ago! What on Earth are you doing wandering about in 1992?" said Mapheria out through the mirror.

"Please, my Lady. Forgive me, hear me out. I've been trying to find the right time to report to you. But so far this has been the only time that I've been able to speak with you since you sent me out to kill Snape."

"I'm getting impatient with you, Morgana. What is taking you so long? Surely you should have killed Snape by now!"

"Yes, yes I would have my Lady, only..."

"Only what, Morgana? – Morgana paused briefly and looked away – "Speak up!" hissed Mapheria, causing Morgana to gasp quietly then look back at Mapheria.

"Well, you see, my Lady. I haven't been able to get close enough to Snape to kill him."

"What? You should have gone to Hogwarts and killed him ages ago!"

"I'm sorry, my Lady. I would have, my Lady. But there is a bit of a problem. Something seems to be protecting him. There's some sort of invisible shield around him that keeps me from getting close to him. I can feel it all around him whenever I come near him and it keeps repealing me back, as if it senses dark or evil intentions. But that wretched Witchazel woman seems to be unaffected by it."

Mapheria calmed and looked away a moment. She then looked back and spoke, "Something is going on here, Morgana. He shouldn't have any spell that does that, at least not in that way...Morgana!"

"Yes?"

"I want you to watch the Witchazel woman for a while. She might be protecting him with something. Report to me again _only_ when you have discovered why you are unable to get close to Snape. Is that clear?"

"Yes, my Lady. But what if either Witchazel or Snape himself finds out...?"

"They won't find out you intolerable little wench! Now find out what is protecting Snape and destroy it! And finish the job I sent you out to do!" snapped Mapheria. And with that, Mapheria's image vanished from the mirror. Irritated, Morgana growled and stuffed the mirror back in her left robe pocket. She then snorted, clinching her teeth and narrowing her eyes angrily.

**INT. HOGWARTS CASTLE, CORRIDOR – NIGHT (1993)**

Having seen the name of Peter Pettigrew on the Marauder's Map he acquired from Fred and George, Harry was now walking down a darkened hallway past the sleepy enchanted portraits which covered the walls of the hallway. With map in hand, Harry walked slowly and cautiously with the tip of his wand illuminated by the _Lumos_ spell as he held it up.

"Put that light out!" said an older white haired gentleman in one of the enchanted portraits, who brought his arms up in front of his face and tried to shield the light from his eyes.

"Sorry," said Harry as he passed, looking up at the man fleetingly and then back at the map, trying to track down Pettigrew through the pitch blackness of the hallway. The situation became tenser and tenser as the map pointed towards Pettigrew, coming closer and closer to Harry down the hallway, until the map shown Pettigrew right on top of him. But everywhere Harry looked around him, he could not see Pettigrew in the light of his wand.

Harry then noticed Severus Snape on the map and stopped. Harry tapped on the map with his wand and said "Mischief managed," - causing the writing on the map to disappear and then _"Nox!" _

This caused the light from the tip of Harry's wand to go out, plunging him into pitch darkness. Seconds later, a light from Severus's wand lit up, revealing Harry turning and looking at him. Harry had stuffed the map into the front pocket of his hoodie, trying to hide it from Snape.

"Potter. What are you doing wandering the corridors at night?" said Severus coolly.

"I was sleep walking," said Harry, his face shinning in the light of Snape's wand.

"How extraordinarily like your father you are, Potter, he too was exceedingly arrogant. Strutting about the castle," said Snape coolly.

"_My_ dad didn't strut, and nor do I," said Harry in a mildly defensive manner, "Now if you don't mind, I'd appreciate it if you could lower your wand."

Snape stared on coolly as he lowered his wand, but kept it on Harry, pointing his wand at the pockets on Harry's hoodie. Snape spoke once more, first calmly, "Turn out your pockets,"- Harry stared on, doing nothing. Snape then spoke with more harshness, "_Turn out your pockets_,"

With mild reluctance, Harry did what he was told and pulled out the map he was trying to hide. In the light of his wand, Snape looked down at the map and took a half step closer to Harry, addressing to the item in Harry's hand, which was folded over to look like folded parchment, "What's this?"

"Spare bit of parchment."

"Really? Open it."

Again, with mild reluctance, Harry did as he was told. Snape then placed the lit tip of his wand upon the map and spoke, "Reveal...your secrets."

As if prompted by a spell, Harry watched as the writing on the map began to reappear, but with an added extra message, which was written in rough script. Snape spoke once more, "Read it."

Harry read the scripted message that followed, "Messrs, Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs, offer their complements to Professor Snape and..." - Harry paused.

"Go on," said Severus, keeping his lit wand on Harry.

Then Harry spoke on, "...and request that he keeps his abnormally large nose out of other people's business."

Snape snapped back angrily, "Why you insolent, little..."

"Professor," said a familiar voice behind Snape, causing Snape to swiftly turn to see who it was through the light of his wand. Snape soon realized that it was Professor Remus Lupin, who was currently the Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts. Lupin was tall, average built man with a light complexion, with brown hair and a brown mustache as well as a friendly, calm and quiet disposition.

Snape soon spoke in his usual cool and bitter manner, "Well, well. Lupin. Out for a little walk, in the moonlight are we?"

A few minutes later after Harry went with Lupin down the hallway, Severus lit up his wand again upon hearing the playful and mischievous giggle of a child. Severus shifted his eyes a bit before he began to look around him in the light of his wand. It was as if some invisible force was drawing in around him in the pitch darkness as the giggles became louder and more refined.

"Professor Snape, come play with us," said the voice of a child.

"We want you to play with us, Professor Snape," said the voice of another child, and giggled.

"Yes, come play with us, Professor Snape. We're waiting for you," said the voice of yet another child.

"Who are you? What do you want?" said Severus, looking all around him, mildly disturbed.

"Oh, Professor Snape does not know of us yet," said the first child's voice once more.

"But he will...eventually," said the second child's voice once more, and giggled.

"Then he will know," said the third child's voice.

"Know what? Who are you? What are you doing in here?"

"Oh, we can't tell you that, Professor Snape. It would spoil the surprise!" said the first child's voice.

"Severus, I'm right behind you," said the third child's voice as the second child's voice giggled.

"Come play with us, Severus,"

"Yes, come play with us...we want you to." the first child's voice giggled.

Severus continued to look around him frantically until he felt a hard tug on the back of his robe. Severus spun around and shouted, "_Immobilus_!" sending the spell towards the place behind him with his wand, missing his target. Severus turned around again and began looking around frantically.

"Awe, no fair...he's trying to immobilize me." said the second child's voice and giggled.

"Where are you? Show yourself!" demanded Severus, but he saw nothing but the light from his wand and the pitch darkness around him.

"We're right here."

"We've always been here."

"Ever since this world began...since the old times."

"We watch everything, we know everything. Even your secret is known to us, Professor Snape...We wait for you, Professor Snape."

"Yes, we wait for you to lead us into war...you have the key...Come! Play with us!"

"Yes. Play with us, Professor Snape!"

"How can I play with something that I can't see?" said Severus, shifting his eyes.

"Oh, you're not looking hard enough," said the first child's voice as it got closer and closer and the menacing giggles got louder and louder, surrounding Snape, smothering him.

The first child's voice began to speak viciously, "You need to look beyond the blackness, beyond the light, beyond all that you see...we are here in the walls...we're watching you, waiting for you...to die!"

Suddenly, the giggles stopped and all was silent again, with Severus hearing nothing but the snores of some of the people in the portraits. Then he heard, "Severus," - causing Severus to spin around and bring up his wand, its light revealing the face of Verena looking up at him and smiling.

"What is it? You seem a bit more...jumpy than usual." said Verena through the light from the tip of Snape's wand. "What's wrong?"

Severus sighed quietly in relief as he brought down his wand, looking on coolly, "Verena. How long have you been standing in the dark watching me?"

"I just got here," said Verena as she walked up to Severus and lit up the tip of her wand, bringing her wand up near Severus's. "I've been looking all around here for you ever since I came to Hogwarts not too long ago. I went to your study but you weren't there."

Suddenly, Verena's and Severus's ears caught the sound of something rolling down the hallway in front of them. Severus stopped and spun around again, bringing his wand out in front of him. Verena looked around him, pointing her wand towards the source of the sound. They then looked down on the floor in front of them. There, coming slowly down the hallway towards them, was a blank gray ball. The seemingly harmless and uninteresting ball was rolling down the hallway on its own towards Severus and Verena.

It began to roll faster as it got closer to Snape's feet. It then stopped in front of Snape's feet and for a few tense moments, it was doing nothing. Then – zoom! – it lifted up off the ground in front of Snape, hovered for a moment and then started bouncing up and down on its own, causing Snape to step back while Verena looked at it suspiciously and stepped forward.

"Verena, no, don't go near it," said Severus softly, mildly concerned.

"It's alright, Severus. It's just a ball bouncing. Someone or something is playing around with us," said Verena as she looked back at Snape then back at the ball again as it kept bouncing in place until quite suddenly, much to Verena's surprise, it transformed itself into a faceless gray shape, at first looking similar to a Dementor but with a long neck. It then grew four sickle-shaped ended limbs and a long tail stretching out behind it. It hovered in the air in front of Verena and Severus at least three feet off the ground, staring at Verena and Severus with yellow and glowing cat-like eyes. It then landed on the floor and slowly stood itself up on its four spindly sickle-ended limbs, adjusting its limbs so that they were baring its entire weight. Severus then realized what the creature was.

"Verena! It's an Accuser! Get behind me!" cried Severus, stepping out in front of Verena as the creature began to form a black cloak around it and shrieked loudly, waking up everyone in the enchanted portraits nearby.

"No Severus, you mustn't! I am here to protect you, keep behind me!" said Verena as she stood back in front of Severus and pointed her wand towards the menacing creature. Capable of wingless flight, the Accusers normally moved around by either flying, floating or hovering over the ground and are able to stand, walk and even run in a jump-skip motion on all fours on their sickle-shaped ended limbs for an indefinite amount of time.

"What are you doing here, Drelth?" spat Verena, looking up angrily at the Accuser Drelth as he walked up to Verena and got into her face, hissing at her. Verena continued, "I told you already. You're not going to interfere with my plan. I'm going to save him do you understand? He is not going to die."

"Sssssssssssssssss, you're a fool, Verena," said Drelth, who spoke with a cold and raspy breath, though he appeared to have no mouth or no eyes, but was clearly looking and speaking at Verena, pointing a sickle-shaped ended arm towards Verena then bringing it down again as if pointing it at Severus a moment, "Ssssssssssssssssss, you cannot save him from his fate."

"I _will_ save him from his death! I have the power to! You Accusers have always tried to stop us Death Eaters from bringing back the dead, for without death there is no chance for your kind to survive properly. But you need more than just death to sustain your kind now don't you? Oh yes, you need something even greater and better than death to help sustain your kind!"

"Sssssssssssssssssss, you should have stayed dead, Verena. Sssssssssssssssss, The Resurrection Potion should not have been found again. Ssssssssssssssssss, the formula was lost for a reason, You and your wretched House-Elf went and brought it back into the world again. Sssssssssssssssss, now give me the Seventh Eye!"

"Never!" hissed Verena, glaring angrily and partially baring her teeth at Drelth. "You will never have it, I can assure you! The Guiding Eye Stones belong to no one but the Guardian of The Eighth Eye! And you cannot have them!" snapped Verena, keeping her wand firmly pointed on Drelth.

"Ssssssssssssssss, you dare deny us the right to survive, Verena? Sssssssssssssss, do not underestimate our power, Verena! We will destroy you!" said Drelth angrily, then roaring loudly.

All around Verena and Severus, they could hear crying and whimpering from the frightened people coming from the nearby portraits. Many were hiding behind chairs and sofas, looking out from around and above them, ducking back behind them whenever Drelth shrieked or growled.

Drelth continued, "Ssssssssssssssss, you should tell Severus Snape the truth, Verena. Sssssssssssssssss, tell him why you are really here. Ssssssssssssssss tell him now and relieve your suffering, then go home to your own time. Sssssssssssssss, leave Severus Snape to his fate, for his destiny is fixed and unchangeable...Ssssssssssssss, tell him."

"Never! I swore that I would protect him long ago and I intend to keep that promise! Now go away, Drelth! Before I do something painfully unspeakable to you!"

Drelth began to laugh sinisterly. He then went silent and looked towards Severus, speaking towards him, "Ssssssssssssssss, in five years' time, Severus Snape! In five years' time! I will be seeing you both again soon."

And with that, Drelth laughed once more as he vanished into a large cloud of black mist, disappearing back into the pitch blackness of the hallway. Verena brought her wand down and turned to face Snape, only to realize that Snape was nowhere to be seen. Verena began to run down the hallway to look for Snape, until ultimately finding him on the floor and sitting up against the doors to the Great Hall, his knees up to his chest.

"Severus? Are you alright? I didn't mean for you to hear and see all that. Those wretched Accusers and their spies have been after the seventh Guiding Eye stone for a while now. But they just don't realize the trouble they would cause if they had it. Those Guiding Eye Stones are dangerously powerful," said Verena, looming over Severus and bringing her lit wand down to Severus's face. She then brought her wand away from Snape's face and sat down next to him.

Clearly having something on his mind other than the Guiding Eye stones, Severus looked away as he spoke, "Why didn't you tell me, Verena?" said Severus softly. "Why didn't you tell me about my death? I needed to know. You knew, Verena. When you came to visit me that first time and you didn't even tell me."

"Forgive me, Severus, but I felt it was far too soon for you to know. I didn't want to burden you with such knowledge so soon. I traveled here, into the future, just to come here and save you from your death. Please, Severus. Don't be angry with me for not telling you. I only wanted to keep you safe and at ease."

"Now I realize what you've been doing, all this time. You showing up out of nowhere, trying to say that you are here simply just to visit me. But in reality, you were just here to fulfill your own selfish needs by saving me from my death. I wait for death, Verena. I wait to be back with Lily again. And yet you are here, trying to deny me the one thing that I've always wanted! You lied to me, Verena...again."

"Please, Severus, you don't understand. I love you and I don't want anything to happen to you. We share an unbreakable vow you and I which states that I must protect you and mustn't let you die an early death. If you die in a way other than from old age, I would die to."

"But you've already died, Verena. Our unbreakable vow should have no effect on you anymore. I want to die, Verena. I want to be with Lily and spend eternity with her."

"Severus, you do not understand. Lily has James to look after her and love her. You have no one. What makes you think that you will be happy with simply being in her presence? I know I wouldn't be. Please, Severus. Help me save you from your death. It is far from being your time to die!" said Verena as she placed a hand on Snape's shoulder, which was swiftly knocked away.

"Go away, Verena! I don't want to ever see you again!" snapped Severus quietly and coldly, who continued to look away from Verena. "Leave me to face my fate alone and in peace...go away!"

Severus then stood up from the floor and walked away, vanishing into the blackness beyond and not looking back. For a few moments, Verena sat on the floor and started to quietly wrench and sob, watching as Severus left, bringing an arm up to her eyes and crying into it.

"You must really love him, Verena," said a man's voice from near her. Verena quickly got on her feet and turned towards the light from a wand that shinned upon her next to her. Through the light of the wand, Verena could see that it was Albus Dumbledore, who was the Headmaster of Hogwarts, standing in the center of the hallway. He was a tall, light skinned, white haired older gentleman, wearing a pointed hat, spectacles and long flowing light blue robes. Albus became Headmaster of Hogwarts around the time that Severus and Verena were students and has since become a wise and good friend to both of them.

Dumbledore continued, "I must say that I am not surprised to see you here tonight, Verena. For to come all this way from the past just to save Severus from his death requires great courage and great sacrifice to achieve properly."

"Headmaster, how long have you been here in the dark watching?" said Verena, wiping the tears out of her eyes with her sleeve and quieting once more.

"Oh, not long. Someone in the portraits alerted me that an Accuser was visiting Hogwarts this evening, so I came to see what the Accuser wanted. Though you know as well as I that the Accuser you and Severus saw tonight is a creature only truly familiar to Death Eaters such as yourself and Severus." said Albus walking up to Verena, who was looking on and listening.

"Yes, sir, but they are after the one thing that will give them an everlasting existence. Though I do not think that you would be interested in knowing what that is."

"Indeed," said Albus, "I know very little about the Guiding Eye stones and Book of Resurrections, but I know enough to see that you are trying to help Severus guard it from any possible chance of it getting into the hands of Lord Voldemort or his followers. The Accusers you see are creatures that are half Dementor/half Wizard. As shape changers, the form that the Accuser you and Severus saw tonight was but one of the many forms that Accusers use to frighten Death Eaters and those who oppose them.

"The Accusers and The Death Eaters have been bitter rivals since the old times. Though the reason why Accusers and Death Eaters are such bitter rivals remains unknown. However, Accusers pride themselves on speaking the truth, particularly those truths involving coming future deaths. Thus the Accuser was speaking the truth when he said that Severus was going to die in five years' time was he not?"

"Yes sir, he was speaking the truth. Those wretched Accusers, they never lie!" said Verena bitterly, bowing her head and looking down at the floor. "But what am I going to do now, Albus? Severus refuses to take our unbreakable vow and our relationship into consideration. All he seems to care about is waiting for death and being with Lily again."

"Do you blame him for feeling that way, Verena? Severus has loved Lily ever since they were children together. Their relationship and their history together is just as important as the relationship and history that you and Severus share. Severus has loved Lily far longer than he has loved you."

"I know that, sir. It's just that he is not seeing what I am seeing when I think of him and his feelings for Lily. I suppose he will come to understand what he is doing to himself in time. But now...now all he is thinking about is his work, his death and his feelings for Lily. Please, don't tell Severus that you know of his coming death. He does not need to know that you know."

"Indeed. Though sometimes it takes longer for someone to see and realize the truth when it is so obviously there in front of them. Some eyes need time to coup and comprehend the situation in hand. But they always come to realize and reach the truth in the end."

Suddenly, a child's giggle was heard, causing Albus and Verena to become silent and listen. Albus shifted his eyes while Verena narrowed her eyes and sneered. Albus continued, "Though it appears that the Accusers have left a few eyes hiding within the walls here at Hogwarts. Just as they did in the Ministry of Magic not too long ago."

"I know, sir." said Verena, "There are spies in the walls of Hogwarts. I noticed them earlier. They've been here for quite some time, waiting for the right moment to steal the seventh Guiding Eye Stone away from me. But they do not realize that I do not have it on me."

"Then I suggest that we leave the spies to hide in the walls and get you to safety before they decide to attack you and cause more trouble. Come, it is not safe for you to be wandering the corridors right now. I will escort you to the main entrance to Hogwarts and then you can go home on your own from there," said Albus as he and Verena wandered back into the pitch blackness of the hallway together as another child's giggle was heard, resonating off the walls of the hallway.

**CONTINUED…CHAPTER 12…**


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12: THE STORY WITHIN (PART 3)

**Note**: Adapted from scenes from the entire Harry Potter saga.

**EXT. TO INT. SNAPE'S HOUSE, SPINNER'S END, COKEWORTH - EVENING (WINTER, 1993)**

Months had passed since Severus had seen Verena and had found out about his coming death. Now winter had set in, with snow and ice blanketing the shingle roof row houses and brick buildings which lined the ice covered cobbled streets of Cokeworth. Having left Hogwarts for the Christmas holiday, Snape had gone home to Cokeworth with the realization that he was going to die in five years' time and had long since prepared his last will and testament, leaving it and all the final decisions placed upon it in the hands of his chosen will holder and friend, Edward Groset.

Now that his last papers were in order and with the heirs to his possessions chosen from among those of his mother's family, Snape was ready to face his fate and ultimately his death. But as Snape spent all those long months after finding out about his death, he began to realize something that Verena had said to him, on the night he found out about his death.

He suddenly had a flashback of Verena's last words to him, "Severus, you do not understand. Lily has James to look after her and love her. You have no one. What makes you think that you will be happy with simply being in her presence? I know I wouldn't be...Please, Severus. Help me save you from your death. It is far from being your time to die."

_'Would I be content with just being in Lily's presence? Would I ever really be, when I know that there is something so much better waiting for me?'_ Severus thought to himself as he sat rolled up in a ball on his armchair in the main room of his house, his body covered over by a fur throw blanket and a fire crackling in the small fireplace behind him.

He had not shaved or combed his hair since coming back home for the holiday, thus a thin fuzz of black hair had formed on his face and his hair was straggly, making him look squalid and ill-kept like a plant that was left in the shade for too long. The walls of the main room of his house apart from the fireplace, were covered with books from the floor to the ceiling, with only a second armchair, a desk, a foot stool and a small table making up the rest of the things in the room.

Beyond the main room was the kitchen, where pots and pans hung from hooks down from the ceiling over a small island table in the middle of the room, with high shelves and cabinets covering the walls. The second floor included two bedrooms and a very small outside loft area, with the stairs going up behind the wall that the fireplace was located on, accessed through a door in the wall next to it.

Suddenly, there is a soft knock at the front door. Peter Pettigrew alas Wormtail, answered the door. Wormtail was an extremely short light skinned man with small watery eyes and a pointed nose. He had short mousy brown hair which had now thinned out and had lost its color, acquiring a large bald patch on the back of his head. Wormtail also spoke with an annoyingly nervous and squeaky voice, with the index finger of his right hand missing when it was cut off as part of a ploy to fake his own death long ago. Wormtail was also an animagus, able to chance his form back and forth between human to rat and back again. Wormtail was wearing a tattered brown and gray suit with patches, tears and sown spots all over it when he answered the door.

"Hello?" said Wormtail looking out from around the front door to Snape's house. "Verena? Oh, how very nice to see you again. It has been ages since I've seen you. The Dark Lord would be pleased to know that you were still alive and waiting to serve him."

"Wormtail? What on Earth are you doing here?" said Verena gawking at Wormtail, unsure as to why Wormtail was there.

"I live here sometimes with Severus, whenever the Dark Lord tells me to."

"You mean the Dark Lord dumps you off on Snape whenever he gets tired of you. You annoy him Wormtail when he has nothing for you to do but come here and annoy Snape." said Verena coolly.

"But I come here to help Severus with things around his house, like a good little helper should. Please come in, Severus is here." said Wormtail as he opened the front door completely and moved over to the side to let Verena in.

Verena scrunched her nose in disgust as she walked in, looking at Wormtail disagreeably. Wormtail then closed the door behind her as Severus looked up at her silently and then looked over at Wormtail.

"Do you need me to do anything around the house for you, sir?" said Wormtail, who was standing behind Verena while she was looking down at Severus concernedly.

"Not at the moment, Wormtail. Run along to the shops with you. You know what to get there." said Severus as Verena looked back at Wormtail a moment and then back at Severus again. Saying nothing more, Wormtail bowed his head and then walked off towards the front door, vanishing into the street beyond and closing the door behind him. Verena then looked back at Snape.

"What is that parasite doing here, Severus?" said Verena coolly as Severus stood up and walked up to her. "He's making me want to pull out my wand and turn him into slush."

"I know, I don't like the thought of him being here either. But the Dark Lord put him in my charge for some reason. He does help me with things around the house though when I want him to whenever he's here."

"I gathered. But it seems Lord Voldemort is keeping tabs on you whenever Wormtail is around here. The loyal servant is being spied upon."

"I know. But I still have to put up with him for the Dark Lord's sake," said Severus softly as he stood facing Verena and began looking into her eyes.

"A pity," said Verena as she began looking Snape over as he stood facing her, "You look unspeakably dreadful looking, Severus. And you've grown a fuzz on your face since I last saw you. Though I must say it is a different look for you, but no less attractive. But still, you look sad and tired."

"I know. I've had some bad months alone here, thinking about Lily...and about you."

"Oh? And what was that you said about never wanting to see me again?" said Verena, looking into Snape's eyes.

"I lied," said Severus softly as he suddenly grabbed onto Verena's waist and pulled her close to him as Verena placed her hands on his shoulders and looked concernedly at him once more. Severus spoke softly once more, "You were right...Forgive me...I did it again."

"Yes, you did," said Verena, who was starting to tear up, "But I knew I had to come see you. Even though you told me not to."

"I'm glad you didn't abandon me and go back to your own time. I've been feeling so wrong about this lately. Forgive me, I should have realized that you cared about me so much. You came all this way from the past just to try and save me from my death. That is something that Lily would have never done for me. How did you know?"

"I looked into a Searching Bowl and saw your death. When I saw that I knew that I had to come and save you. I knew that if I came to this time to warn you, I might have just enough time to prepare things to where I could save you. But there is a problem. Your death Severus, is a fixed point in time. I realized this when I saw your death in the Searching Bowl and then came here."

"You mean, I have to die? But I thought..."

"I know, forgive me. I should have explained this further," said Verena as she hung her head and then looking up again. "But I can still save you, Severus. I've been working on making a batch of the Resurrection Potion so that I may use it on you when the time came. If you wish it of me, I will give you the potion once you have died. All you have to say is _yes._"

Severus looked away puzzled for a moment and then back at Verena, "No...I can't, Verena...forgive me, but I can't."

"But you will die, Severus! I love you too much to let that happen!"

"And how do I die, Verena? Tell me! I know you can," snapped Severus, walking away from Verena and sitting back down in the armchair.

"I can't tell you that, Severus," said Verena walking up closer to the armchair.

"And why not? First you deny me knowing about my death and now you deny telling me how. Your presence here pains me, Verena! You tell me that you can save me, but only if I become cursed with ageless youth and everlasting life just like you."

Verena ran up to Severus and got on her knees in front him and the armchair, putting her hands on his legs and looking up at him in a state of dread, "I know, Severus. But it is the price that one is willing to pay in order to have love and happiness in their life. Please, Severus. Think it over for a while please...for me. Then when the time comes for you to truly give me your answer, I'll be waiting."

"No, Verena. My answer is no. I want to see and be with Lily again. I wait to be with her again." said Severus coolly.

"Severus, please. I know you far too well. You would never be satisfied with just being in Lily's presence. And Lily is and always shall be with James. You love her far too much to be satisfied with just that. But I am here, Severus. And I want you to be with me. I love you and I know that you love me. Lily would want you to find someone else to love other than her."

"_Lily..._" said Severus coldly and adamantly once more as he stood up again and walked over to the fireplace mantle and looked into the fire, his back facing Verena as she stood up once more.

"Oh, Severus. Why must you always torment yourself like this?"

Saying nothing more, Verena looked away and started walking towards the front door. She then stopped and turned around again, suddenly looking on into empty space shrewdly. She then looked over at Severus and smiled, "Do you really want to see her, Severus?"

"What?" said Severus quietly as he turned his head to the right before turning and looking at Verena puzzlingly.

Verena looked at him mischievously and gave a cunning smile.

**EXT. SNAPE'S HOUSE, SPINNER'S END, COKEWORTH – MORNING (WINTER, 1993)**

The next morning, Verena returned to Snape's house, only this time she was wearing bright white robes instead of the normal iridescent dark blue robes she normally wore. Her robes were so white that her body was faded into the snow-covered background and made it hard for anyone to see her. This time Snape answered the knock at the door, fully dressed in his stark black robes, his face shaved and his hair combed and tied back in a short pony-tail with locks of his hair dangling down from both sides of his face.

"A pony-tail, Severus? You're playing around with your looks again just to impress me aren't you?" said Verena glaring at him, looking at him and looking him over. "Good lord, Severus. I haven't seen you with a pony-tail since we were in school together. I'm not used to seeing you with a pony-tail."

"Indeed. But my hair is quite long enough to have one for the moment. I wanted to look nice and respectable like Lucius today for some reason." said Severus softly, looking on and smirking, standing in the doorway with his hands behind his back. It was obvious to Verena that Severus expected something special was going to happen on this day. Otherwise, Snape would not have bothered with putting on his best black robes and tying up his hair in a pony-tail, making him look somewhat like Lucius appearance-wise, but nowhere near as flashy or flamboyant.

"Good move. Come, there's somewhere I want to take you."

**EXT. COKEWORTH, MAIN SQUARE – MORNING (WINTER, 1993)**

Snape walked on the arm of Verena towards the main square of Cokeworth, which at the moment was mostly empty and quiet.

"Where are we going, Verena? What is it that you're wanting to show me so suddenly?" asked Severus.

"It's not a question of _what _Severus, it's a question of _who_."

"Then _who_?"

"_Her..._" breathed Verena as she stopped and pointed towards the fountain at the center of the main square. Severus glared in stunned silence for a few moments, unsure of what to do next or if he was seeing a figment of his imagination. But he was far from imagining things.

There, sitting on the edge of the large central stone fountain, was a beautiful light skinned woman with long wavy red hair and green eyes. It was Lily Potter. Lily was wearing a thick gray-green wool coat, hiding a black turtle neck sweater underneath it. She was also wearing a pair of black pants and a long gray scarf that was wrapped around her neck. Lily looked up from the fountain at Severus and smiled.

"Lily..." said Severus tearfully, with a look on his face that made it clear that he was straining to keep his composure. Once again, Snape's occlumency powers were proving to be ineffective in keeping Snape calm as he began to feel the urge to run to Lily.

"Hello, Severus. I'm so very glad to see you again," said Lily as she stood up and faced Snape, smiling and outstretching her arms as if waiting for Snape to embrace her. Snape looked at Verena with a look of anguish as Verena smiled and bowed her head at him.

"You didn't...you couldn't have." whimpered Severus, his eyes welling up with tears as Verena smiled at him, saying nothing.

Saying nothing more, Snape looked back at Lily for a moment before running towards her as fast as he could as Verena stood back and watched with a withering smile. Upon embracing one another, Lily wrapped her arms around Severus and placed her head on his shoulder, smiling serenely as Severus began to wrench and sob uncontrollably.

Verena looked on saddened and hung her head down as Severus stopped hugging Lily and spoke, holding onto her arms and staring into her face, "Lily, it's you. I can't believe it's you. Prove to me that it's you."

Lily brought her lips up to Severus's right ear and whispered something into it. A huge grin twisted on Severus's face as Severus suddenly began to laugh through his tears before embracing Lily once more and lifting her up off the ground in a state of pure joy. Lily grinned and laughed as Severus began to spin her around in his arms joyously and they both laughed.

Severus sat Lily back down on her feet and suddenly took Lily's hands into his, looking at her desperately and speaking frantically at Lily, "Lily, I need to tell you something very important and you have to believe me...for it's the truth, every word of it."

"You don't need to tell me, Severus. It's alright, I already know."

"What?" said Severus quietly.

"Yes, Severus. Verena told me everything before I came here. But I wanted to come into the future to see you one last time before I died." said Lily as Severus looked on in mild puzzlement.

For the entire day, Verena watched and accompanied Severus and Lily as they talked to one another. Severus took Lily to all his favorite sights in Cokeworth and showed her and Verena a few tricks and spells with his wand that he had learned over the years. The trio laughed together and had lunch together, sharing stories, playing games and telling jokes to one another. The trio played tag and hid-a-seek in the very same place where Severus and Lily had met for the first time ages ago. The trio laid in the grass next to the very same river and under the very same willow tree where Lily and Severus had laid many years before, watching the clouds floating past above them and holding each other's hands.

The trio drank tea and ate cookies, spending the afternoon in the local park watching children play and people walking their pets. Come the evening hours, the trio lit lanterns and shot fireworks into the air in celebration of the Christmas holiday. As a special surprise, Verena had brought a few small items which she had wrapped and had gotten for Severus and Lily to give to them as early Christmas gifts and in return, Severus surprised Lily and Verena with his own little gifts to them. The trio were doing all the things that they as friends always did when they were in school together, and more.

After spending the entire day and much of the evening together with Verena, Severus gave Lily one final hug, looking on sadly as Lily gave him a kiss on the cheek. For a couple minutes, while Verena watched Lily hugging Severus, Lily spoke to Severus and whispered something into ear. Lily then smiled tearfully and walked off with Verena in toe. Standing and looking at Severus from a few feet away, Verena placed her time-turner around both hers and Lily's neck and began messing with the dials on it. After one final smile and wave at one another, Lily vanished with Verena in a glittering cloud of mist, disappearing from Severus's sights and from Severus's life once more.

Minutes later, Verena returned to find Severus sitting on the edge of the fountain where Lily had been sitting hours before. Verena walked up to him and sat down next to him at the fountain. "I took Lily to Hogwarts to see Harry one last time from afar before I took her home. She was happy she got to see him again, grown into a fine young man."

Verena soon noticed that Severus was looking down at his reflection on the surface of the icy cold water inside the fountain. He then looked over at Verena's reflection as Verena turned to look at herself in her own reflection and then over at Severus's reflection.

"Severus? What's wrong? You've suddenly gone quiet," said Verena finally, wondering why Severus had suddenly gone silent. Severus sighed quietly then looked away from his reflection and spoke softly, "I'm glad you let Lily see Potter before you sent her home. Just like you let me see Lily before she died...thank-you."

"You're welcome, Severus. But it was the least I could do. I felt you needed to see her one last time before she...well, you know about that."

"I know, Verena. But I still miss her."

"I know. I miss her to, but you know what she said. She had to go back and protect Harry from The Dark Lord and she doesn't want you to dwell over the memory of her anymore. She has James Potter to love and look after her, Severus. You have no one."

"You're wrong," said Severus softly as he turned to face Verena. "I should have realized it a long time ago but had denied myself from seeing it until now. I have you, here and now, with me. And I love you. Just like I loved Lily."

"Yes, you do, Severus. You do have me. You will always have me as well as my heart. And yes, I do love you, with all my heart and soul. I'll do anything for you, Severus. My love for you drives me every day. It drives me to make the potion, just as it drives me to save you from your death. If only you would reconsider."

"I know...and you're right. I'm mentally kicking myself for having called Lily a Mudblood that day at school long ago. I ruined my relationship with Lily because of it."

"I know, but at least I gave her the chance to forgive you for that day as well as the chance to be forgiven by her...for everything. And I'm happy that I gave myself the chance to be forgiven by her for that duel we had over you."

"Indeed. And I'm still remembering what she said to me, when she whispered in my ear just before she left."

"What did she say to you, Severus? Before she left with me?" said Verena.

Severus soon has a flashback to the moment where Lily and him gave their final farewell.

Lily gave Severus a hug and whispered softly into his ear, "I want you to promise me, Severus. That you will look after Harry and protect him for as long as you can."

"I will. Anything for you, Lily." said Severus softly in return.

Lily continued, "I also want you to promise me that you will find someone to love and be happy with. Someone who will truly love you, just the way you are."

"I would, Lily. But I gave my heart to you a long time ago. How could I ever find love in the arms of another when I have long given my heart away to you? said Severus as Lily stopped hugging him and looked up at him, smiling softly.

Lily continued once more, "Yes you can, Severus. You may not realize it yet, but you already have," - Lily smiled and hugged Severus once more - "With Verena, you wouldn't ever need to change, for she is just as complicated and sad as you. Don't ever change for anyone or anything, Severus. Not even for me."

Lily then whispered into Snape's ear, "I give you back your heart, Severus. It is yours, to be given to the woman who will always love you...just the way you are."

And with that, they both smiled at one another and said their tearful farewells as Lily walked off with Verena, sending Lily back to her own time and to meet her fate.

Severus flashed back to the present moment.

"It's a shame that the potion would not save her, Severus. She was killed by the killing curse and the potion you see..."

"...cannot bring back those who have died in that way. Not those who have died an instantaneous death," said Severus, finishing Verena's sentence. "I know. I'm going to miss her terribly, for as long as I live."

"I know, Severus...we both will..." said Verena.

"Yes. Indeed we both will," said Severus, sniffling as he suddenly stood up and loomed over Verena, presenting an arm to her.

Severus calmed and continued, "Come. I want to show you something back at my house. Come along."

And with that, Verena stood up and accepted Severus's arm and together, they began walking towards Snape's house.

Back at Snape's house, Severus showed Verena a photo album, showing a picture of when Snape's mum, the witch Eileen Prince, married Snape's father, the Muggle Tobias Snape. Verena showed a picture of her parents and other once members of her family in return. Verena would end up spending the rest of the holiday talking and keeping intimate company with Severus.

**EXT. OUTSIDE SNAPE'S HOUSE, SPINNER'S END, COKEWORTH, NORTHERN ENGLAND - EARLY EVENING (JAN. 9TH, 1994)**

Weeks later, Severus was returning from the shops only to find Verena standing and waiting for him at his front door. This time, Verena was wearing dark emerald green robes, making her stand out among the piles of heavy snow and blankets of ice that covered the buildings and cobbled streets around her.

"Now where have you been, Severus?" hissed Verena as she placed her hands on her hips. "I've been standing here for 15 minutes now. It isn't exactly warm out here you know."

"And what is wrong with your wand that you couldn't use it to unlock the door and wait inside for me?" said Severus coolly back, sitting down the bags of food and other things that he was carrying in his arms.

Verena exclaimed and smirked as she brought her hand up to her eyes, "Oh, of course. The _Aloha Mora_ spell...any half-witted fool with magical skill would have realized that before I did, how incredibly ignorant of me!"

Verena then scoffed quietly as Severus smiled mischievously and stood up close to Verena, looking at her amusingly.

Verena brought her hand down from her eyes and spoke, "I think I'm losing it, Severus. It just hasn't been my day lately. Those wretched Accusers continue to irritate and torment me for the Seventh Guiding Eye stone."

"Is that why you're here?" said Severus as he turned away and picked up one of his bags, bringing it just inside the door and then walking out the front again to pick up the next bag.

"What? Dear no, Severus. That isn't at all the reason why I'm here," said Verena coolly as Severus dragged in yet another bag and walked out again. Verena continued, "I came here to visit you on your birthday. I brought you a couple gifts," - Verena pulled out a couple small packages from both her robe pockets - "I hope you like them. I bought them at the shops here in Cokeworth this morning. Doesn't anyone visit you on your birthday, Severus? I didn't see anyone else here."

"Whatever is left of my family doesn't make much of a fuss on birthdays. It's births and weddings that they make a fuss over," said Severus coolly as he began sitting the bags behind the front door of his house. "Though frankly I wish someone of my remaining family would at least give me the common courtesy of sending me at least a couple gifts or birthday cards now and again. I hardly ever see or hear from what is left of my family anymore."

"Join the club, Severus. Whatever is left of my family does the exact same thing. They just don't bother paying too much attention to my birthday anymore."

"A pity, but at least you've done me the honor of being here on my birthday and giving me a couple gifts," said Severus as he brought in the last of his bags and stepped out the front door again, closing the front door behind him.

"Indeed. I wouldn't miss your birthday for the world, Severus."

"And neither would I yours if I knew what it was,"said Severus, standing and facing Verena, smiling.

"Of course you wouldn't, Severus. If you knew what it was," said Verena, smiling at Severus, "Though frankly I would much rather deal with a whole nest of Accusers right now than do what I am about to do."

"Which is what exactly?" said Severus, standing and facing Verena.

The look on Verena's face told Severus all he needed to know without Verena speaking a single word. Severus looked at Verena shrewdly and smirked as he spoke, "Verena...are you asking what I think you're asking me?"

"Am I wrong to ask?" said Verena softly, looking at Severus. "Afterall, You were certainly going to ask me eventually."

"And how do you know that?"

"I just do. Forgive me if it is wrong of me, but I thought that I'd save you the trouble."

"You didn't have to. I've been thinking the same thing of you for a while now." said Severus softly as he got on his knees in front of her and gave an alluring glare up at her, placing his hands on her hips. "For if there is one thing that I am willing to say yes to, it is this."

Verena exclaimed quietly as she gave an alluring look down at Snape in return and started stroking his hair. Severus continued, "Verena, I love you. And I am willing to spend the rest of my life with you...if you will have me."

Verena exclaimed quietly once more as she stopped stroking Snape's hair and got onto her knees, facing Severus and coming to his eye level, "Of course I would, Severus. It was all I ever wanted. For you to be here, together with me. But I also know that you will always have a place in your heart for Lily. And I don't mind that, as long as you are able to love me as well as her. I know that I can never fill in the same place in your heart that you have for Lily. But if you're willing to try, I would love to make you happy and give you all the love and companionship that I am so willing to give to you."

"I would love to make you happy to, Verena. And I hope that I will be able to provide you with everything that you could possibly ever want or need in this world. And I am indeed willing to try and love someone else" – Severus looked down at his right pocket and pulled out a blue ring box. He held it up in front of Verena.

Verena gasped quietly as she looked down at the blue box, bringing her hands up to her mouth as tears began to well up in her eyes. Severus continued on, smiling softly, "...So I tell you now, my dear sweet Belladonna. It would be the greatest honor on my birthday if you would accept my hand in marriage and be my wife. Will you be my wife, Verena?"

Verena, unable to speak for the moment, began to shake slightly with happiness and looked on in tearful joy as tears began to trickle down Verena's cheeks, unable to stop herself from crying as she nodded her head through her tears and brought her hands down to her sides. Smiling gently, Severus pulled the ring from the blue ring box and placed the ring onto Verena's right ring finger. Verena sniffled and looked at the ring for a moment before looking down at her right robe pocket, pulling out a black ring box. Severus looked at the black ring box and then looked up a Verena shrewdly, smirking.

"It's funny," said Verena through her tears of joy, "But I was just about to do the same thing. I was rather hoping you'd present me with a ring first and save me the trouble."

Verena brought up the black ring box in front of her. Verena opened the black ring box and pulled out the ring inside it. Saying nothing, Severus gave a sort of mildly stunned, '_When did you get that?_' look on his face as he looked down at the ring and then back up at Verena. Tears suddenly began welling up in Severus's eyes as he stared on and smiled softly before rolling his eyes to the right and bringing up his left hand, allowing Verena to place the ring she had onto his left ring finger. They then looked back at one another in tearful joy and embraced one another, with Severus and Verena laughing softly and grinning tearfully.

"Oh lord, what did I just do, Verena? I didn't just...?" said Severus tearfully, looking at Verena in his arms.

Verena looked up at Severus tearfully and smiled, "Happy birthday Severus, my love."

"Yes indeed, a happy birthday. I love you, Verena." said Severus as he and Verena grinned and laughed tearfully.

"I love you," said Verena through her tears once more as she and Severus kissed one another on the lips, sealing their destiny and their path together forever.

**CONTINUED…CHAPTER 13…**


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13: MORGANA'S CHOICE

**Note**: Adapted from scenes from the entire Harry Potter saga.

**INT. A SMALL WIZARDS CHAPEL, COKEWORTH, NORTHERN ENGLAND - AFTERNOON (APR. 24TH, 1994)**

Months later, in a small hidden away wizard's chapel in Cokeworth, Severus and Verena stood at the altar as a man of the cloth behind it spoke the wedding vows to them. Around them and sitting on the church benches behind them, various members of the Prince family and the noble Dame Wolven family gathered to witness the secret wedding between Severus and Verena.

Like the original wizard Snape family and the Prince family, the Dame Wolven family descended from the noble pure-blood Van Hartigan family, which was one of the four ancient noble wizard families of the ancient Wizarding world. And like the original wizard Snape family and the Prince family, their bloodlines are ancient and powerful, with several ties to the lost ancient royal wizard family that has all but disappeared. Those few members of royal wizard blood that still remained had long since been absorbed into the descending noble families but with every chance that they might regain a noble, true and humble rule over the Wizarding world someday.

Severus and Verena stood side by side, looking at one another and smiling, with Severus dressed in his best black robes and with his hair tied back in a pony-tail. Verena wore long and dangling ivory white ribbon in her amber colored hair, a long purple-blue and ivory white wedding gown, with a long purple-blue train, a glittering sliver tiara encrusted with purple and blue gems, a long purple-blue see through veil and purple-blue lace frills running down the spine of the gown. She held a small bouquet of purple-blue and ivory white flowers with long ivory white ribbons dangling down from it.

Though Severus managed to maintain an exterior calm and cool demeanor during the wedding and as the wedding concluded, Verena could tell that he was nervous, even though he refused to show it. After exchanging wedding vows and wedding rings, the wedding concluded with a kiss between Verena and Severus.

**EXT. TO INT. A SMALL WIZARDS CHAPEL TO THE RECEPTION HALL, COKEWORTH, NORTHERN ENGLAND - AFTERNOON (APR. 24TH, 1994)**

The doors to the small wizard's chapel opened as Severus and Verena stepped out on each other's arm. Outside, they were greeted by the whistling, clapping and cheering of family and friends as Severus held Verena's hand while she curtseyed to them and smiled. After leaving the chapel in a horse-drawn carriage, Severus and Verena were taken to the reception hall where they were greeted by those family and friends who were present at the wedding. It was the same reception hall that Severus's parents used for their reception long ago.

Lucius had helped Severus and Verena fund the reception. Therefore, Lucius was allowed to bring himself and some of his own friends to the reception, including among them quite a few fellow Death Eaters who had fairly agreeable demeanors and a fairly loose loyalty to Lord Voldemort. For the rest of the afternoon and throughout the early evening, family, friends and Death Eaters alike peacefully delighted in good food, fine drinks and some fairly polite conversation. From Severus and Verena's point of view, it all seemed unusually peaceful and calm for a reception that was predominantly made up of Death Eaters. But never the less it was a somewhat humble and adequate reception.

**EXT. TO INT. A LOCAL PARK TO SNAPE'S HOUSE, COKEWORTH, NORTHERN ENGLAND - EVENING (APR. 24TH, 1994)**

After saying farewell to the guests and leaving the reception, Severus and Verena walked arm to arm for Severus's home, which had now become Verena's second home. Walking through a local park together, they talked about the reception and about what they were planning on doing in the future on their honeymoon. Suddenly, Morgana leaped out in front of them and pointed her wand towards them.

"Finally! I have both of you right where I want you," hissed Morgana, looking on wickedly at Severus and Verena.

Verena snapped into action as she stepped out in front of Severus, pointing her wand at Morgana, "What is the meaning of this? Who are you and what do you want?"

"I want you to stand aside, Ms. Verena Witchazel. So that I may talk to Severus in a polite and civilized manner."

"It's Verena Snape now. What is it that you want with me?" snapped Severus as he stepped out in front of Verena in order to protect her.

"Oh it's not what _I_ want, Severus. It is what my mistress wants."

"And _who_ is that supposed to be?" snapped Verena as she stepped out in front of Severus again and pointed her wand at Morgana.

"My Lady Mapheria Snape, of course. Oh, but you wouldn't know about her my dear...yet. And I highly doubt that your beloved Severus has told you about her."

"_Your_ Lady Mapheria should know better than to send people after me," snapped Severus towards Morgana, narrowing his eyes and sneering at her.

"Severus, who is she talking about?" said Verena talking back to Severus, who was glaring on calmly and coldly.

"It's a long story, Verena. And now is not the time to engage in a long discussion about it."

"Stand aside, Madame Snape. Your death is not the death that my Lady Mapheria seeks for today."

"So you're here to kill Severus? Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm afraid that you are not the person who will be killing Severus Snape today." said Verena.

Suddenly, another man's voice cried out from behind Severus and Verena, "Morgana! No, you mustn't!"

Another man ran around Severus and Verena, stepping in between Verena and Morgana. It was Verena's and Severus's old friend and schoolmate, Trevor Bobscandel. For the past few months he had been seeing and courting Morgana. Since then, Trevor and Morgana had forged a deep and complicated love between them which had long since affected Morgana to the point where she was seemingly no longer willing to kill Severus or remain loyal to Mapheria. But it seemed that Morgana needed one last reminder of what was truly right and good.

"Trevor, please. Step out of the way, I have to do this! Mapheria will kill me if I don't kill Severus for her." said Morgana tearfully as she began to cry.

"No, Morgana. You do not have to do this," said Trevor calmly, "I've been watching you, Morgana. Ever since that day I saw you spying on Severus and Verena in front of Snape's house on Christmas Day."

Morgana has a flashback to Christmas Day when she was hiding behind a nearby building watching Severus and Verena. She then flashed back to the present. "You...you saw me there? But why didn't...?"

"Wait! You knew about this, Trevor?" hissed Verena at Trevor, keeping one eye on Morgana and one eye on Trevor.

"I wasn't sure at first as to what Morgana was doing then, Verena. But as I kept watching her, I slowly began to figure it out."

"But...you should have told me, Trevor! I come to Honeydukes all the time! You should have told me about this!"

"I couldn't, Verena. And you should realize why."

Verena looked at Morgana and then back at Trevor. Verena soon realized that Trevor's love for Morgana stopped him from telling her.

Trevor continued to speak towards Verena as he kept his eyes on Morgana, "I didn't want to burden you with this, Verena. After all, you're already burdened enough as it is with trying to find a way to save Severus from his death."

"But how do you know about...?"

"I found out, Verena. You're not the only one who watches old friends through Searching Bowls now and again. But now that you know, I hope that you will forgive me for not telling you and allow me to help you in your quest."

"You...you knew what I was doing? But why didn't you...?" said Morgana tearfully once more.

Trevor continued, raising his hands up in front of him defensively, "Listen to me, Morgana. You don't have to do this. I don't want you to listen to your old mistress anymore. You will not need to fear retribution or revenge from her and I will make certain that she doesn't come anywhere near you ever again. I will protect you from Mapheria with my life, Morgana! Forever and for always! I know of the turmoil that rages in your heart, I understand now. You told me the story, Morgana. The story about how you lost your family long ago to a hydra named Sulphilim. You are sad and alone with no one to love and take care of you." said Trevor as Morgana began to sob and tremble with fear.

"Mapheria is more than just my mistress, Trevor." said Morgana, sobbing, "She found me that day when my family was slaughtered by Sulphilim. She and her followers raised and cared for me since I was a little girl. She and her followers are the only family that I have now. They are my family. I care about them and they care about me...I must do this!"

"No, Morgana. _I_ care about you! If Mapheria truly cared anything about you she wouldn't have sent you out to kill Severus. She has corrupted you, Morgana. She has taken a young and innocent little girl and turned her into a hired assassin. But that is not you at all, Morgana. You are a wonderful and fantastic woman who needs to be with someone who truly loves and understands you...just the way you are. I love you, Morgana. And I want you to be my wife.

"Marry me and abandon your evil ways. Become the person you truly are, who you are truly meant to me. Be the kind, good and loving woman that I know you to be and not some pawn in Mapheria's evil schemes. All you need to do is bring down your wand. Think about what you are doing, Morgana. Think about what will happen to you if you do this. You will destroy yourself, Morgana. Please, just put down your wand and let me hold you and keep you safe...please..."

For a few tense moments, Morgana's wand shook in her hand as she began to cry and tremble with fear, her eyes filled with terror and dread. Then slowly and nervously, Morgana slowly brought down her wand and dropped it down next to her. Once she had dropped her wand, she cupped her hands over her eyes and began sobbing uncontrollably.

Verena slowly brought down her wand and looked on with a withering stare at Morgana as Trevor gave a heavy sigh walked slowly up to Morgana, taking her into his arms. Morgana sobbed and trembled fearfully in Trevor's arms as Trevor looked over at Verena and Severus sadly and nodded at them, saying nothing. He then looked back at Morgana, cradling her in his arms.

**INT. THE GNARLED OAK TREE, MAPHERIA'S CHAMBER – AFTERNOON (1987)**

Mapheria, Grispell, Torvellos and a couple of her Death Eater followers watched through a mirror at Morgana as she continued to sob in Trevor's arms.

"The little traitorous wench that Morgana," said Mapheria calmly, though Grispell and the others could tell that Mapheria was angry, "I knew that she would fail in her task. It seems that I've put too much confidence and trust in my adopted once daughter. And I thought that she was so loyal to me."

"What shall we do with her, my Lady Mapheria?" said one of the Death Eaters next to her.

"You will do nothing, Dreth. For I will deal with her myself and when the time comes, I will hurt her where it will hurt her the most in time. But for now, leave her alone. I will know when it will be time to give her, her punishment...Torvellos!"

"Yes, my Lady?" said Torvellos, stepping out in front of Mapheria and bowing his head.

"You will take on the task that I sent Morgana out to do now. Only this time, we will do something a bit differently...catch!" said Mapheria as she pulled out a small bottle of a strange green liquid from her left robe pocket and tossed it to Torvellos, who grabbed it out from the air. Torvellos looked at the bottle and then back at Mapheria.

"What is this?"

"It is a potion that I want you to give to the Witchazel woman, or rather Madame Snape now. Once you've given it to her, it will render her unable to help her beloved Severus until after you have killed him."

"But what does it do?"

"It transforms any animal or person into a plant. Once the animal or person is a plant, they will be unable to defend themselves or anyone else for that matter."

"You are wickedly brilliant as always, my Lady. With this potion I will be able to kill Severus and his wife all at once. Like killing two birds with one stone."

"You will do no such thing, Torvellos. Your goal is to kill Severus, not his beloved wife."

"But why not? She is your enemy to."

"Because, Torvellos. There is a difference between those who _can_ be killed and those who _must_ me killed. Snape's wife hasn't done enough to me to merit her death. Therefore, I want to transform her and _only_ transform her. Then you will focus on killing Severus."

"It is unlike you to be merciful to anyone who gets in your way, my Lady Mapheria. Certainly there is a reason for it."

"Of course there is, Torvellos. But now is not the time to explain that to you. I want you to go into the future and deal with Snape's wife before you kill Severus. Grispell will be going with you to make sure that you do what Morgana has so obviously failed in doing." – Mapheria talked towards Grispell, who was looking on nervously – "Grispell! You will keep in contact with me at all times and make sure that Torvellos does not fail in his task. As of this moment, you two are responsible for each other and of each other's actions. If either of you two turn against me, you will both have to deal with me and suffer my wrath. You are two of my most loyal and finest subjects. So do not fail me like Morgana did."

"Yes, my Lady. We will not fail you," said Grispell nervously, looking up at Mapheria from the side of her throne.

Grispell soon jumped down from the side of Mapheria's throne and ran up to Torvellos to stand next to him. Grispell then nervously faced Mapheria once more as Torvellos spoke, "Is there anything else you would want me or Torvellos to do, my Lady?"

"Indeed there is, Torvellos," said Mapheria calmly with a small and cunning smile, "Since you and Grispell have taken up the task that I had originally given to Morgana, I wish for you to destroy what ever it is that is protecting Severus from being..._disposed_ of. And if it has anything to do with our plans, Torvellos, either you or Grispell will take what ever it is from Severus and then bring it to me intact. As for the other item that I wanted Morgana to get for me, I shall get that myself."

"Why ever for, my Lady?" asked Torvellos, mildly confused, "Surely I or Grispell can get the..."

Mapheria raised her hand up, stopping Torvellos in mid-sentence. One Accuser then reacted suspiciously, turning its head as if it was trying to overhear what was about to be said. But instead, it let out a soft hiss and then turned its head forward again before slowly drifting away towards the entrance to Mapheria's chamber.

Once the Accuser had moved further away, Mapheria brought her hand down and spoke, "Of course you could, Torvellos, but I don't want you to. You of all my ever so loyal servants should know that there are some things of our plans that need to be handled and dealt with delicately. But for now, do what I've sent you two out to do. Run along for now and remember what I've told you."

"Yes, we will do as you say, my Lady," said Grispell as he bowed his head, then turned and faced the entrance to the chamber.

"We will not fail you, my Lady Mapheria," said Torvellos as he clicked his heels together and bowed his head at Mapheria as he turned towards the entrance to Mapheria's chamber, stuffing the bottle of potion that was given to him into his robe pocket. He then left Mapheria's chamber with Grispell nervously tailing close behind him.

Once out of sight, Dreth leaned over and spoke to Mapheria, "Do you trust them, my Lady?"

"Of course not, Dreth. For if I know what will happen, Torvellos will keep the potion I gave him to use for his own petty uses and will never again set foot in my chamber or in this time. A pity really...he was such a good and faithful servant. Much as you are, my dear Dreth."

"I will always be loyal and here to serve you, my Lady," said Dreth as he bowed his head and gave a mischievous smile.

"Indeed, Dreth. Indeed you will be. But Torvellos's fate is sealed. A fate from which he will not survive. As for Grispell, I now expect him to get the items that Morgana has failed to obtain for me. If he doesn't, he will surely suffer my wrath."

"Wickedly delightful you are, my Lady Mapheria. Just wickedly delightful," said Dreth and with that, he and a Mapheria laughed softly and sinisterly.

**INT. HONEYDUKES, HOGSMEADE - AFTERNOON (JUNE 25TH, 1995)**

Several months later, Verena came to Honeydukes and sat down at a table far in the back of the shop with the newly married Morgana Bobscandel, sharing a pot of warm peach tea between them.

"I'm sorry about what happened earlier, Verena. I guess I should have realized it when I was trying so hard to kill your husband. I never really knew who Mapheria was until Severus told me and you about her...and what she did to her family. If only I knew what she had done then, I would have never thought twice about not following her."

"Indeed. Mapheria has a lot to answer for, for killing her entire family and all because she couldn't gain possession of her cousin Tobias or of the power that she claimed she was destined to possess upon her birth. Her love for Tobias and her lust for power drove her to madness." said Verena, looking on calmly and smiling softly.

"Indeed. But Tobias didn't feel the same about her and as result she killed her entire family...or more rather your husband's family." said Morgana, looking down and playing with her wedding ring.

"Indeed. God knows what else she would be capable of if she ever got a hold of Severus or even the Book Of Resurrections for that matter."

"Oh, _that_ book again. Yes, indeed. Trevor told me about that earlier. I heard that he's been helping you protect it by re-hiding all the Guiding Eye Stones, except for the one that your husband is wearing right now for protection."

"Indeed, but he isn't going to be able to wear it for very much longer. By the end of the Summer I will have to take it back from him."

"Why is that?" said Morgana, looking on puzzlingly.

"Well, it has to be hidden again, that's obvious. Otherwise the Accusers will figure out that he is wearing it and try to kill him for it."

"Well, knowing you, you are not about to let that happen. And it's for the best I think. For if anyone like Mapheria gets a hold of any of the Guiding Eye Stones or even the book itself, there will be nothing to stop her from achieving her own selfish goals."

Trevor walked up to the table and kissed Morgana on the cheek as he sat down a plate of cookies in front of her and Verena. "Well now, what are you two married beauties talking about over here?"

"Oh nothing much, my dear, just trying to make amends with Verena here for trying to kill Severus." said Morgana looking up at Trevor and then over at Verena again, smiling.

"Oh? You still on about that, Verena?" said Trevor to Verena, smiling at her as he kneeled down next to Morgana and looking on. "That was quite a few months ago. Surely you're not still on about that."

"Not really, Trevor, I'm fine. And besides, Morgana has already apologized to me by having a cup of tea with me and talking to me," said Verena as she looked up at the clock on the wall and then back down at the plate of cookies. Verena grabbed up a couple cookies and stuffed them in her right robe pocket as she stood up from the table, "Anyway, I have to go now. Severus is waiting for me at the park. We're going to the Muggle Beat in a while for a dance."

"The Muggle Beat? Since when do you and Severus listen to loud Muggle dance club music?" said Trevor, glaring at Verena.

"Ever since I took us there a couple months ago...I know. It is a little bit strange imagining me and Severus dancing to music like that. But it's the only place in the whole Wizarding world where the people there normally pay attention only to the music, their own partners and their own needs and nothing else. So Severus and I could dance there all night long and not be noticed by those around us. Unless of course they want to notice us and see us, which I highly doubt in their case."

"I was in that place once...it was mad. And the music is so strange and loud there. How can you and Severus stand listening and dancing to it?" said Morgana.

"Cause we can. I know, it's Muggle but we like it. It's just like how me and Severus like Jethro Tull music. It's got great lyrics and a good beat that we can dance to. Anyway, I'll see you two later." said Verena.

And with that, Verena smiled at Trevor and Morgana as they said goodbye and nodded at her. After Verena left the shop, Morgana looked over a Trevor and grinned, "Jethro Tull, Trevor? How Muggle can you get?"

"Oh, allot more than that. I agree with them though. Jethro Tull makes for a good choice in Muggle music." said Trevor as he and Morgana looked on at one another then shook their heads at each other, laughing and hugging one another.

**INT. THE GREAT HALL, HOGWARTS – EVENING (SEPT. 1ST, 1995)**

Ever since her marriage to Severus, Verena had been staying in the future with him. Having decided not go back to her own time, she went back in time to gather up Treevole and send her entire house into the future, into the time where she was staying in. Having been able to move her entire house into the future, she decided to pick a different location to place her house.

Verena's house was now situated on a high green hill surrounded by a mountain range and rolling green hills, which were ever present in the shadow of The Shambles, the predominantly wizard town which was built atop five very high viaducts, overlooking a river which flowed underneath it. It was also where Verena was born. Though her home had now become hers and Severus's summer home when away from Cokeworth and from Hogwarts during the summer.

However, now that it was a new school year at Hogwarts for young Harry Potter and his friends, Verena had once again found herself at Hogwarts, watching and protecting Severus as he continued to teach potions to the students at Hogwarts School. However, this year at Hogwarts would be shared with two other Wizarding schools, the Beauxbatons Academy Of Magic and The Durmstrang Academy of Magic. This year, Hogwarts was to play host to the Tri-Wizard Tournament, which brought three Wizarding schools together for a series of three difficult and dangerous tasks.

Wanting to see the Tri-Wizard Tournament along with keeping an eye on Severus, Verena had once again found herself sneaking onto school grounds in order to keep an eye on Severus and to make sure that he doesn't die until he absolutely has to. Verena kept her back facing the exterior wall of Hogwarts as she walked along the length of it, looking all around her for any sign of movement as she turned to look into the Great Hall through the large cathedral-type stain glass window that was situated behind the staff table inside.

Through the window behind the staff table, Verena kept one eye on Severus and one eye on the events that followed: A group of female students from the Beauxbatons Academy Of Magic entered the Great Hall, demonstrating their magical talents and feminine graces as they walked and danced down the middle of the Great Hall between the rows of student tables and towards the raised section of the floor where the staff table was located at the end of the Great Hall, followed by their Head Mistress, the giantess Madame Maxine.

Then, after loud clapping and whistling from Harry, his friends and the other Hogwarts students, the students from the Durmstrang Academy of Magic entered the Great Hall, wearing brown clothing and displaying their magical talents in the form of long wooden staffs which magically let off sparks as they hit the end of them on the stone floor of the Great Hall.

Compared to the demonstration that the Beauxbaton students had done moments before, the Durmstrang's display of magical skill was much more energized and violent, as they sat down their staffs and began running towards where Dumbledore and Severus were standing, ending their demonstration with a display of fire. They were followed along by Durmstrang High Master Igor Karkaroff and his star pupil, Viktor Krum.

Verena then watched as the students sang the Hogwarts School song for their guests, which brought back some fond memories of when she and her friends sang it. This made Verena smile softly and silently mouth the words to the song as she listened while Severus was silently singing the words in his head. Suddenly, Verena heard the sound of footsteps behind and turned her head to look. There, grunting and toddling along with a wooden staff and on one wooden leg towards the castle, was a sinister looking individual that Verena recognized only as 'Mad Eye' Moody, an Auror or Dark Wizard catcher from the Ministry Of Magic. Moody was an older gentleman with dark gray hair and light skin.

Apart from the raggedy dusty tanish-brown attire that he wore, Moody shown upon him many scares and injuries from his long years as an Auror, including a couple long scares on his face, the loss of his left leg, which had been replaced by a wooden one that worked like a normal leg and the loss of his left eye, which had been replaced by a fake magical eye that was electric blue in color and moved independently from his still intact brown right eye. His magical eye was able to see things that his real remaining eye couldn't see, which made it easy for him see things that lied beyond normal sight.

Upon seeing Moody coming towards her direction, Verena ducked away from the window and vanished into a hiding place where Moody wouldn't see her but where she could see him. She watched as Moody walked through the wooden side door to the Great Hall that was situated behind the staff table inside and vanished, allowing Verena to once again take a position at the window.

She continued to watch as Moody made his entrance into the Great Hall and then greeted Dumbledore before Dumbledore went on to talk about the details of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. After all was said and done, Verena narrowed her eyes and sneered as she walked away from the window and walked towards another entrance into the castle, going towards Snape's study. And once again, Verena was off to raid Snape's cabinet of potion herbs and ingredients, looking for more items that she needed for the Resurrection Potion.

**ARENA NEAR HOGWARTS CASTLE – AFTERNOON (AUTUMN 1995)**

A large arena made of stone and wood that was located high up in the mountains near Hogwarts Castle was set as the location in which the first task in the Tri-Wizard Tournament would be performed. Along the rows of cascading wooden bleachers located within the arena, which were filled to capacity with both students, teachers and onlookers alike, Ron Weasley's older mischievous twin brothers named George Weasley and Fred Weasley were busy collecting and placing bets on the first task of the tournament.

"Come along now everyone," said George as he was gathering bets with his brother Fred, "Place your bet here. Come on, we've haven't got all day."

"Come on lads and lasses, place your bets quickly before it is to late," said Fred, grabbing a couple bets from students as he and George passed by them. "Come along now."

Having been escorted to the arena by Severus only moments before, Verena stepped out onto the bleachers and began looking around as she walked through the crowd towards Fred and George coming towards her.

"Hello, boys. Care if I place a bet for two on Potter?" said Verena, looking on and smiling mischievously at Fred and George.

"And who are you supposed to be then?" said Fred, "We're really only taking bets from the students at the moment."

"Well that's a shame, because I was going to put two bets on young Mr. Potter. I believe he will succeed in getting the gold egg from his dragon."

"Hear that, George? She thinks Harry is going to beat his dragon," said Fred towards George who was standing next to him and looking on.

"Yeah, I heard that loud and clear, Fred," said George towards Fred.

"What do you think, George? Shall we go ahead and steal her money?"

"Yeah, very well." – George then spoke towards Verena – "Come along then and place your bets."

Verena pulled out some money from her left pocket, giving one bet to George and the other bet to Fred.

Fred spoke once more, "Now if you win the bets, who shall we give the winnings to?"

Verena pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Fred, "The name written on this paper is who you will give the money to...thank-you."

As Verena turned around to go to her seat in the wooden bleachers, Fred looked at the paper and then looked back at Verena. Fred then scoffed and looked suspiciously at Verena as he and George went back to gathering bets from the students.

**CONTINUED…CHAPTER 14…**


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14: THE STORY WITHIN (PART 4)

**INT. THE ARENA NEAR HOGWARTS - AFTERNOON (AUTUMN, 1995)**

As Verena took her seat at the far end of the arena, Verena looked over towards the other end of the arena where all the teachers including Severus were sitting and looking on. It didn't take long for Severus to realize that Verena was looking over at him and smiled shrewdly at her. Verena smiled back softly. In the back of Verena's mind, she had the halfway notion of throwing caution to the wind and going over to sit next to Severus, but doing so would have resulted in some suspicious looks and quiet gossiping, which would most certainly lead to questioning Severus as to who Verena was and why she was there. The sight of an unknown Death Eater sitting next to a well-known Death Eater would hardly ever go unnoticed there.

Thus, Verena was forced to see and admire her husband from afar as the first Tri-Wizard champion Cedric Diggory, entered the arena to face his opponent, a Swedish Short-Snout dragon. Before the first task began, Verena took the liberty of finding out the names of the four dragons that were involved in the first task through Severus's dragon Moesdolor. All the dragons were female, nesting mothers with eggs to tend to.

The Swedish Short-Snout's name was Ettryfira, a dragon evergreen and scaly with bright white stripes going down her flanks and large leathery wings. Ettryfira's species had an unusually short snout, half the length of a normal dragon's snout, hence the name, and a long tail that was split into two at the tip and upward to halfway up the tail.

Then the second Tri-Wizard champion, Fleur Delacour, was the next to come out to face her opponent, a Welsh Green that was named Gadrinthalyn. She was also scaly and with large leathery wings, but light emerald green in color and with a smooth forehead. Next to come out was Viktor Krum, the third Tri-Wizard champion, to face a Chinese Firebolt named Lung Huo. She was a black dragon with lines of crimson red spots going down her back, large leathery wings and long spikes coming out of the sides of her head and sweeping back behind it.

Then last but not least, Harry Potter, the fourth Tri-Wizard champion, to face his opponent, a Hungarian Horn-Tail named Uelithera. She was yellowish-tan in color, with large leathery wings, spiky scales and a line of spikes going down her back, with a long spiked tail and a frill of spikes on her head. Uelithera was the gnarliest looking of the four dragons, but no less agile and impressive to look at.

Verena knew all too well about Uelithera, for she was her dead older brother Alistair's dragon, who got sent to Romania sometime after Verena's brother and family were killed. Due to her master having been killed, Uelithera had the urge to take out her frustrations on anyone or anything that stood in her way, expressing her fiery temper and volatile demeanor in the most merciless fashion. However, Uelithera had a gentle, loving and peaceful demeanor when it came to Moesdolor, especially since Moesdolor was her mate and dispite the fact that they were of two different kinds of dragon, which was rather unsual is most cases. Uelithera was also quite friendly with Verena and to those few humans she was friendly to, but still remained a force to be reckoned with.

Though as normally was the case, very few wizards or witches, or humans of any kind for that matter could ever really understand the relationship shared between dragons or really understand dragons in general, as they were often seen by many as dumb beasts that needed to be subdued and controlled, due to their seemingly fowl nature. Though dragons did not talk like humans, they were just as intelligent and understanding as humans and with a sense of justice and the ability to love and be loved, just like humans did. A good example of the true nature of dragons was Snape's own dragon, Moesdolor. Verena also knew that Moesdolor had been courting and mating with Uelithera since they met in Romania a few years ago and had since had three clutches of eggs with her, including the current one. Severus had yet to know of this however, so any true reaction from him on the matter had yet to reveal itself.

As the first three Tri-Wizard champions finished facing their dragons, Harry Potter emerged out into the arena, dressed in the Tri-Wizard champion attire, looking up and around him nervously as everyone, except for Verena and Severus, cheered on Harry's name. Inside the arena, Harry was surrounded by large boulders and rough stony terrain which was surrounded by a high wall and with the bleachers set above them and looping all around him. Unbeknownst to Harry however, this would make it hard for Harry to assess the situation properly, since he couldn't actually get a good look at Uelithera unless she was right on top of him. However, such a terrain made it easy for Uelithera to spot Harry and assess her options and situation properly.

After a short tense silence, the arena suddenly erupted with the sounds of violet lashings, roaring, snarling, clawing and hissing. This caused everyone who was watching to exclaim loudly and lean back from the railings as Uelithera began her attack on Harry. Verena's face wrenched slightly as Uelithera sent a blaze a fire towards Harry, mildly in fear of Harry's life. Uelithera was indeed in a state of pure agitation as she continued to attack Harry. And the more volatile the battle became, the more Uelithera wanted to get to Harry.

"You're wand, Harry! You're wand!" cried Hermione from the bleachers above and looking down at Harry anxiously. Harry cried out, pointing his wand up into the sky and waving it above his head, "_Accio _Firebolt!"

But Uelithera was giving Harry very little time and room to assess the situation as she sent a blaze of fire towards the large rock that Harry was hiding behind. Moments later, Harry's broom appeared on the scene, flying in from above and down into the arena. With one last ditch effort, Harry jumped onto his broom and started flying away. Uelithera ruthlessly followed him, breaking away from the chain which wrapped around her neck.

Harry started flying around inside the arena, trying to find a way to escape Uelithera, who followed closely on the wing in his tracks. They both then flew out of the arena and towards Hogwarts Castle, but not before Uelithera's tail broke through and ripped the tarp roof and the set of bleachers that Snape and the other teachers were sitting at, causing the students who were watching to clap and cheer loudly.

One of Ron's twin brothers yelled out, "Well done, Dragon!"

Upon seeing what had happened where Snape was sitting, Verena's eyes widened as she stood up fast to see what had happened to Snape. Seeing that he was alright, Verena sighed in relief and then shifted her eyes around her before running down the set of stairs behind the arena.

Halfway down the high slope where the area was located, Verena ran over to a cave entrance and shouted into it, "Moesdolor! Come out of there! Your mate is causing havoc again!"

Suddenly, a low growl rose up through the entrance of the cave. The ground around Verena began to tremble underneath her feet as Moesdolor walked out of the cave. He walked up to Verena and stood over her. From where Moesdolor and Verena stood, they could see everything of what Uelithera was doing. They watched as Uelithera landed on the pointed shingled roofs of some of the Hogwarts Castle spires, hissing and growling as she broke and knocked off shingles with her wing claws and walked across them towards Harry and his broom, which were now dangling precariously from a window sill. Uelithera very nearly got a hold of Harry with her snapping jaws until Harry fell away from the window sill with his broom and flew away on it again.

Uelithera flew after him, ever more frustrated and angry. She once again sent a blast of fire towards Harry, causing the end of his broom to smolder and smoke as they flew under one bridge and towards another which looked like a long stone viaduct with a roof. Harry then flew through an opening into the covered viaduct and out the other side, knocking into the viaduct and sending Harry spiraling out of control as Uelithera tried to fly over the viaduct before slamming into its roof, knocking away stone from it as she fell shrieking into the deep chasm below the bridge. Harry was yelling and falling down with her.

Then there was silence. Verena gasped quietly as she looked over at where Harry fell, eyes looking all around for him. She then saw a trail of smoke coming from Harry's broom as he flew back towards the arena. It was clear that Harry had survived, but she couldn't say the same for Uelithera. Mildly relieved that Harry had survived, Verena then sighed and looked up at Moesdolor, "Come along then. Let's go see if your mate is still alive."

And with that, Verena climbed onto Moesdolor's back and grabbed onto the back of his neck. Moesdolor then spread his wings and flew down into the chasm below.

**EXT. TO INT. TORVELLOS'S CURIOSITIES AND CURSES SHOP, DIAGON ALLEY - MORNING (SEPT. 1ST, 1992)**

The bell on a shop door rang as Draco entered a shop, walking past tables and shelves full of odd trinkets and strange magical items with varying levels of magical abilities and uses. This was Draco's last stop before joining his father Lucius at the book store. Draco walked past a table full of strange and rare potions, most of which came from magical plants that were said to no longer exist in the Wizarding world. Draco walked up to the front counter and rang the bell on the table, "Hello? Isn't there anyone minding the shop?"

"I am, young master Draco," said a small nervous voice coming down from the top of a shelf ladder nearby. It was Grispell, who nervously climbed down the ladder and walked over to jump on the front counter.

"Grispell! Where is your master Torvellos? My father told me to give him this letter and only to him!"

"He is busy in the back room at the moment I think. I can help you with whatever you need, young master Draco. Is that Torvellos's letter?"

"None of your business you creepy fowl git! Bring out Torvellos!" snapped Draco, who was getting more agitated by the second.

"Now, now young Draco," said a man's voice coming from the back room behind the front counter, "Play nice with Grispell. There's no need for you to take it out on my assistant."

A figure walked out from behind a cloth curtain behind the counter. It was Torvellos, carrying a small box out from the back room and sitting it on the table, "I don't have to ask you why you are here. Though frankly how your father ever found out about mine and Grispell's little job with Lady Mapheria is beyond me at the moment."

"My father doesn't have to explain anything to you, Torvellos! He simply wants you to give me what he pays you for and leave Professor Snape alone."

"Oh? And why should I do that young Draco?" said Torvellos calmly, "You know that my Lady Mapheria would certainly kill me if she found out what I was doing. And she would most certainly send her followers after me and Grispell for betraying her. Why is Snape so important to your father? Is it simply because he is an old friend and fellow Death Eater? Or is there something more behind this wanting to save Severus from being killed by me? Perhaps this has something to do with a certain stone that I have in my possession? A certain powerful stone that if brought into the wrong hands, would surely cause destruction and havoc to the Wizarding world? Please, divulge."

"I don't know anything about a stone! My father just wants you to turn over what you owe to him. Then you can go back to scamming money out of your customers with this..._place._" said Draco, looking on in disgust as he looked around the shop and then back at Torvellos.

"Not so fast, Draco. I need to see the money and the letter first," said Torvellos, reaching out for Draco to give him the money and the letter.

Torvellos had indeed gone into the future with Grispell, as instructed by Mapheria, but instead of going straight to the task at hand, he found it to be an enormous opportunity to start a business of his own in the future, with every intent of never returning to his own time. Grispell on the other hand, was keeping his side of the bargain and keeping in contact with Mapheria. But just like Torvellos, he was being manipulated by his pocket book rather than by his loyalty to Mapheria. Thus, Grispell was lying for Torvellos as well as for himself as to what they were doing.

Draco handed Torvellos the letter and the small purse of money, "Here! Now get on with giving me what I came here for!"

Torvellos opened up the letter and peered down it closely. He then glared over the top of the letter and smiled at Draco mischievously. Soon, Torvellos stuffed the letter in his pocket and emptied out the small purse into the cash register next to him, closing it shut and tapping his fingers on the top of it afterwards. Without saying another word, Torvellos then walked over towards a shelf ladder in the far corner of the shop and began climbing up it. He quickly pushed the shelf ladder on its rails over to the far end of the highest most shelves and began fingering with the items there.

From these high shelves, Torvellos soon pulled out a small round sliver box with strange inscriptions on it and held it in his hand as he looked at it. "You know, young Draco," said Torvellos from the top of the ladder, "You're father has yet to completely convince me to abandon my original goal and purpose. And your father still hasn't paid me enough for all the trouble that I am likely to get into if my Lady Mapheria ever found out. But at least, he has paid me enough for _this._"

Torvellos climbed down the ladder and slowly walked back over to Draco, holding the round sliver box out in front of him. Draco reached out to grab the box, but it was swiftly pulled away from him by Torvellos, who was looking at Draco closely. Torvellos spoke once more, "I am grateful for your father's efforts in granting me a pardon. I am going to need it if I am to carry out what my Lady Mapheria has instructed me to do. Which I might not, if your father pays me enough...never the less, the pardon would still be useful if I was to be caught for any other sinister crimes in question."

"You blackmailed my father into giving you that pardon! My father would have never thought of giving you a pardon so that you would be free from killing Professor Snape! My father wouldn't think twice about bringing you down if you cause any more trouble for him and my family!"

"Tut, tut dear boy, _blackmail_ is such a strong word," said Torvellos at Draco as Grispell looked on from the front counter nervously, "And your father's petty threats will not sway me into admitting otherwise."

Torvellos leaned in and continued to speak as he got into Draco's face, "But you and your father are up to your necks in it and if you and your father wish to get out of it with your lives and reputations intact, I suggest that you and your father mind their place in the matter. If your father wishes for me not to kill Snape than he'd better hurry up and give me what I ask for before my Lady Mapheria gets suspicious. Now take the box and get out of my sight before I change my mind about giving it to you!"

And with that, Draco grabbed the box from Torvellos's hands. He then narrowed his eyes and snarled at Torvellos as Torvellos smiled wickedly back at him. Draco then turned around and went out the door, saying nothing as he left. Torvellos walked up to the front door of his shop and spoke to Draco as he left, "And don't even think about opening that box before your father does or you will regret it!"

Naturally, Draco has always had a problem with following the orders of his superiors, with exception to his parents and perhaps Snape himself. Furthermore, Draco was a known trouble maker and an incredibly curious child, which often lead him into mischief along with his never-far-away Slytherin cronies, Crabb and Goyle.

Once Draco was far enough away from Torvellos's shop, he attempted to open up the box to see what was in it. But the lid was steadfast onto the box and refused to be pried open. In his frustration to open the box, Draco soon noticed what he was doing wrong. Prior to going to the Dragon Hearth Inn earlier that morning, Lucius had been bringing Draco to The Dragon Hearth Inn on various occasions and allowing him to wander around inside it as Lucius and the inn owner Aldrik would talk to one another.

After nosing around in Aldrik's private study on those various occasions during the summer months away from school, Draco had managed to learn how to read much of the Aeyuel Language in secret, unbeknownst to his father. Though Draco didn't know all the words to the Aeyuel Language, Draco knew enough to read the box and figure out how to open it. As Draco held the small box in his palm, he quietly spoke a certain set of words that were inscribed upon it.

Though it took Draco a couple tries to speak the words properly, he did finally manage to get the box open and take out what was inside it. He held within his hand a small eye-shaped amber colored stone which glittered brightly in the light of the morning sun. He had only held the stone for a few seconds until the stone began to feel scolding hot to the touch, making a hissing sound as Draco gasped and flinched, dropping the stone near his feet.

Near Draco's feet was a copy of the Daily Prophet which had been left to rot near the foot of a nearby doorway. At the very moment the stone was dropped upon the newspaper, the newspaper burst into flames almost instantly, causing Draco to jump back and stare down at it. Realizing what the stone could do, Draco used a leather glove he had in his pocket to pick up the stone and placed it back into the box, closing the lid over it. He then stuffed the whole box and the glove into his right robe pocket, hiding it there for safe keeping.

'_What kind of a stone is this?'_ Draco thought to himself as he walked towards the direction of _The Dragon Hearth Inn_. Draco soon found his father Lucius in a nearby alley, only getting a brief glance of Verena confronting Lucius before she ran off into the crowd on Diagon Alley and vanished. Draco then went to the bookstore with Lucius, where then Lucius met Harry Potter for the first time. Draco was keeping hold of the strange eye-shaped stone for now.

**INT. HOGWARTS CASTLE, THE GREAT HALL (1995)**

**Note**: Extended from a scene in '**Harry Potter And The Goblet Of Fire**'

Every winter during the time of the Tri-Wizard Tournament, a grand and elaborate ball known as the Yull Ball would take place. For one night in the year, all the students, visitors and teachers would come together in the Great Hall and dance in celebration of the winter holiday and the Tri-Wizard Tournament. All the students, including Harry and his friends, were trying to find partners to go to the Yull Ball with, though with little results. The dungeons were being used as temporary storage areas during this time, forcing Snape to use the Great Hall to teach his potions class whenever the Great Hall wasn't being used in the morning for breakfast and in the evening for dinner.

On this particular day however, Snape was teaching two classes at once, which quietly irritated Snape and the students to no end. The teacher that usually taught one of these classes, Professor Dunhavar, had taken ill and was now in the hospital wing being treated by Madame Pomfrey. Severus was not use to teaching another teacher's class, though Snape was assured by Dumbledore that he would only have to teach Professor Dunhavar's class for one day.

"Seeing Snape in two classes in one day is too much for me and it's right after breakfast to." said Ron over his plate of bacon and eggs as he poked at a piece of bacon with his fork.

"At least it isn't potions class first today," said Harry, taking his fork and plucking a piece of honey glazed sausage off of a plate of it in front of him and eating it. "...But still, Spell Writing class. Like we need to have a reminder on how to write up magic spells. Spell Writing class is such a bore and having Snape there will just be torture."

"I know. Why couldn't one of the other professors teach this class?" said Ron scowling in disagreement. "We only ever have Spell Writing class one week a month. Surely they could have found someone better than Snape to teach it."

"They tried finding a substitute, but no one wants to teach Spell Writing class for only a day. It's too boring," said Harry as he gnawed on a piece of bacon on his plate.

"I'm looking forward to Spell Writing class actually, despite Professor Snape teaching it," said Hermione, looking over at Ron and sitting next to him on his right side. "But we have to rail against our boredom and put up with Snape. Afterall, he is a Hogwarts teacher and he's doing Professor Dunhavar a favor."

"I'd rather put up with him less, the brooding, sneering turnip head...What a nightmare." mumbled Ron quietly as Harry grinned at him and Hermione smiled.

Soon, the remaining food and plates were cleared from the student tables. Books, parchment, quill pens and ink wells are then passed out for Spell Writing class.

Ron opened up his book and peered down its pages. He soon realized that the book was filled with spells and incantations he had never seen before. Hermione's eyes suddenly lit up with glee and surprise while Harry didn't know what to think. Sitting at the Gryffindor student table across from Ron, Harry and Hermione was Ron's older brothers Fred and George, who looked at the spells in their books and stared mischievously.

Another fellow Gryffindor student and friend of Harry, Neville Longbottom, was sitting to the left of George and pondering how he was going to memorize so many new spells. While all this was going on, Snape was busy near the doors to the Great Hall talking with Verena, who had once again snuck into Hogwarts and was now chatting with Snape on whether or not she could take Professor Dunhavar's class off Snape's hands. Unlike most wizards and witches, Severus and Verena found Spell Writing to be a fascinating subject to read and learn about.

After a couple minutes talking with Verena in the corner, Snape nodded at Verena and turned away, once again walking slowly between the student tables. Verena smiled and vanished into the hallway beyond the Great Hall again. She would come back later in the afternoon to take over Spell Writing class.

After a few minutes reading and writing from the books, Ron looked over his shoulder and saw Ravenclaw student Petunia Banshaw flirting with another Ravenclaw student, Jeremy Twizel. Thinking about the Yull Ball that was fast approaching, Ron glared for a moment and spoke, loud enough so that Harry could hear, "This is mad. At this rate will be the only ones in the school without dates."

Unbeknownst to Ron however, Snape was slowly walking down between the student tables behind Ron, looking over everyone's shoulders. Snape gave one cool glance over, stepped over to Ron and brutishly turned Ron's head back around and walked on, saying nothing. Ron moaned quietly in distress as Harry smiled sympathetically at him and went back to this book. Ron then leaned over to Harry and smiled, still thinking about the Yull Ball, "...I say Neville."

Harry responded humorously, "Yeah, but then he can take himself."

Ron and Harry laughed quietly. Hermione then looked over and spoke, "It might interest you to know that Neville's already got someone."

Ron moaned quietly and began to look melancholic, "Now I'm really depressed."

Fred then glanced over cautiously and tossed a piece of paper over to Ron as Harry looked behind himself nervously at Snape then back again at Ron. All too aware of the ever looming presence of Snape, Ron looked around him cautiously before he picked up the piece of paper and read it, with Harry glancing between Ron and Snape cautiously.

Ron read it, then tossed it back to Fred and spoke quietly, "Who you go with then?"

Fred smiled and glanced mischievously as he balled up the piece of paper before tossing it towards another Gryffindor student, Angelina Johnson, "Psst! Angeline?" Fred whispered. Angeline glared over and looked at him puzzlingly.

Fred then began mouthing words and using body language to ask Angeline if she would go to the ball with him. As Fred was doing this, his brother George and friend Neville were looking on and grinning, while Snape was nearby with his nose buried in a Spell Writing book, paying no attention to what was going on. Angeline then grinned and whispered at Fred, "To the ball? Yeah."

Quiet giggling and a wink towards Ron from Fred followed after. Ron then looked over and spoke to Hermione as Harry kept one eye on Ron and one eye on Snape. "Well Hermione, you're a girl."

"Oh, well spotted," replied Hermione, sounding mildly defensive. Looking on and saying nothing, Harry glanced behind Ron and began pulling on Ron's sleeve frantically; trying to tell Ron that Snape was coming up behind him. But instead of paying attention to Harry's warning, Ron gestured a waltz movement at Hermione and spoke to her once more, "Can you go with us?"

Then - _wack!_ - Ron moaned quietly in distress as Harry cringed and braced himself for a - _wack!_. Hermione ducked and shifted her eyes nervously as Severus smacked Ron and Harry on the back of their heads with the book he was reading before opening it again, once more walking away and saying nothing. Some of the Slytherin students nearby giggled quietly in amusement. Ron went back to looking and talking to Hermione, "It's alright for a bloke to show up alone, but for a girl it's just sad."

"I won't be going alone because believe or not someone asked me!" snarled Hermione at Ron as she angrily closed her Spell Writing book, walked away from the Gryffindor table and handed in her Spell Writing book to Snape. Looking on coolly and saying nothing, Snape brought the book down that he was reading and snatched Hermione's Spell Writing book from her hand before Hermione turned around and angrily walked back to gather up her books and parchment from the table, barking angrily towards Ron, "...and I said yes!"

Hermione then stormed away and left. Ron then turned back to Harry and continued talking to him, unaware that Snape was walking up behind them. Saying nothing, Snape glanced over coolly as he sat down the book he was reading on the table next to him.

Snape then turned to face the back of Harry and Ron and ominously pulled back the cuffs of his sleeves and waited with a subtle look of glee in his eyes. Ron continued, "Look, we just got to grit are teeth and do it. Tonight when get back to the Common Room, we'll both have partners. Agreed?"

"Agreed," nodded Harry to Ron. Saying nothing, Snape placed a hand on the back of Harry's and Ron's head and shoved their heads down hard towards their Spell Writing books. Both Harry and Ron moaned in distress. Snape was clearly trying to get his point across without ever uttering a single word.

**EXT. THE MAIN ENTRANCE TO HOGWARTS - EVENING (WINTER, 1995)**

A few weeks had passed since the first task of the Tri-Wizard tournament. Now the Great Hall was decked out like a wizard's winter wonderland. All around the Great Hall was shades of white and sliver, snow covered Christmas trees, ice icicles and the illusion of snow falling into the Great Hall through the enchanted ceiling above. Just outside the main entrance to Hogwarts, Verena stood next to Severus, watching students pass by and go towards the Great Hall. It was clear that some of the students remembered her as the substitute teacher from Spell Writing class a few weeks ago and narrowed their eyes and stared coolly at her as they passed. But then they looked over at Snape, who had noticed them staring coldly at Verena.

The look on Severus's face made it clear that he was not at all amused by the way they were staring at Verena, sneering at them. Verena quickly followed suit and gave an equally cold glance back at the students who were staring at her and then smiled wickedly at them. The eyes of the staring students widened briefly, then their faces began to wrench in fear as they walked away almost cowering into the Great Hall. It was clear to the students that staring coldly at Verena or Severus would lead to nothing but the loss of house points and detention.

Verena then looked over at Severus and smiled softly, "Oh, Severus. This ball is most delightful. I'm almost halfway tempted to come into the Great Hall with you and dance."

"I'd love you to, since I'm not going to be at the Ball for very long." said Severus, standing with his hands behind his back and staring over at Verena.

"Well, why ever for?"

"Dumbledore put me in charge of guarding the carriages. He wants me to make sure that all the students keep in line and don't run off to the carriages for some naughty interludes."

Verena giggled quietly as Severus raised an eyebrow briefly, "My dear husband, I bet you'll delight in that. Ruining the evening for young lovers who sneak away for a bit of a snog and a shag. It seems we both relish in making the lives of students miserable. But it's all for their own good in the end..."

"Indeed. But who's to say we can't have a little bit of fun ourselves in the carriage yard?" said Severus as he smiled mischievously at Verena and Verena smiled mischievously back.

Suddenly, Verena began to look sadly at Severus, than looked away. Severus looked over at Verena with a withering stare and with mild concern as he spoke softly, "What is it? Why have you suddenly gone quiet?"

Verena sighed and then looked back at Severus, speaking softly, "Oh, Severus. I wish you would change your mind about the Resurrection Potion. I hate the idea of letting you die after all the work I put into it." – Verena turned towards Severus as Severus's face turned melancholic and then looked away.

Verena continued, "I love you Severus and I want you to be with me always. Lily has James to watch over her and you already know how she feels about you, if you remember that day in Spinner's End when she visited you. I don't want you to die and leave me here to live alone away from you. If only you would reconsider."

Severus sighed and then looked back at Verena with a withering stare as he spoke, "You're right, of course. Lily does have Potter to watch over her."

Verena looked on sadly as Severus continued, "But I can't help but still love her despite what was said on that day in Spinner's End."

Severus turned to face Verena and continued once more, "But I also can't help but to love you to and I only want to make you happy in every way. And I do loath the idea of leaving you here without no one to love you and protect you. But you of all people must realize that the first to have my heart was Lily and my memories if her are never very far away. But as you said, just before we married, that although you can't fill the same place in my heart that Lily does, if given the chance, you would love me and make me happy."

Severus then sighed and looked towards the ground as tears began to well up in Verena's eyes. After a short silence, Severus looked up and continued once more, "I will consider it, Verena, but you must give me more time to think it over properly."

Verena's face suddenly lit up as she started to cry and embrace Severus. Severus looked around him, making sure that no one was watching. He then looked back at Verena and closing his eyes, wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "I love you, Verena. I will forever love you..." said Severus softly.

Verena stared up at Severus and smiled softly, with tears welled up in her eyes, "I love you to, Severus...forever."

They then smiled at one another softly and began embracing each other closely once more as a light cold breeze blew through their hair, moving their hair around in the air.

**INT. HOGWARTS CASTLE, THE GREAT HALL, YULL BALL - EVENING (WINTER, 1995)**

Inside, the last of the students entered the Great Hall. Then the champions of the Tri-Wizard tournament assembled with their dates by the arm and entered the Great Hall. All around them, fanfare sounded in the air as the students all around them clapped and cheered. As was tradition in the Yull Ball, the champions of the Tri-Wizard tournament were the first to dance and start the ball. Harry looked around him nervously as he walked into the Great Hall on the arm of his date, a fellow Gryffindor student and Asian girl, whose last name was Patella.

Standing along the edge of the dance floor next to Dumbledore, Snape brooded a moment and then glanced over towards Verena, who was standing just inside the side door to the Great Hall and looking on coolly. Noticing Snape staring at her, Verena looked over at him and smiled. Severus quickly smiled back before turning his attention back onto the festivities, his hands once again behind his back. Verena then turned her attention back at the students and the dance that followed.

Severus looked on quietly and clapped briefly as the dance commenced. Dumbledore and Minerva then stepped out onto the dance floor hand to hand and began dancing with each other, making Snape glittery in the eyes and smile ever so slightly, staring as if he was secretly enjoying himself and content with just standing and watching silently.

Though in truth, he would have been much happier if Verena was standing next to him. Of course, if Verena had stood with him, he would have more than likely asked her to dance, despite the reputation he had with the students and the teachers around him. And like in previous encounters, Severus's and Verena's presence together would have been suspicious, since the teachers and the students hardily knew Verena and of her intentions, only knowing of her from that one time teaching Spell Writing class weeks ago.

However, seeing Snape dance with anyone would have most certainly been a sight, most especially with the students since they had yet to see the gentle side of Snape's demeanor but also because they believed that Snape wouldn't dare engage himself in such a happy and cheerful affair such as a ball. Of course, Snape thought of nothing but sneaking away and joining Verena in the carriage yard and so did after the first couple dances.

**EXT. HOGWARTS CASTLE, THE CARRIAGE YARD - EVENING (WINTER 1995)**

In a hidden away corner of the carriage yard, Severus and Verena embraced one another and began passionately kissing and fondling each other as snow fell all around them. The ground around them was covered with a thick blanket of snow and the air was cold, catching the hot breath from Severus and Verena in clouds all around them. Verena started to pull at Severus's pants, clearly telling Severus what Verena was intending to do. Severus braced himself against the wall behind him, "No we shouldn't, not out here...They will see..." said Severus breathlessly.

"I don't care, Severus. I want you now! Kiss me! Have me! Here, now!" said Verena as she and Snape grabbed onto one another and began snogging each other passionately once more, first on the lips and then on the side of the neck, letting out short cries of pleasure. This went on for a few moments more.

Then, just as they were about to engage in something a little more lustrous, a voice rang out over the carriage yard, "Snape? Where are you? Snape?"

Verena pulled herself off of Snape as Snape looked around the corner into the carriage yard. Standing and looking around for Snape, was Igor Karkaroff, the High Master of Durmstrang School. Karkaroff was a tall, light skinned man with long dark hair and with a well-trimmed goatee which didn't completely cover his weak chin and ended in a curl. Normally, Karkaroff had an unctuously cheerful demeanor but his smile would never reach his eyes, remaining cold and unmoving. This of course made him slightly unnerving. Though he was ruthless, he was not at all a brave or loyal man. He also had a thick accent, like someone who came from the far north of Europe, somewhere like Russia or Czechoslovakia.

At the moment though, Karkaroff was acting as though he was frightened of something. Verena looked at Severus and Severus looked at Verena. Severus then looked back at Karkaroff and said softly towards Verena, "I'll have to deal with him. Looks like I will have to see you later...Tonight in my study perhaps?"

Verena smiled gently and nodded. Severus then straightened up his clothes and walked out to meet Karkaroff. Verena then walked off back towards the Great Hall, mildly peeved, but all too aware that she would continue her moment with Severus later.

After a while and wanting to get a breather from all the dancing and partying inside the Great Hall, Harry came outside and walked out onto the carriage yard and away from the Yull Ball, walking past couple after couple who were busy doing more than just talking. After being snubbed off by one couple, Harry walked past the carriages, going past one carriage that was rocking back and forth on its wheels as well as hearing giggling from inside it. Harry didn't have to ask himself as to what was going on in there.

As Harry looked around him and turned a corner going into a narrow outdoor corridor, Harry heard Karkaroff ranting in the middle of the carriage yard. Harry looked and saw that Karkaroff was talking to Snape, surrounded by rows of carriages. Snow continued to fall all around, further blanketing the carriage yard and everything else around it in snow and ice. Harry hid himself behind a pillar of the corridor and watched closely.

By this time, Harry was already aware that Karkaroff was a reformed Death Eater like Snape and wondered what they were talking about.

"It's happening again, like before! And soon neither you or anyone else will be able to deny it!" hissed Karkaroff at Snape as Snape opened a door to one of the carriages and then closed it.

Severus responded in his usual cold, calm and bitter manner, "Till you're ready Igor, I see no reason to discuss it!"

With wand in hand, Severus than noticed a movement from one of the carriages in front of him. Karkaroff looked on as Snape suddenly galloped across the snow covered yard towards the suspicious carriage. Snape then came up next to the carriage, pointed his wand towards the window of the carriage and said "_Lumos_!" which caused a light to shine from the tip of his wand and brought down the window of the carriage, startling those inside.

He then flung open the carriage door, revealing a pair of students, a boy and a girl, inside it. Silently gesturing at them to come out of the carriage, Snape began waving his wand up and down in front of the pair as they climbed out of the carriage. Severus then spoke, "10 points from Hufflepuff Fawcett and the same for Ravenclaw Stebbins!"

The intimate pair then scurried off towards the castle as Snape slammed the carriage door behind them. The less they had to deal with Snape the better. It was quite clear, though unknowing to them, that if Snape couldn't kiss and fondle with Verena in the carriage yard, no one else in the carriage yard would, so he was setting himself to stop as many students as possible from being naughty in the carriage yard. Severus than turned around, only to see Karkaroff in his face again.

"It's a sign, Severus! You know it is!" hissed Karkaroff at Snape once more.

"Sorry, I don't know what you're talking about," said Severus coolly as he walked around Karkaroff and went on to inspect the carriage next to the other, opening its door and then closing it.

"Really? Then perhaps you wouldn't mind rolling up your sleeve, heh?" said Karkaroff as he reached out to pull at Snape's left sleeve. But Snape quickly turned around and quickly flattened himself against the carriage he had just looked over, pulling his left arm up over his head and away from Karkaroff's reach. Snape than slowly brought his left arm down, glaring on and saying nothing.

Snape knew exactly what Karkaroff was ranting on about, but he wasn't about to discuss on about Karkaroff's point in the matter just because Karkaroff was frightened about it.

Karkaroff smiled at Severus and spoke once more, "You don't fool me, Severus! You are scared! Admit it!"

Severus pulled himself off the carriage and stood with his arms to his sides, looking on coolly and acting not at all frightened or hesitant, "I have nothing to be scared of, Igor. Can you say the same?"

Karkaroff, as if overpowered by an unseen force around Snape, then stared at Snape nervously and then stumbled away backwards in fear before running out of the carriage yard and vanishing. Severus however stayed steadfast in place as Karkaroff left.

Unbeknownst to Karkaroff however, when Snape said he had nothing to be scared of, Snape meant that quite literally since Snape knew that his fate was assured and that he truly had nothing to be scared of, not even death itself.

With wand still in hand, Severus sneered and hesitated a moment before he turned and walked around the carriages, leaving the carriage yard and vanishing from Harry's sight. Harry then went back into the castle to join Ron and go back to the Gryffindor Common Room, but only after Hermione yelled at them for ruining her evening at the ball.

**CONTINUED…CHAPTER 15…**


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15: THE CHASE

**INT. HOGWARTS CASTLE, CORRIDOR, SNAPE'S PERSONAL POTIONS STORE - NIGHT (WINTER, 1995)**

Several more days passed, in which the second task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament had been done and finished. The second task involved the Tri-Wizard champions swimming in the Black Lake near Hogwarts and involved being underwater for an hour in order to seek out and find a certain 'treasure' of theirs, which was being ruthlessly guarded by Mer-People beneath the lake. Harry came in second place in the second task, due to his heroic efforts in saving both his friend Ron and Fleur Delacour's little sister. Harry had used a rare magical herb known as Gillyweed, which allowed him to breathe underwater for an hour.

Now that the second task was over, Harry was on his way back to the Gryffindor Common Rooms, walking down an empty dark hallway past Snape's personal store room which had been set aside for his extra potions and herbs. As Harry walked past the door of this store room, Karkaroff's voice boomed out through the closed door, "It's a sign, Severus! You know what it means as well as I!"

The door to Severus's store room flew open, revealing Severus and Karkaroff facing one another and Karkaroff's showing off his exposed left forearm, revealing the Dark Mark upon it. Karkaroff stared at Harry and Harry stared at him in return. Karkaroff then pulled down his left sleeve and stormed out of the store room, getting close to Harry's face and scowling before turning away and walking away down the darkened hallway. As Harry watched Karkaroff leave, Severus turned and walked out the door to his store room, suddenly noticing Harry standing there.

"Potter!" hissed Severus, "What's...your hurry?"

Harry looked back at Severus and walked over to face Severus, who had his hands behind his back and was swaying in place slightly, staring down at Harry like a bird of prey and sneering.

Severus spoke coolly, "Congratulations, your performance in the Black Lake was inspiring. Gillyweed, am I correct?"

Harry paused briefly before answering calmly in return, "Yes, sir."

Severus nodded his head slightly and said softly, "Ingenious."

Severus then turned back to his store room and started climbing up the wooden ladder in back of it to a high shelf next to it, then began fingering and sorting through some of the items on the shelf to the right of it. Harry turned to the door and stood in the doorway as he watched Severus.

Severus continued, "Rather rare herb, Gillyweed. Not something found in your everyday garden..." – Snape then pulled from the shelf a small bottle, looking at it briefly as he held it in his hand – "...nor is _this._"

Snape then climbed down the ladder again. He then turned and faced Harry, standing and holding the bottle up in his right hand in front of him. Severus continued, smirking slightly, "Know what it is?"

Harry responded coolly, "Bubble juice, sir?"

Severus replied has Harry looked on, "Veritaserum...three drops of this and you-know-who himself would spill his darkest secrets. The use of it on a student is _regrettably_ forbidden, however...should you ever steal from my personal stores again my hand might just _slip..._" –Severus turned the bottle as if pouring out its contents then brought it up straight again – "Over your morning Pumpkin juice."

Harry began to protest, "I haven't stolen anything!"

Snape leaned into Harry's face briefly and spoke coldly, "_Don't...lie...to me_." – Severus then leaned back and spoke further, with a somewhat angry look on Harry's face – "Gillyweed may be innocuous, but Boomslang Skin? Lacewing Flies?" – The look on Harry's face became ever more irritated in expression. Severus spoke bitterly on – "You and your little friends are brewing Polyjuice Potion and believe me, I'm going to find out why!"

Severus then slammed the door in Harry's face. Severus then turned back to the ladder and climbed up it once more. A minute or so later, he heard a knock at the door. Thinking it was Harry, he ignored the first knock.

But when he heard a voice speaking through the door, he then realized who it was, "Husband. Stop fidgeting with your potions and open the door!"

"Verena?" mouthed Severus as he looked behind him shrewdly at the door. Severus slowly opened the door and stood inside the entrance. Verena glared up at Severus from under her eyebrows and smiled softly at him.

"What is it? I am a bit busy right now," said Severus softly, looking down at her.

"Well, you surely aren't too busy for your wife I hope. Can I come in?" said Verena, leaning in and looking inside the store room. "I've never seen your personal stores before. I had a feeling that you would be in here checking over your store of potions. You do that every Wednesday don't you?"

"Indeed," nodded Severus, "And no doubt you're here to find more ingredients for the Resurrection Potion, are you not?"

Verena nodded. Saying nothing, Severus smirked nonchalantly and then shifted himself over to the side, letting Verena into the store room. Inside, Verena looked at everything that was on the shelves around her. The store room was small and a little closed in, but the shelves were full to the brim with all manner of potions, elixirs and herbs, with the shelves going all the way up to the ceiling. Severus gently closed the door and walked up behind Verena.

When something suddenly caught Verena's eye on the shelf in front of her, Verena walked over to the ladder and climbed up it, "Let me guess. Most of your rarest herbs and potions are on this highest locked cabinet above the shelves aren't they?"

"Of course they are. I wanted to make sure that no one could get a hold of them. They are exceptionally rare and extremely dangerous," said Severus, looking up at Verena and Verena looked down at him from the top of the ladder.

"Well, of course. You'd have to with your potions store always being invaded by students and strangers. You really should keep the door to your personal stores locked my dear husband," said Verena, smiling down at him behind her and then looking away towards the cabinet. "Do you have the key to this cabinet?"

"And why should I give you the key?" said Severus, looking coolly up at Verena at the bottom of the ladder.

"I need to look around in it. I'm missing only a couple more ingredients and I'm hoping that you have them in this cabinet. That way, I can finish the potion and get it ready for when it's time to use it. Don't tell me you lost the key?"

"No...I didn't lose the key. I was just hoping you would kiss me for it. I've been so longing to be kissed by you today. And I can see up the underside of your robes," said Severus, holding onto the ladder and standing on the bottom step of it underneath Verena.

Verena gasped and looked down at Snape once more, smiling at him coolly, "Phbt! Oh you...why must you always be so difficult?"

"Because I've been missing you all day. Come here you!" said Severus mischievously as he wrapped his arms around Verena's waist and pulled her off the ladder. Verena squeaked with glee and fell back into Severus's arms. They both then fell to the floor of the store room and laughed, knocking a few items off the shelves nearby. The night followed as it usually did for Severus and Verena, enthralled in love making and pillow talk.

**INT. THE DARK FOREST – EVENING (LATE SUMMER, 1996)**

During most of Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts, much remained uneventful for Verena and Severus. As they had done in years previous, Severus and Verena shared time living in their three houses. During the summer months, they would alternate between Verena's house near the Shambles and Severus's house in Spinner's End, while during the winter, spring and autumn months, they would live in Verena's hideaway house hidden deep within the Dark Forest, only three and a half miles away from Hogsmeade. Hogwarts was only a stone's throw away from Verena's hideaway house, which made it easy for Severus to stay there during his time at Hogwarts.

However, during the time of the Battle at the Ministry Of Magic, Severus and Verena were busy fighting off the Accusers, who were desperate to get their hands on the Guiding Eye Stones and the Book Of Resurrections for one Lady Mapheria, who promised them that if they found all the Guiding Eye Stones and The Book Of Resurrections for her that she would grant them (The Accusers) immortality for their efforts. But ever since Trevor and Verena re-hid most of the Guiding Eye Stones, it had become much harder for the Accusers to find and gain possession of their prize.

Lucius Malfoy on the other hand, was going on a rampage and making use of the one Guiding Eye Stone that Draco had gotten for him from Torvellos, plotting revenge and threatening all his debtors to pay back what money they owed or stole from him in the past or they would suffer the consequences. Lucius was indeed reaping the rewards that the stone had provided for him, but was ever aware of the fact that this was only part of his ultimate goal.

"Severus! Hurry, before they catch us!" cried Verena as she ran through the dark underbrush and out onto a clearing. Severus dove through the underbrush, keeping close to Verena's heels. Verena continued to call to Severus, "This way! Before they catch us! Severus! They're gaining on us!"

"Verena, hurry! They're almost right on top of us!" yelled Severus to Verena as he ran into the clearing as fast as his feet could carry him. Verena kept on running with Severus soon flanking her as they ran through the Dark Forest. Behind them, multiple black shapes charged forward, shrieking and roaring loudly. "Come on, we need to get to Hogsmeade! The Accusers would not dare follow us to such a populated area!" yelled Severus as he pulled Verena towards the direction of Hogsmeade.

"No Severus! We can't! Going to Hogsmeade will not stop them! They will destroy everyone and everything there! We have to lead them to my house! Come on!" cried Verena as she pulled on Severus's arms, letting go of Severus's hand and running towards the direction of her hideaway house. Severus began to panic as he opened his mouth and then closed it again, looking behind him frantically and then running after Verena.

Suddenly, Verena and Severus found themselves on the edge of a small lake.

"We're trapped!" shouted Verena as she looked all around her for an exit and turned to face Severus. They were now pinned between the lake and the snarling black shapes that were flying ever closer to them. Standing behind Verena, Severus angrily looked over his shoulder at the angry group of faceless black shapes coming up behind him. Severus then turned to face them, drawing his wand and pointing it at them. Realizing what Severus was about to do, Verena drew her wand and pointed it at the black shapes over Snape's shoulder.

The Accusers hissed and shrieked as they drifted closer and closer to Severus and Verena, suddenly going from being multiple faceless black shapes to one single super faceless black shape. But it was clear to Verena that Severus wasn't going to let the black shape anywhere near him or Verena without a fight. Severus cried out, "_Scutum Ignitum_!" sending a wall of flame towards the black shape as he slashed his wand through the air at it. The wall of flame caused the black shape to stop and run in the other direction, shrieking as it ran away.

Verena then pointed her wand at the water in the lake and cried, "_Iactum Rivus Aqua_!" pulling a large stream of water out of the lake and sending it over Snape's head towards the fleeing black shape with her wand. Verena used her wand to control the direction of the stream of water, hitting the black shape hard with it and slamming it into a nearby rock formation. The black shape took a moment to regain its composure before it looked towards Verena and Snape, hissing loudly at them as it stood on all fours.

Severus then cried, "_Lumos Deflectio_!" sending a brilliant wall of light with his wand towards the large faceless black shape, knocking it back hard off its feet as it shrieked and flew into the black underbrush nearby. Verena and Severus then ran towards the underbrush to see what had happened to the black shape.

As Severus and Verena jumped through the underbrush they noticed that the black shape was now running away towards a thick cloud of mist in another nearby clearing. Without hesitation, Severus and Verena chased the black shape into the thick cloud of mist, which hung in the air like a thick white veil.

Inside the cloud of mist, Verena and Severus held their wands out in front of them and began looking around them for any sign of movement. Verena spoke first, "Any sign of it? We need to stop it before it warns the others!" said Verena looking all around her.

"I don't see it anywhere! It must have double backed as we came in here at some point!" said Severus looking around him and at Verena. "Or it's somehow hiding out of sight in this wretched cloud of mist!"

"We have to find it! Look around for it!" said Verena as she continued to look around. For a few tense moments, Severus and Verena looked around them for the black shape. But everywhere they looked they saw nothing but the Dark Forest and the heavy hanging cloud of mist.

Then, Severus began to lose his balance and cry out, "Arrgh! Verena! Something's got my left leg! Arrgh! Help!" – Severus began to struggle, trying to break free of whatever unseen had grabbed his leg, beating at it hard with his wand.

"Severus!" cried Verena as she turned to look at Severus, running towards him. She then noticed something strange about the ground. She stopped frozen and looked down towards her feet as a low hiss gradually began to rise up through the cloud of mist. Slowly lifting her head, Verena's eyes widened and she shouted, "Severus, stop struggling! Don't struggle! Don't even move! Listen!"

Severus stopped and looked over at Verena as the low hiss became louder and louder. Verena turned her head and began looking through the mist around her. The low hiss then suddenly stopped, becoming silent once more. She and Severus then began to hear the earth start to crack and split underneath them. Something was breaking through the surface underneath them. Realizing what was happening, Severus glared at Verena and Verena glared back at Severus. Verena then said quietly, "Oh no…Severus!"

Severus cringed at Verena and then started to struggle again as Verena ran over to Severus and started trying to help him break free of whatever had a hold of his leg. Verena shouted as she tried to free Severus, "It's an Accuser nest, Severus! Those Accusers lead us right into a trap!"

Severus and Verena continued to struggle as the sound of shrieking and hissing rose up out of the ground. One by one through the cloud of mist, a swarm of Accusers began to rise up out of the ground and walk towards Severus and Verena. Severus and Verena continued to struggle, looking towards the encroaching group of Accusers and then back at each other. Then at the last second, Verena pulled Severus free and together they ran for the underbrush once more, unaware that they were being lead into yet another trap.

Verena and Severus broke through the underbrush once more and began running away as fast as they could into yet another cloud of mist. Then, "Arrgh!" cried Verena, suddenly falling down onto the ground.

"Verena, No!" cried Severus as he fell seconds after. Once again, there was silence. Some of the mist parted, revealing Severus and Verena facing each other together in a large pit of quicksand. Verena and Severus were already chest deep in it by the time they caught sight of one another.

"Severus!" cried Verena over to Severus, who was a couple feet away from her.

"Verena! Are you alright?" yelled Severus, looking at her concernedly.

"I'm fine! Don't move, Severus! We're in quicksand!"

Severus narrowed his eyes and smirked at Verena sarcastically, "I think I know that, Verena. What are we going to do? Just sit here and wait for someone to find us? I don't see anything around us that we can grab onto to pull us out of this."

"Hush, I'm trying to think, my dear. Please, give me a moment." said Verena, hissing mildly at Severus and looking all around her. Verena then spotted some vines dangling down from a tree nearby. "I see vines over there we can use. If I can just bring my wand up, I can use it to summon those vines over to us and pull us out of here!"

But as Verena moved her arms up, she shank further down into the quicksand, now shoulder deep into it. Unbeknownst to Verena and Severus, the Accusers who had been following behind them were now watching them through the darkness, but were coming nowhere near the quicksand pit, as if scared by it for some reason.

Severus cried out, concerned for Verena as he looked over at her, "Verena, no! Don't move! You're going further into the quicksand! Please, sit still!"

"I have to move my arm, Severus. Otherwise we're never going to get out of here alive!" said Verena coolly as she yanked her left arm up, revealing her wand. Verena then aimed her wand over to the vines, unaware that the Accusers were hiding along the edge of the quicksand watching her and Severus.

Verena cried out, "_Accio Attracto_ Vines!"

This caused the vines to pull themselves off the branches and trees nearby and crawl over to where Verena was located. Verena then cried, "_Circum Vinculum_ Self!" causing the vines wrap themselves around Verena's chest and then start pulling her up out of the quicksand. Severus watched closely as the vines dragged Verena through the quicksand towards the edge of the pit, unaware that something was slowly coming up underneath him and was about to grab hold of him from below.

Verena climbed onto the side of the quicksand pit and dragged herself up onto solid ground, herself covered in quicksand from her chest to her feet. She then turned around and directed the vines back to Severus with her wand. Then, Severus cried out, "Arrgh! Verena! Something's got a hold of my leg again! Verena! Arrgh! There's something underneath the quicksand! Verena!"

"Severus, no!" yelled Verena, trying to get the vines to him before whatever was underneath him could drag him under. The vines quickly wrap themselves around Severus's chest and began pulling at him. But Severus was not budging from where he sat. Verena used her wand to make the vines pull harder, but it was all in vain. The vines began to snap one by one as Severus was dragged further and further underneath the quicksand.

"No, Severus! My love! No!" Verena cried out as she dropped her wand and ran along the edge of the quicksand pit over to Severus, quickly grabbing onto his hands and trying desperately to pull him out. She pulled at Severus's hands, but the force of whatever was pulling him down was so great that it refused to let Snape go. At the last moments of Verena trying to free Severus from the quicksand, Severus looked up at her with wide and pleading eyes. But there was a look of helplessness and sadness in those eyes, which told Verena as to what Severus was about to do.

Verena began to shake her head frantically as tears welled up in her eyes, "No, Severus...no, oh please no, Severus. You can't! Please hold onto me! Don't let go! I love you, Severus! Please don't go! You can't leave me here! I can save you, just please hold on!"

But Severus was saying not a word. He just kept looking at Verena grievingly, as if telling her with his eyes to forgive him for what he was about to do. It was then, at that moment, Severus let go of Verena's hands.

"Severus! No!" Verena cried, as Severus was quickly pulled under the quicksand, vanishing instantly from Verena's sights. "Severus! Severus! No! No! Please no! Severus!" cried Verena loudly through her tears, "Severus! No! Severus! No! No! Come back to me! Come back! No."

All around Verena, the Accusers began to vanish back into the darkness and the cloud of mist one by one, believing that Severus's fate had been fulfilled. Verena began to ball herself up on the ground, sobbing loudly and profusely. Verena could not believe what had just happened. This was not the death that Verena had foreseen for Severus. But Verena was forced to accept what she had just seen. Severus Snape, her husband and only love in life, was gone. The quicksand had claimed a victim.

For a few moments, Verena sat on the ground in the dark along the edge of the quicksand pit, her knees up to her chest and her head buried in her arms, sobbing quietly. She was hoping beyond hope that Severus would resurface and still be alive. But there seemed to be no chance of him still being alive and all seemed hopeless.

Soon, Verena began to ponder whether or not she could live on without Severus, until she heard, "Aaarrggaaaaahhhhhh!"

As if he had been shot out of a canon, Severus suddenly flew high up out of the quicksand and fell, landing hard face first on the ground in front of Verena.

Suddenly, a muffled voice rose up from the ground, "Owwwwwwwwww...that really hurts," moaned Severus, who was completely covered head to toe in mud and quicksand, with his face completely buried in the dirt.

Verena gasped and then shrieked with glee as she quickly crawled over to Severus and frantically rolled him over onto his back, "Severus! You're alive! Oh, Severus, my love." – Verena started kissing Severus all over his face, but the moaning and groaning that was coming from him was more of pain than pleasure. She then stopped kissing him and helped him sit up on the ground. Verena brought her head up next to his and began embracing him closely from behind, "Oh Severus, I was so worried about you."

"Verena, owww, forgive me. I didn't mean to frighten you just now. I thought I was going to die, but I didn't want to die. Owwwww, Oh my head...what just happened? How did I get out of the quicksand? owwww..." said Severus, rubbing on his face, but Verena could not answer as she brought her head away from Severus's head and looked confusingly at the quicksand pit, then back at Severus.

Verena then spoke softly, "I don't know, Severus. And I don't care. Come on, we need to get out of here. The Accusers may be watching."

Verena quickly wrapped an arm around Severus's shoulders and dragged Severus away from the quicksand pit. Just as Verena and Severus left, a figure of a woman walked out of the darkness and the mist with her wand lit at the tip of it and pointed out in front of her, surrounded by the black faceless shapes of the Accusers, which re-appeared from out of the cloud of mist. The sound of tiny sliver bells on her robes and in her hair resonated in the air around her as her purple robes shown in the light of her wand. It was Mapheria Snape, standing next to Torvellos and Grispell.

"Was it really wise for you to save him like that, my Lady? I mean, what was the point of sending me and Grispell to kill him if you're going to save him?"

"Because _that _death was not meant for him, Torvellos," said Mapheria, bringing down her wand and smiling at Torvellos.

"_That_ death, my Lady? I'm afraid I don't follow. Mine and Grispell's whole purpose in coming into the future was to come and kill Snape. But you saved him, why my Lady?" said Torvellos as Mapheria turned to face him.

"You forget, Torvellos. Severus Snape is my cousin Tobias's son. He is the only once family that I have left. And besides, it seems you have also forgotten that his death is a fixed point in Wizard history. Terrible things happen when you mess with time, Torvellos. And if you're not careful, you can destroy all that you have worked so hard for. But you and Grispell were always meant to betray me, Torvellos."

"My Lady?" said Torvellos with a stunned look on his face. Grispell gulped and began slowly moving away.

Mapheria continued, "...just as Morgana was always meant to turn against me and abandon her past to run off with...oh, what was his name, Grispell?"

"Trevor Bobscandel, my Lady," said Grispell nervously, gulping once more and looking up at Mapheria fearfully.

"Exactly...Everything that happens in time and in this world affects everything else around it. Though it is true that some things are in flux and can be changed, but Snape's death is one thing in Wizard history that can't be changed, Torvellos. Until of course the point in time is completed, then it can be changed, which is why I saved him from _this_ death...a death that is meant for someone else."

"But, my Lady...I wouldn't dream of betraying you!" protested Torvellos as Accusers began to slowly swarm around him. "I have always been your loyal and faithful servant, ever since you saved me from being strangled by Devil's Snare many years ago! I've always done everything that you told me to! I came into the future to kill Severus like you told me to!"

"No, Torvellos. You came here to fulfill your fate and betray me. And as for saving you from Devil's Snare so very long ago, I had to. Though not for the reasons that you believe."

"Whatever do you mean, my Lady?"

"You have been a good and clever spy and a most faithful servant to me, Torvellos. But you're death is a fixed point in time, just as Severus's death is a fixed point in time. You're death has to happen at a certain point in time or it will effect everything and destroy my plans in the future. I had to save you that day from Devil's Snare long ago because _that_ death was not meant for you, just as my ultimate plan to bring my love Tobias back from the grave and take over the whole of the Wizarding world will become a reality...and why, Grispell?"

"Because it has to happen, my Lady," said Grispell as Mapheria followed Grispell with her eyes and Grispell continued to slowly walk backward and away from Mapheria and Torvellos.

"Exactly. Just as what you're about to do was meant to happen, Grispell. Running away so soon?" said Mapheria as Grispell shrieked and started running off into the darkness. The Accusers hiss and growl at Grispell as he ran off and Mapheria laughed mischievously. Mapheria then looked back at Torvellos and smiled wickedly, speaking once more. "And the flow of events continues on for the Wizarding world. As it always will for me, Torvellos."

"And what is to become of me, my Lady?" said Torvellos, narrowing his eyes and looking at Mapheria coolly. "Surely you know what will happen if you try to kill me with all these Accusers around. Accusers don't take to kindly to murderers."

"Indeed that is true, Torvellos. The Accusers are judge and jury when it comes to that sort of thing. But that only applies to unintentional murders or murders that occur to soon. Accusers have such a warped sense of justice you see...and for good reason," said Mapheria, as she kept looking down at her fob watch in her right hand.

Mapheria continued, "It's just like when I killed Verena Witchazel so long ago. Her death was meant to happen, though Verena didn't know of this while we were dueling with one another then. I was meant to win that duel and kill her. Just like it was meant for her to be brought back to life by that wretched House-Elf Treevole and by use of that blasted Resurrection Potion!" said Mapheria, sounding irritated. She then calmed down and spoke once more, "But no matter. Her day will come. And I can't wait to give her that transformation potion that you were supposed to give to her and turn her into a plant. Then she will be dealt with!" said Mapheria.

"So what does that make you? Some sort of fate bringer?" hissed Torvellos as the Accusers began to swarm closer and closer around him.

"Well, I wouldn't say that exactly, Torvellos." said Mapheria putting away her fob watch and looking up at Torvellos.

"What are you supposed to be then?" said Torvellos as he began noticing the Accusers all around him.

Mapheria paused briefly, then spoke, "Well, let's just say that I finish what gets started...and also that I'm a very clever woman that is so very good at killing...like so!"

Mapheria suddenly spoke a spell silently and slashed the air with her wand towards Torvellos, causing him to suddenly gasp and fall to the ground, falling onto his back. Torvellos began to breathe sharply, looking up at Mapheria, his eyes full of fear and dread. Mapheria then smiled wickedly and hid her wand away into her right sleeve.

"That strike was not meant to kill you, Torvellos. It was merely meant to incapacitate you. Oh, you can't speak right now can you? Well, that's such a shame. I'm going to rather miss my little chats with you," said Mapheria as she kneeled down next to Torvellos and looked down at him. "You know when I said that _this_ death was not meant for Severus? Well, I did not say that it wasn't meant for you."

Torvellos suddenly began to breathe harder as he looked up at her fearfully. Mapheria simply glared and grinned, "Oh, he now realizes it, my poor Torvellos. But you need not fret about that precious little scam shop of yours in Diagon Alley, for your confederate Grispell will be taking it over. Oh, that was meant to happen to...a funny thing fate, isn't it? But be assured, Torvellos. Grispell's time will come as well, though regrettably not by my hands. But as for you." – Mapheria stopped in mid-sentence and began laughing sinisterly – "...it's time that I sent you home, to the afterlife."

Suddenly, Torvellos rose up into the air and hovered as Mapheria pointed her wand at him and spoke a spell silently. With her wand, she began to guide the helpless Torvellos over to the quicksand pit and then hovered him just above the center of it. Mapheria then pointed her wand away, causing Torvellos to fall straight down into the quicksand pit with a muddy thudding splash. Mapheria and the Accusers watched as Torvellos began struggling in the quicksand pit, trying desperately to keep his head above the quicksand.

Mapheria listened quietly, saying nothing and smiling wickedly as Torvellos began to plead and protest, "My Lady! My Lady Mapheria, please! Don't do this to me! I don't want to die like this! I'm going to suffocate! Please, My Lady! Don't let me die like this! I will do anything you want, anything that you say!"

Suddenly, something underneath the quicksand began to pull Torvellos down into the quicksand. Torvellos continued to beg and plead for his life, "Arrgh! What is that? Arrgh! Please, don't let me die like this! I don't want to die! I will do anything you want! Anything you say! I will never betray you ever again!"

"This was meant to happen, Torvellos and I am not about to save you from your fate and yes, Torvellos, you won't betray me, not ever again!" said Mapheria and laughed as Torvellos looked on pleadingly as he was slowly dragged under the quicksand, vanishing without a trace. The quicksand soon became still and silent.

"If you want something done, do it yourself! Wouldn't you all agree?" said Mapheria as the Accusers hissed and then roared loudly. Mapheria laughed menacingly, then turned and walked off into the darkness and the mist with the Accusers in toe.

**CONTINUED…CHAPTER 16…**


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16: LOVE AND TRAGEDY (PART 1)

**Note**: Adapted from scenes from the entire Harry Potter Saga.

**IN. HOGWARTS CASTLE, SNAPE'S STUDY – MORNING (1996)**

Another school year had come for Harry Potter and his friends, only this year would be one of the most challenging yet. After Lord Voldemort's return during the Tri-Wizard tournament last year, things had gotten tense and steadily worse for everyone in the Wizarding world.

Voldemort's followers were wreaking havoc across the land, subjugating and tormenting anyone and anything who, in their eyes, was not worthy to learn and use magic. What was even more terrible for Harry Potter and Hogwarts was that Dumbledore had been forced to step down as Headmaster of Hogwarts, only to be replaced by a contemptible and sinister woman who went by the name of Dolores Umbridge.

And just like with the case of Severus Snape and much to Harry's displeasure, Harry was forced to obey Umbridge and do whatever she said, despite what feelings he had in the matter. In truth, Harry wasn't sure who he disliked more. Professor Dolores Umbridge was a short, squat woman that resembled closely to a large and pale toad. She had a broad flabby face, a wide mouth and bulging pouchy eyes and mousy hair. She would often wear tweed outfits and a pink velvet bow and speak with a simpering, childish, high-pitched, breathless and girlish voice.

She often shown a wide toad-like smile and would after say cruel things in a sugary sweet voice. Umbridge's thick stubby fingers were often adorned with several gaudy and ugly old rings. But what really secretly put off Harry was the fact that Umbridge's office was always decorated with kittens and other cute pink things. Though the appearance of her office made her appear to be a polite, friendly and cheery sort of individual, Umbridge was far from being what her office portrayed her as, apart from perhaps the polite aspect. In truth, many students thought of Umbridge as being like Snape in some ways, only far, far worse. Not even Severus Snape himself could stand her, though he would never say so, except to Verena.

Verena was supposed to have taken back the Guiding Eye stone that was protecting Snape, but for some reason she had let Snape wear it for a little while longer, which she believed had resulted in Snape almost dying in the quicksand pit. But without the 7th Guiding Eye Stone protecting Snape, as Verena believed, Snape would not have survived for this long, especially with Lady Mapheria and her followers around. Though Verena also believed that Snape would put up a good fight if he was ever to come across Lady Mapheria and her followers, never the less Verena was worried about her ever brooding and student loathed husband, so would go and see her husband at Hogwarts whenever she had the chance, making sure that nothing evil or sinister would befall upon him. It was on one of these occasions, in the Autumn of 1996, that Verena came to see how Severus was doing and soon came upon something that she was not entirely expecting to see. As Verena turned a corner and walked closer to Severus's study, she looked up and soon noticed that the door to Severus's study had been pulled off of its top hinge and was dangerously leaning over to one side, threatening to topple completely off what remained of its hinges.

"Severus!" cried Verena as she ran towards the door. Running up to the door and stopping on the entrance, she soon came upon the dismal sight of Severus's study in shambles and completely torn up to bits, with everything within the room scattered or thrown about in every direction. Tables were toppled over, chairs thrown around, shelves pulled down off of the walls, drawers pulled and scattered about, books, parchments and papers scattered everywhere imaginable and countless potions, elixirs, potion ingredients and Severus's jars of specimens either open and tipped over or broken into bits on the floor, there contents splattered and spilled. One bottle that was open and tipped over had an acidic potion in it that had completely spilled out and was now burning a hole in the top of Snape's table of drawers. It was a complete and utter devastation.

Much to Verena's relief, she soon heard Severus waking out of the back room of his study, angrily hissing as he walked out, "Of all the nerve of this! Tearing up my study! No one seems to have any respect for my property! If I ever get a hold of whoever is responsible for this...!" - Severus soon looked up, noticing Verena, then stopped - "...Verena."

Discussing the matter further with Verena, it was clear to both Severus and Verena that someone or something had come into Severus's study looking for something or perhaps looking for Severus himself. But whatever it could have been that those were after remained at the moment unclear. At first, Severus thought that some students might have trashed his study out of spite, but he couldn't think of any students that hated him so much to have wanted to do such a thing. He then remembered that he had a spell on the door that prevented any student from entering it without him there unless they knew the password, so students were quickly ruled out of the matter. Severus then suspected a couple people who worked on school grounds that could have possibly done such a thing in order to get back at him for snapping that them earlier, but soon even they were ruled out as well. After Verena helped Severus clean up his study, it became clear to Verena that more drastic measures would be needed to protect Severus from whoever or whatever had caused the chaos in his study. Therefore, Verena composed a plan and would soon put it to the test the next day.

"Why must we need to do this? I don't think that they will bother with me now that you've taken back the Guiding Eye stone from me. Why do I have to do this? I don't know the first thing about being you!" said Severus, who was watching Verena as she was brewing up a batch of Polyjuice Potion.

"_That_ Guiding Eye stone was probably what they were looking for when they tore up your study yesterday, Severus. Otherwise, what else would they have wanted? And besides, this is for your own good and you know it," said Verena coolly, glaring at Snape through the thick white steam which rose up from Severus's bubbling cauldron, "And besides. I'm rather interested in being in your shoes for a while. Just to see how it's like to have to put up with young Mr. Potter and that vicious toad of a Headmistress you call an abominable nuisance. I heard that Umbridge summoned you earlier for some Veritaserum and that she caught young Mr. Potter and his friends in her office."

"Indeed. And believe me, I find no pleasure in having to follow her orders. Did you hear what happened to young Mr. Potter and his friends afterwards?"

"I did. Umbridge made them use those horrific quill pens that cut the words into the back of your hand as you write them with your other. I was punished by use of one of those quills once. A truly barbaric form of punishment, wouldn't you agree? Anyway, I know you don't like Umbridge, Severus. You feel the same way about her as every other teacher and student in this castle."

"Almost everyone," said Severus, stepping up closer his cauldron, "Young Draco Malfoy and his friends seem to relish being in Umbridge's little inquisitorial squad, as do some of the other students in my House."

"Well I can see the attraction, since in some ways Umbridge is just like you. The students of your House respect you and never think wrongly of you. They like you. Though frankly I haven't even taken on your form yet and even I already don't like Umbridge. And with the Accusers and the Dementors so close by, it's getting harder and harder to stay out of their reach. On top of that, we have to worry about our fellow Death Eaters finding out about what we're doing and Lord Voldemort ever finding out where your loyalties truly lie.

"Even more so, we have to worry about Lady Mapheria and her followers getting their hands on the Guiding Eye Stones and the Book of Resurrections. This is no time for you to be taking on so many risks at one time to protect young Mr. Potter all because of your love for Lily."

"I have to protect him, Verena. I owe it to Lily and the Dark Lord will kill him."

"I know you do and I understand, Severus. But Lily has James Potter to worry about her just as I have you to worry about. We are Death Eaters, Severus. In truth we shouldn't even be here at the school right now, especially with so many of our enemies lurking around here waiting to do whatever it takes to capture and kill us. That's why I am doing this, Severus. I want you to be safe. We both need to be safe."

"But I can deal with anything that may befall upon me and you. You can just as easily defend yourself as well as I can. Why must you become me and take on my risks?" said Severus, who was still unsure as to why Verena was going to do what she was about to do.

"Because I need to, Severus...you're my husband and I love you...that will never change. I know you'll risk you're entire life to protect young Harry Potter for Lily's sake. But you need to rest for a while and help me think about how we're going to deal with the Accusers and Lady Mapheria. Mapheria is your father's cousin, Severus...whether you like it or not." Verena said. And with that, she took out a ladle of Polyjuice Potion for her and poured it into a cup. She then took out another ladle of Polyjuice Potion and placed it in another cup. Then with a pair of scissors, she cut off a tiny piece of her hair and stuck it in Severus's cup. She then did the same for her cup, cutting off a tiny piece of Severus's hair and sticking it in her cup.

She then took both cups and then walked around the cauldron to give Severus his cup. Verena smiled softly, "I think you might enjoy being _me _for a while. I made an extra potent batch, so it should last four times longer than normal Polyjuice Potion. I've also added a few spices so it won't taste so bad." said Verena as she faced Severus and gave him his cup of Polyjuice Potion. Verena then looked up at Severus and smiled, "A good chance to hone your learning curve, Severus?"

Saying nothing, Severus glared at Verena coolly then smirked and walked off towards the side room, taking his cup of Polyjuice Potion with him. Verena glared coolly in return and then smiled as she turned away and walked off towards the hall. A few minutes later, the door to Snape's study opened and out stepped Severus in the form of Verena. He had changed the outfit that Verena was wearing, going from wearing iridescent blue robes to pitch black robes. Verena then stepped out in the form of Severus. They then faced each other and looked each other over.

"I say, you look rather splendid as me, Verena," said Severus in Verena's form. "But I still don't know why we have to do this. It's so strange talking to you as myself."

"It's even stranger looking at myself as you. And you're wearing black. I look rather good in black. It seems we never get away from the color. Does my hair always look like that?" said Verena in Severus's form.

"Always, but I love the look of your hair. It is so much like mine. And even as you, I still have the braid of white hair in it, as you don't in mine. Now do you know what to do?"

"Yes. Keep my eyes open and just be you. You already know what you need to do. See if you can find Mapheria's hideout. Moesdolor can help you. You can remember how to ride on his back don't you?"

"Of course, He is my dragon after all. I raised him," – and with that, Severus as Verena walked off, but not before turning back to face Verena as himself again, "Remember, I want you to stay safe and don't be getting to deep into anything, alright? I love you."

"Of course, you have my word. And I love you to."

They then smiled at one another and walked off in opposite directions. Both Verena and Severus learned quickly how to be one another on this day and they both started to enjoy the temporary role reversal. Verena as Severus was delighting in teaching potions class and bullying the students, while Severus as Verena was delighting in traveling around and having to ride on the back of Moesdolor, something that he hadn't been able to do for a long while. They also felt that the role reversal would allow each other to understand the differences between men and women more. Severus of course found it enlightening though awkward being Verena, having to do things that women normally did. Verena on the other hand found it less awkward and instead found it to be an interesting and enlightening experience being Severus and doing things that men normally did.

Along the way of this role reversal, which went on all the way through the rest of Harry's 5th year and summer, Severus was learning more and more of the ALPs but was also keeping much of his mind on the task at hand. Verena on the other hand was keeping her mind in doing what Severus normally did, teaching potions and tormenting the students whenever need be but also seeing how life was like for Severus as a teacher at Hogwarts. Verena would go to the staff room and learn which teachers were who and what classes they taught.

This also gave Verena the opportunity to really look over Severus's personal stores and see what herbs, potions and elixirs were there. She then re-organized and categorized them to make it easier for Severus to find what he needs better and quicker. She even added some potion ingredients to Severus's personal stores and even made a second hidden store for all the really rare and extinct potions ingredients so that Severus wouldn't have to cram them all in little locked cabinets.

Throughout the entire summer, Severus and Verena relished in their role reversal, doing what they would normally do if they were themselves but ever aware of what the true purpose of being in the reverse roles was. Never the less they delighted in it for as long as they could.

**EXT. VERENA'S HIDE-AWAY HOUSE – AFTERNOON (1996)**

It had been a relatively quiet and happy time for Verena and Severus, despite all that was going on in the Wizarding world at the time. In truth things seemed to quiet for Verena and Severus, which caused Verena to forge a growing suspicion that something was going to happen once she and Severus returned to Hogwarts. Despite her suspicions, she lived on as Severus as if nothing was happening or bothering her. Severus as Verena did the same, though Severus never felt any growing suspicions like Verena did during this time and focused on studying the ALPs and honing his skills.

During this time, Severus was using Verena's wand, which made it awkward since he was so use to using his own wand and made it harder for him to use Verena's wand properly. And like any wand that didn't belong to the wizard or witch that used it, Verena's wand would act temperamental when it was being used by Severus, which was not surprising to Severus or to Verena, though Severus's firm hand would eventually allow him to use Verena's wand to the best of his ability.

Verena's hideaway house stood above a ravine, overlooking a river below and looked no different from her's and Severus's summer house up on the hills near the Shambles, apart from being mostly made of wood and having a thatched roof. It was also larger width-wise and had two stories rather than being made of mostly large cobblestone and having a dragon scale roof and three stories like the summer house did.

"It's so good to be back near Hogwarts again. I am starting to miss teaching the students and tormenting them. Too bad I wasn't there when Dumbledore made me the Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher again. Being you has been so much fun," said Severus as Verena, who was playing with Moesdolor in front of the house, patting him on the forehead and grabbing onto him playfully.

"Indeed, but were not going to be each other for very much longer. We're almost out of that batch of Polyjuice Potion that I made. It's not going to be a pleasant experience once we change back to our own selves," said Verena as Severus, who was standing in the doorway of the house watching.

Severus as Verena looked over at Verena as Severus and gawked, then hissed softly, "I say, you've put purple robes on me. How dare you put purple robes on me, take those off this instant!"

"I think you look good in dark purple robes for a change. And I do remember telling you about what happened to Barty Crouch Jr.'s transformation back to himself after being Alistor Moody. Wasn't a pleasant experience for him at all I don't think, since I was there to witness it. But that's what happens when you take Polyjuice Potion for too long. It's not going to be any different for us when we change back to ourselves. I'm not really looking forward to that actually. But never the less it was fun while it lasted and quite enlightening. Anyway, have you managed to find any sign of where Mapheria and her cronies have been hiding?"

"Not much. But what I do know is that she is here in this time right now. I've been hearing rumors of her whereabouts but not an actual location of where she is hiding. My father's cousin...she killed my family and destroyed everything that was my childhood...how I wish she wasn't my family."

"I'm afraid you can't help that, my love. It is what it is. Besides, you have me to love and be your family, not her. And it really isn't a total loss about your childhood. Your father was nothing but a poor excuse for a Muggle who drank wine and chased the skirts of Muggle women and witches alike. It's weird saying that when I am you. And you've got your father's nose."

"My father had his good qualities, though I am not afraid to admit that he was a poor excuse for a Muggle. But he was still my father and that is something that can never change."

"Anyway, Why don't we go over and stick around Hagrid's Hut and then frighten Hagrid by changing back to our own selves again? Though that might not work since the Polyjuice Potion is four times stronger than normal and will take longer to wear off, but it should give him something to think about for a while if we do change back in front of him."

Severus as Verena giggled softly, sounding remarkably like the real Verena, "That might give him a heart attack. But never the less it should be fun pranking on him. Let's get on Moesdolor's back and fly over there."

And with that, they both grinned at one another and quickly climbed onto Moesdolor's back, flying over Hogsmeade towards Hagrid's Hut, unaware that they were being followed.

**EXT. HAGRID'S HUT - AFTERNOON (1996)**

It wasn't long until Severus and Verena found their way to Hagrid's Hut. Hagrid was normally alone with his pets during the summer, which gave him the opportunity to cross breed a few less admirable creatures, allowing him to produce a couple hybrid mammals. One of these creatures looked like a puff of gray-white fur with four beady black eyes and with eight slender furry tentacles but with no suckers.

The other was something that was crossed between a spider monkey, a phoenix and a flying squirrel, with a beak and a frill of long slender crimson red feathers going down the middle of its back but with the rest of its body covered in tanish brown fur and gliding membranes between its arms and legs as well as a long tail and long skinny limbs like a spider monkey. Moesdolor landed in back of Hagrid's Hut and lied down, purring and hissing as Verena as Severus helped Severus as Verena down off of Moesdolor. They then began looking around for Hagrid, walking in opposite directions around the outside of the hut.

"Hagrid...hey, Hagrid...You home?" said Verena as Severus, looking round the left side of the hut.

"Hagrid! Where are you?" said Severus as Verena, looking up at the puff of gray-white fur that was latched onto the side of the hut and crawling across the exterior wall, cooing and chasing after a bug before it vanished back into the hut through an open window with its prey. Severus as Verena then looked away again, walking up towards the front of the hut. Noticing a strange plant sitting on Hagrid's large oak chair in front of the hut, Severus as Verena walked up to it, looking at the plant for a moment and touching its leaves, curious as to what species the plant was, unaware that Mapheria was appearing out of thin air and walking up from behind.

Verena as Severus walked up towards the front of the hut and around towards the front door, only looking over for a moment at the two unusual plants that were sitting nearby, her dark purple robes blowing back in the light autumn breeze.

Verena as Severus smirked a moment, "Looks like Hagrids' been playing around with his plants and animals again." – then looked away towards the front door of the hut – "Hagrid...hey, Hagrid, where are you? It's Severus and Verena."

"_Stupefy_!" cried a woman's voice from around the right corner of the hut, sending a bolt of red light towards Verena as Severus's feet. Verena as Severus pulled out Severus's wand and aimed it towards the source of the voice. Mapheria stepped out from around the corner, keeping her wand firmly pointed on the other. Verena as Severus gawked at Mapheria for a moment then narrowed her eyes, "You! Finally! How dare you come out and attack me? Where's Verena?"

Verena as Severus was talking as if she was Severus, trying to keep Mapheria from realizing she's been tricked. As soon as Moesdolor realized what was going on, he hissed loudly and flew up into the air as if flying away from the impending battle. In reality however, he was placing himself in a spot where he can help his master and mistress defeat Mapheria.

Mapheria giggled wickedly, "Oh her? She's been indisposed at the moment, just as your dear friend Hagrid has. Let's talk, my cousin."

"How dare you call me your cousin! You are no longer my cousin! And where have you been hiding all this time? I've been looking all over for you! We have unfinished business to attend to!"

"Indeed we do, Severus...indeed we do. Where is the page?"

"What page are you talking about, Mapheria? I know nothing about any page!" hissed Verena as Severus, making Mapheria think that she didn't know what she was talking about. But Verena as Severus knew precisely what she was talking and refused to tell Mapheria anything about it.

"You know precisely what I'm talking about, Severus! You tore it from the Book of Resurrections! The book will be useless to me without that missing page! Where is it?"

"I'm afraid your barking up the wrong tree this time, Mapheria, just like always. Once again, you act without thinking, never realizing the consequences that would come after. Just like that day when you murdered my family!"

"I always think before I act, Severus. And I know perfectly well what I did that day...the day that I was exiled to the Fringes because Azkaban Prison could not hold me. Everyone in that house that day got what was coming to them, especially that beloved mother of yours! No one of your family ever cared for me! They saw me as nothing more than a nuisance! Something what was merely just in there way! And now I'm going to get back what should have been mine and no one, not even you, is going to stop me from getting it! Now where is the page?" shrieked Mapheria loudly.

"You're a selfish, miserable excuse for a witch Mapheria! And I've heard quite enough out of you! _Lumos Deflectio_!" cried Verena as Severus, sending a wall of white light towards Mapheria with Severus's wand. Mapheria jumped up and landed on the roof of Hagrid's Hut. Mapheria then spoke down at Verena as Severus, convinced that she was talking to the real Severus, "You will never kill me, Severus. Not because you can't kill me, but because you won't. I am the only one left of your family besides yourself. The only tie you have left of your past. Certainly you will fight me and chase after me, incapacitate me if you can. But you won't ever kill me, not even if given the chance to."

"Don't underestimate my abilities, Mapheria! I have much more magical skill then you possibly could ever imagine! I will beat you!"

"Ha! You couldn't even stop me from getting into your study and tearing it apart whilst looking for the missing page! What makes you think that you could beat me?"

"You...You tore up my study? Over a messily piece of paper? How dare you!"

Mapheria laughed wickedly as she spoke once more, "That pales in comparison to what I could have done to it, Severus! I want that page and I want The Book of Resurrections!"

"You're never going to have it! _Sectumsempra_!" cried Verena and Severus down below, followed by a couple bolts of white light from Severus's wand which were aimed towards Mapheria's feet, causing her to jump down off the roof of the hut and land in front of Verena as Severus again.

"How rude, Severus. Trying to wound me with one of your own spells...you should know better my dear cousin. "

"You killed my family, Mapheria! I want revenge! I will chase you and hunt you down like the evil creature that you are! You've already killed my Verena once, you will not kill her again!"

Of course, Mapheria already knew that Severus was married to Verena and was instead trying to tease Severus about it to the point where he would get mad and attack her. Mapheria clearly wanted to start a fight.

Mapheria spoke as she pointed her wand towards Verena as Severus, "_You're _Verena? Don't tell me you've fallen in love and married her? Shame...shame on you! Whatever happened to your great love for Lily?"

"Nothing has changed between me and Lily! And it's none of your business about me and Verena, Mapheria! You're going down!"

"Don't humor me, Severus! You're never going to kill me because you won't. I am the only family you have left!"

This of course, was not true. However, both Mapheria and Severus had yet to learn about Severus's half-brother and half-sister or about his Aunt Adelaide's relation to Harry Potter. But all of this would be learned by both parties soon enough.

"Enough out of you! _Immobilus_!" cried Verena as Severus, sending a bolt of blue light over towards Mapheria, who counters with "_Expelliarmus_!" sending a bolt of white light towards Mapheria. The two bolts of light connect and for a moment, both are evenly matched with either backing down from the other.

"You will never defeat me, Severus! I will get what I want! I can assure you of that!" cried Mapheria, than pulled away from the attack, jumping out of the range of the impending strike and running away. Verena as Severus ran after her, bearing her teeth and narrowing her eyes.

As Mapheria ran past the hut and went several feet away from it, Moesdolor suddenly appeared from above and landed right in front of her, trembling the ground as he landed. He then stared her down and roared at her, causing her to shriek in surprise and start running back towards the direction of the hut. Moesdolor began chasing Mapheria, sending a burst of fire breath towards her as she ran.

Noticing what Moesdolor was doing, Verena as Severus stopped running and looked on, smiling mischievously as Moesdolor chased after Mapheria, who was now panicking and using her wand to try and stop him. But no spell she was sending to him was stopping him as he hissed and roared at her, sending great blasts of fire breath towards her. Moesdolor quickly chased her into the treeline, sending one last blast of fire towards her through the treeline before letting out one final roar and hiss and turning around the face the hut again.

Verena as Severus than heard heavily muffled voices coming from the two strange plants nearby. Suddenly realizing what had happened to Hagrid and Severus, Verena as Severus ran over to the plants and silently spoke a spell, pointing Severus's wand at them. The two plants instantly transformed back into Hagrid and Severus as Verena.

"Severus! Are you alright?" cried Verena as Severus, running up to a puzzled Severus as Verena, grabbing and hugging on him. "Mapheria must have used a transformation potion on you two! No fair!"

"Verena, I'm still you, this is so awkward." said Severus as Verena, who was being smothered by the immense affection of Verena as Severus, head up against chest. Severus as Verena sighed and closed his eyes as Hagrid brushed himself off and straightened his clothes.

"I can't believe that happened to me! That woman givin' me that potion by putin' it in my drinkin' water! I shouldn't have let her help me with my back garden," hissed Hagrid, who seemed to be mentally kicking himself for not knowing that his water was spiked with potion.

"That's too gullible of you! Hagrid, for shame," said Verena as Severus. Hagrid blushed, realizing what he had done – "You should have known that she was up to no good when she came up to you. Shame, shame on you, Hagrid…you could have been hurt!" said Verena as Severus once more as she stopped hugging Severus as Verena.

"Well she seemed to be alright and she was friendly and polite to me. And she was once a student here at Hogwarts. I just thought she was visitin' me for old time sake." said Hagrid as he turned and looked at Severus and Verena, "But I'm glad you two showed up when you did and with Moesdolor to."

Moesdolor walked up behind Severus and Verena and lied down, watching all that was going on. Severus as Verena spoke, "We came to see you and say hello. But I'm glad we came in time when we did."

Later that day, Hagrid found out that Aragog, his friend and immensely large pet spider had died of old age in the Dark Forest. Hagrid quickly went after Aragog's remains for fear that Aragog's children would eat their father. Hagrid brought Aragog's body out onto the large open field and laid it in a spot where he could bury it properly.

Verena as Severus and Severus as Verena stood next to Hagrid, looking down at Aragog's crumpled up body. The Polyjuice Potion had yet to wear off for Verena and Severus, but felt that if they stayed much longer, they would transform back to their original forms and make Hagrid even more depressed then what he already was.

"I am so sorry for your loss, Hagrid. He must have been a good friend to you," said Severus as Verena softly, sounding like Verena rather than himself.

"Indeed. You must have been rather fond of him," said Verena as Severus, sounding more like Severus than herself.

"He was a magnificent creature. And a good friend...I'm going to miss him...I loved Aragog. He was such a good friend," said Hagrid as he brought up a sleeve and wiped the tears from his eyes.

Severus as Verena very quietly under his breath spoke to himself, looking away and sounding more like himself, "Phbt! Blast it all you and your wreathed creatures, Hagrid...curses...I'm getting tired of being Verena."

Of course, Hagrid couldn't quite hear what was said, though Verena as Severus could and looked coldly around Hagrid at Severus as Verena, narrowing her eyes. Severus as Verena looked back at her, realizing that Verena as Severus heard him. Severus as Verena responded to Verena as Severus's glare by opening his mouth and closing it again, saying nothing and shifting his eyes.

Verena as Severus then spoke to Hagrid, "You need to bury this friend of yours before Dumbledore sees it. Do it and do it quickly, Hagrid."

Severus as Verena then noticed Harry walking towards him with another Hogwarts teacher, Professor Horace Slughorn, who was currently the potions master at Hogwarts. Short and of medium build, Horace Slughorn was an older, light skinned gentleman who had prominent gooseberry colored eyes and was with a thinning hair line of gingery colored hair. He was potions master at Hogwarts even during Hagrid's time as a student at Hogwarts. Slughorn was wearing a light brown suit and a light brown traveling cloak, following close behind Harry, who was in his casual clothes and seemed to be in better spirits then he normally was.

"Potter is coming up the hill to see you, Hagrid. And is that...Professor Slughorn following close behind him? He's supposed to be retired," said Severus as Verena as he looked at Harry and Slughorn coming up the hill where he, Hagrid and Verena as Severus stood.

"Yeah, but Professor Dumbledore reinstated him and gave him your potions master job because of Voldemort. Come on, we need to get out of her before he sees us. Farewell, Hagrid."

"Is _that_ why I am DADA teacher again? Why ever would Dumbledore ever want to reinstate Slughorn as potions master because of Voldemort? I knew that I was DADA teacher again, but I didn't know why."

"I'll explain later, my dear," said Verena as Severus, pulling on the other's arm and walking off with them.

Hagrid began to get confused, "Wha? What are you two goin' on about? Oy!"

"Forgive us, Hagrid. We'll explain later," said Severus as Verena, walking off and vanishing with Verena as Severus. Harry and Slughorn soon joined Hagrid by the body of Aragog moments later.

**INT. VERENA'S HIDEAWAY HOUSE, BEDROOM, THE DARK FOREST – EVENING (1996)**

Later that evening, Verena and Severus did as they normally did when alone in bed together. But the Polyjuice Potion had yet to wear off and with their roles reversed, it made it rather awkward for Severus being the one underneath the other as Verena rather than on top as Severus. But life had been awkward like this for him ever since Severus and Verena started taking the Polyjuice Potion.

But now he had a better understanding of how life was like for Verena and how it was like to be the receiver rather than the bringer of love making and was enjoying every minute of it, despite the fact that he was looking at himself while it was happening. It was rather strange for Verena to, but it was an interesting and enlightening experience for her to be Severus rather than herself, despite the fact that she was looking at herself while it was happening. Though strange on so many levels, it was no different for them than when they were making love as themselves. And like Verena always did as herself, Severus as Verena opened his legs and allowed Verena as Severus to crawl up between them.

And like it had always been when they were their own selves, it was a moment of pure pleasure, bliss and happiness. Everything was quiet and back to normal for the most part for Severus and Verena, at least for the time being.

**CONTINUED…CHAPTER 17…**


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17: LOVE AND TRAGEDY (PART 2)

**Note**: Adapted from scenes from the entire Harry Potter saga.

**INT. HOGWARTS, DUMBLEDORE'S/HEADMASTER'S OFFICE (1996)**

Since the return of Lord Voldemort at the end of the Tri-Wizard tournament, his followers were slowly overtaking the whole of the Wizarding world. News reports were coming in from all four corners of the Wizarding world, telling of the bloodshed and chaos in the wake of Lord Voldemort's return. Things had been relatively quiet for Verena and Severus during the summer, but now everything was starting to get steadily worse for the Wizarding world and especially for Dumbledore. Severus was soon called to Dumbledore's office, where he first discovered that Dumbledore had been cursed by one of Lord Voldemort's horcruxes.

Now Dumbledore was slowly dying with most of his right hand turned dark gray and blotchy due to the curse that was slowly killing Dumbledore from the inside out. Severus sat next to Dumbledore facing him and held Dumbledore's right hand with both of his, looking at it while Dumbledore lifted a goblet with his other hand and drank a special potion that Severus had made to slow down the curse. Severus could do nothing but slow the progression of the curse but knew that Dumbledore would eventually succumb to it.

Severus spoke first, "Drink the remedy. It will contain the curse to your hand for the time being. It will spread, Albus."

"How long?"

"Maybe a year."

Severus then laid Dumbledore's hand down on the desk and got out of the chair he was sitting in, turning away and walking towards the front door to Dumbledore's office.

Severus suddenly stopped when Dumbledore spoke to him, "Don't ignore me, Severus. We both know that Voldemort has ordered the Malfoy boy to kill me. But should he fail, one should presume that the Dark Lord will turn to you."

Severus stood silent for a moment, glaring on and facing Dumbledore, suspecting what Dumbledore was going to say next and that he wasn't going to like it.

Dumbledore continued, "You must be the one to kill me, Severus. It's the only way. Only then will the Dark Lord trust you completely. There will come a time when Harry Potter must be told something, but you must wait until Lord Voldemort is at his most vulnerable."

"Must be told what?"

Dumbledore stood up from the desk that he was sitting behind and walked around it towards Severus as he spoke, "On the night that Lord Voldemort went to Godric's Hollow to kill Harry and Lily Potter cast herself between them, the curse rebounded. When that happened, a part of Voldemort's soul latched itself onto the only living thing it could find, Harry himself. It was the only reason that Harry could speak with snakes. It was the reason that Harry could look into Lord Voldemort's mind. A part of Voldemort lives inside him."

Severus took a step forward and looked at Dumbledore shrewdly, "So when the time comes, the boy must die?"

"Yes...yes, he must die," nodded Dumbledore slightly, who seemed somewhat disappointed with the fact that Harry was going to die just as Severus was mildly uneasy with the fact that he was chosen to kill Dumbledore.

"You've kept him alive so that he could die at the proper moment?" said Severus, protesting in a most subtle but noticeable manner. "You've been raising him like a pig for slaughter?"

"Don't tell me now that you've grown to care for the boy?" asked Dumbledore, who was standing and looking at Severus.

Severus didn't say anything. He just stood there and looked off into space, his cold and fathomless black eyes glistening as if in a daze, opening his mouth slightly. Then, raising his wand up over his head, Severus waved it around twice as he spoke, "_Expecto_..._Patronum_!"

A burst of blue light and mist came forth from the tip of Severus's wand, transforming into the ethereal image of a doe. Dumbledore followed the ghostly doe with his eyes as it galloped across the air above his head for a moment before ultimately leaping through the stain glass window that was above his head. Dumbledore then looked back at Severus, who was still silent and looking on as if in a daze.

"Lily...after all this time?" said Dumbledore.

Then Severus said softly as he looked broodily at Dumbledore, "Always..."

After sharing a few more words between them, Severus left Dumbledore's office. A moment later, Dumbledore noticed a slight rustling coming from a set of draperies which hung nearby.

Dumbledore then looked away and spoke, "You're never too far away from your husband it seems. But you must realize that listening in is a rude habit. Not something you should keep doing unless you plan on getting involved in it yourself, Verena."

Verena's face suddenly half looked out from around the set of draperies. She knew that Dumbledore had noticed her.

**INT. COKEWORTH, NORTHERN ENGLAND, SNAPE'S HOUSE (AUG. 31ST, 1996)**

With all the chaos that was going on now, it gave Severus and Verena the opportunity to run back to Cokeworth and Snape's house before going back to Hogwarts. Verena had gone off to the shops to fetch food and other supplies, irritated with the fact that Wormtail was once again lurking around Snape's house and answering the door for him. Severus was keeping his mind on Verena and keeping his nose buried in a newspaper while sitting in his favorite armchair, despite the fact that he needed to keep an eye on Wormtail as well.

For a moment, all that Severus had his eyes on was the newspaper that he was holding up in front of him and all he could hear was the sound of the fire in the fireplace crackling behind him. Then, there was a knock at the door. Knowing that Wormtail was going to answer it, Severus did not respond to it. Then, gentle footsteps were heard. Severus let the newspaper drop down in front of him. Standing before him was Draco Malfoy's mother and wife to Lucius, Narcissa Malfoy and her sister, Bellatrix Lestrange.

Narcissa Malfoy was a tall, slim and nice looking woman with pale skin. She had blue eyes, long blonde hair and spoke with a clear cold voice. Narcissa was an old friend of Severus's who was at Hogwarts School at the time he was a student there. Severus always saw her as a bright and handsome woman, though any of his feelings of love and affection for any woman often fell to either Lily or Verena. As for her sister, Bellatrix Lestrange, she was tall and light skinned with long, thick, shining black hair, thin lips and dark heavy-lidded brown eyes and with a strong jaw. However, after her long imprisonment in Azkaban, her face had become gaunt and skull-like.

But even still, Bellatrix continued to retain some of the great beauty that she once had. However, Bellatrix looked raggedy, her long and dirty pointed fingernails resembling that of an old hag. Her younger sister Narcissa however, maintained a clean and well groomed look, very much like her husband Lucius often did. Though Bellatrix was intelligent, much like her sister Narcissa was, Bellatrix was highly deranged and intensely sadistic, fanatically loyal to the Dark Lord and with primitive and animalistic tendencies. Narcissa on the other hand, was nothing like her sister.

They were looking at everything around them as Severus looked over at Wormtail, who was standing in the doorway. Severus spoke coolly, "Run along, Wormtail." – and slammed the door in front of Wormtail's face with a swish of his wand. Severus wasn't about to let Wormtail listen in.

**EXT. COKEWORTH, NORTHERN ENGLAND, THE SHOPS (AUG. 31ST, 1996)**

Deep within the heart of Cokeworth, Verena was looking down at a table of rare herbs and potions, "No, no and no," said Verena, looking at a round black wooden box with ten small vials of bright liquids of many colors set in a circle inside it, with an eleventh vial set in the middle of the circle. "I already told you. I do not want to buy the whole set of Flamilia Leaf Extract. I only need the one, the rarest one in the center."

"But All-Hallows Eve is coming in a month or two. Surely you can find use for all of them. You'll never find another set like this in the whole Wizarding world. Potion making is always popular during this time. It won't cost you much, especially with all that is going on in the Wizarding world now. Those Death Eaters are quickly becoming a nuisance."

"Verena?" said a familiar voice from next to her. Verena looked over and saw that it was Trevor Bobscandel and Morgana. Verena smiled softly, "Trevor, what on Earth are you doing here and with Morgana?"

"We had to escape Hogsmeade!" said Trevor.

"What?"

"We ran away from Hogsmeade, Verena. Me and Trevor barely escaped with our lives before Voldemort's followers came in and over took it!" said Morgana, holding onto Trevor's arm tightly and looking nervously around her. "Me and Trevor left before they could capture us. But now," – Morgana began to sob, bringing her right hand up to her eyes and crying into it – "...now we've been forced to leave everything we know and love behind."

"Calm yourself, my dear. It's going to be alright," said Trevor, trying to confront Morgana. "All we have to do is wait and listen. Hopefully we will be able to return to Hogsmeade sometime soon, when everything is back to normal."

"But what if it never goes back to normal? What if Voldemort's followers never go away? We won't ever be able to go back! We will have to start all over again!" Morgana cried, wiping the tears from her eyes with her right sleeve.

"She's right you know, Trevor. What if nothing is ever normal again? We will all have to start over and go someplace else to live…" said Verena, looking coolly and mildly concernedly at Morgana and Trevor. "But luckily for us, Spinner's End doesn't seem to interest Voldemort's followers that much, since it is already trashed. Nothing in this town interests them. The Shambles on the other hand, that's different."

"But they haven't overtaken _that_ village yet," said Trevor.

"But I am sure that they are working on it, since the Shambles has airships. Airships that Voldemort and his followers can use to help take over the whole of the Wizarding world. I really hope that mine and Severus's summer house will be safe there."

**EXT. TO INT. COKEWORTH, NORTHERN ENGLAND, SNAPE'S HOUSE (AUG. 31ST, 1996)**

After talking to Trevor and Morgana at the Shops for a couple more minutes, Verena walked back to Severus's house with bags in hand. As Verena approached, Verena noticed Narcissa and Bellatrix quickly leaving out the door of Snape's house and swiftly vanishing down the narrow brick alley that ran next to Snape's house.

Verena ran up to Severus's house, dropped the bags at the door and barged in through it, "Severus! What's happened? Why were Bellatrix and Narcissa...?"

"It's alright, my dear. They were just discussing with me about something."

"Which was _what_ exactly?"

Severus would not answer. Then Verena noticed Severus grabbing at his right arm and rubbing it. Verena then realized what Severus had done. Severus had made an unbreakable vow with Narcissa, stating that he would protect Draco while Draco performed the task of killing Dumbledore for Lord Voldemort.

Verena gasped than snapped at Severus, "What have you done? You should not have done that! You already share an unbreakable vow with me, you do not need another obligation!"

"I'm afraid you have no say in the matter now. It is done, the unbreakable vow has been made."

"With who?"

"Narcissa Malfoy. She has asked me to watch over Draco while Draco does a task for the Dark Lord. And if he should fail, I have vowed to take up the task."

"And what is this task supposed to be then?"

Severus paused a moment, then looked at Verena, "To kill Dumbledore."

For a moment, Verena looked at Severus strangely. She then started arguing with him again. As Verena and Severus argued at one another, Wormtail walked in, carrying in the bags that were left at the doorstep by Verena and taking them into the kitchen. He then stood watching as Verena and Severus argued for a moment, than vanished out the door once more. He does not return.

**EXT. THE DIRT PATH TO HOGWARTS, THE DARK FOREST (SEPT. 1ST, 1996)**

It was the beginning of Harry Potter's sixth year at Hogwarts. Only this year would be his most challenging year yet. After getting his nose broken by Draco while on the train, Harry was walking with Luna Lovegood towards the boundary of the school grounds, which were surrounded by a tall stone wall with a magical gate in it.

Inside, Harry and Luna were soon greeted by Professor Filius Flitwick, the Charms master and Head of Ravenclaw House, who had been waiting at the first entrance gate to Hogwarts and had been looking all over for Harry and Luna. This year, Hogwarts Castle as well as the school grounds were being guarded by Aurors from the Ministry Of Magic in light of Voldemort's return. Thus, the Aurors were keeping a close eye on everyone and everything that was coming to Hogwarts. Soon, Harry and Luna noticed Draco nearby arguing with the castle caretaker Argus Filch over a walking stick and some luggage he had brought.

Then Severus suddenly appeared and spoke to Filch, "It's alright, Mr. Filch. I can vouch for Mr. Malfoy."

Draco then pulled the walking stick away from Filch and looked over at Harry, pointing out the broken nose that he had given Harry earlier, "Nice face, Potter."

Harry gave a 'yeah right' look and smirked sarcastically. Severus on the other hand, looked bitterly over at Harry but didn't say anything as he turned around and followed Draco down the dirt path to Hogwarts.

Luna Lovegood had light skin and had waist-length, straggly, dirty blonde hair, faint eyebrows and protuberant grey eyes. As a student of House Ravenclaw, Luna often seemed to be dreamily distracted and unusually intelligent and perceptive. She was an extremely quirky girl who seemed to display a serene disposition. Luna was also a complete nonconformist, lacking self-consciousness and was unafraid to show who she truly was. She had an aura of distinct dottiness about her and had many eccentric beliefs and qualities.

Argus Filch on the other hand was an extremely unpleasant looking man with an extremely unpleasant personality to boot. He was an older gentleman who suffered from rheumatism, which had left him with hunched shoulders and a slightly hunched back. Filch had a horrible, pouchy and pasty face with bulging pale eyes, along with sunken veined cheeks. He also had thin grey hair and quivery jowls had had skinny ankles. Filch usually wheezed and shuffled when he walked.

He also had knobby hands and whenever he got the flu, a bulbous and unusually purple nose. Filch was also a Squib, a person that was born to magical parents but is without any manner of magical ability or power. However, there was a time when Filch was a lively and handsome man, though those days of his youth were long since over. Further down the dirt path, Draco and Severus walked side by side, with Severus looking on around to make sure that no one was going to pop out on sneak up on him and Draco without him noticing.

But Verena always had a way of popping out of nowhere. "So, Draco is it?"

Severus and Draco both drew their wands and pointed them out in front of them. Verena appeared out of thin air and dressed in black robes. She then approached Severus and Draco, looking over at Draco coolly. Draco was about to use his wand on Verena, but Severus stopped him by grabbing Draco's arm, "It's alright, Mr. Malfoy. She is one of us."

"That's what you think. How are we supposed to trust someone who shows up out of thin air? For all we know she is a spy for Dumbledore," said Draco towards Snape.

"She is not, Mr. Malfoy. I can assure you of that," said Severus, glaring at Verena.

Verena smiled softly at Severus and spoke to Draco once more, "It is true, Mr. Malfoy. I am one of you," - Verena quickly pulled up her right robe sleeve, showing her dark mark only briefly before covering it up again. "So, are you? Draco Malfoy?"

"What is it to you? And besides, you know who I am. I was there when you taught spell writing class that one day," snapped Draco, narrowing his eyes at Verena.

"I wanted to see you. Look you over if you like. The boy whose mother asked Severus to guard and look after while the Dark Lord sent you on the mission he's placed upon you."

"How do you know about that? Who do you think you...?"

Severus lowered Draco's wand, "It's alright, Mr. Malfoy. Being one of us, she knows a great deal more then you realize."

"Indeed, I do. Now if you two lovely boys don't mind, I'd like to join you in your little walk to Hogwarts...shall we move along?" said Verena quietly as she walked up to the left side of Severus, turned and stood next to him. In truth however, both Verena and Severus were no longer loyal to Lord Voldemort, but rather to Dumbledore instead. They had long since shifted their loyalty to Dumbledore, though Verena had been loyal to Dumbledore for a bit longer than Snape had been.

"Of course," said Severus, looking at Verena.

Draco flared his nose and narrowed his eyes, "Come on then, whoever you are! We're going this way."

As Draco continued to walk in front of Severus, Verena walked close to the left side of Severus. After a couple minutes, Verena wrapped her right arm around Severus's left arm whispered into Severus's left ear quietly, "I can't believe you're doing this, Verena. It should have been me taking that unbreakable vow with Narcissa, not you."

Severus, who was clearly Verena in Severus's form, spoke quietly from the side of her mouth, "The Polyjuice potion has yet to wear off, Severus. I had no choice. You have enough problems the way it is without having to take on another obligation."

"It should have been me!" hissed Verena quietly, who was actually Severus in Verena's form, "Do you not realize the trouble you're in? This should be my risk, not yours. If only this blasted Polyjuice Potion would wear off!"

"Enough out of you, Severus!" hissed Verena in Severus's form, "I took on this risk for a reason. I need to protect you; our own unbreakable vow makes this quite clear! Now shut up before Draco hears us!"

Severus as Verena snarled, looking undeniably irritated and put out.

**EXT. VERENA'S HIDEAWAY HOUSE – MORNING (AUTUMN, 1996)**

A few days after Verena and Severus came back to Hogwarts and visited Hagrid once more, the early morning silence is broken by the sounds of yelling and moaning coming from the back garden behind Verena's hideaway house. The Polyjuice potion had finally worn off, leaving Verena and Severus as their true selves.

"Owwwwww, that hurts. Ow!" said Severus as he stretched himself, glad to finally be himself once more.

"Finally! I can be myself again! Ouch! I need to lie down," said Verena, who was also glad to be herself again.

"You made that Polyjuice potion to well, my dear. Now we pay the price for being each other…"

"I know. But now we have another problem, Severus. The unbreakable vow that I share with Draco…I can't protect him anymore since I am back to my own self now. But I know what we can do. Though it will require the help of Narcissa…"

"In what way...Verena?"

Verena paused for a moment as she walked up to Severus. She then spoke once more, "I can transfer the unbreakable vow to someone else, but only if the person who the vow was given to is involved. I vowed to Narcissa, Severus. If you really want to take the unbreakable vow that I share with Draco, for the sake of your old friendship with Narcissa, we're going to need Narcissa's help."

Saying nothing, Severus opened his mouth and closed it again as he placed his hands behind his back and began walking towards the end of the back garden. After a few moments of silence, Severus turned and looked back at Verena, who was still wearing the purple robes that she had worn when she and Severus had visited Hagrid. Severus had managed to change back into his own black robes before he became himself again, anticipating the transformation back to himself. Severus looked at Verena and Verena looked at Severus.

Severus then spoke, "How?"

"Tonight we will go to Hogsmeade and we will meet Narcissa there. Are you certain about this, Severus? An unbreakable vow can only be transferred once, to the one it was originally intended for. After that, it must be kept by the one that has it. Once I and Narcissa have transferred it to you, there is no turning back."

"Yes, I am certain. You have risked your life enough for my sake as well as for others. I am willing to take the unbreakable vow...for you."

And with that, they began to prepare for the meeting that they would have with Narcissa later that day.

**CONTINUED…CHAPTER 18…**


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18: LOVE AND TRAGEDY (PART 3)

**Note**: Adapted from scenes from the entire Harry Potter saga.

**EXT. TO INT. HOGSMEADE, A SEEDY ENGLISH PUB – EVENING (AUTUMN, 1996)**

Later that evening, Verena and Severus go to Hogsmeade, where they soon find their way into a small seedy English pub that had been taken over by Death Eaters. Verena had sent a message to Narcissa earlier in the day telling her to come and visit her and Severus in the pub and that it was about Draco. Walking past rambunctious Death Eaters and other mischievous and drunken folk within the pub, Verena and Severus soon spot Narcissa, sitting at a table in the farthest corner of the pub and looking all around her. The pub was very much active and full to capacity with Voldemort's followers. Verena kept one eye on Severus and one eye on Voldemort's followers nearby as she and Severus walked up to the table where Narcissa sat, "Doing this so close to Voldemort's followers is making me uneasy, Severus. I really hope that they don't notice us over here."

Once they sat down at Narcissa's table, Verena soon told Narcissa the truth about what had happened and about who had actually taken on the unbreakable vow. Narcissa was stunned to be sure but never the less understood why Verena did what she did.

Narcissa sat silently, glaring and saying nothing as Verena spoke, "I know this comes as a shock to you. But when you came to Snape's house that day in Spinner's End, you we're not talking to Severus as you originally believed, but to me. I had to do what I did in order to protect Severus and I did it all for a reason. We are wanted, Severus and I, by the Accusers. They we're hunting us down and trying to find us where ever we went. I knew that they wanted Severus most of all because he had the one thing that they wanted most, the 7th guiding eye stone. I am nothing but a nuisance to the Accusers now because they believe that I only had the one guiding eye stone that they needed and became nowhere near as important to them when they found out that Severus had it on his possession.

"I let Severus wear the 7th guiding eye stone, Narcissa. Because I knew that it would protect Severus from any attempt on his life. If anyone or anything tried to kill Severus, the stone would protect him, keeping an impenetrable shield around him and preventing any manner of evil or dark forces from attacking and killing him. But at that very moment, when I took the 7th guiding eye stone back from Severus, his life became ever more in peril and ever more important for me to protect.

"So we took the Polyjuice potion and we became one another, so that the Accusers would come after me rather than come after Severus. Severus is my husband, Narcissa. He is all my heart and soul, just as Lucius and Draco are to you. I love Severus and will do anything to protect him and keep him safe. If anything was to happen to Severus, I wouldn't know what I would do…" – Verena looked over at Severus then looked back at Narcissa – "But now that I am myself again, I am unable to fulfill the wishes of the unbreakable vow that we share. This is why we are here now, so that you can help me transfer the unbreakable vow over to Severus, so that he may fulfill the unbreakable vow that you have given to me."

Narcissa looked at Severus then back at Verena. Verena spoke once more, "They want me and Severus, Narcissa. Because we have something that they want, just as your husband Lucius has something that me and Severus want. Have you brought it with you like I asked of you?"

Narcissa looked down at the small purse she was carrying with her and opened it. She soon pulled out something that was wrapped in a white lace handkerchief and sat it on the table in front of her. Verena picked the handkerchief up and unwrapped it in her hand. Inside was the guiding eye stone that Draco had gotten for Lucius from the late Torvellos earlier.

"The forth Guiding Eye stone...it produces fire and melts any metal and reshapes it into any form. I heard what Lucius has been doing with this stone and I must say that I disapprove," said Verena as she wrapped the guiding eye stone back into the handkerchief and stashed it away into her right robe pocket.

"What if my husband discovers what has happened to the stone? He will want to know who has it," asked Narcissa suddenly as a Death Eater far across the room began to notice what was going on and slowly began to walk towards the table.

"You will say nothing to Lucius, Narcissa," said Verena coolly, "You will say nothing about what has happened to the stone or about this meeting. If he does ask you about the stone, you will tell him to go see someone named Lady Mapheria. With Guiding Eye stones involved, Mapheria will certainly want to focus on that instead of trying to kill Severus."

"But Lucius is my friend, Verena. What if Mapheria kills him?" said Severus looking at Verena.

"I know your father's cousin, Severus...as should you. She will not kill Lucius. It would be too much of a waste on her part," said Verena, looking over at Severus then back at Narcissa. "I know her methods very well. She will not harm him when Guiding Eye Stones are involved. If anything, she will ask him to keep an eye out for more and tell him to bring them to her and then pay him handsomely for doing so. Then again, Mapheria can be hard to read sometimes. I can never be sure what goes through her head. Best tell Lucius to keep on his guard when he goes and sees her."

Verena then noticed the Death Eater walking slowly towards the table where she, Severus and Narcissa sat. The Death Eater looked suspiciously at them as he slowly walked past then moved on. Verena shifted her eyes as Severus turned his head to watch the Death Eater leave then turned back to Narcissa and Verena, "_That_ Death Eater was growing suspicious of what we are doing. We need to do this quickly and get out of here before he comes back and really gets nosy."

"Indeed we must. If they knew what we were on about they will most certainly tell Voldemort..." – Verena looked at Narcissa – "Narcissa, are you prepared?"

Narcissa nodded. Verena then looked at Severus, "Severus, are you ready?" – Severus nodded. Verena held Severus's right hand with her left and placed them on the table. She then nodded at Narcissa. Narcissa placed her left hand over their hands. Suddenly, an ethereal burning white chain appeared and wrapped itself around Verena and Severus's locked hands. Narcissa then looked at Severus and began to speak, "Will you, Severus Snape, watch over Draco as he performs the task given to him as ordered by Lord Voldemort?"

"I will..."

"And will you, to the best of your ability, protect him from harm?"

"I will..."

"And, if Draco should fail in his task, will you yourself carry out the task that was ordered to Draco by Lord Voldemort?"

Severus paused a moment and looked at Narcissa, he then spoke, "I will..."

Narcissa then pulled her hand away. The ethereal burning chain quickly vanished afterwards, releasing Verena and Severus's locked hands. Severus and Verena looked at one another morbidly. Neither were pleased of the scenario that was to come, for both knew what Draco's task was.

**SLUGHORN'S OFFICE, SLUGHORN'S CHRISTMAS PARTY – EVENING (DEC. 20TH, 1996)**

A moment of celebration had come to Hogwarts, despite all that was going on in the rest of the Wizarding world. Red and round paper lanterns floated in mid-air and walls of yellow see-through drapes hung everywhere and all over Professor Slughorn's office. It was only a few days before Christmas. Professor Slughorn always delighted in throwing parties and celebrating special occasions. Christmas was a happy time for all, despite all the chaos elsewhere in the Wizarding world. Professor Slughorn also delighted in giving out small Christmas presents to his students, but with orders not to open the presents until Christmas Eve.

After taking up the unbreakable vow that Narcissa had unknowingly given to Verena, Severus had been keeping his part in it by watching over and protecting Draco, despite any protests that Draco had. Verena was invited by Severus to join him at the party but stayed well out of sight, looking at everyone and everything as she stood near the door to Slughorn's office.

She was keeping one eye on everyone that was in the room and one eye on Severus, who was busy walking through the walls of drapes for any sign of Harry. Severus pulled apart one wall of drapes and looked all around then pulled apart another. Verena was laughing under her breath as she watched Severus looking for Harry. But she already knew where Harry was standing. Harry was talking to Neville, who was wearing a white suit and was busy passing out drinks to everyone at the party. She then noticed Harry hide himself behind a set of drapes, where he found Hermione, who was hiding from her date, a handsome athletic young man with light skin and light brown hair named Cormac McLaggen.

A server popped through the drapes and offered Hermione and Harry a tray of an old wizard's delicacy known as dragon tartare, which was made with white and wild rice, dried seaweed and minced raw dragon meat (which was sort of like a combination of fish, sausage and beef) and spices, rolled up into little balls which were much like sushi. After talking to Harry a moment, Hermione noticed McLaggen coming towards where she and Harry were hiding. Hermione soon escaped, leaving the tray of dragon tartare with Harry. McLaggen walked through the drapes and stood next to Harry.

"I think she went to powder her nose," said Harry to Cormac. Cormac talked with Harry a moment as he took the tray from Harry and ate one of the dragon tartares. Dragon tatares are extremely rich and are also made with minced dragon balls. This of course, put McLaggen off, suddenly causing him to get ill. Severus soon noticed where Harry was hiding, who had noticed Severus coming towards him and was now trying to get away from him. Severus pulled open the drapes that Harry was hiding behind and stared at both Harry and Cormac for a couple seconds before McLaggen vomited near his feet. Severus looked down and then back up at McLaggen, clearly irritated. Verena noticed what had happened and put her hand up to her mouth, turning her head away and trying to keep herself from laughing. She was all too aware of how Severus was going to react, turning her head back to the left and shifting her eyes to see from the side, her hand still on her mouth.

McLaggen's face went blank and white as a sheet as Severus's spoke, "That just bought you a month's detention, McLaggen." – though Severus was looking straight at McLaggen, Severus could still see Harry trying to sneak away – "Not so quick, Potter." – Severus then closed the drapes suit, leaving McLaggen to ponder over what he had done.

Harry was caught and was now looking all around him as if trying to find a means of escape as he talked to Severus, who stood next to him, "Sir, I really should rejoin the party. My date..."

"...Can surely survive your absence for another minute or two, besides I only wish to convey a message," said Severus, looking unusually mellow and content with himself, and for good reason. Verena had been a total delight the night before, keeping him as happy as any Occlumens could be and keeping him from constantly thinking about the unbreakable vow he now shared with Draco. Verena brought her hand down from her mouth as Harry glared at Severus and spoke, his full attention now upon Severus, "A message?"

"From Professor Dumbledore, he asked me to give you his best and he hopes that you enjoy your holiday you see…he's traveling…and he won't return until term..._resumes._"

"Traveling where?"

Severus said nothing more, looking calm, mellow and melancholy at the same time as he walked off towards the door to Slughorn's office. He then noticed Verena squeeing silently and looking at him gleefully.

He was just about to walk over to her until he heard – "Get your hands off me you filthy Squib!" – Draco appeared, being quickly dragged by the arm by Filch. A mild garble or voices and sounds filled the air as Professor Slughorn stepped forward, pushing down a camera that a student had focused on Draco and Flich. Flich spoke, "Professor Slughorn, sir. I've just discovered this boy lurking in an upstairs corridor. He claims to have been invited to your party…" – Draco was looking on and acting distressed as he then spoke, "Ok, I was gate-crashing! Happy?"

Snape quickly stepped forward, facing Draco, "I'll escort him out…" said Snape softly. Draco scrunched his nose as he yanked his arm away from Flich, looking agitatedly at Snape, "Certainly...Professor."

Draco then turned and walked off, with Snape following close behind. Slughorn then started to try and get everyone back into the swing of the party. A few minutes later, Snape returned and found Verena's side once more.

"Delighted in watching that did you, Verena?" said Severus coolly.

"Forgive me, Severus. But when I see you doling out punishment and hissing at students, it amuses me to no end," said Verena softly as Severus stood next to her.

"You would delight in that wouldn't you?"

"Of course I would, Severus. I am just like you, and no doubt I would have done the same if that were me," said Verena. Luna Lovegood soon noticed Severus standing next to Verena, watching Verena talking to Severus as she suddenly realized who Verena was. Verena and Severus soon walked over towards the entrance to the large balcony next to Slughorn's office and stood there a moment. Luna was becoming more intrigued as she stood next to Slughorn.

"Look at this place, Severus…" said Verena softly, looking around the room from the entrance to the large balcony. "It looks like some seedy back alley wizard's brothel. And where is all the dancing? There is supposed to be dancing at parties, not standing around and doing nothing."

"There is music, Verena. And plenty of food and drink to go around."

"And what good will that do anyone if there isn't any dancing to go with the food and drink, Severus?"

Verena suddenly squeaked with glee as Severus suddenly pulled Verena onto the balcony and placed his right arm around her waist, readying himself for a waltz. Severus began smiling softly and began waltzing and two stepping with Verena. He then spoke once more, "Why are you complaining, Verena? We're lucky if we ever get invited to parties, especially since we're both Death Eaters."

Luna suddenly appeared in the entrance to the large balcony and popped her head out, watching as Verena held Severus close as they started to dance in place, "I know, Severus. It's just that...well I don't know if you feel the same way as I do, but I've noticed how quiet it has been for us lately. It has been so quiet for us in fact, I'm beginning to wonder if Mapheria and the Accusers are planning something big and wish to keep a low profile until."

"Verena, we should be glad that they haven't been bothering us for this long. I know it has been a little too quiet for us lately and I agree that something strange so going on. But we can do nothing about it until it happens."

"But what if it's something that we will be unable to stop in time? The Wizarding world is suffering quite enough without anything else happening to it. But now that the Guiding Eye stones and the Book of Resurrections has been moved and re-hidden, we will have to keep on our guard to make sure that they are never found and brought into the wrong hands. If the Dark Lord ever got his hands on the Book, he would."

"Verena," said Severus as he stopped dancing and looked at Verena. "Knowing you so well as I do, I know that the Dark Lord will never find the Book or get his hands on the Guiding Eye stones. The Dark Lord knows nothing of such ancient magic. Not even modern wizard's history knows of such wisdom. If the Dark Lord hasn't learned about it by now, he never will."

"I know...it's just that, I love you so much and I don't want to you get hurt or be killed before your time. And the thought of your death approaching in two years' time, it's just."

"You need not worry about me, Verena. For I know that you will save me when the time comes. I am without fear when it comes to that. But I also love you and I do fear for your safety. For if anything was to happen to you...I would just."

Verena brought her hands up to Severus's face and smiled softly, "Oh, Severus…my poor, dear Severus. You're heart has been through so much torment and suffering hasn't it? First your family, then Lily…everything that you ever loved then, taken from you. I understand, Severus. I know. I also lost my family and have lost everything that I loved then. And we would most surely fall apart if ever one of us was taken from the other before they should be. If either of us were to be killed now, the other would be lost...never to be truly whole again."

Severus brought down Verena's hands and held them in his, "But together, we will continue to protect and look after one another. We will survive and prosper and stride across the Wizarding world like a blaze of fire. And if Lady Mapheria or her followers dare try to kill you or harm you in any way, my wrath will be so violent and so great that nothing of Lady Mapheria or her followers would continue to survive after...for you."

Verena smiled cunningly, delighting in what she was hearing, "Indeed. You would certainly be a force to be reckoned with. We both would be."

"Indeed we would, Verena. And it is true that I possess superior magical abilities, much like you do. And no doubt you will defend me if anything should befall upon me."

"Always, Severus. We are the same you and I, thus my wrath would be just as potent as yours, if not more so. And I would do the exact same thing...for you. And I don't doubt that your wrath would be most discouraging to anyone or anything that tries to challenge you. Indeed, with the magical abilities that you possess, they would surely have to think twice before trying to do anything to you...or to me for that matter."

"I never doubted that, Verena. You are and always shall be superior among witches..." said Severus as Severus let go of Verena's hands and watched Verena turn around and walk over to a vase of flowers that were sitting on a table at the far end of the balcony. Verena looked at the vase of flowers as Severus continued, "For you possess a great and old knowledge that no other witch does. The powers of the ALPs and of the Old Ways. I am also learning these ancient ways, Verena. Soon, we will both possess the knowledge of the ALPs and then we will truly be ready for anyone or anything..."

Verena picked up a glittering sliver hand mirror that was lying on the table next to the right side of the vase of flowers and looked into it at her's and Severus's reflection as Severus continued, "You are truly a beautiful and powerful witch, Verena. And I will always love you no matter what may happen to me in the end."

"As you are truly a handsome and powerful wizard, Severus. With all your best qualities lying just below the surface, hidden from all eyes but mine."

Verena then shifted the hand mirror away from Severus's reflection and towards Luna's, who was barely standing in the entrance to the balcony, just visible within the mirror and to Verena. Seeing Luna's reflection at the balcony entrance through the hand mirror, Verena smiled softly then sat the hand mirror back down on the table. Verena then picked up a small piece of parchment that sat on the table on the opposite side of the vase with her right hand and then drew her wand with her left. She then turned away from the table with the parchment and her wand down at her sides and slowly walked back towards Severus, giving no hint to Luna's presence in the entrance to the balcony.

Severus stood with his arms behind his back, smiling softly at Verena as she approached. Verena stood in front of Severus and continued, "And if anyone else tries to dare challenge us or our abilities, they would not only have to deal with you but also with me. And if any of them try to harm or kill you, I will crush them and then be burned."

Verena then brought up the parchment and crumpled it up in her hand and tossed it towards Luna's feet, causing Luna to jump back away from the balcony entrance and out of sight. Verena then pointed her wand to the crumpled up parchment and set it on fire, further causing Luna to step back, gasp and quickly turn away from the balcony entrance, running back towards Professor Slughorn, never daring to look back. Verena then walked over to the burning, crumpled up parchment and used her shoe to put it out before looking at Luna running away back to Slughorn. Verena then turned back to Severus and vanished back onto the balcony.

**INT. DUMBLEDORE'S/HEADMASTER'S OFFICE, HOGWARTS CASTLE (AUTUMN, 1996)**

**(Extension from first scene in Chapter 17)**

"How long we're you listening in?" said Dumbledore, who was once again sitting behind his desk. Verena stood before him in a state of distress. It was normally not like her to show so much emotion except to Severus. But she was making an exception this time.

"Long enough to know what you have asked Severus to do...you can't let him kill you. There are ways, methods that I can use to save you without Severus having to kill you. Severus does not need any more pain and suffering in his life!" said Verena, tears welling up in her eyes.

"I know. I was there when Severus found out what had happened to his family and later to Lily. But Severus knows what he has to do, what he must do. I am dying, Verena. And my death has to happen. You know that more than most. Like Severus's death will be, my death is fixed and therefore it must happen."

"Wait, how do you...?" said Verena, who was a bit surprised to know that Dumbledore knew of Snape's coming death, but then remembered that Dumbledore was there when the Accuser Drelth came to Hogwarts and told of Severus's coming death.

"He must be the one to kill me, Verena. Only then will the Dark Lord trust him completely. I share an understanding and a history with Severus, as I do with all my students whom I have taught while headmaster here over the years. But now it is my time to die. Severus is my friend, Verena and I trust him with my life."

"But he is my husband, sir. I know he is your friend and was once your student, just as I am and was to you once. Severus has enough blood on his hands, he can't take anymore, especially yours. Please...I love Severus with my whole heart and I wish only to spare him anymore pain and suffering. I know that you know him well, sir. But I know him more than anyone else ever will. What if he hesitates? What if he refuses to kill you? The Death Eaters will surely turn on him if he refuses. Please, if you must die then let me the one to kill you. Let me take his place...I will do anything for him. You can trust me, Dumbledore. Just as much as you trust him."

"But neither the Dark Lord nor the Death Eaters would know who you are. They would kill you if you were there."

"The Dark Lord knows me, sir. And this is proof of that," said Verena as she pulled up her right sleeve, revealing her Dark Mark. Dumbledore looked at her Dark Mark and began touching his long white beard with beaded braids nestled within it. He was clearly unaware that Verena was a Death Eaters until now. Thoughts began going through his head as Verena continued, "I am one of them, sir. I have been one of them since I was a student at Hogwarts. I know that if they or the Dark Lord sees me again, they will remember me. But I can also use Polyjuice potion and take on Severus's appearance, if you will allow me to," – Verena pulled down her right sleeve, once again hiding her Dark Mark, then continued, "Severus will not have to kill you then, for I will kill you for him, but in his form. Please, will you let me do this...for my husband?"

After a long pause, Dumbledore finally spoke, "If I know Severus, he will do what I have asked of him. But if you need to be the one who kills me, then you can...but only if Severus does not...and you won't need to use Polyjuice potion."

Dumbledore followed Verena with his eyes as Verena turned away and walked over to the Pensieve as Dumbledore continued, "Severus will have to know of this meeting and of what has been said here. When I see him again, I will have to tell him of what you plan to do. I am counting on you both to do what I am now asking you both to do. If Severus does not kill me, you will be the one who will have to kill me..."

Verena paused a moment as she kept her eyes on the Pensieve and leaned over it as she spoke, "Then I will do as you say, sir. If Severus must kill you, then he must. But if Severus does not kill you as you asked of him, then I will kill you as you asked of me."

**(Extension ends)**

**CONTINUED…CHAPTER 19…**


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER 19: THE STORY WITHIN (PART 5)

**Note**: Adapted from scenes from the entire Harry Potter saga.

**INT. THE GNARLED OLD OAK TREE, MAPHERIA'S CHAMBER - AFTERNOON (SPRING, 1997)**

Mapheria sat quietly in her chamber as a meeting was taking place, surrounded by Death Eaters and other followers alike. They were all busy discussing strategies and what the next plan of attack was going to be, with Death Eaters standing on both sides next to Mapheria's throne as they showed a large map to Mapheria and talked to her. Then, "My Lady Mapheria, I have news!" cried a Death Eater named Crielis, who ran into the chamber with an air of excitement around him, disturbing everyone inside it.

"Crielis! Look before you come running in here like that! I'm in the middle of a very important meeting!" snapped Mapheria at Crielis as she and the Death Eaters standing next to her looked down at him.

Crielis stopped at the base of the staircase which lead up to Mapheria's throne and bowed his head respectfully and apologetically, "Forgive me, my Lady. But I have news from the Accusers. It seems that their spies in the walls of Hogwarts have discovered that Dumbledore has ordered the wizard Severus to kill him!"

Mapheria's eyes lit up, "Interesting. And I have no doubt that Severus will fulfill the wishes of his beloved teacher and master. Anyway, is there any word from our new friend Lucius Malfoy, Crielis? I am so longing to hear about his process with the location of the Book Of Resurrections."

"No word yet, my Lady. But he is doing as you requested. With the information and the map that you have given him, he is certain to find the location of the Book of Resurrections soon," said Crielis as some of Mapheria's followers suddenly got interested in listening to the conversation and turned around to watch.

"I should think so, Crielis. That map can help him find the location of the book, but it will not help him obtain the book. For that we will need the Guiding Eye stones and the key to the Book of Resurrections. And with our little spies watching on within the walls of Hogwarts and the Ministry of Magic, they are certain to tell their masters any information that will lead them to the Guiding Eye stones."

"Of course, my Lady...and what of the wizard Severus? Do you still wish for one of us to go and kill him for you?"

Some of Mapheria's followers looked at Mapheria in anticipation of her answer as she sat silent for a moment, petting her pet Egyptian Mau cat which was sitting on her lap. She then finally spoke, "No...I have decided that I have suffered enough disappointments in my plans. Besides, I have seen what will become of Severus in the future. I no longer need to pursue him for Death already pursues him without my help. Severus's death will come soon and then there will be nothing to halt or delay my plans any longer. I _will_ have the Book of Resurrections and the Guiding Eye stones. And once I have the key to the Book and the Book itself, I will use its immense powers to plot my revenge and to bring back my beloved Tobias. The Wizarding world will fall at my feet and Severus will help me further that goal when he becomes Headmaster of Hogwarts. Till then Crielis, I want you to keep an eye on Severus and keep me informed of Lucius's progress. Is that clear?"

"Yes...of course, my Lady. I will do as you say," said Crielis.

"Good. Now off with you then and don't come running in here again until after the meeting has concluded!"

"Yes, my Lady. I won't, my Lady," said Crielis as he bowed his head at Mapheria again and then turned around, walking out of Mapheria's chamber once more. Mapheria then goes back to talking to the Death Eaters next to her and looking at the map.

**INT. SNAPE FAMILY HOUSE (SNAPE'S HOUSE), SPINNER'S END, COKEWORTH, NORTHERN ENGLAND – EVENING (JAN. 9TH, 1960)**

Tobias kept pacing the floor of the living room, walking back and forth between the front door and the living room, looking out the door then closing the door again and walking back to the living room again. He was waiting anxiously for the arrival of the local midwife, who was now two hours late and nowhere to be found. But Tobias was not alone in his fear and helplessness. His younger brother Edward, Edward's wife and several other members of the Snape family and Prince family were waiting downstairs with him, while Elieen's mother Cathaline was upstairs and standing by Eileen's bedside, confronting and helping her.

"Brother, please, sit down," said Edward as he sat in a corner armchair looking up at his anxious and nervous older brother, who continued to pace. "You're making everyone in the room nervous."

"Yes, Tobias. Please sit down," said Lethbridge, who was sitting next to Darline and Christine, Tobias and Edward's younger twin half-sisters. "Everything will be alright. If I know _my_ daughter, she will make it through this. She is strong and fit and quite capable of handling pain."

"But she's _my_ wife, Lethbridge!" hissed Tobias as a loud cry of pain could be heard echoing down the staircase from upstairs. Tobias closed his eyes tightly, trying to fight off the urge to run upstairs, a look of agony upon his face. Upstairs in the main bedroom, Eileen was giving birth to Tobias's first child in the very same bed that Tobias was born in many years previous. Downstairs, Tobias began to get more and more anxious and nervous as Eileen let out yet another agonizing screech of pain. Tobias quickly turned towards the staircase anxiously, barely able to contain the urge to run upstairs.

Edward soon stood up and walked up next to Tobias, "Tobias please, she will be alright. Eileen is a strong woman, she can handle this."

"I wish mother and father were here," said Tobias, "I don't know why they refused to come. It's like they don't want to have anything to do with me or Eileen anymore for some reason."

Of course, Lethbridge knew exactly why Edmund and his wife weren't there. It didn't take them long to once again rediscover Eileen's magical abilities and wanted nothing to do with Tobias for having married a witch. But they had yet to tell Tobias why they were no longer seeing him, assuming that Tobias already knew that Eileen was a witch and had married Eileen without telling them she was a witch and against their wishes.

"I'm sorry that your parents aren't here to see this wonderful occasion, but me and your father have bad blood between us," said Lethbridge, looking over at Tobias, "Ever since we were teenagers, your father has tried his hardest to make life miserable for me, because of my relationship with Cathaline. Cathaline didn't know it then, but your father had a soft spot for her. I could tell that your father liked her and it was understandable, until of course he found out that she was a witch. Then he soon lost interest. Then of course he found your stepmother Irene, and the rest is history. You can't blame them for not being here, since your father and I have more than unfinished business between us."

"If you two hate each other so much then why on Earth did you let me marry Eileen?" said Tobias angrily as another agonizing cry of pain ushered from Eileen.

"I suppose I was trying to make amends with your father by letting you marry my daughter. But your father refuses to let bygones be just that. I would like to make peace with your father but he just doesn't want to."

"Oh, where is that midwife?" hissed Tobias once more as he began to nervously pace the living room again, which was already a small room even before so many people were sitting in it and waiting anxiously.

"Brother, please," said Edward once more, "Sit down! You're making us all anxious! Eileen will be just fine."

"She will be. She will make it through this," said Lethbridge confidently, who seemed to be the calmest person in the whole room. "Now please, Tobias. Sit down."

But Tobias could not sit down. He couldn't even stop pacing as he suddenly grunted in distress and began to pace the room even faster. Tobias loved Eileen greatly and would do nothing to hurt her or make her sad. But listening to his wife's cries of pain were almost too unbearable to listen to.

"And you'd think that I was the one having the baby!" said Edward, who was trying to lighten up the mood. This however, was doing very little to calm Tobias down. Finally, one of Tobias's sisters, Darline, stood up and pulled Tobias to one of the neighboring armchairs, trying to sit him down.

"Brother, please! For Eileen's sake, sit down," said Darline, "You're getting all worked up for no reason. She will be fine."

Suddenly, Tobias heard Eileen shriek once more, so loudly in fact that it made everyone in the room gasp and flinch nervously. No longer able to sit still or stay downstairs, Tobias quickly ran upstairs to see what was happening.

Edward cried out, "Tobias! Cathaline told you not to...!"

"Let him go, Edward. He should be upstairs with Eileen anyway," said Lethbridge, leaning forward in his armchair and watching Tobias run upstairs. A panicked Tobias ran into the bedroom, where his eyes fell upon the site of a heavily panting Eileen, who looked up at him and tried to smile, but soon went back to uttering cries of pain.

"Eileen!" cried Tobias, What's wrong? Are you alright?"

But Eileen could not answer. Eileen was completely naked underneath a blanket and lying on her back with her legs spread apart, panting heavily, sweating heavily and with an agonizing look upon her face.

Tobias then looked over at Cathaline and spoke, "Cathaline, forgive me! But I have to come in and see my wife!"

"It's alright," said Cathaline with a smile, looking up at Tobias, "It's quite alright. Eileen is doing fine. This isn't the first time I've witnessed a member of the family being born and it's not going to be much longer now. If that midwife doesn't come soon, I'm afraid that I will have to deliver the child."

Of course, Cathaline had a reason for not wanting Tobias in the bedroom while Eileen was giving birth, for fear that he might faint from the sight of all the blood. Cathaline spoke once more, "You have a strong body, Tobias. But I fear that seeing all the blood will cause you to pass out. You can be incredibly fainthearted at times. But I need to step out of the room for a moment. Come stand where I am next to Eileen, quickly now."

Tobias nervously took the position that Eileen's mother had taken and began holding Eileen's hand. Once Cathaline was out of the room, Tobias looked back at Eileen, who was still moaning and breathing heavily. It was at this moment that Eileen grabbed Tobias's hand and squeezed it hard.

Suddenly, Tobias had realized something that he should have realized a long time ago. Eileen was squeezing his hand firmly, strongly, like a woman determined to get through the pain and suffering of giving birth. Tobias began to stare at Eileen sweetly, as if most of the fear and anguish that he had been feeling ever since Eileen went into labor had vanished.

He no longer feared or worried so much and instead began encouraging and pestering his wife on with a new found courage and confidence. Suddenly, Tobias heard a roar of garbled voices echoing up from downstairs. The midwife had finally arrived at the house. But not a second after she stepped into the house, trying to explain why she was so late, Edward pointed to the stairs and shouted, "No time! Upstairs now!"

Moments later, the midwife came into the bedroom, carrying a bag and a couple soft towels. She was an older light skinned woman with gray-black hair and bright blue eyes, "Forgive me for my lateness dears, but the last birth took longer than I expected."

She then asked that Tobias leave the room, fearing the same thing that Cathaline had been fearing earlier. But Eileen suddenly spoke through her pain, suddenly grabbing onto Tobias's arm, "No...please...let him stay. I want him to stay...and see our child be born...please."

The midwife looked at Tobias then back over at Eileen. Tobias did not want to leave Eileen's side and neither did Eileen. Then the midwife spoke, "Very well dear, but on your head be it. I need someone to bring me a shallow bowl of warm water to clean the baby off quickly once it is born. Could you or someone of your family bring me a shallow bowl of warm water?" said the midwife towards Tobias. But nothing was going to pull Tobias away from Eileen's side, not anything or anyone.

"I have it right here, dear," said Cathaline suddenly, who reappeared and walked back into the room, holding a shallow bowl of warm water in her hands. The midwife looked at Cathaline and smiled, "You have very good timing, my dear. Quickly, sit the shallow bowl right here. Then you will have to leave. I only want myself and the soon-to-be mother and father to be in here," said the midwife, pointing down to the right side of her. Cathaline quickly sat the shallow bowl down next to the midwife and then nodded to the midwife before leaving the room again to join the other members of the family downstairs. Tobias quickly grabbed onto Eileen's hand once more and kneeled down next to her, watching her as she began to cry out and breathe heavily in pain once more.

**INT. SNAPE FAMILY HOUSE (SNAPE'S HOUSE), SPINNER'S END, LIVING ROOM, COKEWORTH - EVENING (JAN. 9TH, 1960)**

Downstairs, the rest of the family that was present including Cathaline, waited anxiously, listening to Eileen's shrieks and cries of pain. But this they knew was all a part of giving birth, which was something that most of the women who were waiting in the room had learned from experience. Finally, after one last loud cry from Eileen, another sound began to reach the ears of those who waited downstairs.

Suddenly, Edward walked over to the bottom of the stairs and began to get excited and grinned, cupping his right hand over his right ear, "Hear that! Do you hear that?" – Edward looked on excitedly over at his half-sisters and at Lethbridge, "I'm an uncle!"

Darline and Christine soon stood up from their armchairs and walked over to stand next to Edward at the bottom of the stairs, listening and smiling. Lethbridge and Cathaline simply closed their eyes and sighed, glad that their daughter was alright. Upstairs, the cries of a new member of the Snape family filled the room. The midwife brought out some nylon string to tie off the umbilical cord and a pair of scissors from her bag and looked over at Tobias, who was glaring on happily. The midwife soon asked Tobias if he would like to cut the cord. Tobias nodded and smiled. The midwife then washed the baby off in the shallow bowl of warm water and wrapped the baby in the little bundle of soft towels she had brought before handing the baby over to Tobias.

Soon the midwife left the room and came downstairs with a smile on her face, speaking to everyone who were waiting downstairs, "Everything's fine. Eileen is fine and so is her new son."

"Her son?" said Christine, "Do you hear that? Tobias has a son!"

"It's been ages since the Prince family has had a boy in it!" said Cathaline, sitting next to Lethbridge, "Not ever since I gave birth to my son Fitzgerald long ago. That new grandson of mine is going to be spoiled by us Princes for sure!"

"By us Snapes to!" said Darline, "The Snape family hasn't had a boy in it since my brother Jered was born and that was a long time ago!"

The garbling of voices amongst the family present continued as Tobias's brother Edward thanked the midwife and then saw her out the door, closing it behind her before walking back to the rest of the family.

**INT. SNAPE FAMILY HOUSE (SNAPE'S HOUSE), UPSTAIRS BEDROOM, SPINNER'S END, COKEWORTH - EVENING (JAN. 9TH, 1960)**

Beyond the chatter of voices downstairs, there was Tobias, smiling serenely and kneeling down over Eileen and their new son. For Tobias and Eileen, nothing could have spoiled that one precious moment together, looking down at their new son and seeing a new and bright future ahead of them.

"Look at him, Tobias. He is so beautiful," said Eileen, grinning joyfully, her legs now lying straight and resting comfortably on the bed, looking down and cradling their new son.

"I know. He is so beautiful, Eileen. You did well," said Tobias, who was having a hard time trying not to cry even though he could not contain his happiness. "And look at his little head of black hair. He's got your beautiful hair."

"I know, imagine that," Eileen giggled happily, looking up at Tobias joyously and then back down at their infant son as she spoke. "He looks like you when you were a baby. And it looks like he's going to have your lovely nose in the future."

"I know," Tobias sniffled, wiping the tears of joy out of his eyes with his sleeve. "Us Snapes are always passing down that nose. We can never get away from it. Most of the Snape men have that nose as does a few of the women. Now our son will likely have that nose in the future. It's like an inherited disease that won't go away."

Eileen and Tobias suddenly giggled through their tears of joy. Eileen then looked back down at their new son and spoke, "Oh, Tobias. Whatever are we going to name him?"

"I don't know," said Tobias, his voice cracking slightly, "Suppose we could name him Tobias Snape II."

"Oh no, you will not!" hissed Eileen softly, "It's bad enough that we have one Tobias. We don't need another."

Tobias smiled mischievously, for he knew what Eileen was driving at, thus she didn't need to say another word. Sure, it was easy for Tobias to name someone else's child, even his own childhood pets. But when it came to naming his own son, he was clueless.

Of course, Eileen had already thought of several names long before their new son was even born. But one name in particular always seemed to stick out at her. It was the first name of her great grandfather, a name that Eileen would always remember, for out of everyone that was in her family, her great grandfather had been one of her biggest influences in her life as a little girl. It was at this moment, as she held her new son close to her that she finally remembered her great grandfather's name.

"Severus," said Eileen softly, looking down at her son.

"What?" said Tobias, looking at Eileen.

"What about the name Severus? It was my great grandfather's name. I don't know what the name Severus means exactly, but I like the sound of it. My great grandfather's name was Severus Liam Prince and your grandfather's name is Saeweard Snape so I was thinking about naming our son Severus Saeweard-Liam Snape. I like it," said Eileen, looking up a Tobias.

"Severus? Hummmm...that does sound like a strange name for him, but you would be doing your great grandfather and my grandfather an honor by naming him that," said Tobias softly, happily looking down at his son. After a brief pause, Tobias spoke again, "Yes...Yes, I think that will do nicely. I better go and tell the others."

"Yes go, tell the others and ease their suffering. The poor dears are probably fanning themselves from all the excitement." said Eileen jokingly, smiling mischievously at Tobias.

"Oh yeah, I bet they're all just pulsing with worry, Eileen." said Tobias jokingly and sarcastically, "I even wonder if they are even conscious and standing...especially my brother Edward. Oh yes, he's probably passed out for sure, the big oaf!" – Tobias and Eileen then laughed briefly as Tobias kissed Eileen on the forehead then promptly walked out the bedroom door and down the stairs. Now alone with her son, Eileen began to smile gently down at her infant son once more, listening to him.

"Severus Saeweard-Liam Snape, I am so happy that you were born to me," said Eileen as her voice began to crack and tears of joy welled up in her eyes. "And you my son, will do great things…great and wondrous things."

At that moment, Eileen looked up at the door briefly before looking back down at her son again, as if she was making sure that no one was listening at the door. But all she could hear from outside the door was sounds of laughter and happiness coming from the family members that were present downstairs. Unbeknownst to Eileen however, her mother Cathaline was hiding out of sight in the hallway just outside the door, listening to Eileen.

Eileen continued, looking down at her infant son, "But I worry. Not just about my future and about this family, but also about you and what may happen to you. You have been born a half-blood my son, but if I know my own mind and my own heart, you were also born as a wizard, just as I was born a witch. And when that day comes and you get your own letter from Hogwarts School, I will finally have to tell your father that I am a witch and that you are a wizard," said Eileen softly, "But I don't care if I keep it a secret anymore. But as long as your father doesn't know, your future as a happy, overly loved and spoiled member of the family can and will be assured. But if your father does find out before you get your letter, your future as well as my own will become uncertain. I can only hope that your future will be far more admirable then my past ever was to me."

Suddenly, her infant son began to cry in her arms and with a soft cloth to his cheek, his mother wiped the tears away gently from his cheeks as she smiled serenely at him. It was at this moment that Cathaline sighed softly and then turned to walk back down the stairs, joining the rest of the happy family that were waiting downstairs.

**INT. A SCROLL KEEPER'S SHOP, HOGSMEADE - EVENING (JAN. 9TH, 1960)**

At the very moment that Eileen had given birth, an old scroll keeper was busy organizing his vast library of magical scrolls that sat upon long wooden shelves on both sides of his shop. He noticed a glowing red light coming from one of the rolled up scrolls on the far end of the left shelf. Of course, he knew exactly what was written upon the scroll and soon smiled. His adult son and assistant soon walked by the scroll and noticed it, then spoke towards his father, "Is that magical birth scroll doing what I think it's doing?"

"Aye, my dear boy," said the old scroll keeper, smiling over at his son, who smiled and looked over at him then looked back at the glowing scroll. "A new witch or wizard has been born. But it's a half-blood wizard or witch, just like you are, my boy."

"How do you know that father?" asked the old scroll keeper's son.

"Because it's glowing red, my boy...if it was a pure-blood wizard or witch, it would be glowing in a gold color. The names of pure-bloods are written in gold, while names of half-bloods are written in red and the names of those who are less than half-bloods are written in brown. Any magical births that occur are instantly and magically written down onto all magical birth scrolls just as all writing on magical scrolls is instantly and magically written down. This you must know and learn about magical scrolls my son, if you wish to take over the scroll shop once I've gone."

The old shopkeeper then walked over to his son and stood next to him, looking over at the scroll and speaking once more, "Every wizard or witch born into this world will make their mark on the Wizarding world in some way or another. And I have no doubt that the newest wizard or witch born will do the same as so many before them has done in the past and will become a great and powerful wizard or witch, just like so many other wizards and witches in the Wizarding world have become...and are. You should expect to see this wizard's or witch's name in the Daily Prophet in the future and news of his or her's birth tomorrow."

"Of course father...I don't doubt you." said the old shopkeeper's son as he pulled out the glowing scroll and unrolled it. There, listed under the names beginning with the letter S, was the name _Severus Saeweard-Liam Snape_, glowing brightly upon the magical birth scroll and written in elegant Edwardian script.

**INT. SNAPE'S STUDY TO THE BOY'S LAVATORY – MORNING (SPRING, 1997)**

Snape was sitting and brooding at his desk. He was thinking about his meeting with Dumbledore and was beginning to wonder whether or not he could kill Dumbledore. Then, there is a soft knock at the door, "And what sort of look is that on your face husband?" said an elegant, cold and familiar voice. It was Verena, walking in with a couple books in her arms.

"Verena, how do you keep getting in here? I thought you were still at our house in the Dark Forest. This is no time to be wandering around in the castle, especially with all the Death Eaters around."

"I know and I was there. And I would still be there now, but I am researching on something that requires some books from the school library...and your potions book, of course. That's why I'm here now. I looked around in Slughorn's office and looked all over the potions classroom for it, but it's nowhere to be found. I know that all the old unused potions books are kept in there."

"You won't find it," said Severus coolly, who kept on sitting and brooding in his chair. "...Because that wretched Potter boy has it! He's got my old potions book and is reading and using it without my permission. I don't know how he ever got a hold of it, but I plan on stealing it back from him come the end of this school year…"

"Harry Potter has your potions book, Severus? For pity sake why ever would you let that arrogant little whelp keep it? It is your potions book! God knows what he will do with it if you let him keep it!"

"I know, Verena! But I can't get in the Gryffindor common rooms to get it since I am not of Gryffindor House. And I am not the potions master at the moment so I can't honestly get it back from him in class."

"What do you mean you can't get into the Gryffindor common rooms? You're a Hogwarts teacher! And besides, I can get that book from Potter or from the Gryffindor common rooms easily. In fact, I can go get that book back from him right now!"

"Verena, please don't do anything rash," said Severus as he stood up from his chair, looking at Verena. "No one but me knows that you're here right now. If you break into the Gryffindor common rooms, Dumbledore will surely have my neck for not telling him that you were here. Don't worry about it, I will get it back from Potter soon enough."

"I don't care," hissed Verena, "It is your potions book! It belongs in your possession! And Dumbledore already knows that I am here. He has known since that Accuser Drelth came to Hogwarts and attacked you years ago. I'm going to go get the book from Potter right now! And if Dumbledore does get on you about it, I will take full responsibly for my actions!"

"But how does he...? Never mind! Verena, you can't! You are not of Gryffindor House and you will end up breaking something or hurting someone. You'll get both of us in trouble, all because of a tattered old potions book!"

"Not just any tattered old potions book, Severus. And you know what the knowledge in that book is capable of. It is your potions book! I will get the book from the Potter boy and I won't hear another word about it!" And with that, Verena laid down the books she had in her arms on a nearby table and walked out into the hallway beyond the door to Snape's study. Severus then walked around the left side of his desk and followed Verena out the door. Severus wanted to stop Verena but he knew all well and good that once Verena had her mind set on something she would do it, no matter what protests he had.

Severus yelled down the hall at her as she left, "Do whatever you want to do, Verena. But it will be on your head!"

Severus sat back down at his desk, grunting silently over the fact that Verena had gone to the Gryffindor common rooms against his wishes. Then, a few minutes later, Verena ran back into his study, "Severus! Come quickly! That Potter boy is dueling with Draco in the boy's lavatory. Potter is using your _Sectumsempra_ spell on Draco! I think he's trying to kill him with it!"

Severus jumped up and ran out the door, with Verena following close behind him. After a few moments, Severus angrily strode into the boy's lavatory, where he saw Harry, who was standing silently and looking up at Severus passing by him then back down at a badly damaged Draco Malfoy. Draco was lying on the floor on his back and crying, bleeding profusely onto the flooded gray-white marble floor of the boy's lavatory from deep cuts that were all over him. Verena stayed well outside the door to the boy's lavatory and out of Harry's sight, but was standing next to others who had heard the duel and were looking in.

Saying nothing as he walked past Harry, Severus walked to the right side of Draco, turned to face Harry and Draco and stood, the back of his stark black robes dragging along the floor behind him. Severus looked up at Harry through the hazy clouded atmosphere and stared coldly at him for a few moments. Shocked by what he had done and never realizing how powerful the spell he used actually was, Harry quickly left the room, leaving Severus to take out his wand and bend down over Draco, using another one of his spells to work on Draco's wounds.

Severus spoke the spell three times like a melody as the placed his wand onto Draco's chest, "_Vulnera Sanentur_..._Vulnera Sanentur_..._Vulnera Sanentur_..." – as Severus spoke this spell, Draco's spilled blood began to reverse back into Draco's body and back into his wounds. The wounds then began to heal up and vanish without a trace.

When Verena saw Harry coming out the door to the boy's lavatory, Verena jumped behind the corner and looked around it at Harry, who was looking in the opposite direction down the hall. Verena watched Harry closely from around the corner she was hiding behind and flared her eyes, watching Harry run off in the opposite direction towards the Gryffindor common rooms, running past onlookers who kept staring at him and following him with their eyes. Once Harry was out of sight, Verena stepped out from behind the corner and followed along after Harry soon after.

**CONTINUED…CHAPTER 20…**


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER 20: THE FALLEN HEADMASTER/LOVE AND TRAGEDY (PART 4)

**EXT. HOGWARTS, ASTRONOMY TOWER - EVENING (SPRING, 1997)**

Up in the Astronomy Tower at Hogwarts, Severus and Dumbledore stood atop a platform and talked to one another for one last time. And just as Dumbledore promised Verena, Dumbledore told Severus about the meeting between him and Verena.

"No she mustn't, she can't," said Severus, who was quietly stunned by the fact that Verena did not tell him about what she was planning to do for him, "I can't let her kill you for me. I see that her intentions were good, but you told me that I was to be the one to kill you."

Dumbledore then spoke, standing in the opening of the large open air archway which looked out over Hogwarts and the school grounds, his hands behind his back and with a light wind blowing through the tower, "She loves you very much, Severus. And she clearly doesn't want to burden you with anymore guilt and grief. Knowing all that you've been through in the past Severus, I agreed with her that she could kill me for you if you yourself wouldn't kill me. Frankly I'm not surprised she didn't tell you, especially with the fact that I know that you yourself are going to die in the near future. But you must make the Dark Lord trust you completely. Otherwise we will all be in danger and never more so then you, Verena and Harry."

"But she is my wife, Dumbledore. I can't let her, not for me or anyone else for that matter," said Severus, "I love her too much to let her do that. Though I understand why she wants to do what she says she's going to do, but I know that she doesn't want to. I myself am finding no pleasure in being the one who is going to kill you. And in truth, I still haven't completely agreed to kill you."

"But you have to, Severus. It is the only way that the Dark Lord will ever trust you completely. I am dying, Severus and I want you to take my place as Headmaster once I have gone. I will still be around in the portraits to guide you and give you advice, but not in the physical sense...not anymore. And as I told Verena at our meeting, I want her to be the one to kill me if you refuse to do so. Either way, Severus, one of you is going to kill me and there is nothing you or Verena can do to change that."

Severus began to get agitated as he stood nearby Dumbledore and spoke coolly to him once more, "Have you ever considered that you ask you much, that you take too much for granted? Has it ever crossed your brilliant mind that I don't want to do this anymore?"

By Dumbledore's request, Harry Potter then came into the Astronomy Tower, slowly creeping up the metal staircase that lead to the platform and to the bottom of the Astronomy Tower, slowly starting to listen in on what was being said.

Dumbledore then spoke as a light breeze blew back his long gray robes and his long white hair, "Whether it has or hasn't is irrelevant. I will not negotiate with you, Severus. You agreed. Nothing more to discuss."

Saying nothing further, Severus scoffed silently, flicking back the left side of his black robes angrily as he turned around and angrily strode over to the metal spiral staircase. As Severus was quickly dashing down the spiral staircase, he soon found Harry standing on it and almost instantly stopped and turned to stare at Harry for a moment, saying nothing to one another.

Severus had a blank and somewhat dazed look on his face as he looked at Harry. Severus did not know where Harry came from or how long Harry had been standing there listening in. As for Harry, all he knew about the whole situation was that Severus was about to do something that he most obviously did not want to do. Severus on the other hand was not only angry about having to be the one who was going to kill Dumbledore but was also angry by the fact that Verena even considered to kill Dumbledore in his place, for if Severus knew Verena, she did not want to kill Dumbledore either. Severus then looked away from Harry and continued to dash away down the spiral staircase, his black robes breezing back behind him.

**INT. SOMEWHERE IN HOGWARTS CASTLE TO THE ASTRONOMY TOWER - EVENING (SPRING, 1997)**

Severus had to step out of the Astronomy Tower for a moment, unaware that Draco Malfoy would soon be on his way to the platform to confront Dumbledore. Draco had since became a Death Eater before this moment and had been chosen by Voldemort himself to kill Dumbledore. But Dumbledore had already chosen his successor and that it would be his successor that would kill him instead of Draco. The Death Eaters would soon find their way into Hogwarts and begin taking over Hogwarts, killing anyone and anything that stood in their way.

Verena had already sneaked into the castle long before Draco would help the Death Eaters enter the castle through the Vanishing Cabinet, which had a twin located in Borgin & Burkes in Diagon Alley. Verena slowly walked down the corridor and past the doors to the Great Hall, stopping only briefly to step over to the Great Hall and look in, attracted there by angelic singing. Verena cracked open the door and looked in, Inside, a group of singers was standing upon the raised portion of the floor in the Great Hall, guided by Professor Filtwick, who began to notice a dark cloud float over the castle through the large stain glass window, blocking out the light briefly. Verena also noticed the steadily growing darkness and quickly stepped back out into the corridor, listening to the singers as she left.

Having looked around for Severus for a few minutes, Verena soon found Severus in a room, standing in an archway overlooking a main courtyard below. Verena walked up behind him and spoke, "What are you doing here? You need to leave now! The Death Eaters will be upon the Astronomy Tower at any moment!"

"How did you get in here, Verena?" said Severus angrily, turning to face her, "And you don't have to tell me why you're here for I already know! Here to kill Dumbledore in my place? How very dare you! You should have never considered doing such a thing!"

Verena's eyes went wide for a brief moment then she began to protest, "Severus, please, you don't understand! I need to do this for you! I can't let you take on anymore grief and suffering. Your heart has suffered enough!"

"And my heart will suffer even more if you agree to do this! And besides, the unbreakable vow states that I must kill Dumbledore if Draco does not!" hissed Severus, walking up to Verena and staring bitterly at her.

"But our unbreakable vow will prevent your death from this vow if it is broken! Let me kill Dumbledore in your place, Severus! I need to do this!" said Verena.

"I won't let you do this, Verena! I must be the one to kill Dumbledore. And I know that you don't want to be the one to kill Dumbledore as much as I don't want to."

Suddenly, Severus could hear commotion coming from the Astronomy Tower. Saying nothing more, Severus quickly left the room where he and Verena were standing and ran back into the Astronomy Tower, with Verena following close behind. Severus and Verena could hear Bellatrix Lestrange shouting and ordering Draco to kill Dumbledore. As Severus and Verena silently entered the Astronomy Tower, it didn't take long for them to notice Harry Potter hiding underneath the spiral staircase, looking up through an opening along the edge of the platform above, his wand drawn and ready to strike down Draco if he tried to harm Dumbledore in any way.

Verena began grabbing onto Severus's left arm and began tugging on it as Severus drew out his wand and started to walk silently and slowly towards Harry, who was at the moment unaware that Severus was even there. Verena then whispered frantically, "Severus, no please! Let me kill Dumbledore in your place! No! I beg you! You mustn't!"

Severus looked up through the platform at Dumbledore for a very brief moment then jerked his arm away from Verena, silently walking over towards Harry, his wand held out in front of him.

Bellatrix then spoke towards the Death Eaters who were present, "No! The Dark Lord has cleared the boy to do it," – then towards Draco – "This is your moment...go on...Go on, Draco! Do it, now!" cried Bellatrix. But Draco was extremely reluctant to do what he was ordered to do, stressing out and trembling uncontrollably, clearly not wanting to kill Dumbledore. Draco was acting as through he was frightened and forced into doing it, though Dumbledore knew that Draco was moments away from lowering his wand and would not kill him.

While all this was going on, Harry raised his wand and pointed it up towards Draco through the opening in the platform, only to bring it down again and turn it towards Severus when he suddenly noticed him standing next to him, with Severus's wand pointed straight at him. Verena had once again stepped out of sight, wanting so much to be where Severus was now standing. But despite all her efforts, she was going to witness Severus killing Dumbledore, something that she was a long time in dreading to see and could do nothing to stop it or to stop Severus from doing it.

Staring at Harry and saying nothing, Severus brought a finger up to his mouth and lowered his wand slightly, telling Harry silently not to say a word as he stepped up onto the platform and spoke softly, suddenly walking out and then standing behind Draco before turning to face Dumbledore and those present on the platform, "No..."

Draco spun around quickly and stared at Severus, who was looking up and over at Dumbledore with a blank and subtle look on his face.

"Severus..." said Dumbledore softly. Suddenly, there was a long drawn out silence, with not a word being said as all the Death Eaters present, including Bellatrix, stared at Severus with cold and sinister sight. While this pause was going on, Verena watched through the platform and closed her eyes tightly, knowing all too well that Severus was going to kill Dumbledore at any second.

Dumbledore then spoke softly once more, "...please..."

It was at this moment that Severus brought up his wand and said, "_Avada Kedavra_..." – sending out a greenish blue light from the tip of his wand, which struck Dumbledore with such force that it caused Dumbledore to lose his balance and fall far from the Astronomy Tower, falling straight down to the stone covered courtyard below. And as Dumbledore fell, Harry looked on, stunned by what he had just witnessed. Professor Dumbledore, a man that Harry had looked up to ever since he came to Hogwarts School so long ago, was dead, struck down by the one man that Harry hated the most other than the Dark Lord himself.

As Severus quickly gathered up Draco and began running down the spiral staircase with him and the rest of the Death Eaters, Bellatrix was carrying on and celebrating in every sinister way she could, first sending the Dark Lord's mark up into the air with her wand and then climbing up onto the student tables in the Great Hall as she followed behind Severus and the other Death Eaters through a maze of rooms and corridors, breaking glass and anything she could find along the way. Draco looked on, stunned and frightened by what he was witnessing.

Severus on the other hand, was using his wand to knock out everything and anything that stood in the way, including another wizard, who turned around briefly only to be knocked out and thrown across the hall by a blast of light from Severus's wand. Draco walked on silently, keeping a steady pace with Severus and the rest of the Death Eaters that followed along behind him. Harry Potter, angered by what he had just seen, quickly ran after Severus, running out of the Astronomy Tower and following the path of destruction left behind by Bellatrix.

**EXT. HOGWARTS SCHOOL GROUNDS TO HAGRID'S HUT - EVENING (SPRING, 1997)**

As Severus walked on through the castle towards the back entrance to Hogwarts with the rest of the Death Eaters, Verena was in the back courtyard, kneeling down over the lifeless body of Dumbledore, who was lying face up on the ground, with his eyes still open but lifeless. Verena began to tear up and look on melancholy as she placed one hand on Dumbledore's chest and one hand over Dumbledore's eyes, using her hand to shut his eyes. Verena then pulled out a pair of scissors she had in her left robe pocket and spoke quietly. "Please forgive Severus for what he has done...and please forgive me for what I am going to do..."

It was at this moment that Verena used the scissors to cut off a lock of Dumbledore's hair, then placing it in a soft and tiny dark blue velveteen pouch, then drawing it shut by its strings, stuffing it and the scissors back into her left robe pocket. She then stood up and ran off after Severus, seconds before Professor McGonagall and others with her came upon the courtyard and upon Dumbledore's body.

Once outside onto school grounds, the group of Death Eaters, guided by Severus, began to slowly spread apart as they walked across the grounds toward Hagrid's Hut. Even now, Bellatrix was still celebrating and jumping around happily as Severus began to hear the angered cries of Harry close behind him.

Verena was following behind after Harry silently as Harry was shouting at the top of his lungs, "Snape! He trusted you!"

Upon hearing this, Severus quickly turned on his heels and stared back behind him at Harry. Bellatrix then sent a bolt of light from her wand, blowing up Hagrid's Hut and setting it on fire. This caused Severus and Draco to look behind them, with Bellatrix still carrying on and jumping up and down with sinister delight. Severus then looked at Draco, who had been following him closely, then hissed at him bitterly, "Go on!"

Severus then looked back at Harry as Draco did what he was told and quickly scampered off into the blackness of the Dark Forest with the rest of the Death Eaters as the flames inside Hagrid's Hut began to grow higher.

An enraged Harry quickly walked towards Severus and sent a spell towards him with his wand, which was quickly dispersed and deflected away by Severus with his wand. Harry continued to walk angrily towards Severus, who was glaring on blankly at him if not slightly stunned by Harry's sudden and spontaneous desire to take revenge out on him for killing Dumbledore.

"Fight back! You coward, fight back!" shouted Harry as Bellatrix, who was standing behind Severus, sent a spell towards Harry with her wand, knocking Harry to the ground. Severus then spun around and snapped at Bellatrix, "No! He belongs to the Dark Lord!"

With her excitement now spent, Bellatrix stared at Severus for a moment, then brought her wand down and ran into the Dark Forest with the rest of the Death Eaters. Severus then looked back at Harry for a moment, who was lying on the ground and panting sharply, then turned around to follow the Death Eaters into the Dark Forest beyond.

Harry then once again stood up, walked angrily forward again and cried, "_Sectumsempra_!" –Harry pointing his wand and sending another bolt of light towards Severus. But Severus was too fast for Harry as he quickly spun around and sent the blast back towards Harry with his wand, once again knocking Harry to the ground.

Then, as Harry was once again sprawled on the ground and breathed heavily, Severus slowly walked up and looked down, hovering over Harry, then spoke coolly, "You dare use my own spells against me, Potter?" – Harry looked up at Severus as he spoke down at him, "Yes. I'm the Half-Blood Prince..."

Severus then looked on coldly for a moment then used his foot to knock Harry's wand out of Harry's hand, then turned and ran after the Death Eaters, vanishing into the Dark Forest beyond. Verena, who was watching Severus leave soon walked past Harry, only briefly looking down to see if he was alright. Harry was barely conscious but alive, looking away from where Verena was standing, looming over him. Verena then looked up at Hagrid's Hut and quickly ran over to it.

Drawing out her wand, Verena pointed it towards the flames and conjured up a water spell, aiming it towards the flames and putting them out. As Verena was doing this she spoke quietly to herself, keeping well out of Harry's ear range, "I'm telling you, that bloody woman is a menace!"

And with that, Verena quickly put out the fire, leaving the hut to smolder and eventually go out. She then noticed Moesdolor shrieking at her nearby and quickly got onto his back. She then flew off on Moesdolor, leaving Harry to lie on the ground, only briefly looking back at Harry then forward again.

Harry then later found his way to Dumbledore's body and to everyone who was in the courtyard, looking on silently. And as Harry cried over Dumbledore, Ron Weasley's younger sister Jenny kneeled down over Harry and wrapped her arms around him, confronting him. Then, everyone else who was there, starting with McGonagall, rose their wands up over their heads, producing tiny glowing white lights which ushered from the tips of everyone's wand who were there.

This collective light show quickly transformed into a single blinding white light, which quickly dispersed the Dark Lord's evil sign which was floating in the clouds above the castle, bidding Dumbledore one final farewell. Off in the distance, Verena silently looked on from the back of Moesdolor, who was perched upon the top of a tree, also looking on and shrieking loudly.

Verena then spoke to Moesdolor in a soft and saddened voice, "It is all that life and death is, Moesdolor. It is all love and tragedy and simply that..."

Moesdolor then hissed and purred softly as Verena petted him on the top of his head before he quickly spread his wings wide and once again flew into the blackened night sky beyond, flying away towards where Severus had ran off to.

**INT. TO EXT. THE DARK FOREST TO VERENA'S HIDEAWAY HOUSE - EVENING (SPRING, 1997)**

After searching through the Dark Forest for an hour for Severus, Verena flew back to her hideaway house and waited for Severus to return. Then, a couple hours later, Severus reappeared, walking into the house sulking and looking melancholy at Verena. Staring straight at Severus, glaring at him and saying nothing, Verena stood up from the armchair she was sitting in, which sat in front of the sofa and the living room fireplace and walked towards Severus, who was slowly walking towards her and saying nothing.

Severus looked blankly at Verena and Verena looked blankly at Severus, staring at each other with subtle glares of sadness in their eyes. And then, quietly and calmly, they walked into each other's arms and embraced one another, placing their heads on each other's shoulders. Verena knew that Severus was upset with the fact that he had killed Dumbledore but refused to show it, except only to her. She began to hear Severus quietly sniffle and then together, they slowly dropped to the floor in front of the fireplace, embracing each other closely and quietly confronting one another.

**INT. THE HEADMASTER'S OFFICE, HOGWARTS CASTLE - EVENING (APR. 30TH OR MAY 1ST, 1998)**

Much had happened since the end of Harry's 6th year at Hogwarts. By this time, the Death Eaters had completely taken over Hogwarts and the Ministry Of Magic and were now subsequently separating those wizards and witches who were worthy from those who were not. During the summer, Harry, Hermione and Ron were out on the run with huge and hefty warrants out upon their heads for their capture, for by this time the Death Eaters had learned that Harry was destined to be the one who was going to kill Lord Voldemort.

It was during the long and turmoil stricken summer of 1997, as Harry was hiding out deep within the forest with Hermione and Ron, that he listened to a portable radio and heard the news of Severus Snape's promotion to Headmaster Of Hogwarts. This of course angered Harry to no end. He was not at all pleased with the fact that Severus, the man who killed Dumbledore, was now standing in the place where Dumbledore rightfully stood. Of course, Harry had yet to know that Dumbledore wanted Severus to become Headmaster and that Dumbledore wanted Severus to kill him.

But now what was supposed to be Harry's 7th year, he had to remain hidden and well out of arms' length of Severus. For the past several months as the Headmaster Of Hogwarts, Severus had gained complete control over the teachers and the students. And as Headmaster Of Hogwarts, Severus was also in charge of selecting new teachers to teach the students. Severus now had two Death Eaters, a pair of fraternal twins known as Amycus and Alecto Carrow, teaching the students and punishing them whenever they stepped out of line.

Amycus was the older twin brother of Alecto and was made the Professor of the new DADA class as well as Severus's appointed deputy Headmaster. He was squat and lumpy, much like his younger twin sister was and had short brown hair, dark eyes, pallid skin and an undeniably pig-like face.

Alecto was the younger twin sister of Amycus and was the Professor of Muggle Studies as well as Severus's appointed deputy Headmistress. She had dark eyes, light skin and reddish hair which she wore back in a bun. She also had a wheezy giggle, much like her older twin brother did.

Severus's shared choice of deputies was no accident, for the Carrows were fairly distant cousins of Severus and shared long dead members of their families that were once of the wizard Snape family. Though Severus secretly found no pleasure in acknowledging them as family, he found them to be suitable as his deputies, though not entirely due to his shared family history with them, but for their strong magical abilities.

With the Carrows in change of doling out punishments, they were punishing the students in harsh and sinister ways and making all the students walk in groups of single files when entering into Hogwarts or when being guided to meetings and classes. Looming high above and looking down from Hogwarts Castle at the organized procession of students below, Severus stood silently and triumphantly, standing within a narrow open archway high above the main courtyard below.

As Severus's wife and a fellow Death Eater, Verena had settled into her new status and position at Hogwarts. And with Harry, Hermione and Ron out of sight, Verena didn't have to hide from the students or the teachers anymore and had since become the new potions master, taking up the position that Severus once had.

Though Severus and Verena were taking full advantage their new positions in life and at Hogwarts, they couldn't help but still think about Professor Dumbledore now and again and about what they could have done to prevent him from dying. But now that all was said and done, all they could do now was accept the end results, for the time being at least. And with the Dementors watching Hogwarts on every side and for any sign of Harry and his friends, the castle had become a well-protected prison for the students rather than a school.

**INT. THE HEADMASTER'S OFFICE, HOGWARTS CASTLE - EVENING (APR. 30TH OR MAY 1ST, 1998)**

"I must say, Verena. You look splendid sitting in that old chair of mine," said Dumbledore from his portrait which hung nearby in the Headmaster's office. Dumbledore was sitting in an armchair in his portrait, drinking a glass of bandy and sitting it and his right arm upon its right armrest. "If things had turned out differently, I might have chosen you as my successor to Headmaster."

"I would not have accepted it," said Verena, who was looking on at Dumbledore in his portrait and brooding from where she sat behind Dumbledore's old desk. "Besides, Severus is always asking for your advice and guidance as well as from the rest of the people in the portraits in here. Thus in a matter of speaking, you're still the Headmaster here, sir. And I believe that he is most obviously the better choice for Headmaster. And although Severus wields a strong and firm hand upon the students, I do think it's for the best and for their own good."

"Indeed. Severus is and has been known to be hard on the students at times, but I have since grown to respect him and rely on his methods as have all the other teachers here in the past," said Dumbledore. "But I have heard that Professor McGonagall and the other teachers are thinking less than admirably of Severus and his chosen deputies at the moment."

"Indeed, sir. And to be quite honest with you the students and teachers do not think too kindly of me either, for the obvious reasons."

Dumbledore snickered quietly, "Oh, indeed. Neither the students nor the estranged teachers in question are at all pleased to see you all here, especially since they're still feeling the effects of my sudden and untimely death. Just as you and Severus are at the moment. For the past few months you and Severus have shown me great loyalty, leadership and perseverance, despite Severus's chosen deputies and the methods in question that are used by them."

"Indeed, sir. And me and Severus are indeed still thinking about you, remembering you and how it was before your death. I only wish that there had been another way. After Severus had killed you, he spent the better half of three days quietly sniffling and the other half sulking. And it was only right since you two were such good friends as well as his mentor."

"Me and Severus are good friends, Verena. Just as you and I are still friends," said Dumbledore with a smile. "And I do not hold a grudge or anything against you or Severus in the matter of my death. I do not ask or want of anything but to remain your's and Severus's friend and mentor throughout these coming months and I'm relying on the both of you to watch over and protect the students and teachers at any cost and by whatever means necessary."

"Yes indeed, sir. You can count on me and Severus to do as you ask. And we have taken every precaution and step to ensure that everyone is well protected and well in line here while at Hogwarts. We can assure you of this."

Severus then strode into the Headmaster's Office, his black robes breezing back behind him. He slowed to a stop as he approached the desk, then looked at Verena and then at Dumbledore.

"Severus, dear," said Verena looking over at Severus with a gentle smile, "Me and Dumbledore were just talking about you and the status of the school. It appears that the teachers and the students aren't thinking to kindly of you, me or of your friendly neighborhood deputies."

"Indeed. But the Carrows, apart from being family are suitable for the rolls they play."

"So the Dark Lord thinks. But you on the other hand, find their presence annoying. And as I recall, you said that they were your third cousins twice removed?"

"Yes, regrettably. They branch from grandparents three and four times over. But their presence here is merely out of necessity and not because they are distant cousins of mine. And I find no pleasure in acknowledging them as family. But they are family never the less."

"And what will become of Minerva, Severus? You could have made her your deputy Headmistress or even me for that matter. That way we would treat the students with less raw harshness and coldness then what the Carrows are currently doling out."

"As admirable as your sentiments to Minerva are Verena, she has turned against me and now refuses to cooperate willingly, as have several other teachers in this school," said Severus softly, standing with his hands behind his back. "And I would have made you my deputy Headmistress, but the Dark Lord wouldn't hear of it, believing Alecto to be more suitable in such a place. I wasn't the only one who chose the Carrows to be my deputies, Verena. I hope you realize that."

"Well, the Dark Lord knows me and of my methods, so I am neither surprised nor bothered by his shared choice of Deputy Headmistress," said Verena as she got up from the desk chair and walked around to the front of the desk to sit back upon it. "And frankly I prefer being the Potions Master, a place I believe to be far more worthy of me and my talents than any other position in this school."

"Indeed. Your immense knowledge in the ALPs and in the modern methods of potion making is and will most surely be beneficial to the students in the future. But you do have significant power over the students, for the obvious reasons," said Severus with a smirk.

"Oh, indeed. And I intend to us that power to protect the students, just as you are using your new found power to protect them. But I still find the Carrows to be most annoying."

"As do I, of course. And I do loathe the fact that they are family and the possible fact that they are likely using that to their advantage."

"Oh, I don't deny that one bit," said Verena coolly, staring at Severus alluringly, "With you as Headmaster Of Hogwarts and with all the power you possess now? They are certainly putting their hands as far into the sugar bowl as they can."

Severus walked forward and up close to Verena, giving an equally alluring look in return, "And what do you think you are doing, Verena?"

"Me?" Verena paused a moment and smiled, then leaned forward a bit. "I'm loving you endlessly and enjoying every second of it. Just as you are, of course."

"Oh, that I have no doubt," said Severus with a mild mischievous smile as Verena giggled softly. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door, causing Severus and Verena to break conversation and quickly take their appointed positions. Severus sat down in the chair behind the desk while Verena stood behind him and placed her hands on his shoulders. After a second knock at the door, Severus spoke, "Enter..."

The door opened and in walked the Carrows, who glared at Verena a moment, then looked at Severus, "Headmaster. We have news of Harry Potter's whereabouts."

**CONTINUED…CHAPTER 21…**


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER 21: WHEN THE END DOES COME/SEVERUS'S CHOICE

**INT. TO THE GREAT HALL - EVENING (MAY 1ST, 1998)**

As was commanded by Snape, everyone was being gathered in the Great Hall for a meeting. As the organized procession of students marched down the corridor towards the Great Hall, Verena and the Carrows over saw their progress. Amycus was standing halfway down a staircase while his sister stood elsewhere. Verena was also standing on a staircase, her wand drawn and ready to be used at a moments' notice.

For a brief moment, some of the students looked up at Verena and gave her cold glances, all too aware of what she was and why she was there. Verena stared coolly back and frowned, making it known to the students that she had noticed their glances. For a brief moment Amycus looked over at Verena and nodded at her. Verena nodded back, then walked down the staircase as she looked on, tailing the back of the procession with the Carrows.

**INT. THE HEADMASTER'S OFFICE TO THE GREAT HALL, HOGWARTS CASTLE - EVENING (MAY 1ST, 1998)**

As soon Verena had ordered the Carrows to continue on to the Great Hall without her, Verena turned and walked back to the Headmaster's office. She soon discovered Severus standing in front of Dumbledore's portrait and talking to him.

Verena stepped into the room and spoke, "The teachers and students await your presence my dear."

"Very well, I will join them shortly," said Severus as he stared at Dumbledore and Dumbledore stared back, nodding his head at him. Verena came up to Severus's side and looked up at Dumbledore then back at Severus. It was then that she realized from the expression upon Severus's face that Severus was somewhere deep in thought.

Verena then spoke softly with a withering stare, "What is it Severus, my husband? You don't seem at all like you're completely here right now."

"Dumbledore and I were just discussing about my coming death. It appears that he has recently found out the details of how I die but refuses to tell me anything more about it."

Verena looked at Dumbledore and sneered then looked back at Severus and spoke, "It appears that Dumbledore has found a way to learn of such things. My guess it is through some means that exist somewhere in the afterlife. Otherwise he would have never found out so much about it."

"Forgive me for my curiosity, Verena. But I had to go and find out for myself," said Dumbledore suddenly, who was now standing up and looking out through the front of his portrait. "Now that I know who will kill Severus, I now understand the reason why you did not tell him in the first place. And although I am his friend and mentor, I cannot be the one to tell Severus what he must hear about his coming death, for you as his wife and the one who is destined to resurrect him, it must be you who must tell him what he has been so longing to hear these past few years. And now I must ask of you Verena, with quite possibly this one and only chance, that you tell Severus as to who will be the one who kills him."

Verena looked on silently for a moment then looked at Severus with a subtle look of sadness in her eyes. She then turned to face Severus, who turned and looked at her calmly, listening silently as she spoke, "Severus, I must ask that you listen to what I am about to tell you. And you must know it to be true, every word of it. Soon, Lord Voldemort will summon you to meet with him at the Boathouse and when he does, I must ask that you meet me first up on the outcropping which lies just past the bay to the Boathouse. From there, we can go to the Boathouse together and meet with Lord Voldemort face to face. And with any luck, I may not have to use the Resurrection Potion in order to save you."

Severus's eyes lit up as Verena spoke further, "I have been denying it for so long, Severus. But now I am not afraid to admit that I feel that I have been unjustly selfish with you. But I will not be selfish with you any longer. I have no right to ask you to continue on living for my sake, Severus. You have every right to decide whether or not you wish to take the Resurrection Potion, just as you have every right to choose between living forever in this world with me or to live out the rest of your mortal days with me and then go join with Lily in the afterlife. Never the less, we have a chance to defeat Lord Voldemort before things get any worse. With me by your side when you meet with him, we will have a chance to defeat him together and as one once and for all."

"But Harry Potter must be the one to kill Lord Voldemort, Verena. And Severus's death is a fixed point in history," said Dumbledore suddenly, "You already know that he has to die and you cannot save him in any other way other than to give him the Resurrection Potion, but only after he has died."

"If there is any chance for me to save Severus without having to use the potion and for me and Severus to end the suffering once and for all, we should be willing to take that chance and that risk," said Verena to Dumbledore.

She then looked at Severus and spoke once more, "Severus, the end is coming near for you and there isn't much time left. Promise me that you will think it over and about all that has been said here, not just for my sake but for your sake as well. And whatever you chose in the end, I will understand. I couldn't tell you as to who is going to kill you, for if I had told you before now, all of the risks you have taken through these past few years and all of what you have done and risked your life for would have never been done the way they should be, the way they were meant to be. But I must ask you to forgive me again, for I still cannot tell you who will kill you as that is something that you must find out for yourself."

"But why can't you...?" said Severus as Verena brought two fingers up to Severus's mouth and then brought them down again, stopping Severus in mid-sentence.

"Please. There is a reason why I mustn't tell you and this you must understand. All you need to do is meet me on the outcropping when Lord Voldemort summons you. Then we will be able to divert your death...together."

"But I..."

"Shhhhhhhhhh...not another word, Severus," said Verena as she brought her fingers up to Severus's mouth again and then brought them down once more. She then looked at Dumbledore and spoke, "Forgive me for disappointing you, sir. But this is how it must be. The Battle of Hogwarts will start soon and then we must all be ready."

Dumbledore smiled and nodded to Verena and Verena smiled back. Verena then looked back at Severus once more and spoke, "I cannot tell you who will kill you, Severus. But I can tell you this."

Verena then leaned forward, placing her hands on Severus's shoulders as she whispered into Severus's left ear. For a brief moment, Severus's eyes widened and he then stared at Verena with a subtle look of shock and fear in his eyes. Verena then stepped back and nodded at Severus, smiling softly at him.

A couple minutes later, Severus and Verena walked out of the Headmaster's Office and onward towards the Great Hall, but not before Verena had made herself invisible as she neared the entrance to the Great Hall. There, Verena broke away from Severus as he walked down the middle of the Great Hall between the rows of students and teachers who were watching and waiting. Verena would watch and keep an eye on Severus as she stood unseen and undetected at the side door to the Great Hall, listening to every word that was soon to be said, glaring on coolly and listening quietly.

At the far end of the Great Hall and on the risen part of floor underneath the large arched stain glass window, the Carrows were already waiting for Severus to arrive.

Once atop the risen part of the floor in the Great Hall, Severus half turned and paused a moment to look at the students before turning completely around to face them, his hands buried in the front pockets of his potion master's coat, glaring on coolly at the students as he spoke, "Many of you are surely wondering why I have summoned you at this hour...it has come to my attention that earlier this evening...Harry Potter was sighted in Hogsmeade..." said Severus as the students began to quietly chatter amongst themselves for a brief moment then fell silent again.

Severus spoke once more, "Now, should anyone...student or staff attempt to aid Mr. Potter, they will be punished, in a manner consistent with the severity of their transgression. Furthermore, any person found to have knowledge of these events...who fails to come forward...will be treated...as...equally guilty..." - Severus then began to step down off the risen part of the floor and then walked slowly down between the flanking rows of students, who listened on silently and said not a word. Severus spoke once more as he slowly walked between the rows of students and then eventually stopped and stood, "Now then, if anyone here has any knowledge of Mr. Potter's movements this evening...I invite them to step forward...now."

For a few brief moments there was silence. Then a rumbling of exclamations and voices filled the room when a figure stepped out of the crowd of students and appeared before Severus. It was Harry Potter, who was standing a few feet away in front Severus. Severus blankly and calmly stared at Harry, who looked at Severus with great loathing in his eyes. Verena on the other hand was glaring towards Harry and showing a mild stunned expression upon her face before a withering stare took its place soon after.

Harry soon spoke, "It seems despite your exhaustive defensive strategies, you still have a bit of a security problem, Headmaster. I'm afraid it's quite extensive."

As Harry and the students garbled amongst each other and looked on, the doors to the Great Hall came open and a large group of wizards and witches soon entered, wands drawn. Among them included such wizards and witches as Ron, Hermione, Remus Lupin, Ron's brothers Fred, George and Bill, Neville Longbottom and Kingsley Shacklebolt, among others.

Harry continued to speak angrily, referring to Dumbledore as Severus listened and looked on silently, "How dare you stand where he stood! Tell them how it happened that night! Tell them how you looked him in the eye, a man who trusted you, and killed him! Tell them!"

Suddenly, without a moment's hesitation, Severus pulled out his wand from his left robe sleeve and pointed it towards Harry, causing the students around them to exclaim loudly and move apart, nearly flattening themselves against the walls of the Great Hall. This also prompted Minerva to take action and step out in front of Harry, pointing her wand at Severus.

Severus paused and pulled back his wand for a second before once again pointing it out in front of him and at Minerva. Verena suddenly began to get mildly nervous as she watched, pulling out her wand but kept herself invisible as a precaution, as she could be next on McGongall's hit list after Severus. As Verena watched closely and knowing what Minerva was capable of, Severus and Minerva looked sternly at one another and readied themselves for a straight up fight.

Soon, all hell broke loose. All around him and Minerva, the students exclaimed and watched in steer anxiety as Minerva began to send large and violent fiery blasts with her wand towards Severus in rapid succession. Severus, who was highly skilled in blocking such attacks, began blocking every single blast, keeping pace with Minerva's onslaught upon him.

But before Verena could do anything to help Severus, she suddenly felt a burning sensation from her right arm. She cringed and doubled over then quickly dragged herself outside through the side door, fleeing away from the duel inside. The Carrows soon fell to the floor from the blasts and the onslaught and at the last few seconds, Severus flung his black robes around him and disapparated, turning into the form of a shapeless writhing black cloud of smoke then jumped around before flying up and then breaking through the large stain glass window, flying away from the castle.

Upon seeing Severus flee, Verena quickly disapparated after Severus, flying up into the air and following him into the Dark Forest beyond. Inside the Great Hall, a roar of loud cheers and thunderous applause from the students and staff filled the air as Minerva sent fiery blasts out from her wand in celebration of the takeover. Minerva was now the Headmistress of Hogwarts.

**EXT. THE DARK FOREST - EVENING (MAY 1ST, 1998)**

Once some distance was put between him and the castle, Severus apparated and landed in a clearing. Moesdolor, who had been flying nearby, landed next to Severus as Verena apparated soon after, landing a few feet away. Moesdolor began to shriek and hiss loudly as Verena quickly ran up to Severus's side from the edge of the clearing.

"Severus! Severus! Are you alright? Severus!" cried Verena as she ran up and grabbed onto him. Severus quickly knocked her hands off of him and shouted, "Why didn't you help me back there? Minerva very nearly got me! You were supposed to help me stop her!"

Verena gave a withering stare then suddenly began to cringe and doubled over once more, grabbing onto her right forearm. Severus looked on, unsure of what was happening. Moesdolor however was hissing and shrieking louder than ever, until he finally calmed down and walked in closer, standing next to Verena. Verena then looked up at Severus grievingly and spoke, "This is why I couldn't help you fight with Minerva just now. It's our unbreakable vow, Severus. It's burning me, warning me of your coming death. Severus...I know you can feel it. It's our unbreakable vow...we're connected."

Suddenly, Severus began to cringe and bear his teeth slightly as he suddenly grabbed onto his left forearm. The unbreakable vow he shared with Verena was warning him of his coming death.

Verena walked up to Severus, still holding her right forearm as she spoke once more, "How long have you known?"

"Since this morning. It's been burning all day, warning me of my death."

"Why didn't you tell me? It didn't look like you were hurting, I thought that something might have been wrong. I would have wanted to know."

"I didn't want to worry you, much like you didn't want to worry me. We are connected, Verena. In more ways than I have ever been with Lily. I didn't want to burden you anymore then you already are, just like you didn't want burden me with more guilt and mental torment or even the name of the one who kills me, even though I want to know."

"I cannot tell you that, Severus. For if I do tell you, things will not turn out like they should. Your death is fixed, Severus. But if there is any chance, any chance at all to go against that, I would do it. But you must be the one to choose, Severus. I cannot chose for you."

"Indeed. And you would be right of course. I should be the one to choose. And you've already told me what you have chosen by coming into the future to warn me and by making the Resurrection Potion. I love you, Verena. And you must never think that you were ever selfish with me, even though you believe that you were so."

"But...Lily...!" said Verena.

"I know. And I understand why you feel you have been selfish with me. But no matter what happens or what I may chose, I will always love you, just as I will always love Lily...always..." said Severus. At the moment, Verena and Severus embraced one another and kissed. Severus then spoke once more, "I have to go. The Dark Lord will want to see me soon."

Severus then turned and slowly began to walk off further into the Dark Forest. "Severus..." said Verena as she watched Severus vanish into the underbrush and then disappear, "...I know..."

Upon noticing an orange light above the rim of the clearing's edge, Verena and Moesdolor turned to look at it. Then Verena spoke to Moesdolor, "The Battle of Hogwarts has begun, Moesdolor. I want you to fly back to Romania with your mate. There you will be safe and when the time comes, I will summon you back. It is this morning, Moesdolor. The morning that my beloved Severus is going to die, if I do not stop it first."

Naturally, Moesdolor protested by shrieking and hissing at Verena, who then said, "Forgive me, Moesdolor. But that is my final word. Go back to Romania with your mate and wait. Now I must go to the outcropping tonight and wait for Severus. The time for Severus's death comes soon and I must be the one to save him...go."

Moesdolor then shrieked and hissed at Verena once more and then spread his wings wide, rising up high into the air as he flapped with huge and powerful wing beats. He then started to fly into the direction towards Romania. Verena got as brief glimpse of Moesdolor's mate as Moesdolor left, the Hungarian Horntail that Harry had fought earlier. Moesdolor's mate flew up from the ground and began following Moesdolor to Romania, tailing him from behind as she flew.

**EXT. TO INT. VERENA'S HIDEAWAY HOUSE, THE OUTCROPPING TO THE BOATHOUSE - NIGHT TO DAWN (MAY 1ST TO MAY 2, 1998)**

Before going to the outcropping where she was meant to meet up with Severus, Verena quickly ran back to her hideaway house, going past Hogsmeade where a fierce wand battle was taking place. Along the way, she knocked out a few opponents, helping one wizard who was on the good side.

She quickly ran into the hideaway house and grabbed up a small vile with a chain on it. She quickly placed it around her neck and ran back out the door towards Hogwarts Castle, which was crumbling and smoldering from countless small fires. While running back towards Hogwarts Castle she found a dead wizard, a former Death Eater, lying on the ground face down. She looked down at the dead wizard and said, "Forgive me, sir. But I'm going to need your cloak." and quickly grabbed up the long hooded black cloak that dead wizard was covered in and wrapped it around her. She pulled its hood over her head and ran onward.

She soon found her way to the outcropping and waited. For the next few hours, she stood and watched from afar and down below as Hogsmeade and Hogwarts Castle slowly went up in flames. As much as she wanted to join into the fight she couldn't, for she had to stay there on the outcropping and wait for Severus.

As the hours went by, Verena felt that Severus would come and meet with her soon. But as the time of his death approached, she could see no sign of him. Then, she felt the need to look towards the direction of the Boathouse.

She then whispered to herself, "No..."

Severus had indeed been summoned by Lord Voldemort to meet with him in the Boathouse, but against Verena's wishes, Severus would not meet with her up on the outcropping as instructed and instead went to the Boathouse to meet up with Lord Voldemort, alone. Severus had made his choice.

Verena began to run as fast as her legs could carry her, flames blazing all around her. At the Boathouse, Severus was standing and talking to Lord Voldemort about the Elder Wand, the wand which had once belonged to Dumbledore before Lord Voldemort raided Dumbledore's tomb and stole it from him. Now Lord Voldemort was using its power against those who were against him, including Harry Potter.

Severus followed Lord Voldemort with his eyes and spoke, "You have performed extraordinary magic with this wand my Lord in the last few hours alone."

"No, no. I am extraordinary...but the wand, it resists me," said Voldemort as he walked up to Severus and stopped.

Severus paused and stared at Voldemort for a few seconds then spoke once more, "There is no wand more powerful. Ollivander himself has said it. Tonight when the boy comes it will not fail you I am sure of it. It answers to you and you only."

"Does it?"

"My Lord?" said Severus with a mildly mischievous stare and smirk.

Elsewhere, Verena kept on running, running through the flames of Hogwarts Castle and towards the staircase which lead to the Boathouse below. She had to get to the Boathouse in time to try and stop Lord Voldemort from killing Severus, unaware that Harry, Hermione and Ron were hiding just outside the Boathouse and were now watching and listening to everything that was going on inside the Boathouse.

Inside the Boathouse, Lord Voldemort continued to speak to Severus as he began walking a circle around him and as Severus followed him with his eyes, standing with his hands behind his back, "The wand. Does it truly answer to me? You're a clever man, Severus. Surely you must know. Where does its true loyalty lie?"

"With you...of course, my Lord." said Severus as Voldemort stopped and stood back away from Severus and faced him, holding the Elder wand in his hand. Voldemort continued as Verena got to the outside wall of the Boathouse and was just about to go in until she spotted Harry and his friends, who were hunkered down and looking inside the Boathouse through the wall at what was going on. Verena soon bent down and hid, watching everything from around the edge of the barrel she was hiding behind.

Voldemort continued, "The Elder Wand cannot help me properly because I am not its true master," - Severus listened closely as Voldemort continued to speak and Verena looked on out of sight and dreading what was going to happen next, "The Elder Wand belongs to the wizard who killed its last owner..." - Voldemort then walked forward and stood closer to Severus as Severus continued to listen silently, "You killed Dumbledore, Severus. While you live, the Elder Wand cannot truly be mine," - upon hearing these words, a subtle look of shock fell upon Severus's face. Severus was now staring at Lord Voldemort like a man who had suddenly seen his forthcoming death, opening his mouth slightly as though he was going to say something.

It was at this moment that Severus finally learned who it was that was going to kill him and finally understood why Verena had refused to tell him who would kill him and why she had said what she had said when she whispered into his ear earlier. Severus had long had an inkling that coming to the Boathouse alone would lead him to his death, but he still did not know who it was that would kill him, until now.

Voldemort continued on, speaking to Severus for the last and final time, "You've been a good and faithful servant, Severus. But only I can live...forever..."

"My Lord..." uttered Severus and then, Severus heard the sound of the Elder Wand slicing through the air as Lord Voldemort sent a curse towards Severus, slitting Severus's throat like an invisible knife across his neck. A subtle look of shock and dismay soon fell upon Severus's face as he fell back onto the floor, with his back falling against the crystal glass wall behind him.

And as Severus lied sprawled on the floor of the Boathouse, looking helplessly down at Nagini and unable to defend himself, Voldemort spoke once more to Nagini, "Nagini...kill."

This was followed by the hideous sounds of trashing and the sounds of Nagini striking and biting Severus repeatedly in the neck. Upon hearing this, Harry began to cringe, barely able to listen. Verena, unable to watch, looked away and began to tremble with dread and fear, her eyes widened and filled with terror, cupping her hands over her mouth.

**INT. VERENA'S STUDY - MORNING (MAY 3RD, 1998)**

**Note**: Extended/flashback from last scene in Chapter 4.

Looking up sadly at Severus, Verena softly spoke, "Why Severus? Why did you make me give you the potion? Why did you...let Nagini kill you?"

Severus looked away towards the fire in the fireplace and spoke softly, "I didn't want to be alone..."

"But you weren't going to be alone. If you had met me up on that outcropping like we originally planned, we would have gone to the Boathouse and faced Lord Voldemort together. You didn't have to face him alone. We could have fought him and Nagini together and prevented them from killing you. We should have helped Harry Potter to defeat Lord Voldemort. He didn't need to do it alone."

Severus shook his head weakly, "No, Potter wasn't alone. His friends helped him. Facing Voldemort and defeating him was Potter's fight, not ours."

"We still should have helped him. I should have killed Nagini when I had the chance. I warned you long ago that you were going to die. I went forward in time, all those times, just to warn you that Voldemort and Nagini were going to kill you. We could have stopped them...You could have stopped them. You had your wand, you could have easily defended yourself."

"You didn't tell me that Lord Voldemort would play a part in killing me and I soon understood why. And you merely hinted to me that Nagini was going to kill me, on that night when you whispered into my ear. And Voldemort struck me down first, he incapacitated me. I was unable to defend myself then."

"No! You gave up, Severus! And it is not like you to give up!" hissed Verena, "The Severus Snape I know, _my_ Severus, would have found a way to fight no matter how dire the situation was! But instead, you allowed them to kill you. Why?"

"You are cursed with eternal life and agelessness, Verena. Death no longer haunts you, just as age and death no longer haunt me. If you had saved me prior to giving me the potion, I would have been alive and lived on, but not as long as you would have. I would have died eventually, leaving you here...alone."

"But I would have stopped taking the potion and would have eventually started aging again. We could have grown old together and died together and then joined Lily."

Severus shook his head once more, "No. I would have died long before death would claim you. We would have died apart and not together like we had always planned so long ago. And if you hadn't have saved me, I would have been dead and left with the realization that Lily was with James Potter and not with me. I would have been tormented, tortured with the thought of loving Lily and not being with her. I would have been alone and unhappy, regardless whether or not I was seeing her and being around her in the portraits. I didn't want to be alone as I didn't want to live alone on Earth without you."

"But if we were to both stop taking the potion. We still could die together."

"That still wouldn't have allowed us to die together. You have been taking the potion longer than I have, Verena. If anything, you would still be the first to die before I would. Then I would have been here, cursed to live beyond my years…alone. It didn't take me long to realize that you loved me back when we were students at Hogwarts long ago and you going forward in time to warn me of my death has made it even more obvious to me."

"You mean...you knew? All this time? You never said a word to me!"

"You didn't either," said Severus, looking down at Verena looking up at him with a withering stare. Severus then sat up in the sofa and then came down to sit on the floor with Verena, "Why didn't you tell me that you were in love with me back then? You could have told me at Lily and James's wedding. If you had told me then and had not waited, I would have forgiven you for the fight you had with Lily and would have gone with you...But you said not a word to me. Why?"

Verena looked away and towards the fire, "Because I was a coward. I couldn't say anything and I couldn't admit that I loved you then for fear that you were still thinking about Lily and that you would reject me in the end. I know how much you love her, Severus. Seeing you withering on the sofa like you did just now made it all too evident to me," Verena looked back at Severus and got up closer to him, taking his hands into hers and looking into his eyes, "But Lily is not here, Severus. She is with James and will forever be with James. But I am right here, right now. I know that I can never fill the same place in your heart that you have for Lily, but Lily has James to love and dote over her...who do you have to love and dote over?"

"Yes. I am still in love with Lily and I always will be in love with Lily. But I am also in love with you, as you were in love with me back then...and now. The very idea of spending an eternity in the portraits alone without you...it scares me, to die alone and live alone without someone there to be with me. I am willing to die in order to save the Wizarding world surely, but that would mean spending eternity in the portraits without Lily to be with me. So you see, Verena. I would much rather be cursed with endless life and agelessness and be with you then die and end up being alone."

Silently, Verena glared at Snape with a withering stare before looking away once more, "I see. So you made the choice to go to the Boathouse alone and face your death rather than go there with me to fight and stay alive. You wanted me to give you the potion after you had died, just as I had originally planned and all because you love me so much and that you didn't want to me or yourself to be alone without the other. I understand."

Severus then sat up closer to Verena and placed his left arm around her, staring at her alluringly, "Then perhaps, since it is only just you and me now, we should think about and consider the possibly of adding to our love and to our lives together."

Verena looked strangely at Severus, suddenly realizing what Severus was driving at. She then ran her eyes up and down on him and then stared alluringly at him in return, smiling mischievously at him. Soon after, a soft cotton blanket was pulled up and over the now naked bodies of Severus and Verena, who lied on the rug which sat in front of the roaring fireplace.

Verena had pulled a feather pillow off the sofa and now had her head resting upon it as she lied on her back upon the floor. Then quietly and calmly, as Verena opened her legs up to him, Severus crawled up between her legs and over the top of her before he began passionately kissing her on the lips and then all over her shoulders and chest, lying on top of her and with his arms resting on either side of her. Verena then began to embrace him tightly, holding onto him and digging her long fingernails into his back as he continued kissing and fondling her, their love making becoming ever more intense as the seconds rolled by.

And as the morning sun rose higher and the day drew longer, it became ever more apparent that their life as husband and wife was and would always be bound together by their love, their desire and their strong will to survive and persevere.

And as they had promised one another so very long ago, Severus and Verena would continue to protect and watch over one another as the Wizarding world slowly began to rebuild and heal itself from the wounds and turmoil left behind by The Battle of Hogwarts, an epic and legendary battle which had been won and ended when The Boy Who Lived defeated the greatest and most powerful Dark Wizard the Wizarding world had ever known...and would ever remember.

CHRONICLE 1 CONCLUDES NEXT...**CHAPTER 22/EPILOGUE**...


	22. Chapter 22

CHAPTER 22/EPILOUGE: DEATH DARES NOT KEEP THEM APART...

**EXT. FRONT ENTRANCE TO HOGWARTS TO HAGRID'S HUT – AFTERNOON**

**(SEPT. 17TH, 1998)**

**Note**: Extended from first scene in **Chapter 3: Old Friends And Enemies**.

Moesdolor and Verena began gently rubbing their foreheads together as Verena began wrapping her arms around the base of Moesdolor's neck, "Hello, old friend. It has been to long." said Verena softly, smiling gently as Moesdolor purred softly and sadly and with bittersweet tears welling up in Verena's cold blue eyes and rolling down her cheek. "Come, there is someone who's been _nagging_ to see you."

Moesdolor then lifted his head up as Verena continued to cling onto the base of his neck, pulling her up and away from the ground below her. Watching from a distance, Harry and his friends continued watching the interaction between Verena and Moesdolor as Verena quickly crawled her way to the back of Moesdolor's head and sat herself on the back of his shoulders before Moesdolor shrieked and spread his wings, flying off into the clear blue sky far beyond the sprawling battlements of Hogwarts Castle.

**EXT. A GREEN HILL, THE SHAMBLES, VERENA'S HOUSE – AFTERNOON (SEPT. 17TH, 1998)**

With Verena on his back, Moesdolor flew over the Dark Forest and far past the Hogwarts school grounds, flying northwest into England and over the _Pennines Mountain Range_. Once in the North Pennines, Moesdolor followed an obscure branch of the North Tyne River known as the River Topplemoor, going further into the mountain range until catching sight of a large and extensive wizard village built atop five tall and mighty cobblestone viaducts in which the river flowed under. This was the Shambles, Verena's home town and the place she was born.

The terrain surrounding the Shambles was mountainous and moor-like with green and tall rolling hills stretching as far as the eyes could see. Atop one of these hills lied Verena's house and waiting at the front door to this house was Severus Snape, looking up as Moesdolor flew closer and landed in front of him. Moesdolor hovered a moment in front of Snape, flapping his wings before ultimately landing with a thunderous crash. Moesdolor folded back his wings and began shrieking and hissing as Verena jumped off and walked over to Snape, turning to look up at Moesdolor once more. Soon, Moesdolor quieted, walked up to Snape and sniffed him a moment.

Moesdolor wasn't sure if he was looking at the real Severus Snape or someone who merely looked like Severus Snape by use of Polyjuice potion. But after a few moments more, Moesdolor snorted, then brought his head down closer and gently placed his head up against the side of Snape's head before he began to purr. Snape smiled gently and then patted the side of Moesdolor's head.

Severus then spoke, "Hello, old friend. Where have you been?"

"I told Moesdolor to go back home to Romania with Uelithera, the Hungarian Horn-Tail that Harry Potter fought in the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Did you even know that Uelithera was a female dragon and that she was Moesdolor's mate?"

Severus looked back at Verena then looked back at Moesdolor as he patted him on the forehead. Severus didn't seem all that surprised or bothered until Verena said, "She is also my dead brother Alistair's dragon."

Severus looked back at Verena once more and smirked, "Your dead brother's dragon? Good grief, we are tangled, even with our pets."

"I know," said Verena as she walked up closer to Snape, "I was rather surprised to when I found out. I hadn't seen Uelithera since my family was killed. But I suppose it doesn't matter if Moesdolor and Uelithera are two different species of dragon. It's like with the Blue Whale. They just take whatever they can get, no matter if it's their species or not since there are so few of the pure species left...is that wrong?"

"No, it doesn't really matter, if the love is there so what? They are in love so it doesn't really matter what kind they are or what creed they might be. Love concurs all, even differences and distinctions," – Severus then smirked, "It's like with my parents. My mother was a pure-blooded witch and my father was a Muggle. But the line got blurred when my father fell in love with my mother. He didn't know that she was a witch then, but it didn't matter. He loved her for just as she was. Then, when I was three years old, one little silly accident forced my mother into revealing that she was a witch and that I to had magical powers. Everything started to go downhill after that. My father began to drink, skirt chase and argue with my mother. But for that one brief moment, my parents loved each other and we were happy. But never the less, the hatred between Muggles and magical folk is ridiculously twisted and overrated."

"I know, Severus," said Verena as she began petting Moesdolor on the neck and looking at Severus, "And even though I am pure-blood, I don't care that you are half-blood. I love you just as you are and who you are. And I think you're wonderful...and so handsome. I love you."

"I know...I love you to," said Severus as Verena smiled and placed her other hand on Severus's face. Severus smiled and gave a withering stare. Verena brought her hands down as Moesdolor pulled his head away and walked on and around behind Verena's house, where he then lied down for a nap. Severus looked on with a withering stare as he and Verena watched Moesdolor lie down and cover himself with his wings. Severus then spoke, "But I still can't help but think about Lily. I still love her and wish that she was here to see me. I miss her."

"I know, Severus. I miss her to. She was just as much as my friend as she was to you," said Verena as she wrapped her arms around Severus, who soon turned his head and looked back at Verena with a withering stare. Verena spoke once more, "And if you want me to, I can show you a way where you can visit Lily and be with her any time you wish, as well as stay and be with me."

"How?" said Severus as he looked puzzlingly at Verena, who looked up at him and smiled softly.

**INT. HOGWARTS CASTLE, ROWENA'S SACRED CIRCLE – AFTERNOON (SEPT. 17TH, 1998)**

Verena led Severus to a hidden opening deep in the dungeons underneath Hogwarts Castle. All around Severus, the walls were covered with moss and likens, as if they had gone very deep underneath the castle. They walked past a small waterfall which dumped into a small pond below and past lines of strange glowing plants that glowed in the dark around them. Severus then realized that Verena had led him into a cave underneath the castle that he never knew was there before.

"What is this place? Where are you taking me?" said Severus as he looked around.

"To an extra special place that only Rowena Ravenclaw knew about. This way," said Verena.

Verena turned a corner and went up a set of moss covered stairs, which led to a blank brick wall covered by moss, likens and fungus. Stopping at the brick wall, Verena pulled out her wand and began tapping bricks in a counter-clockwise motion with the tip of her wand as she spoke, "_Sanctus Circum Ostendo Mihi Bicallis._"

In an instant, there was a low rumbling sound as the bricks she touched with her wand began to move about as if Verena was opening a complex and enchanted Chinese puzzle box, revealing a narrow corridor. She then spoke "_Lumos,_" and placed her wand out in front of her, grabbing onto Snape's hand and pulling him along. The corridor itself was only three feet wide, just big enough for people to go through it in single file.

After going a few feet down the corridor, they reach another set of stairs and began to go up them. At the top of the stairs, the corridor widened and torches lit. Soon, an arched glass door edged in gold and amber appeared on the seemingly blank stone wall in front of them. The glass of the door was covered with elaborate patterns and Ravenclaw designs etched in bright glowing sliver and encrusted with cut amber stones. It had a golden locking latch as a door handle and was glittering in the light of the torches. The door then unlatched itself and opened, sounding as though it was opened by some kind of complex clockwork mechanism. Verena entered through the door first, than Severus followed.

After entering the dark room, the door closed itself and latched shut behind Severus and Verena. Then more torches lit up in a cascading circle, revealing a small circular room. The floor was made of cobblestone while the walls where covered with fine rosewood paneling. There was a row of elaborately carved wooden pillars that went all the way around room and appeared as though they were carved into the wall itself. In the center of the room, there was a marble stone fountain which began to flow with water from the top of the fountain to the bottom. Severus began to look around in awe as Verena walked around the fountain and over to the wall behind it.

"Verena, what is this place?"

"It's Rowena Ravenclaw's sacred circle room. She often used this room to look into the fountain that showed images of the past, present and future. Rowena was not just a powerful witch but a powerful seer as well. She often saw the terrible things that were to happen to Hogwarts and the Wizarding world long before many others would and would warn the other founders of Hogwarts and the rest of the Wizarding world. Rowena predicted the First War of Wyverns One, but died before she could tell the others."

In front of Verena, there was a raggedy old blanket covering over something that was on the wall in front of her. Verena then spoke, "This is also where Rowena had been hiding _this._"

Suddenly, Verena pulled off the blanket, revealing a large arched picture frame with golden etching on it. It was four feet wide and six feet tall, allowing one to step into it while standing up. When Severus saw this picture frame, his eyes lit up, "Is that...? No, it can't be."

Verena looked back at Severus and smiled, "But it is, Severus."

"But I thought it was destroyed in the First War of Wyverns One."

"Actually your ancestors gave it to Rowena to watch over during the war. They wanted to make sure that it wasn't destroyed so they helped Rowena bring it down here to safekeeping. It is the Window of Auradinthia and the key to visiting Lily in the portraits."

Severus walked up next to Verena and glared at the picture frame as Verena spoke, "_Only those who have died once can enter the world of the portraits and return..._that's what the inscription etched on the top of the picture frame says. And we have both died once, so we can use it now."

Verena and Severus looked at one another and smiled.

**INT. FIFTH FLOOR CORRIDOR TO AN ENGLISH GARDEN AND COURTYARD IN THE PORTRAITS, HOGWARTS CASTLE – AFTERNOON (SEPT. 17TH, 1998)**

With the help of Severus, Verena brought the Window of Auradinthia up to the fifth floor corridor, where the in-resident rooms were located. The fifth floor corridor was now the least used corridor in the castle and thus made it easy for Verena and Severus to sneak the picture frame into one of the unused in-resident rooms. After making a hiding spot for the picture frame, Verena and Severus mounted the picture frame onto the wall and stepped back.

"There. It is ready for us to go in now," said Verena, looking up at the picture frame. The blank space within the border of the picture frame rippled with light slightly as if telling Verena and Severus to enter into it. After looking at the enchanted picture frame for a moment, Verena looked at Severus, smiled and then nodded her head towards the picture frame as though telling Severus to go in first. But Severus looked at her a moment, unsure. Verena then pushed him a little bit and grinned mischievously as she spoke, "Go, go on then. Don't be afraid. I've already used it, go."

Verena brought her hands up to her mouth as she watched Severus walk cautiously up to the picture frame. Severus placed his hand on the side of the picture frame a moment. Severus looked back at Verena, who was looking mildly excited and was jumping up and down slightly. Severus then looked back, then slowly and cautiously, he began walking forward and into the section of the wall that was surrounded by the picture frame. The wall rippled with light as he entered. He then completely vanished into the wall as if melting into it.

There was a light, than a blurred image entered his eyes. The blurred image then became sharper and clearer until be beheld the sight of a large and extensive English garden. Severus could feel a light breeze going through his hair and the warmth of the sun shining from above. He could hear the chirping of birds and the sounds of squirrels scurrying up the sides of trees beyond the garden wall that was draped in flowering vines. No longer blurred was the sight and instead was as clear as though he was still in the living world. Severus began to look around and for a moment he thought he had merely been transported to another part of the Wizarding world and had never left the world of the living, until, "Severus..."

Verena came up right behind Severus, mildly startling him. Severus spoke, "Verena, where are we? We can't just be..."

Verena stopped Severus in mid-sentence, than pointed in front of her at something. Severus looked over and soon realized that he was indeed in the portraits. Before Severus and Verena, they beheld a long picture frame, which looked out into the fifth floor corridor beyond. Severus walked up to the picture frame and gawked a moment, then knew where he was, "Verena, this is the English Garden mural in the fifth floor corridor."

"I know. It's so strange. Looking out into the corridor through the front of it. And I didn't pick this spot for no reason. This is to be our entrance through the Window of Auradinithia from now on. And it doesn't even feel like you entered the portraits and the spirit world. It feels just as real as the living world does, it's just so strange," said Verena as she walked off towards the courtyard further down the portrait.

"This is rather fascinating, Verena. I didn't know_ this_ was how those in the portraits lived and saw the living world beyond the portraits. A rather strange experience indeed," said Severus as he looked out into the fifth floor corridor, then looked up at Verena walking off. He then noticed that Verena's braid of white hair was nowhere to be seen in her amber colored hair and was curious as to what could have happened to it.

Severus spoke once more, "Verena, your braid of white hair, it's..."

"...Like a key in a door lock," said Verena, who turned to look at Severus and smiled, "It unlocks the Window of Auradinthia much like a key unlocks a door. As a result, the braid of white hair stays at the entrance, leaving your hair as it was before you gained the braid the white hair. Of course, the braid returns once you go back into the world of the living. Your braid of white hair is missing to, Severus. Your hair looks like it was before you died."

Verena turned and continued walking as Severus brought his right hand up to the right side of his head and looked at his hair, noticing that his braid of white hair was missing to, once again as black as the rest of his hair.

"Ingenious," said Severus as he brought down his hand again and quickly went after Verena. Verena soon stopped and glared in front of her as she entered the circular stone courtyard beyond the water fountain and the lush display of flowers and other decorative plants. The courtyard looked old and the walls that made up the courtyard looked as though they were crumbling to ruin and were covered in moss, liken and flowering vines.

Severus soon entered behind her and looked around, "This place is so cheerful and organic. This is not my cup of tea at all. Why did you ever pick _this_ place as the main entrance into the portraits?"

"Because _she_ comes here," said Verena as she smiled and pointed to the center of the courtyard in front of her. Severus looked in the direction where Verena was pointing. Sitting in a small patch of grass beyond the courtyard was Lily Evans, along with several of her friends. Verena whistled, grabbing the attention of Lily and those who were with her.

Lily looked up at Severus and glared a moment in silence; she then spoke as her friends looked on silently, "Severus?"

"Lily," said Severus tearfully.

"Severus!" cried Lily as she stood up and began running towards Severus. Severus ran forward towards Lily, with Verena looking on. Lily and Severus soon met in the center of the courtyard, embracing one another and laughing joyously like to old friends that had not seen one another in ages. In blissful joy, Severus lifted Lily off the ground and spun her around in his arms. He then sat her back down as Verena walked up to Lily and Severus and smiled. Lily grinned at Verena then let go of Severus before she turned and embraced Verena.

"Verena, I'm so glad to see you again."

"Lily...hello," said Verena, unsure of how to react.

Lily's friends laughed as one of them spoke and looked on, "Look at that. Lily likes Snivell. I wonder how James would think about that."

"I think James already knows," said Lily sharply as Severus turned and looked at Lily's friends.

He then spoke, "Don't I know you three ladies?" said Severus coolly. Lily's friends shrieked and ran off, not wanting to have anything to do with Severus.

Lily's friends spoke in turn from a distance, "That Snivell Snapus scares me!"

"I know! I can't see what Lily sees in him! It's scandalous this!"

"Come on! Let's go tell everyone the Snivell is back at Hogwarts!"

"Those Tavarti sisters are going to be the death of me yet. Now everyone is going to know you're here, Severus." said Lily as she watched her friends leave while Verena giggled under her breath.

"Let them know, I'll be ready for them."

"Indeed you will be, Severus. Come on. I know just the place for them to see you. The empty portrait on the first floor corridor…come on, this way…" said Verena as she grabbed onto Severus and pulled him along. Verena then looked back at Lily and spoke, "If anyone asks, Lily. Severus will be in the empty portrait on the first floor corridor...at least empty of an inhabitant. As for me, I've got an appointment with the infamous Harry Potter and his friend Hermione, who are here at Snape's funeral."

Lily nodded as Severus spoke, "Funeral...what?"

"Not now, Severus. Come on, before they see us here." said Verena.

Lily grinned and waved as Verena pulled a mortified Severus along towards the direction of another portrait. Verena and Severus then vanished into the nearby portraits, following a path through them to the empty portrait on the first floor corridor.

**A CURIOS SHOP, DIAGON ALLEY – MORNING (AUTUMN, 1998)**

As wizards and witches walked past a window display of a local curios shop, an enchanted sliver tin was displayed in the center with a sold tag attached to it. It sat there silent for a moment and then began to glow, suddenly making a whirling and rattling sound and bumping around. The sliver tin then suddenly burst open and a strange crimson light emitted from it, which transformed into the hideous face of a fiery dragon, which shrieked and roared loudly, its gaping mouth open wide as if swallowing a hapless victim. This tale and the mystery which lied behind it was far from over.

**THE END - THE STORY CONTINUES...CHRONICLE 2  
><strong>


End file.
